Gangster, psychopathe et âme au coeur tendre YAOI
by DemiMarco
Summary: Fanfiction Reservoir Dogs. Yann Johnson, jeune collégien américain, voit sa mère assassinée sous ses yeux par un gang de mafieux de la ville. Sauvé de justesse par des amis de son père, il apprend que ce dernier a été tué par les assassins de sa mère. Déterminé à les venger, il s'engage dans une guerre des gangs sanglante sans imaginer les conséquences dévastatrices de son choix...
1. Petit message de l'auteur

Bonjour, bonjour ! Peut-être avez-vous ouvert cette fanfic par simple curiosité, alors je vais m'expliquer. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Quentin Tarantino, malgré tout, je n'accepte absolument pas la mort de la plupart des personnages de _Réservoir Dogs_ , "gentils" comme "méchants". Je sais, c'est pas très réaliste de ma part mais étant une optimiste de nature, je souhaite comme même aider quelques persos à s'en sortir !

Deuxième point important, vous pourrez vérifier sur mon profil, je n'écris que des fanfics **YAOI** (pour l'instant). Or, je comprends très bien que beaucoup n'aiment pas ce genre de fictions, encore moins sur des films cultes où il n'y a aucune raison de glisser un couple homosexuel. Pour ces personnes, je conseille donc d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y a pas d'autres fictions sur ce film, et merci bien d'avoir au moins jeté un coup d'œil par ici ! Pour les autres, sachez que j'essaierais de ne pas bouleverser les rapports entre chaque personnage, amis de longue date comme nouveaux copains. Et pour ce faire, je vais rajouter un nouveau personnage, qui expliquera au passage un des détails en apparence insignifiant du film (je n'en dis pas plus, vous trouverez tous seuls ^-^).

Donc, **tous les personnages, à l'exception de celui que j'ai ajouté, appartiennent à Quentin Tarantino.**

 **Voici le synopnis de l'intrigue du film (merci Wikipédia) SPOIL ! :**

 **Dans un restaurant, huit hommes, en apparence décontractés, parlent, entre autres, de musique, notamment de _Like a Virgin_ , de Madonna, et du fait de savoir s'il faut ou non laisser un pourboire à la serveuse. Six d'entre eux utilisent des pseudonymes (M. White, M. Blonde, M. Orange, M. Pink, M. Blue et M. Brown) et les deux autres sont Joe Cabot, un truand de Los Angeles, et son fils Eddie.**

 **On retrouve ensuite M. White et M. Orange, lequel est gravement blessé par balle, qui arrivent dans un entrepôt abandonné. Peu après survient M. Pink, et on apprend alors que ces hommes sont des gangsters ayant été engagés par Joe Cabot pour braquer un diamantaire mais que le braquage a mal tourné à cause de l'intervention rapide de la police. Brown a été tué et Blonde et Blue ont disparu. Pink, qui a réussi à emporter les diamants, et White soupçonnent que l'un des membres de leur groupe soit un informateur. S'ensuit un flashback montrant comment White est recruté par Joe Cabot, les deux hommes étant des amis de longue date.**

 **Dans la planque, Pink et White discutent ensuite du comportement de psychopathe de Blonde, qui a tué plusieurs civils. Pink s'oppose ensuite à la volonté de White d'emmener Orange à l'hôpital et les deux hommes, à bout de nerfs, finissent par se braquer mutuellement, Blonde faisant son apparition à ce moment-là. Il les informe qu'Eddie Cabot est en route pour les rejoindre, puis qu'il a réussi à capturer un policier. Un autre flashback montre Blonde, de son véritable nom Vic Vega, recruté à sa sortie de prison car c'est un ami d'Eddie.**

 **Tandis que les trois hommes interrogent le policier, Eddie Cabot arrive et, persuadé que personne ne les a balancés, s'emporte contre les gangsters et demande à White et à Pink de le suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où ce dernier a caché les diamants, laissant Blonde avec le policier et Orange, évanoui et se vidant de son sang. Blonde met la radio et, dansant sur _Stuck in the Middle with You_ de Stealers Wheel, se met à torturer le policier pour le plaisir : il lui coupe une oreille au rasoir, l'asperge d'essence et s'apprête à le faire brûler vif quand Orange, sorti de sa torpeur, dégaine son pistolet et vide son chargeur sur Blonde. Il révèle alors au policier, nommé Marvin Nash, qu'il s'appelle Freddy Newandyke, et qu'il est lui-même officier de police, infiltré dans la bande de Cabot. La police est aux alentours, mais attend l'arrivée de Joe Cabot pour intervenir.**

 **Lors d'un nouveau flashback, Orange gagne la confiance de Joe Cabot en lui racontant une anecdote fictive répétée avec un autre policier. Il est engagé pour participer au braquage et reçoit, comme les autres malfrats, un nom de code de couleur. Orange se lie également d'amitié avec White. Plus tard, lors du braquage, la situation se dégrade. Brown, touché à la tête, emboutit leur voiture, puis meurt, forçant White et Orange à continuer à pied. Ils tentent de voler une voiture, mais la conductrice, armée, loge une balle dans le ventre d'Orange avant d'être abattue par ce dernier. White l'emmène alors à la planque avec la voiture.**

 **Dans l'entrepôt, les gangsters reviennent et constatent la mort de Blonde. Orange avoue l'avoir tué, ce qui met Eddie hors de lui. Il tue Marvin, refusant de croire la version d'Orange selon laquelle Blonde s'apprêtait à tous les tuer pour récupérer le butin. White, qui a toujours pensé que Blonde était fou, prend la défense d'Orange. C'est alors que Joe arrive. Il dit aux autres que Blue est mort, que selon lui Orange est un policier infiltré, et il dégaine son arme et veut achever Orange. Mais White défend toujours Orange et braque son revolver sur le vieux Joe. Eddie menace alors White de le descendre s'il continue à viser son père. L'impasse mexicaine se dénoue soudain par une fusillade sanglante : Joe tire sur Orange, le blessant à nouveau, et est tué par White qui est lui-même gravement blessé par Eddie qu'il abat ensuite. Pink, resté à l'écart, en profite pour prendre les diamants et s'enfuir de l'entrepôt. On entend en fond sonore plusieurs coups de feu et des cris à l'extérieur pendant que White, rampant sur le sol, rejoint Orange et le prend dans ses bras. Orange lui avoue alors être un policier. White, anéanti par cette révélation, l'achève avant d'être abattu par les policiers qui investissent le bâtiment.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (La fiction commence par les souvenirs du personnage que j'ai inventé, pas par la fin du braquage comme dans le film)


	2. Meurtre

**Les notes "(1)" sont à la fin du chapitre. Et il est plutôt long. Dsl. ^^**

 **La fiction commence par les souvenirs du personnage que j'ai inventé, pas par la fin du braquage comme dans le film. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Salut, M'man ! Je suis rentré ! » lançais-je mollement.

En équilibre précaire contre la porte d'entrée, j'enlève une à une mes baskets blanches rayées de bleu, laissant mon sac en bandoulière blanc glisser au sol. Sans me presser, j'arrête mon baladeur et retire mon casque de mes oreilles d'un geste rapide et machinal, coupant net ce cher Bryan Adams en plein " _Look into my hea..._ ". Je lève les yeux sur le miroir fixé au mur et dévisage mon reflet, remettant en place derrière mon oreille l'insolente mèche ébène échappée de mon catogan serré, et qui me tombait effrontément sur le front, troublant l'ordre parfait de ma tenue de collégien.

La veste bleue foncé est tachée de poussière sur l'épaule gauche, que j'époussette d'urgence jusqu'à être satisfait. Si Maman le remarque, je peux dire adieu à la sortie de ce soir ! Ma chemise est maintenant impeccablement blanche, sans même une tâche de sauce, légèrement ouverte sur mon cou, ma cravate est un peu relâchée, le pantalon tombe exactement comme il faut. Tout est en place. Yann Johnson reste fidèle à lui-même, même à son retour d'école. En fait, il ne manque que ma mèche, mais je n'ai pas intérêt à ce qu'elle dépasse quand j'arrive. Ma mère pense que ça fait voyou...

Un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace, défiant mes propres yeux noirs avec arrogance, je roule des épaules pour les faire craquer, et me décide enfin à crier un autre "Maman !" pour qu'elle vienne m'autoriser (ou non) à rentrer plus loin dans la maison. Et également, à glisser mes pieds dans mes moelleux petits chaussons nounours, que j'ai déposé dans l'entrée ce matin en partant et que je dévore maintenant des yeux avec envie. **(1)** Cela fait, remarquant que personne ne m'a répondu, je m'immobilise, et tends l'oreille. Rien. Silence total. A cette heure-là pourtant, Maman devrait préparer le repas. D'ailleurs, une drôle d'odeur flotte dans l'air. Une odeur de...

« _Fuck !_ »

Je traverse le couloir à toute vitesse. Balançant mon sac à l'aveuglette sur un des fauteuils du salon en passant devant, je me précipite dans la cuisine, directement sur la poêle dont s'échappe un nuage noirâtre plus que suspect. Avisant les morceaux carbonisés dedans, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit de pommes de terre qui se voulaient, à la base, être des pommes sautées. Avec des haricots verts. Berk ! Pourquoi des haricots verts ? Je déteste ça ! En fait, je déteste tout ce qui est vert. Ça peut pas être comestibles, des trucs pareils, une telle couleur ça veut forcément dire : DANGER ! Soupirant, je jette les morceaux de charbons à la poubelle, grognant au gaspillage, puis laisse la poêle refroidir sur le bord de la fenêtre, que j'ouvre en grand avant de mourir intoxiqué. Mes cheveux et ma chemise vont empester la fumée. Je vois d'avance la mine dégoûtée de Tom et Rayan quand j'arriverais ce soir. Peut-être qu'on ne me laissera pas entrer parce que je ferais fuir toutes les filles rien qu'à l'odeur de brûlé.

« M'man ! Où t'es passée ? J'ai qu'une heure pour manger, tu sais ! Alex m'a invité à dormir chez lui, tu te souviens ? Les pommes de terre ont cramé, y'aurait pu avoir un incendie ! Je t'avais dit de seulement sortir les ingrédients, j'aurais pu me faire un truc rapide... M'man ? M'man ! »

Bon. Je vais pas passer ma journée dans la cuisine. Plus vite j'aurais retrouvé Maman, et plus vite j'irais chez Alex. Quant au repas, tant pis, ça sera pas la première fois que j'en saute un, et je pourrais me rattraper à la fête ! Tout-à-coup, un bruit suspect me fait me baisser et j'envoie un bon coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme qui a tenté de me ceinturer par-derrière. Un coup du tranchant de la main au niveau de la gorge, et il tombe dans les pommes. Aussitôt, je me mets dos au plan de travail, ne tenant pas à revivre une autre attaque surprise.

Prudent, je saisis à tâtons un aliment sur le plan de travail. Un oignon. Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, j'en vois une dizaine, alignés proprement les un à la suite des autres. C'est beaucoup trop pour deux personnes... Quand est-ce que Maman apprendra à acheter seulement le juste nécessaire ? Dégoûté, je laisse l'aliment inutile rouler sur le meuble. Je vais devoir trouver un autre plan que bombarder mes assaillants avec n'importe quoi pour les faire sortir de leur cachette. Car il y en a sûrement d'autres, ce gars ne se promènerait pas tout seul dans ma maison, les mains dans les poches, en mode touriste qui s'est trompé d'endroit à visiter. _Zut !_

Lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me glisse derrière la porte de la salle et tends les bras vers la table à manger. Bandant mes muscles, je l'attire contre moi. Puis brusquement, pour ne pas laisser aux hommes planqués dans le couloir le temps de réagir, je ferme la porte d'un coup d'épaule et place d'une main le dossier d'une chaise contre la clenche pour la bloquer. Ensuite, je pousse la table contre la chaise, et après réflexion, rajoute un meuble de rangement derrière, juste pour être sûr. Satisfait, je vois la porte trembler sous les coups d'épaules des intrus, visiblement énervés de s'être fait rouler par un collégien. Je décide malgré tout de bouger de la pièce, ne tenant pas à voir combien de temps mes barricades tiendront le coup, d'autant plus que le meuble menace de me tomber dessus à tout moment.

Une fois que j'ai souplement enjambé le rebord de la fenêtre, je m'étends de toute ma taille et saisit le rebord du toit, avant de m'y hisser à bout de bras, priant pour que la vielle gouttière ne décide pas de lâcher aujourd'hui et remerciant avec effusion mon oncle pour m'avoir inscrit à l'escalade, il y a longtemps. Je me stabilise et tente un pied mal assuré sur les tuiles granuleuses. Prudent, je me dirige vers la fenêtre normalement ouverte de ma chambre, stoppant tout mouvement à chaque bruit suspect venant d'en bas. Une petite frayeur et de bonnes sueurs froide plus tard, j'ai atteint la fenêtre, et les jurons criés par les hommes en noirs m'informent qu'ils n'ont pas encore défoncé la porte de la cuisine. Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Ou alors, un gars intelligent se dira que faire le tour et me chopper par la fenêtre sera plus efficace.

Je suis surpris qu'ils n'y aient toujours pas pensé, d'ailleurs. Peut-être croient-ils que la force vient à bout de tout ? Sinon, ils sont tout simplement bêtes comme leurs pieds, et ça me ferait mal de me faire attraper par des abrutis pareils. Je reste accroupi sous la fenêtre, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir les bruits venant de ma chambre. Rien. Bon. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura personne et je pourrais rejoindre le salon sans me faire prendre...

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce détruit sur-le-champ cette hypothèse. Il y a un gars, gonflé comme une barrique mais l'air drôlement fort, qui barre carrément l'accès à l'escalier de toute sa masse graisseuse. __Et mince__ (pour ne pas dire autre chose) _!_ jurai-je mentalement. Y'a plus qu'à passer au plan B. Couché sur le dos, m'en rappant une bonne partie à cause des frottements contre les tuiles, je dégringole le toit, m'arrêtant violemment contre la gouttière, qui miaule dans un crissement de fin du monde. Sûr que je dois être repéré, maintenant.

« Hé ! Le petit est sur le toit ! »

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Alors que je saute à terre et me prépare à faire un sprint digne de mon club d'athlétisme, un cri aigu me stoppe en position de départ. Un cri que je connais bien.

« Yann ! Va-t'en mon chéri ! Vite, mon bébé !

\- Ferme-la, imbécile ! » la reprend une voix grave et dure.

 _Maman !_ Elle doit pleurer, il y a des sanglots dans sa voix... Si c'était pas le cas, je lui en voudrais à mort pour le "mon bébé". J'entends un bruit sourd, un cri étouffé, puis une course. Encore quelques hurlements et je comprends que les hommes la retiennent contre son gré, certainement dans le salon. Mon cœur se serre et je longe la maison. Arrivé à la porte-fenêtre menant à la pièce principale, je m'interromps, refusant de l'ouvrir pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Puis ça me revient. Cette situation est trop bizarre. Les hommes en noirs devraient m'être tombé dessus depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais _rien_. Merde ! Je vais finir par bannir ce foutu mots de mon dictionnaire ! Et puis, je me fais sûrement du souci pour pas grand-chose ! C'est pas le moment de traînasser, Maman a besoin de moi. Fort de cette détermination, je pousse la porte... et me retrouve aussitôt immobilisé face contre terre par deux gorilles mal léchés qui m'écrasent bien de toute leur poigne.

« Et merde ! » jurai-je encore, à voix haute cette fois-ci.

Ils sont pas si bêtes, finalement. Je me suis bien fais avoir. Lorsqu'on daigne enfin me lever la tête du tapis noir respirant la poussière et la cendre de cigarette, je vois ma mère, échevelée, ses yeux bleu grands écarquillés, à genoux quelques mètres devant moi. A côté d'elle, confortablement assis dans le meilleur fauteuil de la maison, un homme grand et très maigre, ce qui lui reste de cheveux plaqués en arrière, fouille sans gêne dans mon sac de cours. Quand il plante ses yeux aciers dans les miens, je sens la peur me tordre le ventre. Sa voix, grésillant comme une vieille radio, me soulève le cœur tant elle transpire le miel et l'hypocrisie à l'état pur :

« Eh bien, quel garçon énergique ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous manque, chez nous : ils sont tous mous et abrutis devant la télé, ou enfermés à double tour dans leur chambre pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Quel dommage, vraiment ! Qu'en dis-tu, Hailey, très chère ?

\- Je... mon fils n'est pas comme les autres, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas comme les autres ! fait semblant de s'énerver l'homme, bien que l'ombre d'un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. C'est le fils de Ryo le Diable Noir, il peut pas être n'importe qui ! Et toi, petit, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- ... Bouge tes fesses de là.

\- Que... ?

\- Je t'ais dis de bouger, putain ! C'est le fauteuil de mon père ! » hurlai-je, hors de moi.

Un grand silence suis mes paroles. Moi, je tremble de rage et dois faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas laisser la colère m'emporter plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait, tordant mon visage d'un rictus animal qui semble fasciner le vieux bonhomme.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Voilà qui est intéressant. Ce gamin ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, pas vrai Hailey ? (il tourne ses yeux de serpent vers ma mère muette) Dur à vivre, hein ?

\- Arrête ça, Andrew. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, alors dis-moi où est Ryo ! murmure-t-elle, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Notre marché. Vois-tu, je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'une information cruciale comme celle-là puisse être transmise à une mère aussi indigne que toi. Après tout, vendre son enfant aux probables kidnappeurs de son mari n'est pas très prudent, Hailey. »

Mon cœur rate un battement, et toute férocité disparaît de mon visage. J'ai bien entendu ? Non, Maman n'aurait jamais fait ça. Je la fais peut-être tourner en bourrique trop souvent, mais comme n'importe quel enfant. Pas suffisamment pour qu'on m'abandonne. Sentant mon estomac se tordre, je lève des yeux perdus sur ma mère immobile, si proche :

« Maman... Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai... Que tu n'as pas cédé à ce chantage... Maman... suppliai-je.

\- Bien sûr que si, elle l'a fait, gamin ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour se retrouver de nouveau dans les bras de son Ryo chéri. Tu peux rien contre ça.

\- Maman... Dis quelque chose ! Défends-toi !

\- Imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurait dit de t'enfuir, tout en sachant que tu ferais exactement le contraire, si ce n'était pas pour te précipiter entre nos griffes ?

\- La ferme ! Je t'ai pas causé, le vieux ! Maman, dis-moi n'importe quoi s'il-te-plaît, mais ne me laisse pas croire que... Il ne peut pas dire la vérité, hein ? Maman !

\- ... Je suis désolée, Yann. »

Ses yeux qui se détournent des miens me convainquent une bonne fois pour tout que oui, elle m'a bien vendu à ces hommes. Pour retrouver Papa. _Alors, je compte moins pour elle que lui, qui est parti il y a plus d'un an et demi ?_ réalisai-je tristement. Trop abasourdi pour réagir, je ne fais tout d'abord rien quand les hommes en noirs me relèvent et commencent à me traîner (me porter, en fait) en direction de la sortie, les yeux fixes et les muscles complètement tétanisés. Tout-à-coup, comprenant qu'une fois parti, je reverrais plus jamais ma mère, ma maison et mes amis, je me débats et cri :

« Attendez ! Moi aussi je veux savoir où est mon père ! »

C'est moche de mentir. J'en ai rien à faire en réalité. Il peut bien être dans un vieux hangar du Missouri ou un bar d'hôtesses à New York, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. __Tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même, Yann !__ me susurre à l'oreille la voix de Katty, ma copine. Ex-copine. Qui a rompu avec moi exactement à cause de ce manque d'honnêteté. Enfin, en apparence. Pourquoi ce souvenir me revient maintenant ? Moi, je veux juste rester avec Maman. Elle a besoin de moi. Si Papa ne peux pas revenir tout-de-suite après mon départ, elle qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts (autre que conduire une voiture et tirer au pistolet) va s'intoxiquer dès son premier repas. Ou se couper profondément en préparant des légumes. Peut-être même s'ouvrir une veine en faisant tomber un couteau. Elle pourrait aussi déclencher un incendie ou une inondation en réglant mal la machine à laver ou le four. Bref, que des catastrophes en perspective. Comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre avant de rencontrer Papa ? C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée, étant donné qu'elle n'a plus aucune famille.

Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds, surpris que je ne supplie pas de rester avec ma mère, mais juste d'obtenir des informations sur mon père. Un sourire malin fleurit sur les lèvres du vieil homme. D'un geste élégant, il tire son chapeau sur son front et grince :

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu aurais bien fini par nous le demander pendant qu'on t'emmenait, de toute façon. (il s'enfonce encore plus dans le fauteuil, se délectant de mon regard assassin) Bien. Je vais donc vous dire où est Ryo.

\- Merci ! s'exclame Maman, sans sembler regretter une seconde de m'avoir marchandé pour le fantôme d'un déserteur. Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Mer...

\- Silence, femme ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, et c'est certainement pas pour toi que je vais divulguer cette info. Juste pour ton fils. Si je pouvais te bâillonner et te balancer quelque part pour que tu n'entendes rien, je le ferais. »

Il plante son regard métallique dans le mien :

« Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce gamin se mettrait vraiment en colère. Tu es sûre de vouloir nous l'échanger contre Ryo ? Il plus jeune et dévoué que ce bandit irresponsable et incapable de rester plus de trois jours au même endroit sans s'ennuyer ferme le quatrième. Et c'est pareil pour les femmes, tu le sais, pas vrai ? Qu'il avait d'autres compagnes ? On l'a d'ailleurs coincé comme ça, en envoyant une fille à nous lui faire les yeux doux pour le distraire.

\- Ça suffit ! Je le sais, je sais tout ça, alors dis-moi où il est ! » réplique Maman, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Pourtant, ses mains tremblent. Elle était pas au courant. Ou elle ne voulait pas y croire. Moi, si. J'ai vu plein de fois Papa à des rendez-vous derrière le dos de Maman. Elle devait penser que les liens du mariage la protégeraient de ça. Et elle se trompait lourdement.

Quand Papa passait me chercher à l'école primaire, il se sentait toujours obligé de _discuter_ pendant des _heures_ avec la maîtresse d'école dans la salle de classe, alors que je devais rester dans la cours de récréation. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai décidé de partir sans lui. Il ne s'est même pas inquiété, et a simplement rit, ajoutant que j'étais apparemment assez grand pour rentrer tout seul. Je n'ai plus compté sur lui après.

Et je sais que Katty m'a largué pour sortir avec lui. Il n'a même pas eut la décence de ne pas sauter sur la première petite copine de son fils : ce type est un pervers que je suis loin de regretter. Alors pourquoi...

« Non... c'est impossible... Tu mens, le vieux ! hurlais-je en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de mes kidnappeurs. Mon père ne peut pas être... Il est invincible, et c'est pas des mauviettes comme vous qui ont pu lui faire la peau ! Dis-moi où il est !

\- Ryo... non... Pas lui... sanglote Maman, en état de choc.

\- Très bien, alors je vais répéter : Ryo-est-mort. Enterré six pieds sous terre. Point. Et maintenant, tu viens avec nous, gamin.

\- Allez vous faire voir ! Je quitte pas ma mère ! Elle sait pas s'occuper d'elle, j'peux pas la laisser ! Si vous m'emmenez, elle vient aussi !

\- Sale morveux, tu crois qu'on va se plier au moindre de tes ordres ? Attend un peu voir d'être devant notre boss et...

\- Et rien du tout, Andrew. Tu ne toucheras plus à un cheveu de mon fils. » l'interrompt Maman.

La détonation résonne à travers mon cœur, et encore et encore, son écho s'éternise dans mes oreilles. Le temps que je papillonne des yeux, Maman a bousculé les gorilles qui me retenaient et m'a poussé derrière elle, m'envoyant valser contre un mur.

« Sors d'ici, Yann ! Je suis sérieuse, cette fois-ci ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Maman ? Et toi ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Sors de la maison ! Va te réfugier chez un ami, n'importe où ! Fuis, tant qu'il est encore temps !

\- Mais...

\- C'est un ordre !

\- Hailey, salope ! Tu vas y passer, crois-moi ! articule le vieux, une balle dans l'épaule. Les gars, emparez-vous du gamin. Je m'occupe de la mère...

\- Va-t'en, mon chéri ! Va-t'en vite ! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste... »

Maman pleure, les mains serrées sur son pistolet. Les larmes coulent lentement, le long de ses joues, puis de sa mâchoire, dans le cou, et disparaissent dans son décolleté plongeant. C'est bizarre. Elle déteste mettre des décolletés. Elle dit toujours qu'elle n'aime pas le regard des hommes quand elle en porte, que ça attire trop l'attention. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pile à ce moment-là ? Mes jambes ne bougent pas. Je n'ouvre même pas la bouche pour crier quand le coup de pied d'un des hommes en noir me plie en deux, m'envoyant frapper violemment de la tête le mur.

« Yann ! se retourne Maman dans une envolée de cheveux blond lumineux, cessant de pointer son arme sur le vieux.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas te préoccuper de lui, Hailey.

\- Maman ! Baisse-toi ! » l'avertissais-je.

Le coup de feu part et passe juste au-dessus de la tête de Maman, qui roule sur le sol et tire deux fois sur l'homme en train de me maîtriser, sans calculer plus que ça le vieux. Froidement. Le bonhomme s'effondre et je dois pousser de toute mes forces pour me dégager. C'est fou comme il empeste l'eau de Cologne ! Ça devrait être interdit, un parfum aussi étouffant !

Un cri me fait tourner la tête vers Maman. Un gorille l'a attrapée et arraché son pistolet des mains. Et le vieux a le sien dans les mains, braqué sur la tempe de Maman. Elle ne me quitte pas du regard. Elle sait ce qui va se passer pourtant. Je ne pourrais jamais atteindre le vieux à temps pour l'empêcher de tirer... Une larme solitaire roule le long de son visage, déridé par un sourire serein qu'elle avait perdu depuis le départ de Papa.

« Va t'en , Yann... J'aurais voulu te voir grandir encore. Je pensais qu'il serait plus facile à Ryo de te récupérer que toi pour lui. Pardonne-moi, mon chéri. Vis pour nous deux, ton père et moi, mon pe...

\- Non, Maman ! »

Le coup de feu part et elle s'effondre. Le sang gicle en de minuscules gouttelettes sur les hommes, un filet rouge vif traçant une larme mortelle de l'impact sur son front au tapis de sol. Seuls des yeux fixes me regardent encore, aucune lumière de vie ne les éclairant. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de la forme sans vie si proche et loin de moi. Je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien. Rien d'autre que le cadavre devant moi. _Elle est partie ? Vraiment partie ? Et Papa ? Il ne reviendra pas, lui non plus ?_

Je me laisse tomber à genoux, les yeux dans le vide. C'est un cauchemar. Ça peut pas être autre chose. Je vais me réveiller et Maman sera là, me racontant quelle excuse a inventée Papa pour revenir. _Comme d'habitude._ Je sens une main ferme saisir brutalement mon bras et cela suffit pour me réveiller. Et particulièrement en rogne.

Mon poing s'écrase dans la face de l'homme qui m'entraîne, le faisant aussitôt lâcher prise. Dans un même mouvement, je donne un violent coup de talon vertical dans sa nuque, la brisant avec un craquement sinistre. Le gorille s'effondre, sans vie.

Me sentant léger comme une plume, remplit à bloc d'une adrénaline bienvenue, je saute sur un autre adversaire, défonçant son nez du genou. Un demi-tour accroupit pour éviter son coup de poing, et je riposte avec une balayette. Après un autre craquement, suivi d'un hurlement à glacer le sang, il s'évanouit, et il ne reste plus que cinq hommes sur les huit de départ. Enfin, plutôt quatre, le vieux étant toujours blessé.

Ils me regardent avec méfiance, comme on regarde un animal à travers les barreaux de sa cage. Genre : on est en sécurité, mais prudence. Ils s'imaginent sûrement que me maîtriser ne sera pas trop compliqué. _C'est ça, dans vos rêves, les papys !_ souriais-je.

Deux gars me chargent en hurlant, tandis qu'un autre décharge son pistolet sur mon côté, pour m'empêcher de fuir. OK. S'ils le prennent comme ça, moi aussi je vais jouer ! Je les laisse se jeter sur moi puis roule entre leurs jambes à la dernière minute, pour donner une puissante ruade en arrière, les envoyant face contre terre. Mon élan me permet une roulade avant qui m'amène face au gorille au pistolet, que je désarme et neutralise d'un coup bien placé entre les deux jambes. Après ça, s'il arrive à se relever, je lui tire mon chapeau.

Le dernier homme en noir, pile entre moi et le vieux, me fonce dessus comme un taureau devant lequel on agite un foulard rouge. Par réflexe, je me mets en position de défense, comme on me l'a appris au club d'aïkido, prêt à le recevoir et le mettre à terre...

Sauf qu'au dernier moment, mon attaquant s'écarte et une main surgie de nulle part me presse un bout de tissus sur le nez. _Merde ! Ils veulent me droguer !_ Me débattre ne change rien, l'homme est bien plus fort que moi, et mes forces s'en vont lentement. Dans un éclair de génie, je décide de faire le mort, me laissant glisser contre l'homme en faignant l'évanouissement. Et ces crétins tombent dans le panneau.

Le mouchoir quitte mon visage et je peux de nouveau respirer normalement. Juste le temps de dissiper un peu mon étourdissement, et j'ouvre les yeux. Mon coude surprend mon drogueur, mais mes forces ne me sont pas totalement revenues et je vacille tandis que le gorille tombe à terre. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : je fais pas le poids contre des adultes, bandits qui plus est. Je dois m'enfuir.

Évidemment, les hommes en noirs ne sont pas d'accord avec moi, et la drogue m'a fait perdre toute vitesse. L'inévitable arrive : je n'ai pas fait un pas en direction de la porte-fenêtre qu'un vigoureux coup de poing me cueille au menton, envoyant ma tête heurter brutalement le parquet. _Alors là, bravo Yann ! Tu peux largement prétendre au titre de champion des évasions ratées !_ m'engueule la voix de mes amis dans mon esprit embrumé. Mais j'ai trop mal à la tête. _Je vais dormir un peu..._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi des coms même si c'est pour grimacer de mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe ! (j'en ai sûrement laissées)**

 **(1) Qui a pensé très fort que mon personnage est un gamin ?**


	3. Funérailles

**Suite ! ^^**

* * *

« Ouf ! J'ai cru que jamais on l'attraperait, ce sale morveux ! commente un homme en noir.

\- Il nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

\- Mais il fallait s'y attendre, c'est pas le fils de Ryo pour rien !

\- Ouais. Embarquez-le, on rentre au QG ! conclu le vieux.

\- Oh non, Andrew. Tu n'iras nulle part avec ce gamin ! grogne une voix pas amicale en réponse.

\- Que... ? »

Trois coups de feu plus tard, l'ancêtre et ses deux acolytes encore un minimum valides s'effondrent. L'unique survivant (conscient) du groupe, sachant très bien que sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil, lâche son pistolet et lève bien haut les mains en l'air. D'un geste, les nouveaux venus lui ordonnent de ne pas bouger. L'un d'entre eux, un jeune rouquin, s'avance jusqu'au corps de la mère. A sa mine sombre et sa négation de la tête après avoir pris le pouls de la femme, le colosse chauve aussi large que grand qui l'accompagne comprend. Ils sont arrivés trop tard.

Tous deux tournent des yeux interrogateurs vers l'adolescent étendu un peu plus loin. Comme leurs prédécesseurs, les deux hommes sont surpris par la ressemblance frappante entre l'enfant et Ryo. Le jeune homme prend délicatement l'adolescent dans ses bras, non sans avoir vérifié s'il n'est pas blessé gravement d'abord, puis plongeant ses pupilles bleu-gris dans les orbes terrifiés de l'homme en noir, toujours sagement immobile, il dit :

« Dis à ton boss que demain, on vient chercher Ryo, ou son cadavre s'il est bien mort. Vous avez intérêt à l'avoir toujours, et en bon état, ou sinon... (son sourire cruel fait froid dans le dos) on se fera un plaisir de détruire votre base même si on doit tous y passer. Que des minables comme vous soient venus à bout de Ryo m'écœure ! »

Son interlocuteur, tremblant comme une feuille sous les regards assassins tournés vers lui, murmure :

« Je... je peux tout vous expliquer...

\- Tut tut tut ! Tu vas gentiment retourner à ton QG et prévenir ton boss de ce qu'on a prévu pour lui. Ah oui, et avant de partir, j'allais oublier : dis-lui bien que la prochaine fois qu'il entendra parler du fils de Ryo, sa mort ne sera plus très loin. Compris ?

\- Ou.. oui !

\- Alors, dégage de ma vue, asticot ! » grogne le chauve, tandis que le rouquin tourne les talons pour se diriger vers le canapé, où traîne toujours le sac du garçon.

L'homme en noir s'enfuit sans demander son reste, et est tout de suite pris en filature par un des hommes du chauve. Quant aux cinq ou six hommes restant, pour la plupart mécontents d'avoir raté une belle bagarre, ils entreprennent de vérifier si tous les gars au sol sont bien morts. C'est donc ravis qu'ils amènent à leur chef l'homme au nez cassé, qui était resté jusqu'ici inconscient. Après l'avoir bien regardé, le colosse fait signe à ses hommes de l'emmener, sans un mot. L'un d'entre eux porte aussi le corps de Hailey. Il ne vaut mieux pas laisser de traces.

Au moment de partir, le rouquin attrape discrètement le sac de cours, puis le pas pour rattraper ses compagnons. 'Y manquerait plus que la police se ramène avant qu'ils aient débarrassé le plancher ! Toujours en silence, il passe le garçon au colosse installé à l'arrière de sa voiturette passe-partout, puis prend le volant. Il laisse une première voiture le dépasser pour annoncer leur retour à la base, et démarre, suivis de la deuxième voiture, qui se range tranquillement derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils se sont bien éloignés de la maison que le jeune homme rompt le calme qu'ils ont mutuellement instauré :

« Hé, P'pa ! On fait quoi maintenant ? Ryo nous avait demandé de veiller sur sa famille en cas de pépin, et on a foiré. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- ... Mettre le gosse à l'abri. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- On peut pas le déposer chez une tante éloignée, ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Non, il va être constamment agressé, et le reste de sa famille pourrait être pris dans un autre échange de feu. C'est pas ce que Ryo voudrait, tu le sais bien. Les autres gangs ont eux aussi percuté que Ryo ayant disparu, ils ont maintenant le champ libre pour faire du gamin un de leur meilleurs Agent, comme nous l'avons nous-même fait avec son père autrefois. Il est hors de question de les laisser pêcher le poisson juste sous notre nez !

\- OK. Donc on le garde avec nous au QG, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Put** ! A quoi il pensait, Ryo ? On est pas des baby-sitters !

\- A mon avis, il pensait déjà qu'il s'en sortirait pas. Et tu crois réellement que ce gamin a besoin d'une nounou ? J'attends encore les aveux du gars qu'on a fait prisonnier, mais je mettrais ma main à couper que le gars qu'on a trouvé mort la nuque brisée, c'est le gosse qui l'a tué.

\- Ce gamin à peine rentré au collège ! Tu veux rire ? C'est sûrement Hailey !

\- Eddie. Ce petit, c'est le fils de Ryo !

\- Y'a aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté, c'est sûr ! Et connaissant la versatilité de Ryo, c'est pas peu dire... Mais ça reste un gamin. Il a pas la force nécessaire ou même la _volonté_ de tuer quelqu'un.

\- N'en soit pas si sûr. Tu verras ce que dira le gars d'Andrew, mais je serais pas surpris s'il disait que le gosse s'était mis en rage à la mort de sa mère. Comme...

\- ... Ryo ! souffle le jeune homme, réalisant enfin ce que son père voulait dire.

\- Voilà, nous sommes d'accord. Il lui faut des gardes du corps, un bon entraîneur, et d'ici un ou deux ans, il devrait être prêt à affronter les gars qui ont buté Ryo.

\- Attend une minute ! Tu veux le former à devenir Agent ? Notre Agent ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est un gamin ! Tu peux pas l'obliger à quitter sa famille, ses amis, sa maison et tout le monde dans lequel il a vécu jusqu'ici !

\- On l'obligera à rien, fiston ! Il va vouloir venger ses parents. Nous, on va juste lui proposer notre aide, en tant que très bons collègues et amis de son paternel.

\- Et qui sera son garde du corps ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai et que le gamin peut piquer des crises de folie comme Ryo, y'a aucun gars qui voudra risquer sa peau à le protéger. En plus, on a besoin de tous nos Agents sur le terrain.

\- Je le sais figure-toi ! C'est qui le patron ici, hein ? C'est moi !

\- Oui, oui...

\- Quand à la garde du petit, c'est toi qui t'y colles.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? proteste le conducteur.

\- Parce que tu es le seul suffisamment disponible pour le faire. Et puis, t'es le plus jeune du groupe, tu l'impressionneras moins que les autres gars. En plus, je me trompe où tu as ramassé ses affaires en partant ?

\- Ce... Ça veut rien dire ! J'ai juste pensé qu'il se sentirait pas trop dépaysé à son réveil.

\- Tiens, tu vois ? Tu t'inquiètes déjà pour lui. Allez, fils ! Ce travail est fait pour toi ! Tu adorais Ryo, pas vrai ? Tu peux bien faire ça pour lui ?

\- Tss ! Très bien, t'a gagné, je vais le faire !

\- Ah, oui ! Il y a autre chose : je veux que tu te rapproches le plus possible de lui. Il doit avoir une totale confiance en toi, compris ?

\- OK. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Si tes parents se faisaient assassiner par des petits malfrats sans que tu puisses rien faire, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Les venger ?

\- Oui. Mais après, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je tuerais tous ceux qui agissent comme les assassins de mes parents. Ce serait plus fort que moi, je trouverais pas la paix avant ça.

\- Exactement. Or, nous sommes également des gangsters, tout comme l'était son père. Mais Ryo ne l'a certainement pas dit à son fils. Il parlait de se ranger bientôt, il a dû penser que ça ne servait à rien de le prévenir.

\- Aïe ! Là, il nous a pas aidé, ce diable de Ryo ! Ben, ça promet d'être promet d'être sportif, au réveil du gosse !

\- J'te le fais pas dire... »

 **…**

J'ouvre les yeux dans une salle si blanche que je crois tout d'abord être au Paradis. Puis, voyant des meubles que je ne connais pas, je pense à un hôpital. Finalement, ne remarquant aucune perfusion ou machine sifflotante, j'en conclu que je suis quelque part, mais ni au Paradis, ni dans un hôpital, ni à la maison.

Bon. Je suis pas très avancé. Qu'est-ce je fais ici ? Alex n'a pas une maison assez grande pour avoir une pièce aussi grande occupée seulement par un ami avec une gueule de bois. Ou alors, c'est un hôtel ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me rappelle juste avoir remonter l'allée menant à la maison puis... plus rien. Nada. Je me souviens même pas avoir franchi le portail.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est pas normal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? » me répond une voix grave et douce.

Je tourne la tête. Il est grand, roux, avec des yeux très bleu, l'air assez baraqué, et bien plus âgé que moi. En gros, je ne le connais pas.

« T'es qui, toi ?

\- Ah. Ben, on peut pas dire que tu as hérité du bon caractère de ton père en même temps que son visage.

\- Pardon ? Non mais tu t'es entendu, toi ? Pour qui est-ce que tu te pr... Attend ! Tu connais mon père ? Tu sais où il est ? Maman et moi, on passe notre temps à l'attendre ! Tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois ? Et t'es qui ? Je suis où ? Est-ce que...

\- Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, avant qu'il reparte en mission.

\- La semaine dernière ? Ah, le sal** ! Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il n'est pas rentré à la maison et il a le temps de passer voir des amis ?

\- Seulement pour le travail.

\- Le travail ? Vous êtes collègues ?

\- ... Étaient.

\- Super ! Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où est cet abruti irresponsable ?

\- Si, je sais où il est.

\- Vraiment ? Tu me racontes pas de salades pour le couvrir tandis qu'il s'enfuit à l'autre bout du pays, hein ?

\- C'est vrai que Ryo avait l'habitude de faire ça avant que ta mère ne vienne ici. Mais je sais bien où il est...

\- Alors, c'est où ?

\- ... Il est mort. Son corps est ici, il va bientôt être incinéré, avec ta mère. »

 _Papa est mort ?_ D'un coup, tous mes souvenirs reviennent telle une gifle bien placée, et un hurlement inhumain franchit mes lèvres. Je n'entends rien. Le gars a disparu. _Où il est passé ?_ Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a tué Papa, qui a envoyé les tueurs assassiner Maman et m'enlever. _Je dois le tuer._ Il doit payer pour chaque goutte de sang versée par mes parents.

« Montre-toi, espèce d'assassin ! Si je te tue, mes parents reviendront, j'en suis sûr ! Jamais ils ne me laisseraient ! Maman n'est pas morte, il faut juste la soigner ! Papa est invincible ! Mais je dois les venger, je vais les venger, tu vas mourir !

\- Eh ben, quand tu perds les pédales, c'est quelque chose... me répond la voix. Comme Ryo. Mais lui, il m'aurait déjà tué. T'es trop faible pour me battre petit, alors tu ferais mieux de rester sagement endormit dans ton lit, jusqu'à la fin de l'incinération.

\- La ferme ! Me donne pas d'ordre ! »

Je tourne sur moi-même, mais je ne le vois plus. Et la pièce a disparu. Je me mets, à courir, je ne sais pas où, je vais, je bute contre un obstacle, et montre dessus dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'assassin. Je n'aime pas ça. Tout est noir. Je déteste l'obscurité. La dernière fois c'était... _Juste avant de tuer un des hommes en noir !_ susurre la voix de ma mère. Mais est-ce vraiment sa voix ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt la mienne ? Comment elle est déjà, ma voix à moi ? Et celle de mon père ? Et de l'autre gars ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de flotter ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?!

« STOOOOOOOOOOOP !

\- Hé ! Du calme, gamin ! Tout va bien, t'énerves pas ! Tes parents, tu les aurais bien quittés un jour, alors dis-toi que c'est la même chose ! Mais tu ne vas pas te tuer juste pour ça ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, l'autre con*** ? Bien sûr que je ne vais pas me tuer. Je sais ce que je fais, quand même. Je ne suis pas fou. Je ne suis pas fou ? Évidemment que je ne le suis pas. Je le saurais, sinon. Hein, je le saurais ? Mais à qui je parle, moi ? A moi ? A cette voix dans ma tête ? Au gars qui me serre de toutes ses forces dans ses bras ? _Qui me sert dans ses bras ?_

Lumière. Éblouissante. Magnifique. Je suis en sécurité.

J'ai mal à la gorge. Et froid. Très froid. Je rouvre les yeux... et je me jette aussitôt en arrière, emportant l'homme qui me retenait au-dessus du vide avec moi. Sauvés ! Les yeux grands écarquillés, tremblant comme une feuille, je fixe sans la voir la barrière sur laquelle j'étais perché i peine une minute.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? murmurai-je. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

\- Ah, ça je sais pas, mais tu m'as foutu une sacré peur ! J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer tous les deux, sur ce coup-là !

\- Hein ? T'es qui toi ?

\- ... T'es fatiguant comme gamin. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis...

\- Un ex-collègue de mon père, oui. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout, maintenant. »

Je veux me relever, mais je n'ai plus aucune force et me laisse aller dans les bras protecteurs tout autour de moi.

« Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je viens de faire. Tout était noir autour de moi, trop noir. Le genre de noir qui aspire tout, le noir dangereux, pas le doux et apaisant. (croisant son regard bleu soucieux sous ses sourcils foncés, je m'arrête) Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? C'est pas grave, oublies. Mais j'ai fait quoi après t'avoir parlé ?

\- Tu t'es mis à hurler et hurler encore en appelant tes parents. En fin de compte, tu t'es dirigé en courant vers le balcon. J'ai juste eu le temps de t'attraper avant que tu ne bascules dans le vide. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les hauteurs ? Ryo m'aurait encore raconté des con****** ?

\- Que... ? Mon père t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Oh oui ! J'en pouvais de ces _mon petit garçon_ par-ci, _mon ange_ par-là ! Même chose pour ta mère. Y'en avait que pour vous deux, même quand on partait en mission. Une vraie tête à claque ! Si tu tombais, mangeais un nouveau gâteau ou avais une moustache en buvant ton chocolat chaud, nous étions tous au courant. C'était vraiment pénible. (son regard s'adoucit) Mais ça prouvait qu'il vous aimait tous les deux bien plus que tout ce qu'il faisait, et ce, même loin de vous.

\- Tu ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi, hein ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Bon, tu veux aller à la cérémonie funèbre, oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

\- Humpf ! Je crois que je crains encore un peu le fantôme de Ryo, et je voulais pas mourir juste pour avoir réveillé son petit chaton !

\- Je suis pas un chaton !

\- Pour lui, si. Alors pour moi aussi. Point barre. Bon, tu viens ? Je vais pas t'attendre l'éternité, j'ai envie d'y participer, à cette cérémonie.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne veux pas ?

\- Bah alors, pourquoi tu bouges pas ?

\- ... J'y arrive pas... chuchotai-je presque.

\- T'es pas sérieux.

\- Si.

\- Ah ! Ryo, tu es un put** d'emm***** ! Même pas foutu de faire un gamin capable de marcher tout seul, sauf quand il pique une crise de nerf ! Bravo, c'est du beau travail !

\- Que... Insulte pas mon père, espèce de sal***** ! criais-je en me dégageant brutalement pour bondir sur mes pieds. Tu vas payer pour avoir dit du mal de lui, abrutit !

\- Oui, oui. Mais maintenant que tu es debout, on peut y aller ? »

Je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher. Il a dit ça uniquement dans le but de me secouer ? Une petite veine pulse sur ma tempe. Non mais pour qui il se prend, ce gars ? Je vais lui montrer, moi, de quel bois je me chauffe ! En trois enjambées, je l'ai rejoint. Mais au moment où j'arrive devant lui, il coure jusqu'à la porte. Interloqué, je lui lance un regard qui veut dire : tu t'expliques ou t'es mort. Il éclate de rire et me lance dans l'embrasure de la porte :

« Si t'arrives à me suivre, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Sinon, tu te pers dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment que tu ne connais pas et où tout le monde ne veut pas forcément ton bien.

\- Bord** ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux jouer à...

\- Et puis, si tu me suis jusqu'au bout, on arrivera pile à l'heure pour le début de la cérémonie funèbre de Hailey et Ryo !

\- Que... ?

\- C'est parti !

\- Et _f***_ ! »

Je suis bien obligé de le suivre. Pas envie de rater cette cérémonie : ce sont mes parents quand même ! Mais l'autre gars est plus grand et plus rapide que moi. Peu à peu, la distance se creuse, jusqu'à ce que je le perde totalement au détours d'un couloir. Je le suis encore un moment, rien qu'au son de ses pas, puis ils disparaissent.

 _Le sal** ! J'ai que quatorze ans ! Il aurait pu ralentir !_ enrageai-je. A moins qu'il n'ait justement pas voulu que j'arrive à le suivre. M**** ! Bon. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Un mouvement dehors attire mon attention et je me précipite à la fenêtre. C'est bien le rouquin qui coure dehors dans la cour, droit vers un bâtiment plus modeste et largement accessible depuis le toit. _Je te tiens !_ jubilai-je.

Cinq minutes plus tard, fort de mes expériences sur les tuiles à la maison, j'ai prudemment descendu le toit et atterrit dans la cour. Rejoindre l'extension et m'installer aux côtés de mon lâcheur dans l'unique salle n'est donc pas bien compliqué. Alors qu'un immense bonhomme joufflu à l'air particulièrement désagréable, commence son discours, le rouquin se penche vers moi, un sourire taquin dans la voix

« Bah ça alors ! Tu m'as retrouvé !

\- Ferme-là, écoute, et je te fais la peau dès qu'on sort ! répondais-je entre mes dents serrées.

\- Hou ! J'ai peur ! On va bien voir si tu fanfaronne toujours tout-à-l'...

\- Chut ! l'interrompais-je. J'écoute ! »

Il se tait et tourne ses yeux en direction du chauve au milieu des deux boîtes en carton, qui n'a pas encore finit ses blablas. Vu la tête de ceux près de moi, c'est pas près d'être terminé. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres, vite chassé par la pensée que ceux dans ces boîtes, c'est mes parents, et qu'être heureux tandis qu'ils sont partis depuis si peu de temps et que je ne les pas encore vengé est plus que déplacé. J'adresse une prière silencieuse à tous mes ancêtres, les suppliant de bien prendre soin de mes parents là où ils sont.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, tout le monde est tourné vers moi. Mer** ! Est-ce qu'on m'a appelé ? J'ai rien écouté ! Le rouquin semble se rendre compte que je n'ai rien suivi de la cérémonie et d'une pression sur la main, m'ordonne de me lever. Je m'exécute. Après tout, j'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai à faire, et ce gars est un collègue de mon père. Donc, je peux lui laisser le bénéfice du doute de temps à autre.

Le colosse me fait signe de le rejoindre sur l'estrade, ses paupières tombantes cachant presque complètement ses yeux perçants. Un peu mal à l'aise, je le rejoins et percute soudain (quand il me cède la place) que je vais apparemment devoir faire un discours à mon tour.

Je pâlis. Mince ! Je l'ai pas vu venir, celle-là !

Je déglutis avec peine puis m'approche de l'imposant pupitre, qui m'arrive ridiculement juste au niveau des coudes, pour m'y accrocher comme je peux. Je prends une dernière grande inspiration pour me calmer et me jette à l'eau :

« Bon ben... Pour ceux qu'auraient pas encore compris, j'suis le fils de Ryo et Hailey, de bons collègues et camarades à vous, on dirait. Mon nom c'est... En fait, on s'en fout de mon nom, on est là pour mes parents ! Hum... Alors mon père... je veux dire, Ryo, c'était...

\- T'inquiète, gamin ! Tu peux l'appeler par des petits mots doux, on t'en voudra pas ! gueule le rouquin, son ineffaçable sourire de clown fixé au visage.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, m'interrompt pas ! » le rabrouai-je, amère.

Éclat de rire général, ponctué de « Il a du caractère, le gosse ! », « Bonne chance pour l'éduquer ! », « C'est qui, son tuteur ? », etc. Je les laisse papoter encore un moment, puis reprend dès qu'il y a un peu moins de bruit :

« Bon, j'en étais où... Ah, ouais, ça me revient ! Bah, mon père, c'était le genre de type qui vous promettait quelque chose le matin, l'oubliait en cours de route, et rentrait tout penaud à la maison en faisant les yeux de chien battu pour qu'on lui pardonne. C'était aussi le gars qui te fêtait ton anniv' deux trois mois en avance tant qu'il y pensait, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait te passer devant sans rien remarquer le jour J ! »

Je me racle la gorge, attaquant le véritable passage peu glorieux :

« Il avait aussi une conception très spéciale de la loyauté, et du mariage en général. Il me semble que même les gars du lycée que je fréquentais n'avaient pas autant de filles à leur actif en une journée. Sûr que j'ai été déçu en l'apprenant, mais en dehors du fait qu'il trompait Maman dès qu'il partait en voyage d'affaire (ou plutôt, en _mission_ ), il était absolument parfait avec elle à la maison. Que dire, dans ce cas-là ? Il est resté sans aucun doute mon modèle, mon invincible super-héros et Papa gâteau (sauf quand il voyait une jolie fille, là c'était la fin...) de ma plus tendre enfance à maintenant... »

Ma voix se casse sur le dernier mot et je prends une pause, reprenant ma respiration pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant toute l'assistance. Un silence total me soutient jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne :

« Une chose en entraînant une autre, comme je vous ai parlé des femmes pour mon père, je vais vous présenter celle qui a partagé sa vie plus que m'importe qui. La blonde, la lumineuse, l'extravertie Hailey, ma maman chérie et adorée. Ni forte, ni fragile. Ni étouffante (enfin, un peu), ni distante. Si l'on excepte sa maladresse et le fait qu'elle n'a jamais rien su faire de ses dix doigts à part se battre, tirer comme un sniper pro, ou conduire une voiture avec une habilité de pilote d'élite, elle était parfaite ! »

Un rire m'échappe, se répandant dans la salle :

« Mais elle était vraiment trop maladroite. Je suis persuadé que même coincée dans une pièce totalement vide, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de se blesser quand même. Vous imaginez donc le souci que je me faisais pour elle à chaque fois que je quittais la maison ! soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

\- Hailey, c'est Hailey !

\- Ouais, une Hailey capable de traverser un couloir sans se casser la gueule au moins une fois, c'est pas Hailey ! surenchérit un autre spectateur.

\- Mais quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle, elle était toujours là. Toujours à mes côtés quelle que soit la situation, en bonne mère poule attentive aux aléas de la vie de son fils. Si bien que, ne la voyant pas vieillir, j'ai cru qu'elle était tout bonnement immortelle, immuablement attachée à la maison, qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais. Pas même pour mon père. »

J'éclate de rire, à la surprise générale :

« C'est fou comme un enfant est aveugle, et si égoïste ! Bor*** ! Mais quand ces gars ont annoncé la mort de mon père, quand ils ont exécuté ma mère devant moi, j'ai dû ouvrir les yeux et verrouiller mon cœur une bonne fois pour toutes. Et oui, il faut bien que je vois la réalité en face : personne n'est invincible ou immortel, et tout ça aurait bien finit par arriver un jour. D'ailleurs, je déteste me lamenter devant un public aussi nombreux, alors m'en voulez pas si je m'arrête ici pour les condoléances. Et pour ceux qui trouve ça déplacé que je finisse pas plus correctement, je le dis bien fort : je vous emm**** ! »

Silence. Exception faite du colosse chauve, tous ont la mâchoire au ras du sol, rendus muets par autant d'insolence. Puis, à ma plus grande surprise, je vois un homme du même âge que le rouquin environ, taille moyenne, cheveux châtains très foncés et grand sourire, d'impressionnants yeux bleus, se lever et commencer à m'applaudir. Il aussitôt rejoins par ledit rouquin, le colosse, et finalement toute l'assistance. Ce tonnerre d'applaudissement résonne encore dans mon cœur lorsque je quitte l'estrade la tête haute pour retourner m'asseoir à côté du rouquin radieux.

Encore deux ou trois personnes, dont l'homme qui m'a applaudi en premier (Vic Vega) et le rouquin (Eddie), passent derrière le pupitre. Enfin, vient le moment des adieux. En tant qu'unique membre de la famille, moi seul m'approche des boîtes et les ouvre pour regarder une dernière fois le visage paisible et figé de mes parents adorés.

Au moins, les enf***** qui ont descendus Papa n'ont pas trop abîmé son visage, et le reste est caché sous une couverture de fleurs. Pour Maman, ils ont nettoyé la plaie, l'ont bien maquillée et rabattue sa mèche blonde par-dessus. Je préfère ne pas dégager les cheveux, bien qu'elle les ait toujours préférés sagement gardés en arrière pour ne pas la gêner, ni trop dégager le cou de Papa, lourdement chargé de pétales multicolores. Je veux garder une image magnifique de ces deux êtres qui représentaient tout mon monde il y a quelques heures.

Les larmes commencent silencieusement à couler, tombant tantôt sur le visage de mon père, tantôt sur celui de ma mère, et donnant presque l'impression qu'ils pleurent eux aussi. N'ayant évidemment aucune fleur à déposer auprès d'eux, je détache le collier de perles en bois que ma mère m'a offert l'an dernier pour Noël et le coince entre ses mains rigides.

Pour mon père, je n'ai pas grand-chose. Un souvenir me revient, je détache le bracelet tressé attaché à ma ceinture. Mon cadeau de fête des pères. J'ai passé des heures à choisir les couleurs et à réaliser ce bracelet. J'avais tellement espéré que mon père soit là le bon jour pour que je puisse le lui offrir... Mais c'est jamais arrivé, parce qu'il avait déjà quitté la maison. Je passe la tresse de brins noir et blanc autour de son poignet, murmurant, seulement pour nous deux :

« Bonne fête, P'pa ! Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais j'espère qu'il te plaît quand même... »

Puis, je laisse les adultes refermer les boîtes. Ne pouvant supporter la vue des cartons avançant droit vers les flammes, je m'enfuis en courant. Un bras solide m'arrête juste à la sortie et je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Eddie, ses yeux bleu remplies d'une infinie tristesse.

« Si tu pars maintenant, tu manques de respect aux grandes personnes qu'étaient tes parents. »

A ces mots, je blanchis et me mets à trembler pitoyablement. Doucement il relâche sa pression, et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules, me forçant à regarder les boîtes tomber en cendre, leur contenu avec :

« Regarde ! Regarde jusqu'au bout la disparition de deux être exceptionnels, qui quittent ce monde pourri et corrompu jusqu'à ses plus profondes racines ! Regarde, et sois fier. »

Ce n'est que lorsque tout à entièrement brûlé qu'il me lâche, me laissant tomber à genoux, les joues inondées de larmes. Au bout d'un moment, je sens ses bras me soulever du sol, chauds et confortables et m'y blottis sans gêne. Bercé par le rythme des pas du rouquin, je m'endors finalement avant que nous soyons de retour à ma chambre, rêvant d'une dernière ballade en famille au bord d'un lac visité il y a bien longtemps, et des bras protecteurs de mes parents chéris.


	4. Entraînement

**Le lendemain** , je suis à peine réveillé qu'Eddie rentre en coup de vent dans la chambre, me jette deux ou trois habits à la figure et ressort aussi sec, sans la moindre explication. Mue par un certain sentiment d'urgence, je m'habille au plus vite, et j'ai juste finit de passer mon tee-shirt que le rouquin est de retour. Ne me laissant même pas ouvrir la bouche, il me prend le poignet et m'entraîne au pas de course dans les couloirs déjà bien agités malgré l'heure matinale.

En chemin, Eddie m'explique que son père Joe (le colosse chauve) était le patron de Ryo et également un de ses amis les plus proches, tout comme Larry. Il cesse de parler dès que nous arrivons devant une porte de bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, avec la pancarte « Président » cloué dessus. D'un mouvement de tête sur le côté, mon aîné me commande d'ouvrir.

La pièce est plutôt petite et éclairée par tris grandes fenêtres aux longs rideaux blancs laissant entrer la douce lueur du soleil matinal. L'ameublement tout en bois renforce l'impression de cale, maîtrise et (presque) sérénité des lieux. Chose importante, le fauteuil du patron (le seul de la pièce) est encadré par deux énormes défenses d'éléphant. Je me sens rapidement à l'aise et un sourire inattendu fleurit sur mes lèvres devenues dures depuis la mort de mes parents.

La mort de mes parents. C'est étrange comme ça me semble loin, maintenant que le choc est passé... Eddie a eu raison de me forcer à rester jusqu'au bout : grâce à ça, j'ai enfin pu retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Joe, assit sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, son costume gris tranchant avec sa cravate rouge foncé, m'a gentiment laissé détailler la pièce, sans se départir de sa mine de bouledogue de toute mon inspection. Voyant mes yeux retomber sur lui, il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise juste devant moi. Je prends place, un peu gêné pour Eddie qui n'a rien pour s'asseoir à son tour. Mais il ne s'en formalise pas et se plante sur une partie du bureau, une jambe pendante.

Tout le monde étant bien installé, Joe se racle la gorge et m'annonce de but en blanc :

« Les gars qui ont passé un marché avec ta mère appartiennent au gang Brooklyn, très opposés à mes affaires et qui a notamment cherché à engager ton père en tant qu'agent, il y a longtemps.

\- Agent ? Qu'est-ce que c'est comme poste, dans un gang ?

\- C'est ceux à qui tu confies des missions, souvent dangereuses, voire carrément suicidaires, et qu'il doit remplir dans le temps imparti.

\- Mon père, c'était un de vos Agents, non ? Vous lui donniez quoi comme missions, en général ?

\- Eh bien, un peu de tout. Le plus souvent, il était question de récupérer puis acheminer des caisses jusqu'à un de nos entrepôts. Rien de sorcier, si l'on excepte les nombreux gangs près à tout pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues à longueur de journée... Ainsi, une simple livraison pouvait très vite se changer en règlement de compte où nos agents étaient largement défavorisés.

\- Sympathique façon d'occuper ses journées ! commentai-je en grimaçant.

\- Il y a un moment, Ryo est revenu pratiquement mort d'une de ces livraisons : une vingtaine de gars lui étaient tombé dessus alors qu'il déchargeait les caisses. Seuls ses excellents réflexes et son expérience lui ont permis de s'enfuir à temps. »

Je me raidis. Je commence à comprendre…

« A partir de ce moment-là, il a décidé de ne plus rentrer chez lui, et de ne pas essayer de vous contacter. Il préférait attendre de voir si les attaques le visant continuaient, ou s'estompaient finalement. Terrifié à l'idée que les hommes de Brooklyn découvrent votre adresse et vous fasse du mal, il nous a fait promettre de garder un œil sur toi et ta mère vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Okay. Là je comprends pourquoi j'ai dû semer des types bizarres qui semblaient me suivre sans raison. C'était des Agents de Joe. J'ai dû paraître con, à fuir ceux qui voulaient me protéger. Je devrais m'excuser plus tard.

« Au bout d'un an, les embuscades et coups-montés n'ayant fait qu'augmenter, nous avons mis au point un plan pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute le gang Brooklyn. »

Joe s'arrête, prit d'une quinte de toux grasse et maladive. Bien que pendu à ses lèvres, je le laisse se reprendre en silence. Il reprend, la voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

« Mais mous manquions cruellement d'informations sur leur QG, il a donc fallu en récolter au compte-goutte. L'attente était de plus en plus insupportable pour Ryo, d'autant plus que nous l'avions écarté d'office de l'enquête, son visage étant apparemment connu de l'ensemble des agents de Brook. Mais, avec cette impulsivité qui le caractérisait si bien, il nous a faussé compagnie et est parti seul à la pêche aux infos. Bien sûr, je l'ai tout d'abord sérieusement engueulé. Malgré tout, les plans, horaires des tours de garde et autres détails cruciaux qu'il m'envoyait régulièrement ont eu raison de mes protestations. »

Il me sourit, l'air fier :

« Le travail de père a toujours été impeccable : clair, précis, un soulagement pour un patron sur les nerfs. Et puis, il y a trois semaines, il a cessé tout contact avec nous. Était-il déjà entre leurs amis ou tentait-il encore de leur échapper ? Nous n'en saurons jamais rien. Finalement, ta mère a craqué, pris contact avec les hommes de Brooklyn, et la suite, tu la connais mieux que moi.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que nous étions en danger.

\- Le gars chargé de vous surveiller ce jour-là a entendu le premier coup de feu et nous a aussitôt prévenu. Mais le temps que nous rappliquions, Hailey s'était faite descendre et t'étais dans les pommes. On a tué quatre hommes, laissé un autre s'enfuir pour nous permettre ensuite de négocier le corps de Ryo avec Brook, et gardé un autre pour en tirer deux ou trois informations.

\- …Vous êtes très efficace, dites-moi. Sauf pour l'arrivée des secours, ça c'est pas vraiment au point.

\- Disons que l'on n'a pas l'habitude de protéger quelqu'un de loin. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux faire, maintenant. Nous pouvons très bien te déposer au poste de police le plus proche, ils sont tous lancé à ta recherche, mais tu ne retrouveras plus jamais une vie normale et Brooklyn pourra te faire enlever à tout moment...

\- Eh bien, la réponse est évidente, non ? Je vais devoir devenir plus fort. Ah oui, à ce sujet, vous vous doutez bien que je vais tout faire pour venger mes parents ? Et qu'on se le dise, n'essayez même pas de m'empêcher de le faire ! Le premier qui se met sur mon chemin, je le bute, pigé ? Que vous ayez dix à trente ans de plus que moi, la taille et les muscles qui vont avec, ça ne m'arrêtera absolument pas ! »

Un sourire entendu déride les deux adultes et Joe se laisse aller contre son dossier, croisant ses doigts sur son ventre bedonnant avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Quand à Eddie, il ne me quitte pas de ses yeux brillants.

« Nous sommes donc tous d'accord. Tant mieux ! Durant ta formation ici, Eddie sera chargé de ta protection, en attendant que tu sois assez fort pour tenir tête à des adultes expérimentés, et je vais te chercher un entraîneur parmi nos agents. Ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait. Mais, quand pensez-vous que je serais prêt ?

\- Ça dépendra de tes progrès. Ryo m'a parlé de tes clubs d'aïkido, gymnastique, escalade, etc., alors je pense que ça ne prendra pas plus de deux ans. Trois à tout casser. Enfin, nous verrons l'estimation de ton professeur...

\- Okay, pas de problème.

\- Ah, aussi, ne sois pas trop pressé d'en finir. N'oublie jamais que c'est ce qui a perdu ton père, qui faisaient pourtant parti des meilleurs...

\- Je n'oublierais pas. Et la patience, ça va, je connais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne foncerais pas tête baissée au QG de Brooklyn dès que je saurais où il est situé.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Autre chose : on va pas continuer à t'appeler petit, gamin, morveux, fils de Ryo, etc.

\- C'est vrai que je vous ai pas dit mon nom. Je m'ap...

\- Une minute ! m'interrompt Eddie. Dans notre monde, il ne faut pas dire son nom aussi spontanément. Tu ne nous connais même pas depuis une semaine ! Tu vas pas te baser uniquement sur les anciennes relations de ton père, hein ? Donner son nom et son prénom, c'est risquer d'être dénoncé et retrouvé, tu dois toujours faire attention quand tu te présentes !

\- Mais, vous allez me protéger, m'entraîner et m'aider à venger mes parents. Si je ne le dis pas à vous, à qui pourras-je le dire ? protestai-je.

\- Il a raison, Eddie ! » le sermonne Joe, l'air très agacé que son fils aille à l'encontre de ses désirs.

Ce détail suffit pour me ranger du côté du jeune homme et je soupire :

« Non, il n'a pas tort. Je dois faire attention, je ne suis plus dans mon petit lycée où mes camarades n'iront pas chercher plus loin que l'annuaire. Et vous savez sûrement mon nom...

\- Johnson.

\- Merci pour la confirmation, Eddie ! me moquai-je.

\- … Tu n'as rien compris.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- C'est le deuxième nom de famille le plus répandu aux Etats-Unis, après Smith. Si je l'avais lancé au pif, tu n'aurais fait que me le donner indirectement...

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !

\- Tss ! Toute une éducation à refaire ! se lamente Eddie.

\- Hum ! toussote Joe. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous interrompre, mais puis-je savoir quel nom tu veux prendre, tant que tu seras ici ?

\- X !

\- X ? C'est quoi ce nom pourrit ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on se foute de ta gueule à chaque fois que je t'appelle ?

\- Hé ! C'est moi qu'aurait l'air ridicule, pas toi, alors je vois pas où est le problème ! (rosissant, j'ajoute) Et puis, moi je le trouve super classe !

\- Pff ! Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix ! bougonne le rouquin.

\- Yeah ! »

Joe nous lance un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de nous et nous lance froidement, déjà le nez dans ses papiers :

« Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant. J'attends quelqu'un, là ! »

Dès que nous sommes sortis, je me reçois une formidable claque dans le dos me faisant chanceler pitoyablement. Le bras puissant d'Eddie me coince la tête et mon compagnon m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec enthousiasme, survolté pour je ne sais quelle raison :

« Bah mon petit bonhomme, tu m'as scotché ! J'avais peur que tu sois trop sérieux, mais je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux !

\- Si tu le dis... Par contre, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me lâcher ? J'étouffe...

\- Ouais, ouais ! (il me lâche et part devant à toute vitesse) Allez, ramène tes fesses, X ! J'vais t'faire le tour du propriétaire en attendant le déj' ! »

 **…**

C'est fou comme un bâtiment en apparence si banal peut ressembler à la base d'une société secrète, tant il est truffé de portes cachées, escaliers dissimulés, et trompe-l'œil ! Au sous-sol, le parking prend toute la place ; le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage sont occupés par des bureaux et une cafétéria ; au deuxième étage, ce sont les chambres d'Eddie, son père, quelques amis et des agents dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez eux pour le moment.

C'est au troisième étage que le décor change du tout au tout : piscine, salles de musculation et d'entraînement, armurerie, labos de recherche, et deux ou trois pièces auquel Eddie m'a formellement interdit l'accès.

« Tu fais pas partie de la boîte en tant qu'Agent, t'es pas majeur, alors tu vas devoir attendre ! »

Sur le toit, deux hélicoptères sont toujours prêts à décoller et une petite terrasse a été aménagée pour profiter de la vue. J'ai tout bonnement l'impression d'être tombé en plein milieu d'un film d'espionnage !

Mémoriser le plan du bâtiment m'a affamé et je me jette dans le réfectoire à midi pile, bousculant comme les autres pour passer devant tout le monde. Après avoir bataillé contre la moitié des agents, je ressors fièrement de la mêlée avec un plateau garni pour trois dans les mains. Eddie, amusé par tant de férocité au sujet de la nourriture, me regarde dévorer mon repas d'un œil approbateur. Lui-même a emporté pas moins de deux plateaux pour lui seul, et il n'a pourtant pas encore de bedaine.

Quand nous avons fini de bâfrer comme des sauvages, mon _garde du corps_ m'accompagne jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement où m'attend apparemment mon nouveau précepteur. Je le suis, un peu angoissé : et si c'était un sal***** de première catégorie ? Sur ce coup-là, l'idée de rester coincer avec lui des heures durant n'aurait strictement rien de séduisant ! En plus, l'attitude d'Eddie ne m'aide pas à me rassurer. Et pour cause, depuis le coup de fil de Joe pour l'informer de l'identité de mon formateur, il est resté muet et une aura de colère l'entoure très visiblement, faisant reculer tout ceux dans le passage.

Mais mes inquiétudes s'envolent à l'instant où un quinquagénaire au sourire éclatant nous hèle, sa présence rassurante me détendant aussitôt. Je sers vigoureusement la main qu'il me tend aimablement (et n'essaie pas de me l'écraser, comme près de la moitié des gars qu'Eddie m'a présenté) :

« Voici donc le fameux X, le fiston de ce bon vieux Ryo ! s'exclame-t-il, l'air aussi ravi qu'Eddie s'assombrit. Toutes mes condoléances. Ton père était un homme formidable, et même si je n'ai pas eu le loisir de croiser ta mère, elle devait être une femme très bien pour que Ryo la choisisse ! Je n'ai pas pu assister aux obsèques hier soir, faute à un retour tardif de mission, mais on dirait que tu as fait ton petit effet ! Larry n'arrête pas parler de toi et ta force de caractère à qui veut l'entendre... »

Tandis qu'il achève sa phrase, ses yeux perdent d'un coup leur sourire et je me jette en arrière, emportant Eddie avec moi. Le coup de pied de l'homme passe ainsi à deux centimètres de mon menton, et je dois rapidement croiser les poignets pour en encaisser un deuxième, qui me fait reculer de quelques mètres et me laisse des fourmis dans les bras. Je roule sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter de me faire défoncer la figure à coup de talons, arrivant dans le dos de mon adversaire par la même occasion.

Ma riposte est immédiate et mon coup de pied touche l'homme à la nuque, le projetant face contre terre. Je le retourne vers moi en tirant une de ses épaules et lui décoche aussitôt une grêle de coups, dans le but de le sonner et finir le duel.

Malgré tout, il pare une bonne partie de mes attaques et finit par lui-même me décocher une droite et me renverser sur le dos. Bloquant mes bras d'une main pour m'empêcher de le faire basculer en arrière comme en avant avec une prise d'aïkido, il m'enfonce brutalement son poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, je n'en profite pas moins de sa baisse de vigilance pour lui donner un bon coup de genoux dans l'abdomen, avant de le repousser d'un coup de pied. Je m'écarte d'une roulade arrière, puis coure sur l'homme avec la bonne intention d'en finir, et vite.

A ma plus grande surprise, alors que j'y avais mis toute ma puissance, toute ma vitesse, mon adversaire arrête d'une main mon coup de poing. Le temps de croiser son regard victorieux, il m'a agenouillé devant lui, le bras tordu dans le dos et un pistolet dans le cou. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre à la détonation, et je mets quelques instants à comprendre que je suis toujours vivant. L'arme était chargée à blanc.

L'homme me relâche, et je me rattrape sur les mains, la respiration saccadée, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, complètement sous le choc. Dans ma tête, les images de l'exécution de ma mère tournent en boucle. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui suis à sa place, moi qui me fixe dans le blanc des yeux, submergé par la peur.

Mon cœur tambourine de plus en plus fort et je n'arrive pas à me calmer, bien au contraire : incapable d'effacer de mon esprit ces souvenirs mélangés à ces visions d'horreur, des tremblements s'emparent de moi et je commence à _vraiment_ paniquer. Et sombre peu à peu dans une pénombre que je ne connais que trop bien. Ce sont des bras chauds et fermes qui me sortent juste à temps de cette transe infernale, accompagnés d'un parfum très masculin, piqué une odeur d'après-rasage rafraîchissante :

« Eddie... gémissais-je en agrippant plus fort ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là. Calme-toi, il t'arrivera rien. Okay ?

\- O... Okay...

\- Tu peux te détendre. C'était juste un test, d'accord ? Rien qu'un test, y pouvait rien t'arriver, pigé ? »

Lentement, mon cœur cesse de crier au danger et mon souffle ralentit, alors que je me retourne et blottis ma tête dans l'abri protecteur que m'offre mon aîné. Lorsqu'il voit que j'ai bien récupéré, il me détache doucement de lui et se relève pour violemment saisir l'instructeur par le col, le secouant comme un prunier :

« Abruti ! C'est encore un enfant ! Il vient de perdre ses parents, dont un avec une balle dans la tête, et toi tu lui tires à blanc dans le cou ? Je vais t'étriper !

\- Mais enfin, tu vois bien que ça m'a permis de tester ses limites, y'a rien de mal à ça, Eddie !

\- T'es pas capable de t'occuper du gosse, c'est tout ce que je vois !

\- La ferme, Eddie ! C'est moi qui ai choisi Hugues, et je ne te laisserais pas le virer sous prétexte qu'il a un peu secoué X ! le rabroue Joe, qui vient d'entrer dans la salle.

\- Un peu ? Je rêve ! Il a failli refaire une crise ! Et s'il avait décidé d'attraper une des armes disposées ici et là dans la salle et tenté de se tuer avec, ç'aurait été qui le responsable ? Moi ! Alors si vous avez un peu de respect pour X et moi, vous n'inclurez pas les armes à feu dans sa formation ! Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

\- Mais... tu blagues, j'espère ! De nos jours, un combat sans arme à feu, ça n'existe pas ! proteste Hugues.

\- Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, autre que les pistolets et autres armes à détonation. Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui enseigner tout ce que tu peux en-dehors de ces armes-là, ou je te jure que je ne laisserai pas X s'approcher de toi, quitte à le former moi-même ! balance le rouquin à l'homme. Et je me passerai de ton accord cette fois-ci, sans hésiter ! ajoute-t-il à l'attention de son père.

\- Eddie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi... gronde le colosse, menaçant. Je peux très bien t'enlever la garde de X quand je le veux et la remettre également à Hugues !

\- Rêve ! Si tu fais ça, X et moi quittons l'organisation. Et tu sais que plus de la moitié de nos gents partiront avec moi !

\- Demande au moins son avis à X !

\- Ce serais plutôt à moi de te dire ça, vieux croûton !

\- Je... Arrêtez de vous battre, vous êtes ridicules ! hurlai-je.

\- Mais...

\- C'est bon, Eddie, ça va aller. Je veux bien m'entraîner avec Hugues, mais seulement sous les conditions demandées par votre fils ! dis-je en me tournant vers Joe. C'est ça ou rien. Je trouverai un autre moyen d'en apprendre plus pour me venger.

\- Très bien, si même toi tu t'y mets, c'est d'accord ! soupire le patron. Par contre, toi... gronde-t-il en direction d'Eddie. ...tu vas me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau. On a deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair !

\- Je dois rester avec X pour le protéger.

\- T'inquiète, il est entre de bonnes mains ! s'exclame Hugues avec son indéfectible sourire.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis... » marmonne le jeune homme.

Cependant, me voyant hocher la tête, il suit son père en traînant des pieds. Je le regarde partir avec une petite boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Quelque chose me dit que cette histoire ne va pas se régler en paroles et Eddie est nettement moins baraqué que son père, avec aussi bien plus de scrupules. Il ne frappera pas son père, le combat est perdu d'avance et c'est bien parti pour que je le retrouve avec un œil au beurre noir ce soir.

Une main lourde se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je la dégage d'un geste et me retourne pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de cet hypocrite d'Hugues :

« Vous m'aviez fait une bonne première impression, mais il semble que je me sois trompé, monsieur. Mais j'ose espérer que vous savez au moins tenir parole.

\- Évidemment ! confirme l'adulte. C'est un souhait partagé, tu sais... X, hein ? Tu ne donnes pas ton vrai nom ?

\- Un ami m'a conseillé de ne jamais le faire dans ce milieu-là. Il a plus d'expérience que moi en la matière et me semble parfaitement digne confiance, donc je l'écoute avec attention. Il ne tient qu'à vous pour qu'il en soit de même entre vous et moi...

\- Tu peux y compter ! Bien, reprenons comme tout à l'heure : donne-moi un coup de poing, le plus puissant possible.

\- Mais...

\- Tu veux apprendre, non ? Alors, _obéis_!

\- Okay... »

Je recommence à lui envoyer un coup, il le stoppe, mais cette fois, se décale juste sur le côté et saisit mon poignet pour me remettre à genoux, le bras tordu dans le dos. Je me raidis un instant, mais il me lâche presque tout de suite et je peux me relever sans mal, me massant le poignet où une marque rouge est restée. Mon instructeur, me fixant intensément de ses yeux gris clair, me demande :

« Veux-tu apprendre cette technique ?

\- Non, merci. Je connais déjà.

\- Alors, quelle parade pourrais-tu me donner ? (il m'arrête) Non, ne dis rien : montre-moi donc ce que tu vas faire !

\- Comme vous voudrez.

\- Allons, ne me vouvoies pas ! Après tout, nous allons rester des journées entières ensembles... »

Quelque chose dans son intonation et sa façon de me regarder me fait froid dans le dos. On dirait que mes pires prédictions se réalisent. _Je sens que je vais adorer ces journées d'entraînement !_ ironisai-je.

 **…**

Complètement épuisé, c'est à peine si j'arrive à ne bousculer personne dans les couloirs en rentrant à la chambre. Une fois à destination, je fais couler un bain, m'y laisse presque tomber, et manque de m'endormir sur place.

Le bruit d'une porte ouverte puis doucement refermée alerte de nouveau mon esprit, tous mes sens en éveil. Je sors du bain, les gouttelettes ruisselant sur ma peau fumante. Me séchant rapidement, je prends le tee-shirt et le short en tissus léger prêté par Eddie, les enfile, et sors tranquillement de la salle de bain.

Soudain une main me bâillonne, renversant ma tête en arrière, et un couteau se presse contre ma gorge. Aussitôt, je pense à écraser le pied de mon agresseur du talon, mais il m'a vu venir et me lance brutalement sur le lit double. Il m'immobilise les bras dans les dos d'une main, et de l'autre m'attrape par les cheveux pour relever mon buste, me chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Ne sois pas si inconscient, abruti !

\- Eddie ? Bor***, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te prouve que tu dois être prudent. (il me relâche et caresse doucement mes cheveux) Je ne fais pas confiance à Hugues et je ne voudrais pas qu'il traîne par ici quand tu es seul.

\- Oh, mais arrête ! C'est un homme et j'en suis un aussi, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème si, je dis bien _si_ , il me voit torse nu ou entraperçoit un bout de mes fesses !

\- S'il-te-plaît, sois prudent quand tu es avec lui... Je te dis ça en tant que garde du corps.

\- Eddie, je vais passer mes _journées_ avec lui ! Je vais pas être sous tension douze heures par jour simplement parce que tu ne sens pas ce type ! Allez, il est pas si terrible, j'te jure ! Vous pourriez bien vous entendre si tu ne te braquais pas à chaque fois qu'il fait un pas vers toi ! Fais un effort !

\- … Je veux bien me montrer un peu plus amical avec ce type, mais seulement si tu me promets de ne jamais, jamais, te mettre torse nu ou à genoux quand t'es seul avec lui, okay ?

\- C'est quoi ces conditions bizarres ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer si je le fais ?

\- Essaye donc, mais préviens-moi avant, que je puisse intervenir si les choses tournent mal.

\- Ça suffit, espèce de maman gâteau à deux balles ! Je vais faire ce que tu dis, mais t'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse !

\- Juré ! soupire-t-il, visiblement soulagé que je promette de respecter ses consignes.

\- Par contre, s'il me demande de le faire pour le bien d'un exercice, je m'exécuterais sans protester.

\- Que... Surtout pas ! proteste mon compagnon.

\- … T'es insupportable. Okay, j'ai compris, je ne ferais rien de ce genre.

\- Merci, ô Dieu tout puissant ! Enfin il m'écoute !

\- Je rêve... » ronchonnai-je.

Le rouquin, son sourire joueur de nouveau aux lèvres, et m'entoure de ses bras, m'enveloppant dans sa chaleur et son odeur tellement, tellement rassurantes. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes yeux se ferment, je me laisse aller contre le torse du jeune homme et m'endors tout doucement.

 **…**

« Tu es vraiment le plus grand imbécile de tous les temps, X Johnson... Et si je devenais un méchant, un jour ? Tu ne te méfierais jamais... » murmure Eddie.

Délicatement, il glisse l'adolescent sous les draps, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Puis, ne voyant aucune clé à portée de main, il se promet d'en faire faire une dès le lendemain, et se couche au-dessus de la couverture, retirant seulement ses chaussures et sa veste. Il enlace le corps à peine enfantin, l'attirant tout contre lui, et plonge dans le sommeil à son tour. Peu de temps après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et une silhouette s'avance jusqu'au lit, avant de s'enfuir en remarquant la présence du rouquin.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Eddie... » grogne Hugues.

 **…**

A mon réveil, parfaitement reposé, je me découvre dans les bras d'Eddie. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de casser l'ambiance dès le matin, je me dégage lentement des bras protecteurs de mon aînés, bien qu'une flemme immense me cri d'y retourner sur-le-champ. Le temps de me changer et pousser la porte, Hugues se jette sur moi, tout sourire, m'entraînant vers le réfectoire en parlant, parlant, parlant... Je sens que la journée va être longue...

Pendant des jours qui se ressemblent ennuyeusement tous, je ne vois pas Eddie autrement qu'à mon réveil. Je prends mes repas et passe mes journées uniquement avec Hugues, lequel a la bonté de m'expliquer qu'Eddie le déteste pour une raison bien précise : le rouquin a été son élève à l'adolescence, et l'adulte lui en avait fait baver. Riant, il ajoute néanmoins que vu l'efficacité du jeune homme actuellement, on peut affirmer que son entraînement est de qualité.

Peu à peu, j'apprends à connaître cet homme extraverti et pas sérieux pour un sou, toujours à plaisanter, même s'il est __légèrement__ lourd parfois. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que je lui demande où est Eddie, il me répond que son père l'envoie sur le plus de missions possibles, en ce moment :

« Aussi occupé, même lui ne peut pas se dégager suffisamment de temps pour venir nous surveiller et nous pouvons nous entraîner comme on veut ! » s'exclame-il.

Moi, je n'ose pas réveiller mon compagnon le matin, si bien qu'au bout d'un mois, nous ne nous sommes toujours pas reparlé. De temps à autre, nos regards se croisent, à la cafétéria, au moment d'entrer dans une salle ou au sortir de la piscine. Mais jamais, je n'arrive à me dégager de la poigne d'Hugues pour me précipiter vers Eddie.

Un matin, je découvre une clé sur ma table de chevet, et un mot m'ordonnant de bien fermer ma porte à clé : _J'ai le double en cas de besoin, mais personne d'autre ne pourra rentrer... Tu peux dormir tranquille !_ a écrit le jeune home.

A partir de ce moment il ne vient plus dormir avec moi. C'est une marque de confiance, mais je me sens étrangement vide, comme si la disparition de la présence continuelle du rouquin avait rompu toute ma joie de vivre. Bien trop froid et méthodique pour mon âge, je ne vis donc plus qu'à travers les entraînements et mes idées de vengeance.

De plus, au fur et à mesure que mon précepteur et moi passons du temps ensemble, ses regards me gênent, que ce soit dans les vestiaires quand je me change ou bien pendant les entraînements, durant lesquels il se permet souvent de me toucher les jambes, le torse ou même les hanches pour me **_repositionner_**.

« Vous ne pourriez pas simplement me dire comment me placer ?

\- Tut tut tut ! Ça prendrait trop de temps. Et tu n'as pas de temps à perdre, pas vrai ? » réplique l'homme.

Et il m'a plusieurs fois demandé de me mettre torse nu, ou à quatre pattes, voir, appuyé contre le mur sans raison particulière. Me souvenant de la promesse faite à Eddie, j'ai toujours sèchement refusé, lui intimant de trouver un autre moyen pour m'apprendre.

Force est de constater qu'en très peu de temps, j'ai fait des progrès fulgurants. Un mois et demi après le début de l'entraînement, Hugues exige d'Eddie et Joe de venir constater d'eux-mêmes mes résultats. C'est là que les ennuis recommencèrent.

* * *

 **Coms, coms ?**


	5. Assassin

**ATTENTION SCENE D'ATTOUCHEMENTS dans ce chap' ! Attendez le signe "/FIN ATTENTION/" pour ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés.**

* * *

 **« Bien, aujourd'hui** , je vais prouver à tous que X est parfaitement prêt ! A l'exception des armes de tir, bien sûr ! clame Hugues, très fière de lui.

\- Merci de l'avoir ajouté, c'était vraiment utile ! grognai-je dans ma barbe (que je n'ai pas !). »

Et mon coach m'abandonne seul au milieu de la salle d'entraînement. Le test est simple : sept gars choisis au hasard parmi les agents de rang moyen vont m'affronter et je devrais tous les neutraliser, sans dépasser la limite d'une heure et demi. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Eddie et, rassuré par son hochement de tête, je me mets en garde.

Mes adversaires s'avancent, presque tous faisant bien une tête et demi de plus que moi (comme Eddie et tous les autres adultes en général, en fait), armés pour la plupart de couteaux et diverses armes blanches, puisqu'ils ont dû déposer leurs pistolets à l'entrée. La première étape sera donc de les désarmer, si je ne veux pas être blessé. Après tout, ils ont pour ordre de se battre sérieusement contre moi, comme dans un vrai combat. C'est la loi du plus fort qui va décider pour moi si je peux accomplir ou non ma vengeance.

Le départ est donné et les hommes m'encerclent aussitôt. _Mer** !_ Ils sont plus rapides et ont visiblement eut le temps de faire connaissance, ils ne se disperseront pas. Et ils vont certainement tous m'attaquer en même temps...

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'un cercle d'un mètre autour de moi, j'ai le plaisir de voir ma prédiction se réaliser. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas éviter tous les coups de couteaux en même temps, alors je serre les dents et protège mes points vitaux : ventre, cou, tête, torse, intérieur des coudes et des genoux. Les lames entament ma chair, me faisant hurler de douleur. Une d'entre elles est restée plantée dans mon avant-bras, mais j'ai réussi à éviter plus ou moins les autres, qui ne m'ont laissé que des estafilades rouge vif partout sur le corps.

Profitant de la mêlée générale, je me suis même échappé du cercle bien trop dangereux d'agents, et mis dos contre un mur. De plus, j'ai arraché au passage un couteau à un des gros durs. Un sourire fier apparaît sur mon visage. Je ne suis pourtant pas encore tiré d'affaire. Mais avoir une arme me rassure déjà plus. Par contre chez mes adversaires, ça à l'air d'être la débandade totale, le temps qu'ils me repèrent et se figent. Je ne comprends pas, ils devraient m'attaquer encore, non ? Ils sont plus nombreux, je vois pas où est le problème.

C'est ce que pense également un gars nettement plus grand que ses compagnons et qui se précipite sur moi, son couteau fauchant l'air là où je me trouvais, éraflant mon épaule. Mais il m'a laissé une ouverture bien trop évidente pour que je n'en profite pas. Seulement, cela voudrait dire le tuer, et je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de le faire aussi naturellement, de sang-froid. Comme les assassins de mes parents.

Cette seconde de méditation est de trop : l'homme en profite pour m'enfoncer son arme dans l'autre épaule, sans hésiter, lui. Je reste figé, pétrifié par la douleur provoquée par la blessure, épinglé au mur tel un vulgaire moucheron prêt à être disséqué. J'ai du mal à respirer, je sens un liquide poisseux couler le long de mes bras, me donnant terriblement mal au cœur :

« Désolé, mais j'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite, vieux... » lui dis-je droit dans les yeux.

Et je vomis tout mon repas du matin à la figure du géant, l'aveuglant aussi sec. Il est à ma merci maintenant.

Une pression au niveau de la gorge, et il s'effondre, évanouit. _Au suivant._ Je plonge sur le côté, évitant une arme de jet, et atteins un autre homme, surpris de me voir encore bouger malgré mes blessures. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, d'ailleurs. Je dois perdre trop de sang. _C'est pas le moment de te plaindre ! Y'en a encore six !_ J'assomme le crétin toujours ébahit par ma robustesse. _Bon, plus que cinq, alors !_

Les autres commencent justement à se dire que je suis peut-être un peu plus fort que ce qu'ils pensaient et mettent au point une stratégie.

« Hé ! protestai-je. M'ignorez pas ! »

D'un salto avant, je bondis au milieu de trois d'entre eux, et deux s'effondrent, le ventre défoncé par mes coudes. Renversant le buste en avant, je fais le poirier et écrase du pied le visage du troisième homme, qui hurle de douleur, jusqu'à ce que je lui écrase la gorge du talon et ses cordes vocales par la même occasion. _Pff ! Quels bandes de nuls ! Ils auraient mieux fait de me surveiller et attendre le bon moment pour percer ma garde..._

Tout-à-coup, un couteau de combat surgit, se plaque tout contre ma gorge, et je renverse ma tête en arrière pour retarder l'impact, me débattant comme je le peux. L'homme immobilise un de mes bras, et lentement, entame ma peau. Mais je n'ai pas renoncé. Mon coup de tête le sonne, il me lâche en vacillant, et s'effondre après un coup de poing de son propre camarade, que j'ai évité en roulant entre ses jambes. J'exploserais bien de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, mais ça ne ferait pas très sérieux, alors je me mords l'intérieur de la joue à la place.

Je me tourne vers le dernier résistant, l'air ahuri de voir tous ses compagnons à terre.

« T'inquiète ! J'ai tué aucun de tes potes ! Rends-toi et on aura pas à se battre ! En plus, mes bras me font vachement mal, alors si on pouvait abréger ce petit test... »

Un mouvement de l'homme glissant sa main dans sa veste me rappelle soudain un souvenir bien trop lourd. Et puis, Hugues a bien promis qu'aucun de mes adversaires n'auraient d'armes à f... Je dois certainement la vie au vertige qui me prend soudain, car quand la détonation part, je m'effondre à genoux au sol, le cœur battant.

Levant des yeux éberlué vers l'homme, tout juste remis de mon flash souvenir, je mets un peu de temps avant de comprendre que mon adversaire tient bien un pistolet braqué sur moi, que la sécurité a été retirée, et qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre. L'instant d'après, j'ai basculé dans le noir. Je suis de retour dans mon cauchemar.

 **…**

Dès qu'Eddie voit l'arme encore fumante braquée sur l'enfant, il comprend ce qu'il va se passer.

« Écartez-vous tous et ne parlez surtout pas ! » hurle-t-il aux agents.

Tous s'exécutent, à l'exception du gars au pistolet, qui sûr de dominer maintenant la situation, décharge son pistolet sur le gamin figé, la tête dans les bras, criant de peur aussi fort qu'il le peut. L'agent tremble tellement qu'heureusement, aucune balle n'atteint l'adolescent.

D'un coup, comme de nouveau maître de lui-même, l'adolescent s'arrête de hurler, se relève et fusille de ses yeux noirs l'homme armé. La seconde suivante, il coure sur lui, se réceptionne sur les mains et lui envoie ses deux pieds en pleine face. Puis, dans un mouvement à jamais gravé dans l'esprit de tous les hommes réunis, il croise ses cheville autours de la tête de l'agent et lui fais faire un tour complet. La nuque se brise en un craquement sec et fais prendre à la tête une position qui n'a rien de naturelle, déformant complètement le cou de l'homme.

Un saut, trois pas en arrière et l'adolescent se remet en garde, deux couteaux (récupérés sur le corps de sa victime) dans les mains, prêt à affronter les trois hommes qui se sont remis debout entre temps. Au moment où, les voyant se précipiter sur lui, il s'apprête à les tailler en pièce, les hommes le bouscule sans gêne, hurlant un nom qu'il ne connaît pas. Et soudain, toute son expression se radoucit.

 _Il est de nouveau maître de lui-même !_ soupire intérieurement Eddie, qui a eu la plus grosse peur de sa vie en croisant le regard de X un peu plus tôt. Un regard à glacer le sang, et qui l'a paralysé des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Le regard de Ryo quand il a complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

 **…**

J'ai mal. Mes bras me font vraiment mal. Et puis, le sang me donne mal au cœur, il y en a partout.

 _C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?_

Je tourne la tête en direction des agents, rassemblés autour du cadavre de ma victime.

Cadavre.

J'ai tué quelqu'un.

 _Je suis un assassin, alors ?_

Pris d'un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'angle de la tête, je recule, les yeux obstinément fixé sur le corps sans vie de l'agent, fermant finalement mes paupières pour tenter d'échapper à cette vision horrifiante... et mes jambes me lâchent. Des bras puissants me rattrapent et m'enlacent, me gardant en sécurité dans leur étreinte.

La vue brouillée, perdu et gêné par un détail sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre la main, je murmure :

« Eddie ?

\- Non, mon garçon. Hugues. »

Puis je l'entends crier :

« Débarrassez-moi du corps de cet incapable ! Et disparaissez, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, merci ! Aller ! Plus vite ! Cessez de me lancer ces regards, votre ami n'a pas suivi les consignes qu'on vous a données, et il est mort, comme dans n'importe quelle mission ! »

Quand ils l'emmènent, je croise une dernière fois le regard vide de l'homme à la nuque rompue puis, détournant le regard, me sers plus fort contre Hugues. Il sursaute, mais me voyant trembler, sourit finalement et me caresse doucement la tête.

Dans mon esprit, les idées se contredisent dans tous les sens. _C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu tuer un homme ! Sa nuque est pourtant bien... Non ! Je suis Yann Johnson, un collégien banal inscrit à environ tous les clubs de son établissement, pas assassin !_

Je me dégage brusquement des bras de mon instructeur et me précipite sur ma victime pour voir si je ne peux pas encore l'aider, si je me suis pas trompé et qu'il est encore vivant... Mais je suis soudainement repoussé par l'homme portant le corps et retombe en un hoquet de surprise. Me relevant, je balbutie, les yeux affolés :

« Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi vous...

\- Recule, monstre ! Il est mort, il n'y a plus rien à faire !

\- Non... C'est pas possible...

\- Il est mort ! Et c'est toi qui la tué, sale démon ! »

Doucement, il passe le corps à un des autres agents et m'envoie un énorme coup de poing en plein ventre, me faisant encore chuter, puis me crache au visage. Choqué, je sens la salive couler le long de ma joue sans comprendre réellement ce qui m'arrive. L'homme, rendu furieux par mon manque de réaction, m'envoie ensuite un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, me faisant rouler plus loin, la bouche en sang. Je me suis mordu la langue, on dirait. J'ai si mal aux bras...

« T'es un malade ! Un sale dégénéré mental ! Les gars comme ton père et toi, on devrait les enfermer ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Vocifère l'homme en me bourrant de coups de pied.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant ! Je vais vraiment me fâcher, Léo ! tonne Hugues en se plaçant entre l'homme et moi pour l'empêcher de me frapper plus. Dégage avant que je ne te jette dehors moi-même ! »

Après un dernier regard menaçant, Léo reprend le corps à ses compagnons, le charge sur ses épaules et s'en va sans plus se retourner. Son départ est suivi de ceux des autres agents, de Joe (qui marmonne qu'il va tenter d'apaiser un peu les choses), et d'Eddie, l'air aussi bouleversé que moi. Il hésite clairement à me rejoindre, mais voyant le sourire éclatant d'Hugues, celui qui veut dire _tout va bien_ , il sort de la salle à la suite de son père. _Alors il m'abandonne, lui aussi ? Il pense que je suis... un monstre ?_

 _J'ai mal..._ Mon cœur me fait plus mal tout. _Je suis un monstre. Une bête sauvage, cruelle et avide de sang._ Une larme solitaire perle au coin de mon œil. Quand il s'en rend compte, Hugues s'agenouille en face de moi et, doucement, essuie les gouttelettes salées et le crachat jaunâtre qui salissent mon visage. Je lève vers lui des yeux reconnaissant, et me blottis dans les bras qu'il me tend, séchant mes larmes, tentant de retrouver un minimum de dignité.

Soudain, je me raidis, sentant une main se glisser dans mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt, et tracer des petits cercles sur mes muscles endoloris. Me détendant sous le massage, j'appuie ma tête contre l'épaule de l'homme et ne proteste pas lorsqu'il fait passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête et m'allonge sur le sol, me retournant pour que je lui présente mon dos. Je le sens s'asseoir sur mes fesses, puis le mouvement de ses mains reprend et je déconnecte mon cerveau fatigant avec l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

 **/ATTENTION, ATTOUCHEMENTS/**

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je réalise mon erreur, au moment exact où les mains passent de mon dos à mon torse, caressant puis pinçant mes tétons. Surpris, mon cœur fait un bond et je veux me redresser. Malheureusement, Hugues ne me laisse pas faire et saisit mes bras, se collant à mon dos et embrassant mon cou.

« Je... Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi !

\- Enfin, mon petit X, tu dois bien savoir ce que je te fais, non ? Tu es un garçon intelligent, et si je te touche là... (il passe sa main dans mon caleçon, effleurant mon sexe)

\- Non ! Ne.. Ne me touchez pas ! Arrêtez ! Arrê... ! n... Non... pas...

\- Tu vois que ça te plaît, mon chaton...

\- N... Non ! Sto... mmm ! C'est dég... Non ! Au se... »

Ses mains s'activent autour de mon sexe, me laissant frémir de plaisir et de dégoût dans ses bras, des cris mourant au fond de ma gorge et refusant de franchir mes lèvres tremblantes. _Je dois appeler Eddie ! Il ne doit pas être loin..._ Quand l'homme commence à lentement descendre mon pantalon, parcourant la peau nue de mes jambes avec délectation, je lui donne un violent coup de tête, suivi d'un bon coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui couper le souffle. Encore un coup de pied, et l'homme est projeté en arrière, ce qui me libère de son poids.

Me débarrassant aussi vite que possible de mon pantalon trop gênant, je me relève et me mets à courir vers la sortie, appelant à pleins poumons Eddie ou n'importe qui d'autre à l'aide.

Mais mon entraîneur n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je n'ai même pas atteint la porte qu'il a saisi mon poignet et m'a brutalement jeté par terre. Je refuse de capituler et tente de me remettre debout, reculant pour m'éloigner de lui. Un coup de pied dans la figure m'en empêche, puis l'homme s'allonge encore une fois sur moi, écrasant mes bras blessés dans sa poigne de fer. Un miaulement de douleur m'échappe et je me fige, les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai si mal, tellement mal, je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que la douleur diminue assez pour être supportable, Hugues m'a bâillonné et attaché les mains dans le dos. La peur s'empare de moi et je ferme les yeux très fort, priant je ne sais qui de venir me sortir de là.

Les caresses reprennent et je mords le bâillon, raidissant mes muscles pour ne laisser passer aucune réaction, quelle qu'elle soit. Ne se souciant plus de douceur, mon instructeur me force à relever le bassin, tout en maintenant mes épaules contre le sol. Je sens quelque chose durcir tout contre mes fesses, à travers le tissus de mon caleçon et celui du bas de l'homme, et me débat encore, incapable de me laisser faire comme une obéissante petite poupée.

Une gifle et une pression sur mes blessures tuent toute rébellion dans l'œuf, me transformant en un corps secoué de sanglots réprimés par ma fierté maladive, seule chose qu'il peut bien me rester désormais. Quand l'homme baisse finalement mon caleçon, envoyant ma dernière protection rejoindre le reste de mes affaires, et me laissant complètement nu entre ses mains, je me recroqueville sous ses mains, tentant de cacher mon corps à son regard affamé.

« Eh bien, X, un problème ? Te sentirais-tu mal à l'aise, par hasard ?

\- Mmm ! Mmm mm mmm mmm ! Mm !

\- Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu me dis. Peut-être veux-tu que je fasse ça ? »

Et il enfonce d'un coup deux de ses doigts dans mes fesses. Je me cambre sous la surprise et la douleur, puis mes tremblements reprennent, amplifiés par l'étrange sensation des doigts fouillant à l'intérieur de moi. Heureusement que le bâillon empêche une bonne partie de mes gémissements de sortir de ma bouche, ou je crois que j'aurais définitivement perdu toute dignité.

Hugues continue de bouger ses doigts pendant un moment, puis les retire sans délicatesse. Je tremble de tous mes membres, mais mes bras me font trop mal pour que je puisse bouger et encore moins tenter de m'enfuir. J'entends le cliquetis d'une boucle qui se défait et soudain, une chose dure et longue s'appuie tout contre mes fesses. _Mon Dieu, ne me dite pas que c'est sa..._

L'adulte, indifférent à mes états d'âme, se frotte un peu plus contre moi en grognant de plaisir. Moi, j'ai peur, terriblement peur. _Eddie ! Viens me chercher, je t'en prie... Eddie !_ appelai-je dans ma tête. Mais évidemment, personne ne peut m'entendre. Tout-à-coup, Hugues retire mon bâillon et recommence à me tripoter. Je détourne la tête, frissonnant de dégoût à chaque passage de ses mains sur ma peau.

« Alors dis-moi, tu ne te mets pas en colère ? Pas de crise de démence qui pourrait te sortir de là ?

\- Je ne suis pas... commençai-je.

\- Oh ! me coupe-t-il. Miracle ! Le petit chaton a retrouvé sa voix !

\- Je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça, il n'y a...

\- Que ton père qui peut le faire ? Eddie aussi, peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas vos affaires, je vous l'interdis, c'est tout !

\- Mm. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire quoi que ce soit, de toute manière. A moins que tu te décides à me tuer. Peut-être qui si je prenais ça (il sort un pistolet et le braque sur ma tête), et que je te tirais dessus avec, tu te réveillerais ?

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, que je m'énerve ?

\- Ou plutôt, que tu ais _peur_ , très peur, mon joli. Dans ces moments-là, toi et moi on est pareil !

\- Pareils ? Vous rêvez, vieux chnoque ! Vous, il vous manque clairement une case, mais moi j'essaie juste de _survivre_ , je vous signale !

\- C'est pas gagné, on dirait. Mais on se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses. Après tout, on est tous les deux des monstres aux yeux des autres, non ? »

Je me fige. Un monstre. C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai cette impression. La même qu'après avoir réalisé que j'avais tué l'agent. La même après que ce Léo m'ait frappé et insulté. La même qu'après qu'Eddie m'ait abandonné avec ce malade.

Je me raidis. Et depuis quand est-ce la faute d'Eddie ? Il m'a prévenu mille et une fois, dès qu'il pouvait, et moi je lui ai demandé de se tempérer et essayer de faire ami-ami avec Hugues. Un aveugle aurait compris en moins d'une semaine quel danger le menaçait. En même temps, je n'imaginais pas que deux hommes pouvaient... ensembles.

De son côté, Hugues a continué son monologue.

« Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, c'est ce que pensent de nous les autres. Mais il ne faut pas donner du crédit à toutes les balivernes qu'ils balancent à la journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se penche sur moi, y appuyant un peu plus son sexe, une nausée irrépressible me montant dans la gorge :

« Ils disent que je suis un monstre de m'en prendre à des enfants comme toi, de vouloir leur faire des choses d'adultes. Mais, c'est toi qui m'as provoqué, pas vrai ? C'est toi qui m'a laissé te déshabiller, te mater dans les vestiaires, te caresser dès que je le pouvais lors des entraînements ! C'est toi, encore et toujours toi ! Et que puis-je faire, moi, quand je te vois si mignon, si demandeur de tendresse, en train de pleurer doucement comme la petite chose innocente pour laquelle tu essaies de te faire passer ? Je sais que tu aimes quand je te touche ! »

Il lâche le pistolet et se redresse, serrant mes hanches pour les placer comme il le veut, ajoutant :

« Je vais te violer, mon mignon. Te vi-o-ler. Et je sais que tu vas hurler de plaisir. Parce que tu es comme moi : tu aimes la douleur.

\- Vous êtes un malade ! Je suis loin d'aimer la douleur, j'suis pas maso ! Allez vous faire voir avec vos comparaisons à deux balles ! Si vous croyez que vous m'avez convaincu de me laisser faire, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oe... ugh ! »

L'homme m'a écrasé le nez par terre, et appliqué une pression sur un des bras. Il sourit de me voir me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Un vrai sadique. Un pervers. Un malade. Un monstre.

 _Nous sommes pareils..._ tourne sa voix dans mon esprit. C'est faux. Je ne lui ressemble en rien. Moi, j'ai un but, lui, il erre en guettant sa prochaine victime. Ses mains pressant mes hanches et son sexe posté à mon entrée stoppent toute réflexion et j'essaye encore une fois, rien qu'une dernière, de résister.

Un talon écrasant mon bras gauche me tire un cri aigu aussitôt étouffé par la main d'Hugues, qui me souffle :

« Sale petite anguille ! J'vais te montrer qui est le patron et tu vas filer droit, je te le jure ! »

Il se décolle de moi pour se replacer et je laisse mes larmes couler, désespéré. Personne ne viendra me sauver.

« Eddie... » gémissais-je doucement.

Tout-à-coup, au moment où Hugues est prêt à s'enfoncer en moi, une détonation retentit et je sens le corps de mon instructeur s'affaisser sur le côté.

 **/FIN ATTENTION/**

Aussitôt, je me remets dans une position un minimum décente (c'est à dire, pas les fesses en l'air et les jambes écartées), et cherche des yeux mon sauveur. C'est le visage remplit d'inquiétude d'Eddie que je croise. Et il a un flingue fumant à la main.

Réalisant qu'Hugues n'a toujours pas tenté de se saisir de moi, je me tourne lentement vers le corps de mon entraîneur. Il a une balle en pleine tête et les yeux fixes et vides. Quand je vois l'ombre de mon aîné s'approcher, des petits points noirs envahissent peu à peu mon champs de vision et je sens que je ne suis pas loin de faire une crise.

Pour me changer les idées (je n'ai pas envie de m'en prendre au jeune homme), je recule et tente de cacher ma nudité au rouquin, lui tournant le dos et rougissant comme une petite tomate. D'un coup de couteau, Eddie délie mes poignets et me tend mes affaires sans tenter de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me rhabille et prend le temps de me recomposer un masque neutre avant de me retourner vers mon compagnon.

Sauf que j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche pour le remercier qu'une larme, puis une autre, coulent sur mes joues. Je veux les essuyer discrètement mais j'ai le cœur lourd, la gorge nouée, et me transforme sous le regard paniqué d'Eddie en une fontaine sanglotante.

Bien entendu, il se met à genoux, me prend _enfin_ dans ses bras, et j'en profite pour m'attacher à lui comme une moule à son rocher. S'il veut que je le lâche, il va avoir du mal ! Il me caresse la tête, m'enveloppant dans une bulle de gentillesse et de réconfort dont j'ai bien besoin.

A l'abri dans ses bras, je me permets enfin de réfléchir, sachant que la proximité du rouquin détruira toute chance pour moi de refaire une crise. De folie, il faut bien se l'avouer. Je perds trop le contrôle pour affirmer le contraire. Est-ce que, sans que je le remarque, mon autre moi, le fou furieux avide de sang et de douleur, a séduit Hugues exactement dans l'intention qu'il me saute dessus ? Non. Impossible. Je ne suis pas retombé dans l'abîme noir avant ce matin, donc il n'a pas pris le contrôle.

Mon Dieu ! Voilà que je réfléchis comme s'il y avait un autre moi dans cette tête ! Il faut que j'arrête. Ce n'est pas un autre moi. C'est moi, moi quand je pète les plombs et rompt avec ma conscience pour _détruire_ ce qui m'a _contrarié_ ou _apeuré_. Comme un animal sauvage.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, p'tite tête !

\- Que... ?

\- Tu marmonnes je ne sais quoi dans ta barbe depuis tout à l'heure, alors je me suis permis d'écouter. Tu n'es ni animal, ni un monstre, ni même... bon, si, il faut être honnête : tu es un meurtrier. (je me raidis)

\- Un meurtrier... Je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux qui ont tué mes parents et ce fou d'Hugues, oui ! » criai-je.

Je repousse furieusement Eddie et me relève pour frapper le sol de mes poings, répétant sans arrêt :

« Je suis une ordure, un sal*****, un animal sanguinaire incapable de contrôler ses pulsions, un malade, un simple fou dangereux ! Léo a raison, vous devriez m'enfermer ! Les gars comme moi, qui font une crise pour un rien, c'est pas fiables. C'est dangereux pour tous ceux autour de lui. Ça détruit tout ce qu'ils touchent. »

Je m'écarte de sa main tendue, le regard farouche.

« Toi aussi, je vais te détruire si tu t'approches trop, Eddie. J'veux pas te faire de mal. Mais il y a toute cette colère dans mon cœur, elle ne veut pas partir, et elle gronde, gronde et gronde encore jusqu'à ce que j'explose ! Un jour, je te ferais du mal, je le sais. Tu ne dois pas me faire confiance. Je suis un démon. Peut-être même que j'ai séduit Hugues malgré lui et ses bonnes intentions de départ, et sans prendre compte de tes mises en garde. Et maintenant qu'il a failli me violer, qu'il a posé ses mains partout sur mon corps, qu'il m'a touché même à l'intérieur… »

Je frissonne de dégoût, détournant le regard :

« ...maintenant, je bous de rage ! Mes bras, et tout mon corps me réclame de m'étaler par terre, de te laisser t'occuper de moi, mais j'en ai marre ! Marre que tu doives toujours venir me sauver, juste parce que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul ! Je ne veux être dépendant de personne ! »

Je bondis sur mes pieds et me mets à tourner autour du rouquin, comme un lion en cage.

« Je veux frapper quelqu'un, là, tout de suite. Le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et ne se relève plus, taillader son visage, entendre ses cris de douleur, ses supplications, le voir tenter de m'échapper et le clouer au sol, lui couper tout espoir de liberté et de douceur. Je veux le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il crève de douleur et de peur. Voilà qui je suis vraiment. Alors, tu penses toujours que je suis qu'une victime innocente qu'il faut absolument protéger de tout, même d'elle-même ? »

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens attentifs :

« Je suis un malade, avoue au moins ça.

\- … C'est vrai qu'il te manque un sérieux paquet de self-control. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois malade. Un peu lunatique, un brin bipolaire, mais rien de grave. Et puis, on dirait que tu arrives à refréner tes envies de massacrer à certain moment, non ? Là, par exemple, alors que j'ai tiré près de toi, tu aurais pu m'attaquer. Tu aurais pu le faire. Tu ne l'a pas fait. Conclusion : tu n'es pas un fou dangereux. Et puis, merci de ne pas ranger tous les meurtriers dans le même sac. Je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai tué. »

Ill indique le cadavre d'Hugues du doigt.

« Tu penses que je suis un monstre ?

\- Non.

\- Tu penses qu'on doit m'enfermer ?

\- Non. Mais c'est pas pareil que moi et Hugues. Nous, on aime l'action de tuer, de faire souffrir. Toi, tu n'as certainement pas fait ça pour le plaisir. Je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré t'en passer.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? dit Eddie sur un ton grave. Si tu veux que je sois honnête, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de buter quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Et si je pouvais recommencer tout de suite, j'en serais ravi. Ce sale bâtard n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire pendante. Ça alors ! Je rougis, baissant la tête devant le sourire narquois de mon aîné, heureux de m'avoir roulé dans la farine avec art. Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîne hors de la salle.

Il prévient le premier agent que nous croisons qu'il y a un cadavre dans la salle, explique rapidement qu'il l'a tué pour une question auto-défense, lui demande de débarrasser le corps et mettre rapidement Joe au courant. Puis il le plante là, sans lui donner le temps de se plaindre ou demander plus d'explications.

Dès que nous sommes dans la chambre, il m'entraîne vers la salle de bain, il fait couler de l'eau brûlante dans la baignoire et m'ordonne de me déshabiller, me détendre et de ne pas sortir avant minimum un quart d'heure.

« Je reste à côté, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne passera devant moi sans que je le vois, et donc personne ne pourra te faire de mal ! »

Je voudrais le supplier de rester avec moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un gamin (pas plus que déjà) alors je lui fais mon plus grand sourire et hoche gentiment la tête. Et il sort de la pièce. Presque immédiatement, j'ai l'impression que la température a chuté de trois ou quatre degrés, malgré le bain fumant qui m'attend. J'y trempe un pied, y laisse la jambe, puis m'y plonge tout entier en soupirant de bien-être.

Une fois bien détendu, je ressors de la salle de bain, astiqué dans tous les coins et recoins à la perfection. Seulement, cette sensation d'être encore sale est tenace. Sans attendre son autorisation, je me jette sur Eddie et m'y ancre solidement des bras et des jambes, comme une pieuvre. Il soupire et pose son livre, qu'il n'arrive de toute façon plus à voir à cause de moi, et me serre dans ses bras.

Je suis si bien, là. Pas de soucis, pas de devoirs, pas de vengeance. Juste un peu de calme. Tandis que je plonge tranquillement dans le sommeil, il reprend son livre et se balance doucement d'avant en arrière en fredonnant une vieille chanson, même pas gêné par mon poids d'hippopotame. Bon. Bébé hippopotame.

 _Ce type, il est super cool, en tout cas !_ pensai-je.


	6. Mission

**La suite ! Je vais essayer d'abréger au max les souvenirs de ce perso pour passer au moment où je modifie des partie du film, promis ! Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Quentin Tarantino, à l'exception de Yann.**

* * *

A partir de cet incident, toutes mes nuits sont agitées de cauchemars sans fin, et dont je ne me souviens jamais au réveil. Eddie, après avoir débarqué trois-quatre fois dans ma chambre alors que je hurlais de peur en plein sommeil, dort de nouveau avec moi, par crainte que je refasse une crise.

« Tant que tu es un minimum conscient, ça va. Mais si jamais ça arrive pendant ton sommeil... Pour avoir vu ton père dans cette situation, je préfère encore imaginer que ça n'arrivera jamais ! » m'a-t-il dit, inquiet.

Je n'ai pas protesté. Je me sens bien trop en sécurité avec lui pour jouer le fier, et mon cœur pousse un petit soupir de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle. Eddie a repris mon entraînement à la suite d'Hugues, et n'est pas revenu une seule fois sur les enseignements de ce dernier. Le quinquagénaire avait beau souffrir de graves penchants pédophiles, la qualité de ses techniques n'est pas à contester. Joe n'a rien dit quant à l'incident et l'assassinat de mon ex-entraîneur, faisant discrètement disparaître son cadavre, et laisse maintenant à Eddie le champ libre en tout ce qui me concerne. Lorsque nous ne sommes pas en salle de musculation, nous partons faire un jogging, quelques longueurs dans la piscine ou deux ou trois lancers de couteaux sur les cibles du troisième étage. Cela me permets de ne pas être trop collé dans les pattes des autres Agents, dont beaucoup me sont restés hostiles après que la mort de l'agent par ma main se soit répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la bande.

Léo en particulier, me garde une haine tenace. La mort de son ami l'a rongé de l'intérieur comme un poison : sombre, violent, rebelle, il est régulièrement convoqué dans le bureau de Joe pour certains _débordements_ lors de ses missions. Son regard remplie de méchanceté et de sauvagerie me glace à chaque fois que je le croise ou le sens se poser vicieusement dans mon dos, mon cœur paniqué battant la chamade jusqu'à ce que cet oppressant contact disparaisse. Avec deux ou trois gars, il tente de plus en plus souvent de m'humilier d'une quelconque façon, me coinçant dans un endroit bien sombre et peu fréquenté pour ne pas être dérangé, ou profitant de la soudaine absence du rouquin à mes côtés pour me faire des crasses devant l'ensemble des agents. A la cafétéria, par exemple. Heureusement pour moi, Eddie s'est arrangé pour me sortir de toutes ces situations gênantes à chaque fois, et j'en ressors toujours avec seulement quelques bleus et ma fierté piétinée. On peut dire qu'une vraie meute me suit du regard chaque jour, sur ses gardes, prête à bondir, jaugeant ma vitesse d'apprentissage avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de fascination évidente.

Parallèlement avec mon entraînement, le rouquin m'habitue comme promis aux détonations des armes à feu. Au premier essai, même étouffées, elles suffirent à me paralyser et recommencer une crise. C'est seulement grâce à la présence rassurante d'Eddie, qui m'a tenu dans ses bras pendant près de quinze minutes, que je n'ai pas explosé comme à mon habitude. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à contenir la peur me criant de frapper et tuer tout ce qui bougeait dans le secteur jusqu'à être sûr que plus rien ne puisse me faire du mal. En dehors de ces _petites_ difficultés, à force d'entendre ce bruit presque tous les jours et sans que rien de mauvais ne m'arrive, je commence à m'y habituer, et me reprends de plus en plus vite à chaque coup de feu. Pour mes quinze ans, Eddie a donc pu m'offrir mon premier revolver, sous les regards inquiets de toutes les personnes présentes. J'ai d'ailleurs vu Joe prendre le rouquin à part, lui reprochant de précipiter autant les choses.

« Eddie, c'est un enfant ! Et un traumatisme pareil, ça ne s'oublie pas si vite ! Ce n'est pas toi qui me dis tout le temps qu'il est encore trop fragile ? »

Pour être honnête, je n'étais moi-même pas sûr de pouvoir me maîtriser avec cette arme dans les mains à ce moment-là et j'aurais bien voulu que mon aîné ne me l'ait pas offerte devant tous les invités, me mettant au pied du mur avec presque autant de cruauté qu'Hugues. Arme que j'ai donc pris avec autant de crainte que de fierté à l'idée qu'Eddie me faisait suffisamment confiance pour m'offrir un tel cadeau. De là, j'ai pu m'entraîner à maîtriser ce pistolet que je déteste tant et dissiper encore plus vite la peur qu'il m'inspire.

Enfin, dissiper, c'est vite dit. D'après le psychologue clandestin qui me suit (ordre d'Eddie), il est possible que maintenant que cette folie s'est déclenchée chez moi, la moindre contrariété se transforme en une crise. Ça ne m'a pas beaucoup rassuré mais je me suis bien gardé de faire part de cette info à Eddie. Pas besoin que le rouquin, improvisé tuteur et entraîneur en l'espace d'un jour, n'apprenne ce petit détail. Ouais, je sais, je minimise _un peu_ la situation. Mais ce n'est qu'une infime probabilité, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? _Et le psy est tenu par le secret professionnel, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là !_

Un an après mon arrivée, je connais pratiquement tous les Agent de la société, à l'exception de ceux retenus en prison. C'est au passage une des choses qui m'ont particulièrement choqué quand je les aie apprises, bien que je commence à percer à jour le petit secret de mon père et de mes protecteurs, avec ce psy clandestin. Du plus discret au plus fameux des hommes se pressants dans le bureau de Joe, j'ai retenu le visage et au moins le nom de famille, parfois le nom de code quand ils gardent toujours le même. Joe s'amuse effectivement à les appeler « Mr. Truc », «Mr. Machin » dès qu'il le peut, de préférence par des noms de couleurs. Comme si les missions n'étaient qu'un grand jeu d'échec pour lui (ce qui est probablement le cas, soit dit en passant).

Le gros bonhomme m'est devenu de plus en plus sympathique au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à le connaître. Homme plein de bon sens et d'humour, j'aime passer des soirées entières à jouer au billard, au tennis ou même aux échecs, qu'il a accepté de m'apprendre au bout de plusieurs essais. Il est d'autant plus cool avec moi depuis qu'il ne s'occupe plus de mes affaires. Sûr que s'il m'avait imposé ne serait-ce qu'un nouvel entraîneur, je lui aurais claqué la porte au nez une bonne fois pour toute. Ainsi, les jours et les années passent, tous aussi identiques, tous aussi éreintants, jusqu'à mes tant attendus seize ans...

 **…**

Trois ou quatre mois après mon anniversaire, je me retrouve donc droit comme un i dans le bureau de Joe. Celui-ci, après m'avoir regardé de bas en haut pendant de longues minutes, les doigts croisés devant lui, l'air extrêmement sérieux, m'annonce d'une voix grave :

« Je me suis laissé dire par Eddie que tu es fin prêt pour que j'autorise enfin une attaque sur le QG de Brooklyn. Es-tu sûr, toi aussi ? Qu'a dit ton médecin à propos de ta phobie ?

\- Le psy te confirmera que tout va très bien, mon suivi médical ne se poursuit que pour prévenir une possible rechute. Mais il m'a affirmé que c'était la procédure habituelle, alors je ne m'en inquiète pas ! mentais-je avec aplomb. Les armes à feu ne sont plus un problème pour moi, et il n'y a plus aucune raison que je ne sois pas capable de me venger, maintenant. Eddie me l'a dit lui-même : il n'a plus rien à m'apprendre depuis quelques mois. Je suis parti m'entraîner avec chaque Agent spécialisé, j'ai appris tout ce qu'ils voulaient bien m'enseigner, alors il est temps que je me forge ma propre expérience, ils sont tous d'accord là-dessus ! Si malgré tout, tu ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée, donne-moi une mission où je pourrais mettre à profit tout ce que j'ai appris jusqu'ici, j'accepterais n'importe quoi. Mais s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi sortir d'ici ! J'ai l'impression d'être un prisonnier, de marque, mais un prisonnier quand même ! Je m'ennuie, moi ! »

Le gros bonhomme lève sa grande paluche en signe de paix et me fait signe de me rasseoir. Je m'exécute, la présence d'Eddie dans mon dos me bâillonnant avec plus d'efficacité que tous les Agents réunis. Joe hoche la tête, satisfait, et reprend :

« Très bien. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je n'ai aucune raison de retarder plus longuement cette attaque que beaucoup me réclament, et de plus en plus souvent. (il jette un coup d'œil entendu à Eddie) Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis deux ans, le gang Brooklyn s'est peu à peu étendu sur notre territoire, capturant rue par rue, bien qu'il n'ait pas tenté une seule attaque frontale pendant tout ce temps. C'est donc à nous de prendre l'initiative, si nous ne voulons pas nous faire bouffer dans les prochains mois ! Nous devons frapper fort, les désorganiser. Les décapiter d'un coup.

\- Une petite troupe conviendrait mieux à ce genre de mission... avançais-je en repassant dans ma tête le nombre exact d'homme qu'il nous faudrait pour cette mission.

\- En effet, j'ai pensé la même chose, X. Et je me doutais un peu des raisons qui t'ont poussé à prendre rendez-vous avec moi ce matin. (il fait signe à son fils d'aller ouvrir la porte) Je me suis donc permis de choisir moi-même des hommes pour t'accompagner dans cette première mission. »

Je me lève poliment, et me retourne, piqué de curiosité, pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants. Tous deux me font face, l'air surpris de me trouver là. Wilson, le tireur d'élite de la société, grand, blond, de petits yeux bleu perçant, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et dégageant son visage anguleux. Harris, un des meilleurs Agents de terrain, un géant brun approchant facilement des deux mètres, au sourire contagieux, homme impulsif et courageux. _Je me suis entraîné avec eux ces dernières semaines, ils sont très sympathiques, ça devrait aller._ _Ouf !_ Les deux hommes, après un temps d'arrêt, me font chacun un grand sourire plein de dents jaunâtres et me serrent vigoureusement la main dans les leurs, me la broyant presque au passage. _C'est fou comme les adultes ne retiennent pas leur force, dans ce milieu !_

Grimaçant un peu, je leur propose le siège, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent s'y asseoir, gênés par l'idée que les autres restent debout derrière. Finalement, après quelques vaines tentatives de politesses de plus, j'y retourne, sous les regards soulagés de mes camarades. Viens donc le moment fatidique de donner les noms de code. A croire que le boss aime perdre du temps en parlementions. Joe pointe son gros doigt sur moi, et dit d'une voix caverneuse :

« Toi, tu seras Mr. Black. (je le remercie d'un hochement de tête pour cette référence à mon père(1))

\- (il désigne Wilson) Tu seras Mr. Violet.

\- (puis Harris) Et toi, Mr. Blue.

\- Mr. Violet ? Pourquoi Violet ? s'étonne Wilson. J'ai toujours été Mr. Black avant, tu le sais bien Joe, et ça m'a porté chance à chaque fois !

\- Quoi ? C'était moi, Mr. Black ! réplique Harris.

\- Heu... les gars... (ils baissent les yeux sur moi) Le nom, c'est pas important, on va pas se disputer pour ça, hein ? Ce qui compte, c'est nos rôle dans la mission, et à mon humble avis, on va pas beaucoup se parler, alors...

\- Ça te va bien, à toi, puisque tu es ! proteste le tireur d'élite.

\- Ouais ! Si le nom n'est pas important, alors ça ne te dérange pas d'échanger avec moi, pas vrai ? me demande Harris à son tour. On peut, patron ?

\- Bien sûr, si vous êtes d'accord...

\- Il est d'accord ! Hein, X ?

\- Je...

\- Pas question ! C'est moi, Mr. Black ! C'est avec moi que X doit échanger ! s'échauffe Wilson.

\- Non, avec moi !

\- Avec moi !

\- Non, moi !

\- Moi !

\- Moi !... »

Je les laisse s'époumoner un moment comme les mouettes dans _Nemo_ , puis quand je sens qu'ils ne sont pas loin de lâcher l'affaire tous les deux, je dis d'un ton raisonnable :

« Allez, les gars, ça ne mène à rien tout ça. Je vais garder ce nom-là et on va faire exactement ce qu'a dit Joe, okay ? »

Grossière erreur. J'aurais mieux fait de les laisser décider par eux-mêmes. Leurs regards glaciaux me surprennent. Ils s'accoudent tous les deux de part et d'autres de mon siège et grognent :

« On peut savoir de quoi il se mêle, le fouteur d'embrouille ? C'est de ta faute si on s'engueule, je t'ferais remarquer !

\- Ouais, redescends de ton piédestal, gamin. C'est pas un môme qui va décider pour nous de ce que l'on doit faire ! poursuit Harris.

\- Je rêve ! (je me lève, n'aimant pas du tout l'idée qu'ils me dominent de toute leur taille) Vous trouvez ça très mature de vous crêper le chignon pour un simple nom ? Et de vous mettre à deux sur un mineur pour le faire céder ? Vous êtes quoi, des chiens errants qui n'ont rien d'autres à faire que se disputer un morceau de viande, alors qu'il y a un tonneau plein à ras-bord à côté ? »

Ils me regardent bizarrement. 'Doivent pas comprendre ma métaphore. Je soupire, ce qui ne fait que les énerver encore plus et nous recommençons à nous disputer. Eddie n'a pas l'air non plus dans son assiette. Quand nous en venons finalement aux mains, les mots (1) ne suffisants largement plus pour expliquer ce que nous pensions les uns des autres, que Wilson me saisit par le col pour me soulever du sol et qu'Harris l'attrape par les épaules pour l'envoyer valser contre le bureau, y laissant un bel impact sur le côté, Joe se lève soudain et beugle, particulièrement en rogne :

« Maintenant ça suffit ! »

Nous nous figeons en plein mouvement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il faut dire que jusqu'ici, le patron n'était pas intervenu une seule fois dans notre petite discussion _amicale_ , alors on avait de quoi s'arrêter ! Tous penauds, nous reprenons nos places respectives, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Joe, dont on voit presque de la fumée sortir des oreilles tant il est furieux.

« Vous pouvez me dire quel âge vous avez ? demande-t-il sur un ton un peu plus calme.

\- Euh... Environ qua... commence Harris en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La ferme, imbécile ! C'est une question rhétorique, je n'attendais pas de réponse ! (Joe lève les yeux au ciel en nous voyant le regarder comme un fou) Pourquoi suis-je uniquement entouré de crétins sans le moindre savoir-vivre ?

\- Hé ! protestai-je. Je te rappelle que j'ai arrêté le collège pour rester avec vous, alors évite de me rabaisser, vieux ronchon !

\- Dis donc, sale gosse ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! Je sais ce que je te dois, hein ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour être aussi vexant ! grognai-je.

\- Bref ! Vous savez depuis combien de temps vous chicanez pour un rien ? Une demi-heure ! Et en plus, vous m'avez abîmé mon mobilier ! Vous avez une idée de combien il m'a coûté ? Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Et le temps, c'est de l'argent ! C'est moi le patron et puisque vous êtes pas capables de vous entendre, vous gardez les noms que je vous ai donnés, point barre ! Pigé ? »

Nous grognons des « ouais » plus ou moins enthousiastes et prenons garde à ne pas avoir l'air trop contrariés, histoire qu'il ne nous en remette pas une couche, ou commence un discours sur son autorité régulièrement bouffée, ignorée, etc... Joe nous dévisage tous les uns après les autres, puis voyant que nous n'avons pas la moindre envie de remettre son autorité en question, il se rassoit et soupire.

« J'ose espérer que vous saurez vous entendre pour cette mission, ou ce sera un fiasco total. Or, il me semble qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a envie d'être responsable du coulage de la bande, pas vrai ? (nous gardons un silence de tombe) C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il s'enfonce confortablement dans son siège, reprenant son habituelle position de chef tranquille. Je sens l'atmosphère se tendre un peu plus, prête à céder à tout moment et exploser en faisant plus de dégâts qu'une bonne bombe à retardement. Et devinez qui est le plus sur les nerfs de nous tous ? Eddie. Il a l'art de me stresser autant que m'apaiser, c'est impressionnant !

« Comme nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps, je vais vous faire un rapide topo de la situation : Harris, puisque tu reviens de ta mission d'infiltration du gang Brooklyn, je veux ton rapport détaillé sur les actions et les plans de Brooklyn dès ce soir sur mon bureau comme d'habitude ; Wilson, j'aimerais que tu te rendes au QG Brooklyn tout-de-suite pour trouver l'endroit idéal où t'installer. Harris t'accompagnera, au cas où vous fassiez une mauvaise rencontre. Dans cette mission, vous serez tous les deux chargés de la protection d'X, alors hors de question d'abandonner votre poste pour aller buter je ne sais qui. Wilson, tu resteras planqué et tuera toute personne susceptible de faire capoter le plan à l'extérieur, puis attendras Harris et X dans la voiture prête à démarrer environ cinq minutes avant l'heure de rendez-vous, pour repartir direct au QG et avoir une chance de vous en tirer vivants quand ils t'auront rejoins. Harris, tu devras éliminer tous ceux qui vous barrerons le passage et guider X jusqu'à Brooklyn et ses plus fidèles généraux, puis le ramener en un seul morceau à la base. En gros, la seule chose que vous avez à faire, c'est couvrir les arrières du gamin. Ça devrait être à votre porté, non ? »

Des grognements mécontents se font entendre mais se dissipent tout aussi vite après les regards d'avertissement croisés que lancent père et fils aux deux agents. Je les plains sincèrement : ils ne peuvent même pas dire _non_ , après des paroles si acides.

« Quant à toi X, tout repose sur ce dont tu m'as assuré tout à l'heure : ton habilité, ta rapidité et ta capacité d'analyse. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te plantes de cible. Ça te serait fatal. (il me fait un clin d'œil qui parviens en partie à me décrisper) En cas de réussite, à toi la vengeance accomplie ! »

Il observe les deux hommes me jauger du regard, qui n'ont pas l'air convaincu par l'idée que je puisse m'en sortir seul contre les hommes de Brooklyn et encore moins leur frayer un chemin sûr en territoire ennemi, puis leur demande, de but en blanc :

« Peut-être préférez-vous qu'il vous fasse une petite démonstration de ce qu'il sait faire ? »

 **…**

Une heure plus tard, nous sortons tous les trois bras-dessus, bras-dessous, victorieux de notre match amical contre le quart des hommes de la société, devenu meilleurs amis du monde en même pas deux ou trois coup de poing. Les deux hommes me saluent d'un signe de la main, le sourire aux lèvres, me souhaitant bonne chance pour la mission du lendemain et affirmant qu'avec une équipe pareille, il faudrait un gros pépin pour rater cette attaque. Je suis vraiment impressionné. Ils sont mille fois plus forts que ce que j'imaginais, même si je me méfie maintenant de cette confiance aveugle que j'ai bien trop l'habitude de placer en tous ceux qui m'entourent et me protègent un minimum. Comme si leur attribuer des pouvoirs de super-héros allait pouvoir leur faire échapper au pire. Enfin, Wilson à un petit côté Œil de Faucon, et Harris, Captain America. Quand je dis que j'idéalise trop ! Je les regarde partir, tout content de leur avoir plu, et imaginant parfaitement la déroute des rangs ennemis devant de pareils surhommes, demain. Sauf que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

 **...**

« Black ! Continue d'avancer, il est dans la prochaine salle à droite ! » me crie Harris.

Les coups de feu partent dans tous les sens et les renforts ne cessent de déboucher des divers couloirs de l'immense entrepôt servant de quartier général au gang de mafieux, nous ralentissant de plus en plus. Si ça continue, on atteindra jamais ce fichu Brooklyn, et encore moins ses généraux. D'après le dernier rapport de Harris, le gang Brooklyn traverse une grosse crise, la tyrannie perpétuelle du boss commençant à grave gêner ses petits exécutants. Les vagues de rébellions se faisant de plus en plus fréquentes, nous avons pour ordre d'éliminer Brooklyn et un ou deux de ses généraux.

« Une fois qu'ils n'auront plus personne à leur tête, ils redeviendront de petites bandes inoffensives et faciles à nettoyer plus tard. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous faciliteront peut-être même le travail en se déchirant mutuellement pour leur territoire. » avait expliqué Joe.

Tout c'était bien passé, au début. Wilson, tranquillement installé en haut d'un bâtiment délabré surplombant tout le QG adverse, avait semé la panique en tirant sur quelques hommes et les avait gentiment attirés dans une embuscade. Deux patrouilles mises ainsi hors d'état de nuire, et Harris et moi nous étions rentrés sans problème dans l'entrepôt. Sur plus de la moitié du chemin, nous n'avons croisé personne, mon compagnon s'arrangeant toujours pour éviter les gardes en faisant des tours et des tours pour les éviter. Malheureusement, l'une des patrouilles a dû se mettre un peu en retard, car nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés nez-à-nez avec cinq-six hommes armés jusqu'aux dents au détour d'un couloir, l'air aussi surpris que nous de nous trouver là. Surtout que n'étant plus très loin de la salle de réunion des chefs, strictement personne n'avait le droit de se balader comme ça mains dans les poches, même les membres du gang...

Flairant la mauvaise affaire, ils ont immédiatement sorti leurs pistolets. Mais j'ai déjà eu le temps d'en tuer deux et en assommer un autre, tandis que Harris réglait son compte d'un coup de boule à un des colosses sur le point de m'attraper. Pas de chance pour nous, il y en avait un petit dernier caché derrière ses compagnons, et même si son tir tremblant ne nous atteignit pas, il ne manqua pas de prévenir tout le bâtiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans les environs. Après avoir tordu le cou à l'inconscient qui était en train de faire capoter tout notre plan, nous avons pressé le pas, nous faisant un instant passer pour les seuls survivants de la patrouille, subterfuge qui marcha jusqu'à ce qu'un gars plus malin que les autres ne remarque que j'étais trop jeune pour être accepté dans le gang.

Voilà donc pourquoi on se retrouve à même pas trois mètres de cette fichue salle de réunion et avec des dizaines de gars à la mine patibulaire entre elle et nous. _Mer** !_ jurai-je mentalement _. Si seulement j'étais seul, je pourrais facilement me glisser entre eux et entrer dans cette fichue pièce !_ Mais je ne veux pas abandonner mon compagnon d'autant plus que je l'empêcherais alors de remplir sa mission, qu'il aurait de grande chance d'y rester, et que je ne serais pas arrivé jusqu'ici sans lui. Collé dos à dos, nous répondons coup pour coup aux hommes tombant autours de nous, avançant lentement en crabe vers la salle.

Lorsque nous atteignons enfin la porte, je me permets de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. A cause de ce contretemps, il ne nous reste plus qu'une demi-heure avant de devoir rejoindre Wilson, qui partira sans hésiter une seconde sans nous en cas de retard. Et sans voiture, il est plus que probable que les gangsters finiront par nous mettre la main dessus avant que nous ayons atteins notre territoire. Alors, nos chances de survie face à un gang tout entier et en colère tourneront de très près autours de zéro.

Je fais un signe à Harris pour le prévenir que j'enclenche la suite du plan, et lui glisse mes deux revolvers à la ceinture tandis qu'il finit de décharger les siens sur nos attaquants. J'abat encore un tireur d'un lancer de couteau bien placé, puis rentre seul dans la salle.


	7. Gangster

**Les hommes rassemblés là** n'ont pas le temps de se lever que déjà, deux d'entre eux ont un couteau planté en pleine gorge, les deux que j'ai identifiés comme étant les seuls encore complètement fidèles à Brooklyn. Ce dernier me fixe d'ailleurs avec la bouche grande ouverte, durant toutes les longues secondes où je bondis sur la table d'un saut pour rouler sur les papiers étalés là et arriver devant lui, couteaux tirés. Au moment-même où j'enfonce mon dernier couteau dans le cœur du gros bonhomme, je l'entends murmurer, la voix tremblante d'une peur pleine de superstition :

« Le Diable Noir ? C'est impossible...

\- Non, pas Ryo... Son fils ! » l'achevai-je.

L'homme écarquille les yeux, puis se laisse mollement aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, toute lumière ayant quittée ses orbes marron. Je le regarde, et j'ai l'étrange impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Voilà, c'est fait. Mes parents sont vengés. _Ce n'était pas si dur, finalement, de tuer un homme._ La rage qui me rongeait, la honte qui me prenait à chaque fois que je riais ou souriais, tout a disparu quand ma lame a transpercée la chair de cet homme immonde et sans scrupule _. Sans scrupule ?_ Et moi alors, qui viens de le tuer de sang-froid, sans la moindre hésitation ? Moi qui ai ressenti le plaisir de lui donner mon nom juste avant sa mort, le terrifiant plus encore ?

 _Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi..._ résonne la voix d'Hugues dans ma tête. Je suis exactement comme cet homme que j'ai tué et haï si longtemps. Un assassin. Je sens la nausée m'envahir et je vacille, roulant au bas de la table, un vertige tenace me clouant au sol, complètement déstabilisé. C'est sûrement grâce à ce malaise que je suis encore en vie, maintenant. En effet, j'ai à peine glissé de la table que j'entends les survivants décharger leurs pistolets à l'endroit même où je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt, criblant de balle le cadavre encore chaud de leur défunt boss. Quand ils baissent leurs armes déchargées, le gang Brooklyn a déjà cessé d'exister.

Je jette un coup d'œil au corps déchiqueté du gangsters et pense un instant à Joe. Se pourrait-il qu'un jour, le gros bonhomme finisse comme ça, lui aussi, dans une folie des grandeurs de certains agitateurs ? Comme mon père et ma mère ? Et Eddie, que lui arriverait-il ? Je serre les poings. Moi vivant, jamais un seul de ces bandits ne touchera au rouquin et son père bourru. Les ex-généraux se tournent vers moi, leurs petits cerveaux calculant le pourcentage de chance qu'ils ont de gagner la place vacante de chef s'ils dégomment le minus qui a tué leur patron. Et il n'y a pas à hésiter.

Ils ont à peine mis la main à leur ceinture ou l'ont glissée dans leur veste que je les ai déjà dépassé en courant. En quelques enjambées, je suis près de la porte et ai pivoté pour faire face aux hommes dos à moi. Vulnérables. Ce serait tellement facile de les tuer. Mais Joe a besoin d'eux vivants. A l'instant où mes adversaires pointent leurs armes vers moi, je jette un fumigène entre eux, laissant un beau nuage s'échapper et envahir la pièce. J'ouvre aussitôt la porte, qui fait bien trop de bruit à mon goût et c'est là que j'entends le bruit d'une sécurité retirée et la première balle partir, suivie de cinq ou six autres filant plus vite que mes yeux ne peuvent les voir dans la fumée épaisse.

Je hurle de douleur et de surprise quand l'une d'entre elles me touche à l'épaule, les autres ne faisant que m'érafler. Une main me tirant en arrière me sauve de justesse, et les détonations continuent derrière nous, Harris tenant fermement la main de mon bras valide, du sang coulant d'une plaie à l'épaule, sûrement dû à une balle qui m'était présentement destinée. Il tire à bout portant sur tous ceux qui osent se mettre sur notre route, nous frayant comme il le peut un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Je ne me souviens pas trop par quel miracle il réussit l'exploit de nous sortir vivants de cette fourmilière grouillant d'ennemis bien trop nombreux : j'ai trop mal pour penser à autre chose qu'à mon épaule, d'où le sang goutte sans que je puisse rien faire d'autre que continuer à courir.

Je ne sors de ma léthargie que quand Harris me jette dans la voiture, m'attache étroitement à l'avant et ordonne à Wilson de démarrer. Sans lui. Je me penche à la fenêtre pour lui crier de venir avec nous, me débattant avec la ceinture qui appuie sur mon bras blessé, alors que le tireur met les gaz en l'abandonnant derrière nous. Je n'ai pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre ce qui a poussé notre compagnon à se sacrifier : pas moins de cinq balles l'ont atteint dans le dos, et d'autres encore aux bras et aux jambes. Sûrement encore plus sur son torse. Il serait mort avant d'être rentré au QG. Une larme solitaire perle au coin de mon œil et l'homme a tout juste disparu de mon champ de vision que mes larmes ne tarissent plus. Je sens dans la conduite nerveuse et saccadée de Wilson qu'il est aussi bouleversé que moi. Mais il a la même mission que Harris et il maîtrise parfaitement son véhicule.

Je rentre la tête dans la voiture et inspire une bonne fois pour tenter de me détendre un tant soit peu. Nous allons rentrer à la maison sains et saufs. _La mission est finie..._ pensai-je.

Tout de suite après une explosion retentie, la voiture dérape et s'encastre dans un mur. Tout simplement.

C'est ma ceinture de sécurité qui me sauve, me défonçant le torse et me coupant le souffle. Wilson a moins de chance que moi. Il se prend le pare-brise de plein fouet et meurt sur le coup, la boîte crânienne défoncée par la traversée de la vitre et l'impact contre le mur de briques rouges. Moi, je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de l'homme, mon seul espoir et mon dernier compagnon dans cet endroit hostile, cet homme qui ne peut plus rien faire pour moi et pour qui je ne peux rien faire non plus.

Les cris de nos poursuivants me parviennent enfin et mon esprit s'éclaire. Je coupe ma ceinture bloquée, remerciant le ciel que les airbags ne se soient pas déclenchés à retardements, ou j'aurais été piégé et peut-être même étouffé dans l'habitacle. A la merci des gangsters qui arrivent.

Je sors à l'air libre et repère presque tout de suite le tireur, certainement celui qui a tiré dans les roues arrière de l'automobile. Celui responsable de la mort de Wilson. J'ai un revolver dans la main. Je le regarde un instant, ne me rappelant plus depuis quand je l'ai dans les mains, puis le lève sans hésiter, vise... Une détonation et l'homme chute du haut de sa cache, aux pieds des hommes cachés dans les ruelles. Au loin, j'entends le bruit de plusieurs voitures s'approchant à vive allure.

La peur me prend aux tripes et je me mets à courir comme un dératé sans me retourner une seule fois.

La suite, je ne m'en rappelle pas bien. Je sais juste qu'après avoir joué à cache-cache dans les ruelles tortueuses des bas quartiers de la ville, mon sang me trahissant à chacun de mes détours, je me suis confectionné des bandages de fortune et ai enfin échappé à mes poursuivants.

J'arrive presque miraculeusement à retrouver le chemin de notre QG et entre en coup de vent dans le hall du bâtiment, tremblant de fatigue et de peur, les joues trempées de larmes. Du sang goutte de nouveau de mes multiples plaies, pompant mon énergie, l'adrénaline fuyant avec lui mon corps. J'ai à peine le temps de m'avancer en vacillant vers un homme de la sécurité et dire, la bouche remplie de sang :

« La mission... ils sont tous... morts... tous morts...

\- Tient le coup petit ! m'encourage l'homme en noir en me recevant avec douceur tout contre son épaule. Allez chercher un médecin vous autres !

\- Restez pas les bras croisés ! Grouillez-vous ! » ajoute une voix féminine.

Ça doit être une des secrétaires. Peut-être la blonde qui plaît tant à Eddie ? Les autres ne me connaissent pas, elles n'ont d'yeux que pour mon grand compagnon. Elle, elle est toujours gentille avec moi. On discute souvent ensemble tandis qu'Eddie se dépatouille avec ses soupirantes. C'est tout ce que je pense. Ensuite, mes yeux se ferment, sans tenir compte des efforts désespérés de l'homme pour me garder éveillé, et les bruits s'atténuent. Jusqu'à disparaître.

 **...**

A mon réveil, je ne mets même pas une seconde pour me rappeler des événements précédents, et quand j'ouvre les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Eddie, je murmure :

« La mission... On a réussi Eddie... On a réussi... Mais...

\- Chut, ne parle pas. Tout va bien, tu dois te reposer.

\- Eddie, ils m'ont... ils m'ont sauvé... Tous les deux... ils ont bien réussi leur mission... ils m'ont sauvé...continuai-je obstinément, la voix rauque.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bien. Mais tu dois dormir, maintenant.

\- Eddie, attend... ils... sont morts ! Ils sont... morts... pour moi...pour me... protéger ! Harris... des balles partout... abandonné devant le QG... Wilson...accident... la voiture... pneus crevés... un sniper de Brooklyn... ils... balbutiai-je à toute vitesse, la gorge me brûlant bizarrement.

\- Je sais, X, je s...

\- Ils sont morts ! J'ai... (une quinte de toux me prend et me laisse à bout de souffle, adossé contre mes oreillers) j'ai pas pu... les aider... tous les deux... morts... ils sont... morts... à cause... de moi ! Je... (des sanglots montent et les larmes recommencent à rouler sur mes joues rouges de fièvre) j'étais pas assez fort ! Pas fort... du tout ! J'ai... sans eux... mort... moi aussi... Eddie, il faut... leur corps... s'il-te-plaît... j'ai pas... pas pu les emporter... je suis désolé... pardon... je suis tellement... tellement déso.. lé...

\- X... ne pleure pas... » me supplie Eddie, sa voix cassant à la fin sa phrase devant ma détresse évidente.

Il me prend dans ses bras, sans se soucier que mon nez coule, ni que mes larmes refusent de s'arrêter. Et moi, je continue à répéter que je suis désolé, le serrant de toute les forces qu'il me reste. Soudain, une toux plus forte que les autres m'emporte et m'oblige à repousser le rouquin, pour finalement me tordre de douleur, crachant du sang, toujours plus de sang. Je sens plus que je vois Eddie s'en aller, me disant qu'il revient vite avec de l'aide. M'étranglant avec le liquide poisseux, terrifié par l'idée de mourir, et tout seul, je tente de l'appeler, mais en vain. Il est déjà parti.

Je m'égosille encore un moment, puis vomis du sang, encore et encore, avant de m'effondrer le nez dans l'oreiller, un fil rouge vif coulant de mes lèvres, de mon nez aussi, et rougissant peu à peu le tissu. Devant mes yeux qui se ferment, j'ai l'impression de voir mes parents, Wilson, Harris et derrière eux, en rangs serrés, la cinquantaine de personne que j'ai déjà tué. Hugues en première ligne, son regard pervers ne me quittant pas une seconde, comme le vulgaire vautour qu'il est. Quand Eddie et le médecin arrivent, je suis de nouveau inconscient, délirant de fièvre et tourmenté par des cauchemars toujours plus nets.

 **…**

La deuxième fois que j'ouvre les yeux est la bonne. Je me sens bien mieux, ma gorge et mes poumons ne me font plus mal. J'ai l'esprit parfaitement clair. Je tourne lentement la tête vers la droite, y remarque Eddie, assit à califourchon sur une chaise, et ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il a l'air épuisé. Il vaut mieux ne pas le réveiller.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me lève, vacille un instant et me rassois sagement, le temps que le sang revienne normalement à mon cerveau. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux contrôler mon vertige. Enfin, lorsque je sens que mon corps est prêt à me suivre, je me relève, plus doucement, attrape mes affaires bien pliées au bout du lit, les enfile, et sors de la chambre après un dernier coup d'œil vers mon gentil garde-malade.

Il fait froid dans les couloirs. Nous sommes en plein été pourtant. Je ne suis peut-être pas complètement guéri, en fin de compte. Pas grave. J'éviterais juste d'aller à la piscine pendant quelques temps. Pour l'instant, je dois faire mon rapport détaillé au boss.

Les gens se retournent sur mon passage et courent aussitôt dans tous les sens. Ainsi, Joe n'a pas l'air totalement surpris de me voir débarquer comme ça dans son bureau, bon dernier derrière les agents rassemblé là pour lui annoncer mon arrivée. Une lueur d'inquiétude passe dans ses yeux en une fraction de seconde, mais je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil, attendant qu'il donne l'ordre aux hommes présents de sortir de la pièce. Cela fait, je commence sans plus me préoccuper de ses états d'âme :

« La mission a été parfaitement réussite, même si vous le savez sûrement déjà. J'ai tué Brooklyn et ses deux généraux. Seul point négatif, de nombreux membres du gang ont vu mon visage. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'introduire une nouvelle fois dans leur QG. Mais ça reste possible. J'ai une bonne mémoire des plans de l'intérieur, je pourrais en dessiner quelques-uns tout à l'heure. D'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, les généraux restant se sont entre-tués ou enfuis avec les partisans qu'ils ont pu rameuter, mais rien de bien dangereux pour nous. Mr Blue et Mr Violet sont morts. J'ai demandé à Eddie de récupérer les corps la dernière fois que je me suis réveillé, mais je doute que vous ayez pu y arriver. Ces gangsters ont dû se les arracher pour prouver leur légitimité. Je suppose aussi que vous avez dû leur faire des funérailles dignes des grands agents qu'ils étaient. »

Je reprends mon souffle, ma gorge me brûlant horriblement, avant de poursuivre, avec tout le détachement dont je suis capable :

« Quant aux détails de leurs morts, Mr Blue s'est reçu une dizaine de balles dans le corps, notamment dans le dos et le torse en défendant l'accès à la salle de réunion où je me trouvais. Nous l'avons abandonné devant le QG ennemi. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas survécu, et le charger dans la voiture aurait pris trop de temps. Quand à Mr Violet, il a eu le crâne défoncé en se prenant le pare-brise lors d'un accident. Il est mort immédiatement. Un tireur s'était planqué dans les immeubles qui longeaient la route. Il a crevé les roues arrière, ce qui a fait perdre à Mr Violet le contrôle du véhicule, qui a fini dans un mur. Il va de soi que j'ai descendu le tireur avant de m'enfuir jusqu'ici, après avoir semé les hommes qui me poursuivaient encore. Ils ne doivent normalement pas savoir où est notre QG. C'est tout. »

Joe se renverse dans son fauteuil, les doigts entrelacés sur sa grosse bedaine, fronçant les sourcils pour mieux réfléchir. Moi, droit comme un piquet, je prie le mal de tête qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Au bout de longues minutes, Joe repose ses petits yeux sur moi, aussi bleus que ceux de son fils, et me dit :

« C'est vraiment tout ? Tu n'as rien à ajouter ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Bon. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé ? J'ai pas envie de rester au lit sans rien faire pendant toute la journée...

\- La journée sera bientôt finie de toute façon.

\- Raison de plus pour me bouger.

\- Tu... hésite l'homme. Très bien. La salle de tir est ouverte, mais personne ne doit l'utiliser en ce moment. Tu peux y aller, si tu veux.

\- OK. Merci. »

Je me lève, mon siège raclant le sol avec un bruit de fin du monde tirant une grimace contrarié à mon patron. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet... Je me tourne vers Joe et dit rien ne trahissant d'émotion sur mon visage :

« Au fait, je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à la possibilité de faire de moi un agent à part entière du groupe... »

Je franchis la porte, ajoutant avec un sourire :

« ...ou du gang Cabbot, si tu préfères. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le même sourire flotte en ce moment même sur les lèvres fines du boss.

 **…**

J'ai déjà mis cinq balles dans les mannequins d'entraînements quand Eddie arrive, tout essoufflé d'avoir couru dans tous les sens pour me mettre la main dessus. Bien sûr, il m'engueule dans les règles de l'Art. Je n'écoute son sermon que d'une oreille, chose qu'il finit par remarquer. Alors, il se tait et m'observe simplement.

« C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit, hein ? Que tu veux devenir plus fort ? Plus fort que tu ne l'es déjà ? »

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Le rouquin soupire sous mon silence et je touche une cible de plus.

« A quoi elle va te servir, toute cette force ?

\- A protéger mes compagnons. J'veux plus jamais être celui qu'on protège. C'est trop de responsabilités.

\- Parce qu'ils risquent de mourir ?

\- Exactement. S'ils n'avaient pas dû me protéger, Wilson et Harris seraient encore vivants à cette heure. Et moi, je serai mort. C'est tout simple. »

Je baisse mon arme et me tourne vers Eddie, les yeux brillants. Je sens que les larmes ne sont pas loin. Mais je ne veux plus être faible. Et pleurer dans les bras du jeune homme est un signe de faiblesse.

« C'est dur, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne dois pas t'interdire de pleurer. Bord** ! T'as que seize ans !

\- Tu pleurais encore à seize ans, toi ?

\- ... On vient pas du même milieu. T'as une enfance plutôt paisible, il me semble. Pas comme moi. Si tu crois que mon père m'a dit une fois qu'il tenait à moi, tu te trompes. Il aurait pas plus de scrupule à m'éliminer que n'importe quel agent. (son regard azur se perd dans les méandres de souvenirs inconnus) Quand on a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, c'est normal de plus pouvoir le faire au bout d'un moment. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien. Du coup, évidemment que je ne pleurais plus à ton âge.

\- Alors, je n'ai pas de raison de pleurer non plus.

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

\- Si. Et ça m'a conforté dans l'idée que si je veux devenir aussi fort que toi, je ne dois pas rester aussi faible. Je vous ai enlevé un tireur et un garde d'élite. Le minimum que je puisse faire, c'est devenir aussi bon qu'eux pour pouvoir remplir les missions dont ils étaient chargés. (je me tourne vers la cible) Et accessoirement, je veux également tuer tous les gars pareils à ceux qui ont éliminé mes parents et mes compagnons. (une lueur mauvaise apparaît dans mon regard) Les tuer un à un jusqu'au dernier. »

J'ai tout juste levé mon revolver que de grands bras m'enveloppent et me gênent, me serrant jusqu'à ce que je lâche mon arme et me laisse aller à leur étreinte, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Comme à chaque fois que le rouquin me prend contre lui. J'ai envie de nicher ma tête dans son cou, comme d'habitude. Mais je ne suis plus le même. Je ne peux pas laisser Eddie me réconforter une fois de plus, me laisser ramollir à cause de sa présence rassurante constamment près de moi, faussant toutes mes estimations quant à la puissance des ennemis face à moi.

Eddie n'est pas une référence. Un modèle, grand maximum. _Sauf que je ne risque pas de rivaliser avec lui si je ne me bourge pas !_ me reprenais-je. Doucement, je repousse mon compagnon, lui accorde un sourire plein d'espoir et de courage, ramasse mon arme et me remets à tirer. Eddie n'ajoute rien. Il me regarde, pendant des heures et des heures, me corrigeant quand il voit un défaut dans ma manière de tenir, armer ou charger le révolver. Quand je commence vraiment à ne plus pouvoir lever les bras, le jeune homme ordonne la fin de la séance de tir.

Nous nous mêlons à la foule compact d'agent venant prendre leur repas du soir afin de tenir le coup pour les quatre-cinq heures de boulot avant de rentre chez eux ou ne pas rentrer du tout. Eddie est partout. Un homme manque de me bousculer, c'est lui qui se cogne contre le rouquin et dégage le plus vite possible ; quelqu'un tente de me doubler, il est renvoyé sans ménagement en arrière ; une femme m'écrase le pied, elle est aussitôt fusillée par un regard bleu qui ne manque pas de la terrifier autant que l'envoûter.

Je me suis toujours demandé, en bon roi de la mauvaise foi, ce que les filles pouvaient bien trouver aux yeux bleus. Le côté rêveur, romantique, ou au contraire différent et rebelle ? Il en est de même pour tous les mecs de la planète quelle que soit leur couleur d'yeux. Les filles sont décidément des êtres bien étranges. Je suis plutôt content que Papa m'ait piqué Kat. Ça n'aurait pas duré longtemps, de toute manière. Il m'a sauvé de justesse. Cette pensée me tire un sourire ironique. Si j'avais su que je pourrais un jour pardonner et même saluer ce _vol_ de mon père, je ne l'aurais pas cru, enveloppé dans ma fierté blessé. Une fille, c'est bien trop compliquée pour moi. J'ai le temps.

Je laisse Eddie jouer le parfait garde du corps, puisque ça lui a manqué, et commande ma portion habituelle, qu'Eddie finit par me porter parce qu'il trouve ça trop lourd pour moi. Levant les yeux au ciel, je rejoins la table de Larry en le taquinant :

« Rien n'est trop beau pour mon adorable petit frère ! » réplique Eddie avec tout l'aplomb du monde.

Je m'arrête net de rire. Tourne la tête vers le jeune homme. Remarque qu'il a l'air parfaitement sérieux. Et je me transforme devant toute la cafétéria en une tomate fumante.

Je crois que plus de la moitié des personnes présentes se sont étouffés devant cette vision irréaliste. Moi en tout cas, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Il faut dire que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Eddie m'a regardé avec les yeux grands écarquillés et la bouche ouverte pendant près de dix minutes, avant de se reprendre et retrouver un son sourire, plus éclatant encore, et s'asseoir avec moi pour partager mon plateau. J'ai à peine osé parler et lever les yeux de tout le repas. Larry s'est foutu de moi, bien sûr, comme tous les convives attablés autours de nous. Rien de bien méchant, il y avait Eddie. Mais cette histoire va me poursuivre pour longtemps, j'en suis certain.

Nous ne retournons pas tout de suite à la chambre. Je veux d'abord savoir si Joe a réfléchi à ma proposition. Et c'est oui, bien entendu. Nous échangeons pendant une demi-heure de mon poste, du genre de mission et de ma rémunération hebdomadaire, avant qu'Eddie ne percute que je suis sur le point de devenir un Agent à part entière. Et là, c'est le drame. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi énervé jusqu'ici, même quand il a affronté Hugues, il y a longtemps. Quand j'en ai assez de ses « X par-ci », « X par-là », je tape un bon coup sur la table et lui fais clairement comprendre qu'il a beau avoir été chargé pendant deux ans de ma protection et mon entraînement, il temps qu'il me lâche.

« Je ne vais pas passer ma vie caché derrière toi ! Je veux être capable de m'en sortir par moi-même. C'est une question de fierté, Eddie ! J'ai le droit d'être indépendant !

\- Mais... tu es encore un enfant...

\- Eddie, il n'y a que toi qui le vois encore comme un enfant ! l'interrompt Joe. X est considéré par tous nos Agents comme un partenaire avec lequel il faut compter, désormais.

\- Je veux devenir plus fort, pour que tu n'aies plus à t'inquiéter pour moi ! poursuivais-je. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, et encore moins une gêne. Et tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu t'occupes de moi, une tonnes de rapport s'entasse sur ton bureau... (Eddie fronce les sourcils et je me dépêche de poursuivre) Plus je gagnerais d'expérience, plus je serais fort ! Et un jour, je te mettrai une sérieuse dérouillée, et tu t'en souviendras pendant des années et des années ! »

Les yeux brillants de défi, je le regarde froncer les sourcils, s'agiter, indécis, ne sachant comment réagir. Il a l'air complètement abattu, en fait. Je sens ma bonne humeur passagère s'enfuir et m'approche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, le nez dans ses pectoraux, mes bras arrivant à peine à faire correctement le tour de sa taille d'adulte. Il me dépasse toujours d'une tête et demi, mais je suis sûr que je ne vais pas tarder à le rattraper. Il semble surpris par mon geste, comme j'étais assez distant avec lui depuis mon réveil, mais il ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, il me soulève du sol et m'amène à son visage pour me dire :

« J'adore quand tu fais des choses mignonnes comme ça, tu sais ? »

Et là, retour de la tomate. Grognant que je n'ai rien de mignon, je passe mes bras autours de son cou et y cache ma face écarlate, respirant son odeur de mâle à plein poumon. Joe toussote, nous ramenant brutalement sur Terre, et je retourne parler affaires avec lui, le problème Eddie étant réglé.

« Ah ! Et aussi, j'aimerai changer de nom : Black, plutôt que X, c'est pas mal, non ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu changer maintenant ? Tout le monde te connaît sous le nom de X ! me rappelle Joe, perplexe.

\- Eh bien, je m'disais, en souvenir de Wilson et Harris... tout ça... »

Je fixe le sol, pas sûr de moi. Je m'attends plus ou moins à une certaine résistance à ce sujet, le gros bonhomme utilisant les fonctions de son cerveau concernant ses sentiments une fois tous les quatre ans **(1)** , alors je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il me réponde « oui » directement autrement qu'avec son grand sourire commercial qui veut dire : tu-me-dois-une-faveur-maintenant. Ça ne rate pas, bien sûr. Des heures de parlementions et débats plus tard, je ressors ravi du bureau, laissant derrière moi un Joe mécontent de s'être fait rouler aussi habilement par un gamin, et un Eddie en état second.

Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Mais bon, quand on sait ce qu'on veut vraiment, c'est plutôt facile de l'obtenir. Surtout ici.

Je souris, fier de ma victoire : dès demain, je pars en mission de nettoyage dans un gang à l'ouest de la ville. Ses membres causeraient apparemment du grabuge du côté des commerce et sont récemment venus menacer un marchant parrainé par Joe. De quoi envoyer une quelqu'un leur apprendre la politesse. Évidemment, j'ai le droit de les tuer s'ils me semblent dangereux. C'est une chose que j'ai bien précisé à Joe : ne tuer que des gangsters dangereux et coupables de crime majeurs et volontaire (meurtres, viols, etc.) lors de mes missions. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour buter ou faire peur à d'honnêtes gens !

Je repense à sa face contrariée se fermant au fur et à mesure que j'énonçais mes conditions. _Je crois que cette nouvelle vie va me plaire !_ pensai-je en me frottant les mains.

* * *

 **La suite le plus rapidement possible !**

 **(1) Et encore, je crois même que j'ai un peu adoucit ce trait-là.**


	8. Vieil ami

**Attention ! Scène de violences sexuelles vers le milieu du chapitre ! Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Eddie ! Debout, vieille carne ! On a du pain sur la planche, ce matin !

\- Parle-moi mieux, gamin ! grogne le rouquin en replongeant la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Comme tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre ! » réplique Black en sortant lestement du lit.

Ouvrant des yeux intéressés, Eddie regarde son protégé, enfin devenu adulte, attacher ses longs cheveux noirs et raides de mouvement habiles et précis. Ses muscles jouent magnifiquement sous sa peau mate, et ses épaules, bien plus larges qu'avant, sont aussi musclées que celles de son tuteur. Le T-shirt noir moulant et sans manches qu'il enfile souligne parfaitement ses abdos, chose qui fait baver bien des hommes et femmes dans la société, joint à un jean noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et une veste en cuire, toujours noire.

L'homme glisse naturellement ses revolvers, pris sur les corps de ses victimes ou achetés auprès de l'armurier qu'Eddie lui avait conseillé, dans leur holsters lacés au niveau du torse, bien dissimulés sous la veste. Puis, il sangle ses étuis à couteaux, qu'il n'a pas abandonnés même après être devenu un tireur d'élite digne de Wilson, à ses mollets. Il reste bien plus à l'aise avec les armes blanches, pour la plus grande inquiétude du rouquin. _C'est dangereux. Une lame, même correctement lancée, ne sera jamais aussi rapide qu'une balle !_ remarque Eddie, comme à chaque fois qu'il voit le jeune homme s'équiper pour la journée.

Black n'aime pas retourner dans la chambre pendant la journée. Quand il a finit ses missions de la journée, il traîne en salle de musculation ou de sport, et ne revient dans sa chambre que le soir pour dormir et se doucher. Et la nuit est souvent blanche pour lui et le rouquin, les cauchemars ne cessant de l'assaillir, le faisant se réveiller en panique en pleine nuit, la peur lui collant à la peau jusqu'à l'aube. L'aîné les soupçonne même d'augmenter missions après mission.

Mais Black ne montre jamais le moindre signe de fatigue, s'épuisant dans un tourbillon de boulots pour le compte de Joe, qu'il finit toujours trop rapidement, d'une manière exemplaire qui exaspère la plupart des membre de la bande. Rien, à part l'enfer de ses nuits et la présence d'Eddie, n'arrive à tirer une expression de son visage froid et impassible. Lui qui traque et élimine sans hésitation tous les déserteurs et criminels encourant les foudres de Joe ne reste probablement humain que grâce au rouquin, qui lui accorde sans trêve son soutient et une affection indéniable. Sans lui, il serait déjà devenu un monstre pareil à ceux qu'il hait tant.

Une fois ses préparatifs terminés, Black se tourne vers son grand-frère adoré et fait la moue en le voyant toujours au lit. Puis, il met ses baskets et se dirige en direction de la porte, saisissant les clés sur la table de chevet en passant. Ce bruit suffit à lui seul pour que le rouquin se jette hors des couvertures, s'habillant aussi vite que possible et s'emmêlant bras et jambes avec ses vêtements sous le regard satisfait de son cadet. Tous deux sortent de la chambre peu de temps après afin d'aller petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria, Eddie jouant avec les clés pour s'occuper, et Black restant muré dans son silence caractéristique depuis la mort de Wilson et Harris, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, les yeux dans le vague.

Des éclats de rires et des blagues salaces attirent l'attention du rouquin, qui passe la tête par la porte d'une salle où sont déjà massés une petite dizaine d'Agents et d'employés masculins, les yeux rivés sur une vidéo au contenu des plus excitants. Sauf pour Black, apparemment, qui après avoir lui aussi jeté un coup d'œil, a passé son chemin sans plus s'en occuper. Fronçant les sourcils, Eddie l'arrête, et l'invite à se joindre à lui et aux autres :

« Tu as besoin de te détendre ! Tu ne peux pas être constamment sur les nerfs comme ça, à jongler entre mission et entraînement ! C'est pas sain ! (il saisit le bras du jeune homme, qui détourne les yeux) Enfin, regarde-toi ! Tu respires pas la joie de vivre, on dirait que tu traînes tous les malheurs du monde derrière toi !

\- Racontes pas n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas obligé de jouer l'imbécile heureux comme toi ! répond Black en se dégageant. Et puis, ces trucs-là ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez passer des heures devant ça en vous masturbant. C'est dégoûtant. Alors ne m'impliques pas là-dedans.

\- C'est toi qui ne sais plus ce qui est bon pour toi ! dit Eddie en passant son bras autours du cou et l'entraînant de force vers la salle. Allez, on reste une petite heure, et tu verras que tu te sentiras déjà beaucoup mieux !

\- Certainement pas ! réplique le brun en repoussant le bras et fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné. Si tu aimes perdre ton temps, grands bien t'en fasse, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre. (il tourne les talons) Mange avec tes potes tranquille tout-à-l'heure, je me passerais de ton aide pour la mission de ce matin ! »

Pour la plupart des Agents, cette discussion pourrait sembler des plus banales. Sauf que Black ne monte pratiquement jamais le ton, et exprime encore moins de sentiment qu'une huître. Son sang-froid à la limite de l'insensibilité révulse presque autant que les regards méprisants dont il fusille tous les vantards passant à portée de lui. Alors, c'est avec une surprise évidente que les Agents le voient arriver seul à la cafétéria, sans qu'Eddie ne le suive de près.

Il s'installe en silence à la table de Larry, un ami de Joe récemment revenu de sa province natale, l'homme le saluant joyeusement, ce qui tire un sourire si inattendu et fantasmé par les stagiaires que toutes restent pendant au moins cinq minutes au bord de la syncope, sous le charme de cette vision surréaliste. Sans remarquer le moins du monde qu'il est l'objet d'attention le plus prisé de la salle commune, le jeune homme avale son petit-déjeuner en quelques minutes, souhaite poliment une bonne journée aux hommes attablés avec lui, puis sort sans bruit.

 **…**

« Salut, boss ! J'ai terminé la mission. Mr Grey ne te gênera pl... » commençai-je en entrant dans le bureau de Joe, malgré les protestations de Dave, son assistant.

Et m'arrête net en voyant Eddie assit sur le bureau. Déjà, cela suffit à me renfrogner. Puis, je remarque des pieds aux chaussures élégantes et parfaitement cirées dépasser du fauteuil et me félicite de m'être stoppé dans mon rapport. Flairant un traquenard des plus recherchés, j'avance prudemment jusqu'au bureau sans lancer un regard à l'homme du fauteuil, écoutant Joe achever une phrase que j'ai visiblement interrompu :

« Bien, bien. Je t'avais parlé d'un Agent expérimenté pour encadrer ce coup en l'absence d'Eddie et moi, non ? Et bien, le voilà : Black fait partie de nos meilleurs Agents. Très peu lui arrive à la cheville. »

Ignorant ces basses flatteries destinées à m'amadouer avant de me proposer un deal compromettant et le regard lancé par Eddie, je sors un revolver dernier modèle, un chapeau melon noir et des lunettes crocos vertes tachées de sang sur le bureau. Joe ne leur lance même pas un regard, me faisant signe de la tête de m'asseoir d'un geste vague de la main. Le seul fauteuil étant pris, je m'adosse au mur face au bureau, les bras croisés, et jette :

« Viens-en au fait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Joe ? »

Les petits yeux de mon patron s'étrécissent encore plus, et il croise les doigts sur le bureau avant de répondre, une lueur inquiétante brillant dans ses prunelles aussi bleues que celles de son fils :

« Tu es efficace, comme d'habitude, Black. (il s'enfonce dans son siège capitonné) Il s'agit de voler des diamants dans une petite bijouterie dans les prochains jours. J'ai l'intention d'engager cinq-six hommes en plus de toi, afin de sécuriser le périmètre et maîtriser le personnel. Tu seras chargé de faire respecter l'ordre parmi ces gars et d'éliminer quiconque se mettra en travers de l'opération. Tu as bien entendu l'autorisation de tuer n'importe qui, y comprit les gars sous ton commandement, cela va sans dire. »

Je cloue mes yeux dans les siens, tentant de discerner le _mais_ dans son propos. Il n'y a pas de deal avec Joe sans un _mais_. Je dois toujours discuter avant d'entamer une mission, ce qui me fait perdre un temps fou à chaque fois. Et soudain, à son sourire satisfait et à la gêne évidente d'Eddie, je tourne lentement la tête vers l'inconnu. Enfin, pas si inconnu, finalement. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, je me redresse et dévisage d'un air arrogant cet homme qui me hérisse depuis un certain temps. Un homme que j'ai croisé de nombreuses fois, et qui est chaque fois descendu plus bas dans mon estime, jusqu'à passer le stade très rare de la haine pure et simple. Un gars que je pensais fini une bonne fois pour toute.

« Black, tu te souviens de Vic Vega ? Tu as beaucoup discuté avec lui, dans tes jeunes années ici, non ? Il est tout juste de sortir de prison.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y soit pas resté... grinçais-je entre mes dents.

\- Black ! » me reprennent Eddie et son père en me faisant les gros yeux.

Pas déstabilisé pour un sou, l'homme éclate de rire. Ce rire, si crispant, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

« Eh bien ! Tu n'as pas perdu en mordant, avec le temps, mon p'tit Black ! Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir ! »

Alors qu'il continu de se marrer, je le détaille. Oui, c'est bien lui, le doute n'est pas permis. Ces cheveux châtain foncés bouclés, coupés aussi courts qu'Eddie, cette bouche constamment rieuse, ce teint encore basané malgré les mois de détention. Et surtout, ces yeux bleu te perçant de part en part à chaque regard, seuls indices de la folie cachée derrière ce corps en apparence si séduisant. Car il est séduisant, je dois bien l'avouer, très séduisant, même. Enfin, ça n'arrive pas au niveau d'Eddie bien sûr... _Que ? A quoi je pense, moi ?_ me reprenais-je. _On s'en fout ! Ce qui compte, c'est que ce gars est un malade encore plus atteint que l'était Hugues !_

Après une dernière œillade mauvaise à l'homme souriant dans son siège, sa clope menaçant à tout moment de s'écraser sur le beau parquet de Joe, je plaque violemment mes mains sur la table, faisant voler les verres de whisky et papiers qui s'y trouvaient, pour gronder :

« C'est hors de question. Je ne ferais _jamais_ une seule mission avec ce type. Déjà qu'en solo, je doute de pouvoir maîtriser ce fou furieux, mais avec cinq ou six gars de plus, c'est tout bonnement _impossible_ , Joe. Même pour moi.

\- Black... soupire Joe en fermant les yeux. Vic n'est pas fou, il...

\- Bien sûr que si, il l'est ! Je l'ai vu tuer de sang-froid un de ses potes en mission, sans aucune raison !

\- Ce n'était pas mon pote et je ne l'ai pas tué. Il s'est fait descendre par la flicaille... m'interrompt Vic.

\- Toi, tu la fermes ou c'est moi qui te flingue ! lui aboyais-je.

\- Il y a sûrement une raison, Black, tu te trompe sur Vic. C'est un chic type, il... tente Joe

\- Me suis-je déjà trompé ? rétorquai-je avec hauteur, relevant le menton.

\- Black...

\- Black, tu vas trop loin ! » prévient Eddie en tendant le bras pour m'attraper.

Je repousse sa main d'une tape autoritaire, sans même prendre la peine de me retourner :

« Alors c'est comme ça ? Vous préférez le croire lui que moi ? Vous m'avez formé depuis mon adolescence, je vous ai toujours été fidèle, sans même hésiter, et vous me faites moins confiance qu'à ce type ? M**** ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi aveugles ? (je pointe un doigt accusateur sur Vic) Vous pouvez au moins me dire ce qu'il a fait pour avoir un tel traitement de faveur ?

\- Black, s'il-te-plaît, assied-toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais tu dois d'abord te calmer... insiste Joe.

\- Je suis calme. Et je ne bougerais pas avant d'avoir eut une réponse claire. J'ai le droit de savoir, je ne suis plus un enfant ! Et surtout, peux-tu m'expliquer comment ce type peut être autorisé si vite à circuler librement après un séjour en prison ?

\- Il n'est pas totalement libre, Black. Un gars le suit de près, et il a certaines obligations, comme trouver un travail honnête et stable pendant un certain temps avant que le clébard ne le lâche une bonne fois pour toute. Mais t'inquiète, on a trouvé une solution : Luigi, de Long Beach, va lui dénicher un petit boulot pile poil dans les règles... Enfin, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une couverture, Vic revient travailler avec nous, évidemment...

\- Super ! Un contrôleur judiciaire ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et c'est qui, d'abord ?

\- Moore Skynati... » bougonne Joe en détournant le regard.

Là, j'explose une bonne fois pour toute :

« Skynati ? Ce vieux renard ? C'est une blague ? M****, Joe ! Tu veux qu'on finisse tous derrière les barreaux ? Vega ne devrait même pas être là ! S'il se fait griller, c'est toute la bande et nos contact qui risquent le trou !

\- Panique pas. C'est une lopette même pas foutu de filer quelqu'un corr... commence Vic.

\- La ferme, toi ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! le rembarrai-je sèchement.

\- Black ! (Eddie me broie le bras) Excuses-toi immédiatement auprès de Vic ou sinon...

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu te prends pour qui, espèce de lâcheur ? Le jour où tu finiras de trier tous les papiers qui traîne sur ton bureau et arrêtera de mater des porno au lieu de bosser, on reparlera de mon efficacité ! J'apporte cinq fois plus que toi à la bande en une journée !

\- Pardon ? demande Eddie, ses yeux brillants de rage.

\- Eddie ! Black ! (nous nous figeons) C'est un bureau, ici, pas une salle d'entraînement ! Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, mais pour l'instant, calmez-vous ! s'énerve Joe à son tour, frappant du poing sur le bureau.

\- Désolé, Joe... » bougonnai-je, en lâchant le col d'Eddie que j'avais agrippé à deux mains.

 _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je ne perds pas mon sang-froid comme ça, d'habitude !_ enrageai-je. Je prends une grande inspiration, puis reprends, plus maître de moi-même, le visage redevenu aussi impassible qu'à mon entrée dans la pièce :

« Je suis désolé, Joe, mais ce sera sans moi, sur ce coup-là. Je ne peux même pas supporter la vue de ce type, rester la même pièce que lui est un calvaire et je perds bien trop vite le contrôle de moi-même. Si je participe à cette mission, je reste de tout faire capoter à moi tout seul. Tu sais comme moi qu'il faut au moins un minimum de respect à défaut de confiance vis-à-vis de ses compagnons de mission.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ! Pourquoi ne pas faire une ou deux mission avec lui et Eddie avant l'opération finale ? » propose Joe.

Je me raidis et sers dents et poings. Il ne comprend vraiment que quand ça l'arrange, lui ! Je soupire :

« Impossible. Je ne peux pas. Je vais lui sauter à la gorge tout le temps. Je ne peux _vraiment_ pas, Joe, et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, quoi que vous me disiez. Vous devriez faire une croix sur lui et moi sur le même terrain. Plus loin je serrais de lui, mieux nous nous porterons tous les deux, je te le garantis !

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis sur moi, dis donc, mon p'tit Black... » susurre une voix à mon oreille, tandis qu'un corps musclé se colle à mon dos.

J'écarquille les yeux. Bord**, me dites pas que ce con**** à l'intention de... Pourtant, ses mains agrippées, une à mes cuisses, l'autre à ma taille, semblent tendre fortement dans cette direction. Je suis tellement surpris que je ne proteste même pas, rendu complètement muet. Joe, ce lâche, soupire et regarde ailleurs. Eddie ne doit pas être loin de faire la même chose. L'autre débile en profite pour se coller encore plus, me donnant des petits coups de bassin en murmurant dans mon cou :

« Eh bien, tu ne dis plus rien, mon chaton ?

\- Reste calme, Black... » grognai-je dans ma barbe, une veine pulsant sur mon front.

 _Je ne suis pas un_ chaton _! Et encore moins le_ sien _!_ hurlai-je en moi. Soudain, alors que je tente de maîtriser l'immense envie de tabasser ce pervers jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, une main baladeuse s'aventure sur le devant de mon pantalon. Et quand elle se referme sur mon sexe à travers le tissus, je sens une bouffée de chaleur me monter au visage, et me mord la lèvre, un frisson incontrôlable me parcourant de bas en haut. _Put** de mer** ! Pourquoi je réagis ?_ Avisant ma réaction, je sens Vic sourire contre ma peau, et il me chuchote :

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »

Là, quand même, je répond à la provocation. En fait, je suis impressionné d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Joe et et Eddie ne pourront pas dire que je n'ai pas fais d'effort pour me contenir... Et j'enfonce violemment mon coude dans l'estomac du gangster. Mon agresseur s'est à peine plié en deux que mon genoux s'écrase dans sa face, l'envoyant par terre, le nez en sang. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Ivre de rage, je me jette sur lui, le clouant au sol avant d'entreprendre de le défigurer à coup de poing.

Malheureusement, Eddie ne me laisse pas le temps d'achever mon œuvre, me ceinturant pour m'obliger à me relever. Pendant un instant, je me débats, l'insultant lui et son _ami_ , puis abandonne. Je fais tout pour me calmer et profite de la chaleureuse étreinte du rouquin. Mais évidemment, c'était trop beau pour durer. Durement, Eddie me force à le regarder, et quand je croise ses yeux, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de gentillesse à l'intérieur :

« Non mais ça va pas ? me sermonne-t-il.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi ! » fulminai-je en me dégageant.

Je m'écarte de lui, de Joe et du con**** qu'ils adulent, le regard blessé, les joues encore rouges du contact de ma peau contre celle de mon frère de cœur :

« Tu as vu ce qu'il... Et tu n'as rien fais !

\- Calme-toi, Black. Nous avons joué à la même chose tout les deux, avant que tu arrives. Il voulait juste voir ta réaction...

\- Et bien j'espère qu'il l'a bien gravée dans la m**** qui lui sert de tête !

\- Black !

\- Reçut cinq sur cinq, gamin ! réplique Vic avec un sourire inquiétant.

\- Y'a intérêt ! grognai-je en tournant les talons.

\- Black ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » me crit Eddie.

En réponse, je claque la porte de toutes mes forces et file dehors, poursuivi par les injures de tous les Agents, en échos à celle me parvenant du bureau du boss. Une fois dans une ruelle bien déserte, je me permets enfin à crier et jurer de toute mes forces contre Eddie et à peu près tous ceux qui m'ont fais chier (ou pas) aujourd'hui. Et comme on ne peut jamais faire tout le bruit qu'on veut où qu'on soit, les petites racailles du coin viennent en bande me chercher des noises avec des histoires de territoires qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, puisque c'est celui de Joe.

Le regard mauvais, je fais craquer mes doigts. Un peu de baston devrait me détendre...

 **…**

Les jours suivants, Eddie traîne la plupart du temps avec Vic, et comme je fuis ce dernier comme la peste, je ne vois plus beaucoup le rouquin. Et tant mieux ! Ce sal** ne s'est même pas excusé d'avoir laissé son _ami_ me tripoter ! Il sait pourtant bien comme ce genre de blagues a le don de m'effrayer. Oui. Moi, le terrible Black, nettoyeur des déserteurs et crevures engagé par Joe, prodige parmi les meilleurs des meilleurs, j'ai eus peur à cause d'un _simple_ attouchement. 'Faut dire que tous les mecs à ma connaissance n'ont pas failli se faire violer dans leur adolescence. Ça serait plutôt eux qui sauteraient sur l'occasion pour tirer un coup, en fait. Nous sommes tous tellement différents les uns des autres. Sauf que moi, je ne ressemble à personne de ce monde, excepté les malades que je pourchasse. C'est plutôt déprimant.

Bref ! Eddie et moi, c'est donc le grand froid ces temps-ci. Il fait même chambre à part, lui qui sait que mes nuits sont blanches de cauchemars. Les missions, tout comme les modalités obligatoires (manger, dormir) me pèsent de plus en plus sur les épaules chaque jour qui passe, et je suis abonné aux entraînements à la journée. Personne ne m'approche. Personne n'a suffisamment de courage pour m'affronter. Tous ressentent l'aura de colère qui m'entoure, et pas un ne veut en subir la pleine puissance en me contrariant plus encore. Ils ont raison. Ça vaut pas la peine de mourir, ce serait vraiment ridicule.

Comme ma salle commence à être envahit par Léo et sa bande, je sonne la retraite vers la piscine. Là, tous vident la place dès mon arrivé. J'en ai même vu un se glisser vers les bassins pour prévenir les quelques nageurs qui barbotaient encore que je réquisitionnais le bassin. Dix minutes plus tard, enfin tranquille, je me glisse dans l'eau. Après quatre-cinq longueurs d'échauffement dans différentes nages, je pars dans un nombre incalculable d'aller-retour avec un crawl au rythme soutenu. Je nage jusqu'à l'épuisement, sans plus rien penser, déchaînant toute la pression accumulée au fil de la journée dans mes mouvements amples et puissants.

Bien des heures plus tard, apaisé, lavé de toute passion, l'esprit délicieusement vide de problèmes et pensées, j'attrape mon savon, mon shampoing et une serviette, avant de me diriger vers les douches. Là, je tombe mon slip de bain, laisse couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brûlante, et m'avance, goûtant cette lave aqueuse comme une bénédiction pour mes muscles endoloris. Lorsque l'eau s'arrête, la vapeur m'entoure totalement, si bien que je suis sûre que si je me retournais vers les vestiaires, ils m'apparaîtraient flous et lointains dans les volutes blanches. Je suis en sécurité.

Je pause mon front tout contre le carreaux de céramique blancs et frais, les poings fermés de chaque côté de la tête. Qu'est-ce que fait Eddie, en ce moment ? Il est vraiment tard. Ou tôt, ça dépend de si l'on pense que 1h30 du matin est tôt ou tard... Même lui doit être couché. Je doute que ce soit avec Vic, ils sont simplement amis, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble avoir une attirance pour son pote. Je penche plutôt pour la secrétaire, enfin tombée sous le charme du rouquin. Cela fais deux-trois semaines qu'ils sortent ensembles, et connaissant Eddie, il n'a pas dû traîner avant de l'inviter dans son lit. Après tout, il a sa propre chambre. Et je sais qu'il a déjà quitté discrètement quitté la mienne pendant mon sommeil afin d'aller la retrouver. Ne le sachant pas, je ne retrouvais qu'un lit vide au matin.

Comment s'y prend-il pour lui faire l'amour ? Est-ce doux, ou brutal, entre eux ? Mon ami ne m'a pas montré tous ses visages, je le sais. Est-ce qu'il l'embrasse ? Est-ce qu'il la caresse ? Est-ce qu'il préfère la prendre de dos ou de face ? Est-ce qu'il aime l'entendre gémir ? A chaque question, je ne vois pas la femme, ou à peine dans cet étrange fantasme. Il n'y qu'Eddie, pour moi. Si seulement il me prenait à la place de sa compagne... Drôles de pensées qui me tourmente de plus en plus, années après années. _Oui, si seulement..._

Presque sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à me toucher, le torse d'abord, pinçant les tétons avec insistance, ce qui me tire des frissons de désir. Je me cambre, collant mon torse contre le dallage, imaginant avec volupté les mains de mon ami sur moi descendre, descendre toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce que j'effleure moi-même mon sexe dur.

A partir de ce moment, je décroche complètement de la réalité, une joue contre la céramique, une main titillant un téton, et l'autre me masturbant dans des vas-et-viens divinement bons. Mes halètements me remplissent les oreilles, et je me prends à rêver qu'Eddie est là, que ses mains viennent se joindre aux miennes, son corps musclé se frottant merveilleusement au mien. Ses chuchotements dans mon cou, aussi torrides que l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde, me font tourner la tête.

« Eddie... oh, Eddie... continues...

\- Black... » me répond la voix en échos.

Il m'enlace, et je me laisse aller dans ses bras, gémissant de plaisir sous ses caresses expertes, qui me chamboulent le cœur et le corps plus efficacement que la meilleure des drogues. Je sens son odeur, si virile, si étourdissante, saturer mon odorat jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que lui pour tous mes sens. Il capture ma bouche, alors que nos corps en sueurs cherchent toujours plus de contact. Il me serre si fort contre lui...

Je ne peux plus que frissonner et gémir, esclave du moindre de ses effleurements, les yeux fermés pour prolonger le plus longtemps possible ce délicieux moment. Puis, les mains de mon rêve s'attardent de plus en plus souvent sur mes fesses, les caressant, les malaxant, jusqu'à ne plus les quitter d'une main, l'autre venant me masturber pour me faire oublier en un instant tout le reste autours de moi. Ne résistant pas à cette vague de plaisir qui brûle mon bas-ventre, je gémis encore plus fort. C'est là que je sens mon partenaire sourire dans mon cou et demander :

« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »

* * *

 **Voilà, je pense que vous avez déjà une petite idée de qui il s'agit, mais bon ! ^^**

 **Des commentaires ? Please ! (TwT)**


	9. Partir

**ATTENTION, SEXE dans ce chap' ! Vous êtes prévenus ! ^^ Attendez le "/FIN ATTENTION/" pour ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés ! ^^**

* * *

 **Je me fige** , retrouvant immédiatement la tête froide. C'est mot pour mot, geste pour geste ce que... J'envoie brutalement mon coude en arrière, mais l'homme dans mon dos, bien réel, l'évite avec une rire rauque de fumeur et me tord le bras dans le dos, avant de me plaquer brutalement contre le mur. Mer** ! On dirait qu'il est pas du genre à se laisser prendre à deux fois par une même technique ! Une main vient s'inviter dans mes cheveux, et ses lèvres goûtent ma peau. Je déglutis :

« L... Lâche-moi, bat*** !

\- Mmm... Tu insultes ton grand frère adoré ? C'est pas joli-joli, ça...

\- La ferme ! Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, Vic, et lâche-moi tout-de-suite !

\- Tss ! Tu étais bien plus sexy tout à l'heure. (il lèche mon oreille, me faisant rougir) Tu m'as mis la trique, à te déhancher comme ça, sal***. Et pourtant, ch'uis pas branché mec.

\- Espèce de... Redis-ça pour voir !

\- Tut, tut, tut. Doucement sur les injures, Black, tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Y'a pas moyen, sale dégénéré !

\- Dit celui qui gémissais il n'y a même pas une minute en imaginant être touché par son prétendu meilleur ami... »

Je rougis. Put** ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça dans un lieu ouvert aux quatre vents, juste pour quelques jours passés sans Eddie ? J'aurais mieux fait d'attendre d'être dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude ! A croire que je cherchais les ennuis... _Mais quel c** !_

« Plus rien à dire, mon petit chaton ?

\- Tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça, et je t'arrache la langue ! crachais-je en tentant de libérer mon bras.

\- Voyons ça, alors... »

Et il agrippe mes cheveux encore mouillés, tire ma tête en arrière, et m'embrasse voracement. Surpris, les yeux grands ouverts, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. La seconde d'après, j'essaie vainement de repousser l'attaque, avant de me faire submerger par l'expertise du gangster. 'Faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en baiser, alors il a aucun mérite, quelque part... Enfin, quand je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes par manque d'oxygène, il libère ma bouche et me laisse galamment me reprendre, le front contre le mur, la respiration saccadée, et les jambes tremblantes. Dire que lui n'est même pas essoufflé. Il semble même particulièrement fier de sa prestation, comme l'atteste la main qui s'aventure sur le haut de ma cuisse peu de temps après.

« Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, mon petit Black ? Ma langue n'est même pas éraflée...

\- Ngh... Tes partenaires ne t'ont jamais dit de la fermer ?

\- ... Disons que d'habitude, elles me tombent dans les bras dès le premier baiser.

\- Ah. Ça va les chevilles ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une femme, et loin de là. Alors maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

\- Mmm, laisse-moi réfléchir... (il tord un peu plus mon bras) Non, j'aime beaucoup cette situation. Pas toi ?

\- Vas te faire foutre, con**** !

\- C'est toi que je vais foutre, sal** ! » réplique-t-il en me léchant l'oreille.

Et il introduit brutalement deux de ses doigts dans mon intimité. Un cri muet sur les lèvres, je me mords le poignet jusqu'au sang, refusant de me laisser gagner par la peur qui me tord les entrailles.

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé comment te faire taire, mon gars. Pas trop inconfortable, en bas ?

\- Ggh... Retire-les tout-de-suite, espèce de... (les doigts bougent)... ngh !

\- Certainement pas. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un type prétentieux comme toi aussi docile, soumis, alors qu'il va se faire enculer !

\- Sale... ! Mmm, non ! Ne les bouges pas ! m'interrompais-je en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, pourtant... dit mon tortionnaire en passant une de ses jambes entre les miennes, frottant mon érection provoquée par les attouchements de tout à l'heure.

\- Non... »

Il enfonce un troisième doigt, m'obligeant à me cambrer pour limiter la douleur. D'autant plus que ce salop*** appuie bien là où ça fait mal (dans tous les sens du terme, malheureusement). Je ne remarque même pas qu'il a lâché mon bras, préférant venir titiller un de mes tétons, se collant lascivement à mon dos pour sentir le moindre de mes frissons et m'entendre retenir mes gémissements. D'ailleurs, même si j'avais remarqué la liberté nouvelle de mes membre antérieurs, je n'aurais rien pu faire, les doigts s'enfonçant plus loin à chaque signe de rébellion. _Mer**... Ça fait mal..._ songeai-je en serrant les dents. _Eddie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

J'ai l'esprit complètement embrouillé, je ne sais plus bien où je suis, ou ce que je dois faire, en-dehors de repousser quoi qu'il arrive le corps pressé contre le mien. Chaque effleurement de l'homme qui me tient ainsi en son pouvoir me partage entre le dégoût profond que je ressens pour cet ignoble individu, et le désir qu'il a allumé en moi au fil de ses caresses. Mes joues, mes lèvres, tout mon corps me brûle, partout où il m'a touché, le repoussant et l'accueillant tout à tour. Ce qui semble au passage bien amuser Vic, qui me souffle :

« Et si on passait à l'étape supérieure ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Non. C'est une blague. Il ne compte quand même pas aller jusqu'au bout, si ? Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que l'on descend et l'érection évidente que je sens contre mes fesses me suffit pour que je donne un bon coup de boule dans la tête du gangster, avant de lui défoncer le tibia du talon. Son rugissement de colère me réjouit. Enfin, seulement quelques secondes, en fait. Parce que contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, mes coups ne lui ont absolument pas fait lâcher prise. _Glurps ! Je vais déguster !_ réalisai-je.

« Alors là, ne t'attends pas à ce que j'y ailles doucement avec toi, espèce de petit bât*** ! » gronde Vic.

Un autre bruit de tissus, et il a attaché mes mains dans le dos. Puis il enfonce entièrement ses doigts dans mon cul. Il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas pousser un cri de douleur, qui n'aurait eut pour seule conséquence que d'encourager encore plus ce malade à me défoncer. Malgré mes efforts, je sens que les larmes ne guettent qu'un signe de faiblesse, aussi petit soit-il, pour couler. J'ai mal, vraiment mal. Et je sais que c'est encore loin de ce qui m'attend.

Bon sang ! Je pourrais pas avoir une crise, là, maintenant ? Si je tuais Vic dans cet intervalle, je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'était de la légitime défense, et que je n'était d'ailleurs pas maître de moi-même à ce moment. Ou je pourrais me tirer en me lavant les mains de ce que penseront ceux qui découvriront le corps... Pour la forme, je me débat un peu, même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions.

« Ne compte pas sur l'aide de qui que ce soit, Black. Personne ne viendra t'aider à cette heure. Tu vas me supplier d'arrêter, sale petit c** ! me siffle perfidement le gangster à l'oreille. Et je te défoncerais encore plus fort !

\- Non...

\- Oh si ! » confirme Vic en se plaçant à mon entrée après m'avoir bestialement plaqué contre le mur.

Ce contact, qui me dégoûte tellement, ravive des souvenirs que je m'étais pourtant entêté à oublier le plus vite possible, dans la douce protection dispensée par l'ombre d'Eddie. _Tu commences à avoir peur, mon chaton ?_ me susurre une voix que j'ai damnée plus d'une fois. La voix d'Hugues. Cette vision, ce contact, tout cela me fais enfin basculer dans ces crises dont je me croyais pourtant débarrassé, et que j'ai souhaité si ardemment un peu plus tôt. Un coup dans les couilles, un autre dans le ventre, et j'ai écarté ce malade de moi. Encore deux coup de pieds, et il est à terre.

Profitant de mon nouvel état de lucidité, je tente de délier mes mains le plus vite possible. Et je vois Vic se relever, sans mal apparent. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un se relève aussi vite après avoir reçut autant de mes coups à la suite. Ma mâchoire dois traîner au sol, là. Évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Après autant de temps, ma crise ne pouvait pas être aussi violente que les premières fois. Comme quoi, être coincé une partie de son temps avec un psy, et le reste avec un gars bourré de bonnes intentions, c'est mauvais pour moi. Trop peu d'adrénaline.

Le gangster ne me laisse évidemment pas le temps de me remettre de ma surprise et me projette violemment contre le mur des douches. Je me le prends de plein fouet, encore sous le choc, et m'ouvre profondément l'arcade sourcilière. Je le sais parce que seulement quelques seconde plus tard, un sang épais et chaud coule sur mon œil, m'aveuglant puisque mes mains attachées m'empêche de l'essuyer.

J'ai mal à la tête. _Put** ! Tout est trouble, là..._ Mais Vic n'en a pas fini avec moi. M'attrapant par le bras, il me force à me relever. Bien sûr, même si je ne vois pratiquement rien avec un œil fermé, et la vision brumeuse, ça ne m'empêche pas de ruer autant que je peux. Et comme ça le fais absolument pas lâcher prise (il va me broyer le bras, s'il continue !), je décide de passer au plan B. Plan nettement moins reluisant. En fait, il porte carrément atteinte à ma fierté.

« Non ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! EDDIE ! EDDIE, BOUGES-TOI LE CUL, BOR*** !

\- La ferme ! » aboie Vic en me bâillonnant de sa main et enfonçant de nouveau ses doigts en moi, à défaut de sa queue.

Je me mords les lèvres, regrettant presque mon éclat de voix. Mais Vic aurais dû m'arrêter plus vite. Trop tard. Des pas se font entendre dans les vestiaires :

« Vic, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est quoi tous ses cr... » demande un certain rouquin de ma connaissance, avant de se figer net en croisant mon regard apeuré.

Dire que j'aurais aimé qu'il ne me voit jamais dans cette situation...

 **…**

Eddie se fige devant le spectacle qui s'affiche devant lui. Black, son frère de cœur, est complètement nu, couvert de bleus, et une vilaine coupure au-dessus du sourcil saignant encore, salissant le mur où l'a plaqué son ami, dont le pantalon à la braguette ouverte veut déjà tout dire. Le visage tordu par la douleur et la honte, le cadet détourne la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de son grand frère. Vic, pas gêné pour un sou, sourit à son ami :

« Eh bien, Eddie ! On n'attendait plus que toi pour commencer ! (il se penche sur Black, qui frissonne) Black t'a appelé, mais comme tu n'arrivais pas, je me suis permis de commencer la fête.

\- Vic. Ferme-là... lâche le plus jeune, regardant toujours obstinément dans la direction opposée à celle du rouquin.

\- Le minimum, quand on parle à quelqu'un, c'est de le regarder en face, Black... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun se raidit, et Vic le force à se tourner face à Eddie, dévoilant au regard de l'aîné l'érection évidente du jeune homme, tranchant avec l'air dégoûté qu'il affiche. Eddie, interdit, ne peut détourner les yeux du corps de son cadet. Il ne le savais pas aussi... Il sent une bouffé de chaleur inattendue monter en lui et secoue la tête pour la chasser. Vic, voyant la résistance des deux hommes et n'étant absolument pas prêt perdre l'amitié précieuse du rouquin avant sa sortie de prison définitive, sourit et saisit sa victime par les cheveux, avant de l'obliger à se pencher en avant dans une position très explicite. Puis il lance, relevant la tête du jeune homme :

« Vas-y Eddie, il attend que ça ! Pas vrai, p'tite p*** ? » ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Black en bougeant ses doigts et obtenant en réponse un gémissement étouffé du brun.

C'en est trop pour Eddie, qui serre les poings et tranche froidement :

« Lâche-le tout de suite.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux même pas t'amuser un peu ? demande l'homme, une moue déçue plaqué sur le visage.

\- Abuse pas de ma patience, Vic.

\- C'étais pas mon intention ! (il retire brutalement ses doigts du plus jeune, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur) Tu vois, je te le rends, ton petit frère adoré ! »

 **/FIN ATTENTION/**

Eddie ne répond rien et ignore son sourire faux pour s'avancer vers Black, qui tente de se remettre comme il peut sur ses pieds, tremblant, dos aux deux autres hommes. Lorsqu'il pose sa main sur son épaule, le jeune homme le repousse violemment, lui hurlant :

« Dégage ! Ne me touche pas, espèce de traître ! »

Ces mots, tellement injustes, frappent le rouquin en plein cœur. Black ne lui a jamais parlé comme ça. Il déglutit. Est-ce qu'il est en pleine crise ?

« Black...

\- Ne m'approche pas... Va-t-en... Va-t-en... murmure le brun d'une voix rauque. J'veux pas que tu me vois comme ça... »

Le visage du rouquin s'assombrit d'un coup, et il se relève. Le voyant arriver droit sur lui, bien que sentant que quelque chose cloche, Vic l'accueille à bras ouvert :

« Viens, mon pote ! On va voir ailleurs si on peut pas trouver deux jeunes femmes pleines de bonnes intentions pour passer la n... »

Le coup de poing phénoménal du rouquin le coupe dans son élan, l'envoyant au sol. Choqué, l'homme porte la main à sa joue, où un bel hématome se forme lentement sous la peau. De son côté, Eddie le regarde avec tellement de distance qu'il croit un instant avoir perdu pour de bon son emprise sur le rouquin. Mais celui-ci lâche juste :

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de Black, pigé ? Je te vois encore une fois lui tourner autours, et pote ou pas, je te dégomme.

\- Et si c'est lui qui me cherche ? » plaisante Vic.

Chose qu'il regrette aussitôt en avisant le regard glacial d'Eddie. Levant les mains de chaque côté de la têt, il sourit et dit d'une voix rieuse :

« Allez, je rigole ! Le prends pas comme ça, p'tite bite !

\- T'as suffisamment rigolé pour aujourd'hui, non ?

\- ... Ouais, t'as raison. J'vais y aller, alors.

\- Ce serait bien, ouais. »

Vic jette un coup d'œil à sa victime, qui s'est reprise et relevée pour prendre ses affaires dans les vestiaires, enfilant le plus vite possible ses vêtements pour cacher les marques laissées sur son corps mate. Il reste un instant hypnotisé par les gouttes roulant tout le long du dos musclé du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il masque cette partie-là de lui aussi. Sous le regard désapprobateur d'Eddie, le gangster sort des vestiaires, non sans avoir remontée sa braguette et attrapée sa veste balancée sur les bancs de la pièce.

Il en profite d'ailleurs pour effleurer Black du bout des doigts, chose qu'Eddie ne voit pas. Le brun se recule aussitôt de plusieurs mètres, comme piqué par un insecte, se forçant à rétablir un visage impassible sous le regard de prédateur de Vic. Le grondement d'avertissement d'Eddie fait déguerpir en vitesse le gangster. Une fois dans le couloir, il sourit, allumant tranquillement une cigarette. _Il a bien grandit, ce foutu gamin de Rio ! Il a le même cran de son père !_

 **…**

« Black, tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Fous-moi la paix ! » grognai-je.

Eddie a insisté comme une mule pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre, et maintenant, il ne semble pas pressé d'en repartir. Moi, j'ai juste balancé mes affaires de piscine dans un coin, avant de prendre un caleçon et un peignoir dans mon armoire, avant de me précipiter dans la douche sans un mot pour mon frère. Je me sens si sale. Comme la fois où Hugues m'avait touché. Sauf que la, c'était encore pire. Parce que j'ai réagi au touché de ce dégénéré. _Mer** ! Comment j'ai pu me laisser faire par un type pareil ?_

Le rouquin ne cesse depuis de me parler à travers la porte, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, pousse à chaque fois un grand soupir. Bouillant de colère et d'amertume contre moi-même, je tente de ne pas déchaîner tout mon trop plein d'émotions sur lui, après tout, il essaie juste de savoir si vais bien, même s'il s'y prend comme un manche. Mais comment lui avouer que c'est parce que je me masturbais en pensant à lui que Vic m'a piégé dans cette gênante situation ?

« Et mer** ! Put** de mer** ! jurais-je.

\- Un problème ?

\- NON !

\- Okay. »

Silence. Je regrette d'être aussi dur avec Eddie. Il n'y est pour rien. Il m'a même encore sauvé la mise. En fait, c'est surtout pour ça que je m'énerve : m'a encore sauvé. Comme cette fois avoir Hugues. Je ne suis jamais capable de faire quelque chose pour moi correctement. Ma vengeance, mon entraînement, et même mon enfance n'ont été que de la mer**. Par ma faute. Les autres autours de moi n'ont fait qu'essayer de rattraper mon niveau de mer**. J'ai tué des gens par mon incompétence (je parle de Harris et Wilson, là). Bref, je suis un nul quand ça me concerne. Bord** ! J'aurais dû pouvoir me débarrasser de Vic sans la moindre difficulté ! Au lieu de ça, j'ai tremblé sous ses caresses comme une midinette ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait cru que j'avais le feu au cul ! Rien qu'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir.

« Dis, tu sais, tu peux me le dire, hein... J'te jugerais pas... On a tous nos petits penchants, de ce côté-là... me dit soudain Eddie derrière la porte.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui demandais-je, les sourcils froncés, attrapant une serviette pour me sécher.

\- Eh bien... C'est que tu ne semblais pas trop détester ce qu'il te faisait...

\- QUOI ?

\- Eh, calme ! C'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que tu... bah, te débattes, quoi. T'es pas du genre à renoncer, quand on t'em*****, en général. Alors, j'me posais deux ou trois questions, quoi... »

Je pâlis. Et si il avait compris que je suis...

« Tu sais, le masochisme, c'est pas bien vu, en tant qu'homme, mais si tu te trouves une copine dans le genre dominatrice, je suis sûr que... »

Là, j'avoue, je craque et explose de rire. Plié en deux de rire, j'ouvre la porte, un énorme sourire en travers du visage, les larmes aux yeux. Eddie a l'air complètement perdu. L'air bourru, il grogne :

« Ben merci. J'essaie de te comprendre, de me mettre à ta place, et tu me ris au nez. Vraiment, sympa.

\- Ah ! Excuses-moi ! C'est juste (j'essuie mes larmes et pose mes deux mains sur les épaules de mon ami)... que tu es complètement à côté de la plaque !

\- Ah ouais ? Alors tu expliques comment que t'ai eut la trique alors que Vic te... » essaye-t-il, sans finir sa phrase, gêné.

Je prends une grande inspiration. J'ai plus du tout envie de rire, maintenant. J'peux pas y aller par quatre chemin, et ça fait trop longtemps que je lui cache ça. Mais j'aurais bien voulu garder le secret encore un bon moment...

« Je suis gay, Eddie. Tout simplement. J'ai réagi parce que c'est un mec. »

La mâchoire de mon ami se déboîte carrément à cette annonce, il me regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés, mais au moins, il n'a pas reculé. C'est un bon début, quelque part. Mon frère de cœur se passe une main sur les yeux, avance sa main, hésite, me regarde encore, croisant mes yeux incertains, puis soupire.

« T'aurais pas pu trouver plus simple, non, comme orientation sexuelle ?

\- Si. Je pourrais être attiré par les femme trans. »

Le rouquin verdit.

« Désolé, là, j'peux pas imaginer !

\- Tu imagines trop, justement ! » Riais-je, soulagé qu'il ne me reproche rien.

Je laisse retomber mes bras et me dirige vers l'armoire pour prendre un caleçon (je rappelle que j'ai seulement une serviette autours de la taille), sentant ses yeux toujours posés sur moi. Je sens qu'il veut me demander quelque chose. Le lit craque, signe qu'il s'y est assit. Il me regarde. J'ai laissé tomber la serviette. Je ne me suis jamais caché devant lui. Sauf que là, je sens encore les caresses de Vic sur ma peau, et le regard de mon ami pourrait être bien mal interprété par mon esprit tordu... Je passe rapidement mon caleçon, puis enfile un peignoir de bain par-dessus. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Et eddie ne manque pas de le remarquer. Il soupire (encore !).

« Je ne vais rien te faire, tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'aimerais pas que tu me fasses quelque chose, justement ? le provoquai-je en me retournant.

\- Tu veux ?

\- Qui sais ? »

Mon regard se fait plus tendre et Eddie détourne le regard le premier, le visage fermé. Ses poings se serrent, ses yeux fuient les mien. Il fini par lâcher, la colère grondant :

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Un gars de plus sur ta liste ?

\- Tu veux rire ? T'es surtout le seul mec potable sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, oui !

\- ... Tu le penses pas sérieusement.

\- Si. Mais t'es un frère avant tout pour moi, t'inquiètes. J'vais pas te sauter dessus. Et cette fille, là, Mina, elle va m'arracher les yeux si j'essaie !

\- Donc, tu ne m'approches pas, simplement parce que tu as peur de la vengeance de ma copine ? Me demande le rouquin, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

\- T'as rien écouté, hein ?

\- Seulement ce qui m'intéressait.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Je l'ai vu sursauter. Ça commence. J'aurais peut-être pas dû jouer. J'vais lui faire peur, maintenant. Et j'en ai vraiment pas besoin. J'ai besoin de son amitié, à défaut du reste. Je lance, pas sûr de moi :

« Je te dégoûte, hein ? »

Une seconde plus tard, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Le nez dans son épaule, je m'autorise à me détendre et fermer les yeux. Il me détache les cheveux, y passe ses doigts. Comme d'habitude. Ce contact est tellement doux. J'en ai tellement besoin, aussi... Pourquoi j'attire que des malades, au juste ? 'Pourrait pas y avoir un clone d'Eddie, mais gay, qui débarque et me drague ? Pourquoi ça pourrait pas se passer comme ça, hein ?

« Eddie... J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette vie.

\- ... Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Que j'ai l'intention d'arrêter tout. Les missions, squatter ici... J'ai envie de faire ma vie à côté. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie.

\- Et tu la vis peut-être pas, là ? T'es mort ?

\- Non. Mais vivre seulement pour une vengeance que je n'arriverais jamais à accomplir (j'ai même pas été foutu de dégommer tous les gangs du coin, alors du monde, faut pas y compter), c'est vraiment la mer**. »

Je m'interrompt un moment, levant les yeux vers le plafond de la chambre. Là-haut, la peinture commence à s'écailler. Qu'est devenu le gamin de quatorze ans que j'étais en arrivant ici. Il a pas beaucoup évolué. Mais ma colère, ce terrible sentiment d'injustice à disparut depuis longtemps, ou tout du moins, ne me fait plus autant souffrir qu'avant. Il est temps de sortir de cette spirale infernale. Ou sinon, tout va recommencer.

« Et Wilson et Harris ? » me questionne Eddie.

Mon cœur se sert. C'est vraiment petit de me les rappeler alors que j'essaie justement de les oublier. Mais, j'ai déjà une réponse derrière laquelle me cacher. Comme j'ai toujours fais.

« Tous les hommes de Brooklyn sont morts depuis longtemps. J'ai retrouvé leurs corps dans la semaine où je les abandonnés. On leur a rendu tous les hommages possibles. J'ai donné tous l'argent de mes primes à leurs compagnes pendant jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. J'ai rien à me reprocher, et eux non plus. J'pouvais rien faire, à l'époque. J'étais qu'un gosse aveuglé par la haine. Rien qu'un pauvre gosse. »

Eddie me sert plus fort contre lui. Son cœur s'est un peu accéléré. Son souffle est plus chaud, aussi. Je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je me retourne pour le voir. Il déteste qu'on le voit pleurer, même si c'est trois larmes. Comme si on se connaissait pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que j'ai le droit au moins à ce privilège. Je comprends pas. Je me cache pas de lui, moi. C'est bien le seul, d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi j'ai pas le droit au même traitement de faveur, de son côté ? Puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je ferme les yeux, me retourne, et passe mes bras autours de son cou, laissant ma tête glisser sur son épaule. Elle tremble. Mince, ça doit être un peu plus grave que je pensais ! Je sens des larmes mouiller mon cou, et me pelotonne un peu plus contre lui. Mon cœur me fait mal, tordu de culpabilité.

On reste comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour attraper quelque chose (un mouchoir, certainement). C'est le signal. J'ouvre les yeux. Les siens ressortent encore plus à cause de toutes les rougeurs autours. Et ses cheveux roux n'arrangent rien. Les miens doivent être complètement ébouriffés, et plein de nœuds, mais je lui souris quand même. Un petit sourire désolé qui semble le désespérer encore plus. Son front contre le mien, il souffle :

« Alors c'est sûr ? Tu as pris ta décision, pour de bon ?

C'est bon, tu sais, ch'uis encore là pour un moment. Mais j'voulais te l'annoncer un peu plus tôt, pour que t'es pas de mauvaise surprise le jour où je décides de me faire la malle.

Parce que tu vas te barrer derrière notre dos, en plus ? »

Il est en colère. Je réplique, le regard dur, la mâchoire serrée :

« J'ai pas confiance en Joe. (Eddie se raidit) Il me laissera pas partir, tu le sais bien. Autant me faire passer pour mort. J'pourrais refaire ma vie. Vous aurez pas besoin de vous occuper de moi.

\- Mais... où t'iras ?

\- Loin. J'veux pas que vous retrouviez. Ça mieux pour nous tous. Je doute que tu souhaites me tirer une balle dans la tête pour désertion de poste. Ou que ce soit ton père qui s'en charge. »

Il y a tant de douleur dans ses yeux. Des reproches, à peine voilés aussi, des doutes, de la colère. Tout, tellement de choses, d'émotions qu'il ne m'a montrées que ponctuellement. Je les retrouve toutes en quelques secondes. Je l'ai jamais vu aussi désarçonné. J'avance une main, caresse son visage, et la glisse dans ses cheveux. Puis, tout doucement, je l'attire vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres s'effleure.

La suite ne dépend pas de moi. J'avais l'intention de ne pas aller plus loin. Mais pas Eddie. Il se jette sur ma bouche comme prit de folie, la dévorant, me renversant sur le lit pour m'empêcher de me débattre. Et quand il l'abandonne, c'est pour passer ses mains dans mon peignoir, mordillant mon cou tandis que je soupire de plaisir, incapable de le repousser. Il arrache presque mon haut, avant de s'arrêter. Ses yeux sont si brûlants sur moi. Puis je me rappelle de la première fois où je me suis touché en pensant à lui, et du dégoût qui a suivi. Alors, je détourne le regard et remet le peignoir, malgré mon sexe trop à l'étroit dans mon caleçon.

« Désolé, Eddie. J'veux pas de ça entre nous...

\- Vraiment ? (l'homme passe un bras autours de ma taille, avant de glisser sa main jusqu'à la bosse de mon sous-vêtement) Et ça, c'est arrivé tout seul, peut-être ? (il mord mon oreille, me faisant trembler) Tu as en a envie, Black. Et moi aussi, maintenant que je t'ai vu. »

Mon cœur palpite. Alors, je ne le dégoûte pas ? Il... me désire ? Je secoue la tête. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant que je ne le révulse, encore plus après m'être offert à lui ? Je serre les dents sous ses caresses, et me dégage. Quand je me retourne, son visage est dur et ses yeux, insensibles. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque envie de revenir vers lui. Mais j'ai déjà choisi, je ne peux pas faire demi-tour sans perdre son estime toute entière. Je prends une grande inspiration et murmure, ma voix se cassant au fur et à mesure :

« Je ne peux pas, Eddie. Pour nous deux. S'il-te-plaît. C'est pas cette image de moi que je veux te laisser...

\- Mais... tente-t-il en attrapant mon bras pour me serrer contre lui. Tu...

\- S'il-te-plaît... Arrête de me torturer comme ça... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que je préfère ne jamais être ton amant que perdre toute ta gentillesse ? J'ai besoin de toi... (je me retourne pour ficher mes yeux brillants dans les siens) mais en tant que frère. Alors arrête de te coller à moi, ou on va véritablement faire une énorme bêtise. Et je serais pas celui qui la regrettera le plus. »

Ma supplique le frappe. Fort. Ses yeux perdent d'un coup toute lueur bestiale, et ne laissent paraître qu'une immense douleur. Me reprenant dans ses bras, il chuchote :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te retenir, alors ? Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu vas partir. On est si différents...

\- Tous les frères se ressemblent pas, tu sais. Et c'est pas parce qu'on aurait couché ensemble que je ne serais pas parti. Et je ne t'aurais jamais laissé me suivre. La bande a besoin de toi. Moi, on pourra toujours me remplacer. Vic est revenu. Il fera très bien le boulot à ma place, j'en doute pas...

\- T'es jaloux ? Tu as un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Vic ? me questionne le rouquin, surpris.

\- Non. Quelque part, je suis un peu soulagé qu'il soit revenu, même si je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il est efficace, j'peux pas l'nier. Sauf que c'est un habitué des dommages collatéraux.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Vous n'avez fait aucune mission ensemble !

\- Je l'ai vu, en rentrant de mission. Or, ça c'est pas exactement passé comme il l'a dit lors de son compte-rendu. Et plusieurs fois par la suite, j'ai assisté à des scènes que j'aurais préféré ignorer, comme toi et Joe. C'est avec vous qu'il est faux. Pas avec moi. T'en a eut un aperçu tout-à-l'heure, d'ailleurs. »

Le rouquin grommelle dans son coin à cette remarque. Il a l'air tellement déçu... Je le regarde, puis pousse un petit soupire, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il relève la tête, résigné et curieux, se demandant ce que je vais encore lui dire. Un sourire contraint sur les lèvres, les yeux désarmés, je lui promets :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne partirais pas avant de vous rendre un dernier service. Ces diamants vont renflouer nos caisses et vous donner une bonne réputation.

\- Alors, tu...

\- Et puis, si je peux en obtenir une petite partie de cette fortune, je pourrais reprendre mes études. Autant que ça serve à tout le monde. (je prends une grande inspiration) Je vais faire cette mission avec Vic et les six autres gars que vous voudrez. »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre des souvenirs (ça a mis du temps, mais c'est fini, promis !) ! On passe au film, maintenant !**


	10. Préparatifs

**On peut dire que j'ai bien regretté cette promesse** , et dès le lendemain matin d'ailleurs.

Plus précisément, quand Eddie m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me donner les dossiers des gars que j'aurais à ma charge. Je serais le seul à tout savoir sur eux, ils auront pour consigne de ne jamais parler d'eux aux autres membres. Et je sais pourquoi moi j'ai le droit d'aller au-delà de cette règle : pour pouvoir faire pression sur eux dans les moments critiques. C'est détestable. Mais obéir à quelqu'un me paraît encore plus insupportable, remarque. Et je suppose aussi qu'ils veulent un regard neuf, neutre, sur ces hommes. Savoir si l'un d'entre eux n'est pas clair. On en a déjà refoulé une vingtaine rien que cette année. La flicaille tente de plus en plus souvent de s'infiltrer chez nous. On commence à être trop connu de leur service pour qu'ils ne nous filent pas. Et ils savent qu'on était acoquiné avec Vega avant son départ en taule. Ils vont plus nous lâcher. La prudence s'impose, donc.

Eddie m'invite à entrer dès qu'on retenti mes coups à la porte. Après m'avoir fourré une tonne de paperasse dans les mains, il me souhaite une bonne matinée avec un grand sourire et se barre à toute vitesse. Okay. Ça, c'était vraiment mesquin de sa part. Grognant une dizaine d'injure à son encontre, je soupire devant le bordel qui compose la pièce, pose mes papiers sur le siège, seul objet dégagé, et entreprends de faire le tri là-dedans. Eddie sait qu'il peut me faire confiance. Je fais un peu office de secrétaire pour lui, quand je passe à son bureau. Mais là, j'espérais naïvement (oui, ça m'arrive encore) qu'il aurait au moins ordonné un peu la pièce. C'était trop espérer de lui.

Une fois que tous les dossiers ont filés chacun dans le tiroir approprié avec d'énormes étiquettes écrites de ma main en lettres capitale sur le devant ('manquerait plus qu'il mélange tout mon travail), je reprends les feuilles volantes qu'il m'a donné plus tôt et classe là aussi les pages dans l'ordre. Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas Larry qui vient tout juste d'être recommandé par Luigi de Long Beach, c'est un vieux copain de Joe (je l'ai déjà dit) et je l'ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois avant... Luigi. Encore ce type. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il est toujours au courant de tout et partout. Si j'osais, j'irais jeter un coup d'œil chez lui rien que pour voir s'il n'a pas mes nom, prénom et adresse (ça serait bien le seul). Un connard de première catégorie, mais qui a été plutôt réglo jusqu'ici. Mais les sales coups se font parfois désirer...

Je feuillette rapidement les pages et remarque, sans surprise, que je ne trouve Vic sur aucune de mes fiches. Dommage. C'est l'un des rares sur lesquels j'aurais voulu en savoir plus. Je l'sens pas ce gars, mais c'est bien le seul dont ni Joe, ni Eddie voudraient que je démontre louche. Penser qu'ils le considèrent respectivement comme leur fils et frangin me donne envie de gerber.

Les autres, en dehors de Larry, me sont totalement inconnus. Les saligauds (je pense à mes patrons, là). Ils ont pris des gens extérieurs à la bande. Donc ils prévoient avec une quasi certitude que ça se passera pas forcément bien. Je sens mon ventre se nouer en tombant sur la fiche de deux des gars. Ils sont jeunes et inexpérimentés. Je mets ma main à couper qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux fera parti des victimes. C'est pas un fou de la gâchette comme Vic qui va se prendre une balle perdue. Je marque pourtant un temps d'arrêt sur la fiche d'un des deux gars. Y'a un truc qui me turlupine chez lui. Lisant plus attentivement le descriptif, je mets le doigt dessus : c'est lui que Luigi recommande. Un p'tit dealer sans histoire, arrêté deux ou trois fois par les flics, puis relâché tout aussi vite pour manque de preuve. Un malin, donc. Il va bien s'entendre avec Larry. C'est sur ce gars qu'on a le moins d'infos, bizarrement. Pourtant, Luigi est plutôt du genre bavard.

Je soupire. Je suis bon pour les heures sup', au moins le temps de vérifier si mon instinct ne me trompe pas. Aussitôt cette résolution prise, je m'accorde pour ne rien dire de mes soupçons à Eddie ou Joe. Hors de question d'avoir la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience. Mais si c'est bien un flic, je lui souhaite bien du courage pour tenir le coup en présence de tous les énergumènes de cette troupe. Et encore plus s'il se retrouve en situation de devoir tirer sur un civil pour préserver sa couverture.

Le gars, Charles MachinTrucChose, un vieux au style élégant, me semble pas faire partie de ceux qui pourront me planter un couteau dans le dos, quelle que soit la manière dont je le regarde. Par contre, j'en dirait pas autant de Tyler BiduleTrucChouette. Lui n'est jamais resté très longtemps dans une bande et ses rapports avec ses collègues sont pour ainsi dire... tendus. 'Faut dire que personne ne supporte très longtemps un gars bourré de préjugés et qui le répand carrément à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. L'autre jeune me paraît simplement... jeune. Une petite frappe parmi d'autre, excellent conducteur, des petits vols à main armé, rien de bien méchant. Mais il y a un gros problème : il n'a sûrement jamais tiré sur quelqu'un, vu qu'il a toujours le volant dans les mains. Il a intérêt à vite démarrer, s'il veut s'en sortir, sur ce coup-là.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, on ne sera pas trop nombreux pour monter dans la voiture ? Le résultat de mon calcul me glace : nous sommes sept sur ce coup. Le mieux serait qu'on ne s'entasse effectivement pas dans une seule et même voiture. On devrait en rester à trois par quatre. Mais c'est dangereux : il suffit qu'une voiture soit immobilisée, que ce soit celle qui transporte les diamants, et on perd trois gars et rentre bredouille. Je n'ose même pas espérer ce que Joe nous fera, à Eddie et à moi, dans ce cas-là. Donc, je dois prévenir Joe qu'il nous faudra deux voitures : une devant le lieu de braquage pour récupérer rapidement les gars et les diamants. Dans l'idéal, Larry chaperonnant les deux jeunes, ça me semble bien. La deuxième voiture, à l'arrière de la boutique, pour les autres gars et moi. Soit Vic, le M-Je-Sais-Tout, et le vieux. Deux sur les trois pénibles à garder à l'œil, c'est pas mal.

Je suis tiré de mes plans par un coup frappé à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, je me lève du fauteuil d'Eddie et vais ouvrir. Peu aimablement, je lâche :

« Désolé, mais Eddie n'est pa...

\- Ouais, ouais, pas grave ! Alors, remis de ta petite frayeur d'hier, mauviette ? » me sourit Vic.

Seul un tressautement du sourcil trahit mon énervement, et je rends un sourire encore plus éblouissant que le sien à l'homme, répliquant :

« Ah ! Tu tombes bien, toi ! Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve mon fr... Eddie ? me reprenais-je.

\- Dommage, chéri, mais je venais justement le voir. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a dit de l'attendre dans son bureau. »

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Eddie. _Il veut que je le tue, son pote, c'est ça ?_ Le message n'est pas très clair. Ou alors : « _Vous pourriez faire deux ou trois mission ensembles, le temps de faire connaissance !_ » Oh, oh. Il est pas sérieux. Moi, coincé avec ce type dans une même pièce ?

« C'est sûr, il veut la mort d'un de nous deux... grinçais-je.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose, petit ? »

Bon. Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs, lui. Bougonnant contre mon ami rouquin, j'ouvre de mauvaise grâce la porte du bureau à Vic. Un air de conquérant détestablement accroché aux lèvres, il y rentre, non sans me bousculer au passage. Je prends une grande inspiration. Ne surtout pas s'énerver. Il attend que ça. Un sourire hypocrite toujours froidement plaqué sur le visage, je me tourne vers Vic... Et vois qu'il s'approche dangereusement des papiers confidentiels qu'Eddie m'a donné. En un bond, je suis sur lui et lui arrache les feuilles des mains, grondant :

« Pas touche. Depuis quand tu fouilles dans les affaires des autres ?

\- C'est à Eddie, non? Je peux savoir en quoi tu as toi le droit de les lire si moi non ?

\- Parce que je suis le chef de mission.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout.

\- Alors je peux les lire. »

Il tend le bras pour attraper les papiers, et j'esquive sa tentative, avant de secouer la tête, le pousser d'un coup d'épaule, et les ranger dans le bon tiroir. Comme ça, à moins de risquer de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, il n'osera pas les reprendre. Puis, les yeux froids, je lui désigne d'un mouvement de tête le siège le plus proche. Il s'y assied sans se départir de son sourire, et me dit :

« Tu sais, Black, ce n'est pas parce que tu mets un bureau entre nous deux que je ne peux pas finir ce que l'on a commencé ce matin...

\- Garde tes allusions pour une autre fois et fais preuve d'un peu de sérieux, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mais je suis sérieux ! appuie-t-il d'un ton blessé.

\- Moi aussi. Et Eddie de même. »

Nous nous jaugeons mutuellement du regard. Bon sang, quels yeux il a... _Merde ! Pense à autre chose, crétin !_ m'ordonnai-je. Le silence n'étant pas très agréable pour moi, surtout que l'homme s'applique bien à faire exactement tout pour m'excéder (genre, allumer sa cigarette et poser ses pieds sur le bureau), je lui demande sans réfléchir :

« Comment t'a rencontré les Cabots, au fait ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? me demande-t-il

\- Tout ce qui concerne Eddie m'intéresse ! répondais-je sans réfléchir.

\- Même le nombre de filles qu'il s'est tapé, leur nom et numéro de téléphone ?

\- ... Non, merci, ça je m'en passerais. Votre rencontre me paraît pas mal, déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors cause toujours.

\- ... Salop.

\- Pour te servir, chéri.

\- Arrête avec ça. Il paraît que t'a un frère. Lui aussi sert dans le banditisme ? »

Je vois le brun se figer. On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Glurps. Ses yeux font un peu peur, maintenant. Je le regarde se lever et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, tic que j'ai pris avec Eddie quand je ne suis pas à l'aise. Heureusement, Vic ne le sait pas, lui. Puis, il me plaque violemment contre la fenêtre derrière moi, enserrant ma gorge dans l'étau de ses mains fortes. Bien que surpris, je ne le laisse pas paraître, et plante mes onyx dans ses yeux, m'appliquant à respirer calmement. S'il continue à m'étouffer, je n'aurais pas de mal à me dégager. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Les billes bleues de ses pupilles me fusillent tandis qu'il me crache :

« Qui t'a dit ça ? Eddie ? Joe ?

\- Personne. J'ai juste imaginé qu'une fille, même ta sœur, n'aurait pas pu te survivre. Et puis, t'as pas la gueule d'un enfant unique. Tu noteras que je n'ai pas précisé si ton frère était plus vieux ou jeune que toi. Alors du calme, le fauve. »

Il me regarde encore un instant, puis se détourne et me relâche. Je porte immédiatement la main à mon cou, le massant douloureusement. Putain ! Il n'y est pas allé de main-morte ! Au moins, je ne toussote pas comme un idiot contre les rideaux. J'ai encore toute ma dignité. Un peu repris, je lève les yeux vers le gangster, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, me regardant sauver mon honneur sans un mot. Un petit sourire taquin au bord des lèvres, je lui souffle, la voix encore un peu rauque :

« Alors, ce charmant garçon ? Ai-je au moins le droit de savoir son nom, ou tu vas faire la femme indignée qui boude ? »

Les yeux de l'homme brillent un peu trop. Zut. Je sens que je ne vais pas forcément aimer la suite.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de femmelette ?

\- Non, non. Tu as bien entendu. Un problème ?

\- Mm. Je crois qu'il va falloir te rappeler ce que j'ai dans le pantalon, gamin !

\- Que... mmm ! »

Sa langue a forcé ma bouche avant même que j'ai pu réfléchir aux conséquences de sa phrase. Complètement incrédule, je m'accroche à lui, puis ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter. Qui cracherait sur un baiser pareil, vraiment ? Sauf qu'il ne s'arrête pas là, et quand ses mains se mettent à malaxer mes fesses, il se reçoit un coup de poing des plus appropriés. Me recoiffant un peu, je lâche un Tss ! méprisant et le regarde se relever, les bras croisés :

« T'as rien pigé, on dirait. J'ai dit pas touche. Et ça concernait pas que les papiers.

\- Ngh... T'avais l'air d'aimer, pourtant, chéri... Belle droite, pas mal du tout. Mais... (son regard me fait froid dans le dos) ... j'ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Inconsciemment, je recule, mettant de nouveau le bureau entre nous, dos à la sortie. Vic remarque bien ce mouvement et sourit sadiquement :

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser m'échapper, salope ? Essaye, pour voir !

\- Tu m'insultes encore une fois et je te traîne jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement par l'oreille pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! répliquais-je.

\- Si tu veux, mais avant, je vais te baiser, comme la sale catin que tu es ! »

Là, il va trop loin. Un rugissement animal franchit mes lèvres au moment même où mon poing vient s'écraser sur l'autre joue de l'homme, qui m'envoie à son tour son genoux dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, je réplique avec un coup de paume en plein sous la mâchoire. Un petit _crac !_ se fait entendre, signe qu'une vertèbre vient de se remettre en place. Il pourrait presque me remercier, mais 'faut pas rêver. A l'instant où je vais lui donner un autre coup de poing, il me repousse d'un coup de pied dans la hanche qui me projette sur le bureau, sur lequel je roule souplement pour reculer jusqu'à la porte. Hors de question de détruire le lieu de travail du rouquin pour nos conneries. On va continuer dans les couloirs.

Vic me rejoint en trois enjambées et se jette carrément sur moi, avec la nette intention de me clouer au sol. Et j'étais prêt de mon côté à le laisser sortir du même mouvement, quand la clenche que je tenais en main s'abaisse toute seule, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Faisant voir au rouquin, enfin débarqué de je ne sais quel endroit, une scène dont je me serais bien passé.

« Dis donc. On dirait que j'ai eu raison de vous laisser tranquille, tous les deux. Vous allez vite en besogne ! lance une voix rieuse.

\- A quoi tu t'attendais, frangin ? » réplique Vic avec un grand sourire.

Je voudrais disparaître. On peut aisément comprendre Eddie : il nous laisse seuls dix minutes et nous retrouve couchés sur le sol, Vic entre mes jambes, et moi, un bras autour de son cou, mes lèvres à deux centimètres des siennes. On peut ajouter le fait qu'il connaît mon orientation sexuelle, et tout s'éclaire. Mais pas dans le bon sens. _Merde ! Il pourrait pas fermer cette porte, ce con ? Tous les gens du coin sont pas obligé d'assister à ce cauchemar !_ Tournant la tête sur le côté, retirant mon bras, je souffle, les joues légèrement rosies :

« Vic, tu pourrais te lever ? Tu m'écrases, là.

\- Et tu ne sais même pas tout ce que je peux te faire, encore !

\- Je ne doute pas de ta ressource en la matière, mais si tu ne bouges pas, je te certifie que tu ne ressortiras d'ici en un seul morceau. »

Le gangster ne semble pas très heureux de devoir m'obéir, mais un toussotement d'Eddie lui rappelle l'épée suspendue au-dessus de sa tête et il se relève, non sans me déposer un long baiser dans le cou, qui ne manque pas de me faire frissonner plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Détail qui ne passe inaperçu pour aucun de nous trois, et avec ma veine, pas non plus aux gens qui passent derrière le rouquin.

C'est Eddie qui m'aide à me relever, me tendant une main secourable après avoir repoussé la porte. Y'a plus rien à voir, de toute façon. Lui bougonnant que la prochaine fois qu'il me laisse dans une situation de ce genre, je le bute, je reste résolument derrière lui. Pas fou. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Vic me choppe une fois de plus !

Le reste de notre réunion passe beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût et c'est à la vitesse de l'éclair que je précipite hors du bureau dès qu'Eddie a fini. Et puis, contrairement à ce qu'il pense, ça ne sert à rien de tenter de raisonner Vic : s'il refuse de m'obéir lors de la mission, c'est pas lui qui va le faire changer d'avis. Il sera même pas là pour vérifier, de toute façon.

 **…**

« Et toi ce sera .

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es une pédale, okay ? »

Rires de Vic. Joe regarde tous ces morveux glousser ou tout du moins sourire, et soupire intérieurement. Il leur a pas justement dit plus tôt qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de rires comme des crétins ? Et l'autre tapette qui fait sa mijaurée au sujet de son nom... Et il insiste en plus, ce morveux.

« Pourquoi on peut pas choisir sa couleur ?

\- Pas question. Une fois j'ai essayé, et ça a foiré. T'as trois gars, et tous les trois, ils veulent s'appeler . Alors ça gueule, ça chicane, et personne veut lâcher ! (il ponctue sa phrase en se pointant lui-même du doigt) C'est moi l'patron et t'es ! (il cesse ses grands gestes) Estime-toi heureux que je t'appelle pas -d'oie !

\- C'est comme pour moi ! intervient un jeune brun à la barbichette, assit à côté de Larry. , marron, vous trouvez pas que ça fait un peu chiotte?

\- Pink c'est pire, Joe vient de le dire, ça fait pédé ! proteste la tapette, dont la chemise à fleur ne fait pourtant pas si viril. On pourrait m'appeler ? J'aime mieux ce nom-là. Ça va, je peux appeler ? »

Vic et Eddie ont du mal à ne pas repartir en éclat de rire. S'il savait, ce pauvre gars... Et dire que le principal intéressé est justement en retard... Une première dans sa carrière. De quoi inquiéter, juste un peu, le rouquin, qui le savait parti pour une mission difficile : un petit nettoyage d'une bande qui lorgnait depuis un moment sur leur territoire. Les gars en eux-mêmes n'était pas terribles, mais ils avaient de bonnes armes, et c'était pas sûr que Black s'en sorte sans dommages. Il restait un être humain, après tout, et les derniers événements l'avaient particulièrement fatigué.

Eddie jette un coup d'œil au brun au sourire d'enfer à côté de lui. Est-ce que Vic a au moins une idée de combien Black fait d'efforts pour ne pas lui sauter au visage, et même paraître aimable et détendu en sa présence ? Il n'en a pas l'impression, et ça le gêne légèrement. Si Vic se mettait en tête de plaisanter à un moment critique, il y avait de bonne chance pour que Black, malgré tout le respect qu'il ait pour les règles de la famille Cabot, le descende sans hésiter. Sans compter le nombre de bravades et de remises en question de son pouvoir que subira le jeune homme par ses subordonnés en vue de son âge. Bravades que Vic ne manquera pas d'alimenter...

« T'es pas . T'es ! (Vic et Eddie retiennent leur souffle, les yeux fixés sur Joe) J'ai un mec qui bosse ailleurs pour moi que j'appelle Black. T'es ! »

Sentant que la tension grimpe un peu trop haut, Larry tente cette fois d'apaiser un peu le revendicateur à chemise fleurie :

« Oh ! Le nom, c'est pas important.

\- Ouais, ça te gênes pas toi, t'es . C'est cool un nom comme ça ! Alors si c'est pas important de s'appeler , on fait l'échange ?

\- Oh, oh, oh ! Y'a pas d'échange qui tienne, tu piges ? l'interrompt Joe. Mais où est-ce que tu te crois, à la foire aux occasions, bordel de Dieu ? (Pink lui lance un regard, puis se rassoit correctement, levant presque les yeux au ciel) Alors écoute bien, : y'a qu'deux routes à suivre pour ce job. Ou tu suis ma route, ou tu t'tailles de ma route. (Joe prends une voix plus grave que toutes les autres fois) Alors décides-toi, .

\- Oh, y'en a marre, Joe. Merde, on oublie tout ça. Levons c'débat, tu veux ? Va pour Pink, et on r'prend.

\- On reprendra à ma convenance ! » assène le chauve, en remettant mieux sa veste.

Il attend un moment, balaye les têtes lasses devant lui, puis reprend :

« Alors, c'est clair ? Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Ça m'fout tellement en rogne que j'en ai perdu la voix ! dit-il alors que sa voix se casse effectivement au fil de ses mots. Allez ! Au boul... »

Une fois de plus, il est interrompu. Mais cette fois, par le bruit caractéristique d'une bonne moto qui s'est arrêtée juste devant l'entrepôt. Encore quelques toussotements, et on n'entend plus rien. Tout le monde est silencieux maintenant, les yeux rivés sur la porte, attendant impatiemment le dernier arrivant. Et quand la porte s'ouvre, la déception est au rendez-vous, exceptée pour les quatre qui le connaissent déjà. Black est là, ses cheveux étrangement détachés, son casque noir sous le bras. Mais il n'y a même pas une éraflure sur son blouson de cuir. Le chef de troupe est enfin arrivé. _Enfin, il était temps !_ soupire Eddie.


	11. Nouveau membre

**« Désolé, Joe** , un petit contre-temps de dernière minute. (je passe ma main dans mes cheveux encore défaits) Eh ! Ça en fait du monde !

\- Black, viens t'asseoir par-là ! » m'invite Eddie, les yeux brillants.

Mes clés tintent au fond de ma poche. Vic me dévore des yeux. Peut-être à cause de mon T-shirt sans manches et moulant, ma courte veste en cuir, mon pantalon un peu trop près du corps, et surtout le fait que la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu les cheveux détachés, l'ambiance était bien plus torride qu'aujourd'hui. Mieux vaut ne pas trop s'approcher. Je décline l'invitation de mon ami, agitant la tête avec un petit sourire, faisant voler mes longs cheveux, le casque sous le bras.

« Tut, tut, tut ! Laisse-moi faire connaissance avec la troupe, avant de m'accaparer comme ça, Eddie ! Je suis déjà bien en retard, on va pas en rajouter...

\- Tu me feras cinq boulots de plus en compensation, pour les cinq minutes de retards ! tranche Joe. File poser ton cul là-bas, p'tit con, et on poursuit ! »

Je m'exécute sans protester, me glissant à côté de celui que je devine déjà être le petit malin que je dois surveiller, que je salue d'un bref mouvement de tête. Eddie me boude, Vic m'envoie un clin d'œil charmeur, et Larry se retourne pour me serrer amicalement la main, tout en ajoutant que je dois l'appeler White, maintenant. Joe a recommencé son petit jeu, on dirait. Le gars à sa gauche me fait un grand sourire et me serre la main à son tour, se présentant comme Brown. Pourquoi pas. Joe, sentant que personne ne fait vraiment attention à lui, toussote fortement, puis me donne les noms de codes de tous les gars. C'est donc le gars à côté de moi, Orange, qui me paraît suspect. Okay.

Je m'assois plus confortablement, un coude appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise, jambes croisées, une main près de ma ceinture. J'aime sentir les lames sous mes doigts quand je suis en présence de gangsters inconnus. Y'a plus qu'à commencer. Joe reprend son exposition du plan, sous les regards attentifs de l'ensemble des gars, moi compris.

« Bon ! On commence ! D'abord, un petit récapitulatif : l'objectif est de s'emparer de la cargaison de diamants bruts que recevra ce magasin (il pointe un endroit sur la carte affichée derrière lui) la veille du vol. Le lendemain, elle partira en direction de Chicago, et on ne pourra plus la récupérer pour notre compte. Donc il n'y aura pas de dérogation possible le jour J. »

Pas de protestation. Ils ont l'air tous bien au courant du but de cette opération. Parfait. On va pas perdre trop de temps en blablas. Je me reconcentre sur Joe, qui satisfait de ne pas avoir été interrompu, reprend de plus belle :

« Pour les rôles, Eddie m'a aidé à les mettre en place : Orange, tu surveilles la porte et empêches tout le monde d'entrer ou sortir ; Blue (le vieux) et Blond (Vic), vous contrôlez la foule avec Black ; White et Pink, vous forcez le gérant à vous filer les cailloux ; Brown, tu récupères tout le monde en voiture au signal de Orange, et vous vous taillez le plus vite possible. Dans l'idéal, vous n'aurez besoin que de deux minutes, mais en prévoyance du cas où le gérant ou un vigile veuillent résister, vous pouvez en avoir pour cinq. Passé ce délai, vous vous barrez tous et vous retrouvez au point de rendez-vous, que je vous donnerais dans quelques minutes. »

Il a à peine achevée sa phrase que deux ou trois commencent à discuter, chuchoter ou soupirer. Les ignorant, je prends la parole, plantant mes yeux dans ceux de Joe.

« Joe. On a un problème. On ne pourra pas tous rentrer dans la voiture, ou alors, il faut piquer une camionnette, et c'est nettement moins discret.

\- J'y ai réfléchi, gamin ! réplique aussitôt le chauve, les sourcils froncés. La voiture aura cinq places : deux pour White et Pink qui porteront les diamants, et qui sont donc prioritaires, une pour Orange qui est le plus proche, et donc le plus apte à rapidement y monter, et une pour Brown, qui conduit. Reste une place. »

La tension monte d'un cran. Une place. Nous serons encore trois sur le lieu du braquage. Les trois contrôlant la foule. Évidemment. C'est pour nous qu'il sera le plus difficile de s'enfuir, puisqu'il y aura probablement un mouvement de foule dès que nos compatriotes seront partis. Certains se sentiront sûrement l'âme d'un héros à cette instant, une partie de la menace ayant disparue. On risquait des complications. Et les complications font perdre du temps.

Je ne laisse pas Joe faire durer le suspense et déclare d'un ton autoritaire :

« C'est pas un problème. Blond et moi pouvons sortir par la porte à l'arrière de la boutique et nous faire la malle avant que la police rapplique. A nous deux, ça sera pas dur de réquisitionner une voiture auprès d'un passant.

\- Dis donc, petit, tu crois que je n'en suis pas plus capable que vous deux ? me reprend Blue.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, M'sieur Blue. Je connais déjà Blond, et comme je risque d'être absent à la plupart des réunions à cause de mes boulots qui tombent en même temps, je ne vais pas pouvoir sympathiser à vous tous comme je le pourrais en d'autres occasions. Or, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai besoin de savoir exactement sur quelles compétences de mon partenaire je peux m'appuyer, lors d'un casse de cette envergure. Et puis, honnêtement, je doute que vous ayez besoin d'être surveillé, à votre âge. (je jette un regard en direction de Vic) J'peux pas en dire autant de Blond. La fougue de la jeunesse peut faire bien des bêtises...»

Mon explication souffle le vieux, et je crois lire un peu d'estime et de reconnaissance dans ses yeux de renard, avant qu'il grogne un _C'est à Joe de décider de ça, de toute façon !_.

« Le plan de Black me va parfaitement ! confirme Joe, visiblement soulagé que je sois arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Ah oui, et puis aussi, je voulais vous informer que dans une mission qui rassemble autant de gars, il nous faut un chef pour vous surveiller en notre absence. A savoir, Black. »

Là, on a le droit à un concert de protestations des quatre inconnus à la bande. Un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres, je me lève de ma chaise, m'étire un bon coup, puis saute souplement sur l'estrade aux côtés d'un Joe sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Lui tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule, je lui glisse :

« Passe-moi le relais, vieux. T'es trop gentils avec eux. On va voir s'ils protestent encore longtemps quand j'aurais fini...»

Puis, me tournant vers les insurgés, je souris une fois de plus. Et sors mon pistolet. Aussitôt, c'est le silence. Tous ont les yeux fixés sur moi, qui joue tranquillement avec l'arme, sans faire trop attention à eux. Remarquant le retour au calme, je lève un sourcil :

« Alors, c'est fini de caqueter, la basse-cour ? »

Des grognements d'avertissements me répondent, mais pas d'insultes directes. Ça commence bien. Je retire la gâchette dans un claquement sec, et du coin de l'œil, voit tous mes opposants se raidir. Y'en à même un, avec une chemise à fleur, Pink je crois, qui est aussi pâle que si je pointais le canon vers lui. Il était plus causant tout à l'heure, pourtant... Je souris.

« Bon. On dirait que vous êtes un peu plus sages, maintenant. C'est bizarre. Je croyais que je ne valais rien, que j'étais trop jeune, trop peu... expérimenté ? (mes yeux se plissent) Je sais pas si pour certain, avoir tué deux hommes à douze ans fait de moi quelqu'un de précoce, mais sachez que j'ai pas traînassé pour l'acquérir, votre _expérience_. Et je doute fortement qu'un seul d'entre vous arrive à ne serait-ce que m'érafler, parmi les jeunes, ou me blesser sérieusement pour les deux autres. »

Je sors un petit couteau, toujours aussi naturellement, de la gaine sous mon manteau, et le lance en l'air régulièrement de l'autre main. Sans même regarder. Et je ne le fais pas tomber une fois, la lame ne m'entaille pas non plus. Mes yeux sont tout sauf souriants.

« Vous savez, ce que je déteste par-dessus tout, ce sont les gars suffisants comme vous. J'vous demande pas de me faire confiance : le premier qui tente un coup fourré ou qui abandonne son poste, voire qui s'en prend à quelqu'un sans raison valable, je le descends. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte. Par contre, vous feriez mieux de faire confiance à Joe. S'il m'a choisi, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Si ça vous plaît pas, levez-vous. Par contre, puisque vous connaissez notre plan en détail... »

Je lance brutalement quatre de mes couteaux : l'un vient se ficher juste dans le dossier de la chaise de Orange, juste au-dessus de son épaule droite ; un autre, dans l'assise de Brown, à deux centimètres de sa virilité ; Blue et Pink arborent maintenant une fine balafre sur la joue. Je conclue, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

«... je ne promets pas que vous atteindrez la porte. A vous de choisir. »

Silence. Mais Blue et Orange soutiennent mon regard. C'est bien, ils ont de bons nerfs. Par contre, je sens que Pink et Brown sont à deux doigts d'exploser en un concert de pleurnicheries. Je ferais mieux de ne pas rester là trop longtemps, où ils vont faire dans leur froc. Bon, je vais au moins ranger mon revolver.

Voyant que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger de l'estrade, Joe me fais un petit hochement de tête et reprend :

« Bon, comme tout le monde à l'air d'accord avec la nomination de Black à la tête de la troupe pour ce job, on va pouvoir poursuivre. Donc, info vitale, interdiction totale de toucher aux vitrines. L'alarme se déclencherait immédiatement, vous le savez parfaitement. Et le truc, c'est de faire ça limite incognito. On a pas besoin que les flics rappliquent pour un petit écart de conduite. Vous l'avez compris, Black à le droit de supprimer n'importe lequel d'entre vous s'il pense que vous pouvez compromettre toute la mission. Alors faites pas les cons. »

Ceci étant dit, je salue les Cabots, envoyant un signe des deux doigts à Eddie avec un petit clin d'œil, saute à bas de l'estrade, récupère avec un grand sourire mes lames et mon casque, puis tourne les talons et franchis la porte du hangar sans un regard en arrière, ma queue de cheval volant allègrement derrière moi. Ma moto démarre avec un magnifique grondement et une minute plus tard, je suis déjà loin de l'atmosphère pesante du hangar.

J'ai encore beaucoup de travail avant ce soir.

 **...**

« Il est cool, tu vas voir ! m'encourage Eddie.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça d'un mec, j'ai dû le descendre trois semaines plus tard parce qu'il nous avait volé une tonne de chit. Orange m'a l'air vachement rusé. Si j'étais vous, je l'inviterais pas dans un de mes bars pour faire connaissance.

\- Mais non, tu te trompes complètement sur lui ! C'est qu'un gamin. Il a pas les couilles pour nous tirer une balle dans le dos. On sait même où il habite, ce serait con de sa part de vouloir nous descendre, non ?

\- D'abord, il a pratiquement mon âge, alors le _gamin_ , tu sais où tu te le fourres. Ensuite, j'ai jamais dit que les gars qui acceptent de se faire engager dans un casse comme ça sont tous sains d'esprit...

\- Hey, petit, je suis là, tu sais ? me rappelle Larry, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, la clope au bec. Et toi, tu ne penses pas que ça va être chaud de tous nous gérer ?

\- J'en ai trois à gérer en tout, les autres je leur fais confiance, et je te rappelle que tu as déjà dans les pattes au moins un des chieurs présumés, alors fais pas trop le mariole, White.

\- Tu m'appelles déjà par mon nom de code, gamin ? Pas en privé, quand même !

\- Si. Ça s'appelle le professionnalisme. (je me passe la main dans les cheveux) Et puis, si j'm'y force pas maintenant, j'vais lâcher ton véritable nom dans le feu de l'action. Perso, j'ai pas l'intention de me faire écharper par Joe parce que j'ai pas joué son jeu.

\- Pas faux... » confirme Larry en hochant vivement de la tête.

Comme lui et Eddie allument leurs cigarettes, je leur signale d'un mouvement de tête que je vais attendre Orange à l'intérieur. Le rouquin me regarde partir et ne me lâche apparemment pas des yeux avant que je sois rentré dans le bar où nous avons rendez-vous avec le jeune homme. Je sens leur brûlure dans mon dos.

Eddie avait arrêté de fumer à mon arrivée dans la bande. Mais depuis mes dix-sept ans, il a repris, tentant de m'y entraîner dans le même temps. Je ne l'adore pas au point de me tuer à petit feu comme ça. J'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'essayé. Et je me suis rarement bourré la gueule. Je déteste perdre le contrôle. Or, c'est précisément ce que cherchent certaines personnes en prenant une bouffée de cigarette. Jusqu'à ce que ça soit plus assez fort pour leur faire de l'effet et qu'ils passent à l'étape supérieure. Complètement con.

Comme cette brochette de camionneurs reluquant les serveuses du bars, elles-mêmes packées en des nuées de rires cristallins autours des beaux gosses assis sur les canapés au fond de la boîte. J'ai envie de gerber devant toutes ces tentatives avortées de séductions. Y'a qu'à regarder le mec le plus canon de la bande : vu comme il mate les barmans, il est gay. Je soupire. J'espère qu'il va arrêter, parce que les homos, y'en a pas beaucoup qui les apprécient, dans ce monde. S'il se fait remarquer, ch'uis pas sûr qu'il ne finisse pas battu à mort à l'arrière du bar ce soir.

Il arrive quand, ce Orange ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre !

« Hey, Black. Tu es venu, finalement ! m'aborde platoniquement Joe.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser, à toi et Eddie... » bougonnai-je en le suivant jusqu'à un des sofas.

Il a mis un beau costume, mais le cendrier posé sur la table basse ne laisse présager rien de bon pour mes pauvres poumons. Je passe ce détail sous silence et m'installe sur un tabouret juste à côté. Joe me jette un regard, soupire, puis s'installe dans les canapés bien moelleux.

« Alors ? Y'en a un que tu sens pas, dans les dossiers ?»

Je ne réfléchis qu'un quart de seconde avant de répondre :

« Non. Ils sont tous réglos, dans le bon sens du terme. Aucun ne nous tirera de balle dans le dos, j'en suis aussi sûr que je le peux après avoir lu ces dossiers. 'Devrait pas y avoir de problème s'ils ne remettent pas le plan ou mes commandements en question.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi ! » s'exclame le chauve en frappant vigoureusement sur ma cuisse.

Mon sourire vacille un instant, le temps que la brève douleur arrive à mon cerveau, puis se stabilise alors qu'une onde de chaleur se propage dans toute ma jambe. Il ne maîtrise vraiment pas sa force, ce vieux renard...

Puis, à des éclats de rires bien reconnaissables, je relève la tête. Eddie et Larry ont encadrés Orange et l'un lui a passé le bras autour des épaules pour le guider, tandis que l'autre fait des blagues ponctuées par de rapide mouvements de bras. Le jeune homme semble parfaitement dans son rôle, encore plus insolent et détendu que le jour de la réunion. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est un flic.

Il y a quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à ne pas le dénoncer.

D'abord, parce qu'il se ferait aussitôt descendre, et que j'ai pas l'intention d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

Ensuite, parce que s'il n'avait pas de couilles et que je pensais qu'il ferait tout capoter lui-même, il se serait déjà trahi depuis un moment. _S'il réussit son coup, il sera certainement promu._

Enfin, parce que c'est un flic. Et contrairement à mes amis qui les voient comme des obstacles, des personnes qu'ils peuvent buter, un peu comme des fantômes dont le sang ne pourrait pas les éclabousser, moi je les estime réellement. Et ce petit jeu, cette rivalité instinctives entre policier et gangsters me fait sourire, tant ceux en face de moi ne me semblent pas plus terrifiant que la pire crapule de la ville.

Sauf que je ne peux le laisser faire. Il en va de l'honneur de toute la bande à Joe.

A leur arrivée, nous nous levons et serrons amicalement la main du nouveau. J'ai les yeux fixés dans les siens dès ce moment-là et ne le lâche plus du regard. Il ne se raidit pas, même si son petit mouvement de sourcil du genre _tu veux ma photo ?_ me fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'aime pas trop ma façon de le dévisager.

On se réinstalle à nos places, les gars sur le sofa, moi sur mon tabouret, Orange dans un siège en face de nous tous. Ça fait un peu mis à part. Normal. On va tous tester sa résistance à notre manière. S'il ne craque pas, on saura qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Sinon, on l'enferme quelque part en attendant que le vol soit terminé et les diamants vendus. Et ça, c'est la solution la plus _clean_.

Les gars bavardent un peu, de tout, de rien, je vois bien qu'Eddie comme Larry essayent de lui faire parler de ses goûts, et ses histoires de cul, alors que Joe est franchement plus branché boulot. Normal quoi. Puis, il réussit presque miraculeusement à embrayer sur une anecdote qui les intéresse tous. A la manière dont il raconte ça, il a l'air de revivre chaque moment, chaque tension, chaque frayeur. A la fin, tous y vont de leur petit commentaire, la bière ou le cigare à la main. Orange a l'air fier de son coup, il semble encore plus dans son élément. Oui, il est à sa place ici, dans ce bar malfamé où la vermine grouille à chaque coin.

Mais il y a un détail que mes compagnons n'ont pas noté. Il a raconté son histoire bien trop facilement, trop rapidement, et si précisément... Normalement, je veux bien croire que la stupeur ait pu imprimer au fer rouge la scène et les visages de ces trois policiers, ainsi que la race de leur chien. L'odeur de pisse et de sueur qui te prend à la gorge, le cœur qui tambourine comme s'il allait sauter de la poitrine, le bruit de fin du monde du sèche-main, okay. Mais la conversation au mot près des policiers avec toute la pression, le chien à l'affût autant que le petit dealer qu'il était et surtout, que le maître-chien n'ait ni entendu ni senti que son chien tirait sur la laisse pour aboyer furieusement, ça je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Enfin, je lui tire mon chapeau. Il ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti et un observateur moins attentif n'y aurait vu que du feu. On dirait que mon regard ne l'irrite même plus, il s'est habitué à être observer. Il est vraiment très bon. Heureusement qu'il y a des flics comme ça dans cette ville, ou la population ne serait absolument pas en sécurité. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de véritable rival. Je vais me faire un malin plaisir à contre-carrer son plan sans même le pousser à se dévoiler. Aucun mort, aucun blessé. J'peux le faire.

 **…**

« Alors, rassuré ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ouais ? C'est tout ?

\- Vous pouviez pas trouver plus jeune et plus insouciant ?

\- Oh, arrête, la mère poule ! Tu t'biles pour rien ! Tout va se passer comme sur des roulettes et on sera bientôt riche comme des rois !

\- T'as raison. Y'a aucune chance que ça rate. Plus vite ce job sera terminé, plus vite j'en aurais plein les poches et je pourrais me tirer d'ici pour arrêter de m'en faire pour des plans pareils. » lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

A cette remarque, Eddie pile net, ma ceinture me coupe le souffle et je crois un instant en jetant un regard au rétroviseur que la voiture derrière va nous emboutir. Heureusement, le conducteur nous évite d'un brusque coup de volant et nous dépasse en beuglant comme un charretier. En temps normal, le rouquin lui aurait répondu encore plus vulgairement, mais là, il ne réagit même pas. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois fixer un point invisible sur le capot, la face rouge, et les mains crispées sur le volant. Il a l'air furax.

Lentement, je me laisse glisser contre le dossier du siège, passe mes mains derrière ma tête et dis d'un ton monocorde :

« 'Excuse. J'ai pas fais attention, désolé. Oublie tout. »

Sauf que mes piètres excuses n'ont pas l'effet escompté. Frappant violemment le volant des deux mains, le rouquin hurle, me regardant furieusement de ses yeux devenus bleu marine sous l'effet de la colère :

« Oublier ? Tu t'fous de ma gueule, Black ? Comment je peux oublier **_ça_** ? Ça te fait tellement plaisir de t'barrer en abandonnant ceux qui t'ont recueilli et aimé comme leur propre famille ? C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

\- Hé, du clame ! J'me suis excusé, y t'faut quoi de plus ?

\- Bordel, tu demandes, en plus ? Mais on est quoi pour toi, la fin ? Des amis ? D'la famille ? Des employeurs ? Des enfoirés, p't-être ?

\- Eddie, arrête, tu vas trop loin, là... répondais-je en tournant la tête dans la direction opposée.

\- Oh non, j'vais pas m'arrêter ! Alors, quoi ? T'as peur de répondre ? Tu te faisais passer pour le bon pote _clean_ , celui sur qui on peut toujours compter, depuis si longtemps que t'as peur de perdre ton p'tit pouvoir avant d'avoir pu de barrer la queue entre les jambes ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour avouer, sale pédé ! »

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour que je me suis déjà détaché, et lui ai sauté au visage, écrasant mon poing en pleine figure. Ensuite il n'a pas le temps de se reprendre que je me suis assis à califourchon sur lui, l'ai saisi par le col, et plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes. De surprise, il ne résiste même pas, et je l'entraîne dans un baiser ou, pour une fois, je ne suis pas dominé par mon partenaire, tandis que celui-ci s'accroche à à mes avant-bras pour maintenir le rythme.

Quand je le lâche enfin, il se laisse retomber contre le siège, sans réaction. Je m'essuie vivement la bouche, reste un petit moment sur ses cuisses, puis dès que j'ai repris un peu mon souffle, me laisse couler sur mon propre siège. Le rouge aux joues, je grogne :

« Le coup de poing ça voulait dire que j'ai beau être gay, ch'uis pas un pédophile, alors fais aussi attention à ce que tu dis. Et le baiser, que t'es pas de la merde pour moi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Il reste silencieux, et de mon côté, je refuse catégoriquement de rouvrir la bouche ou tourner la tête vers lui, m'attachant pour me donner contenance. Finalement, les minutes s'égrenant, je lâche :

« Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim, là, et si on se grouille pas, y'aura plus rien au self quand on arrivera !

\- Black ? m'appelle Eddie d'une voix très douce, derrière laquelle je sens pointer un petit sourire.

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes, c'est ça ?

\- Comme un frère, gros bêta. Mais ouais, je t'aime.

\- On quitte pas son grand frère comme ça, hein ?

\- On passe lui faire un p'tit coucou de temps à autre, en tout cas.

\- Okay, ça me va ! »

Il démarre avec enthousiasme, et je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ses yeux sont de nouveau azur et brillant d'un immense bonheur.

 **…**

« Eddie, lâche-moi, maintenant ! Tu me gênes !

\- Oh, là là ! C'est qu'un p'tit câlin fraternel, te braque pas !

\- La ferme ! Je peux même pas avancer normalement ! T'es un vrai gamin !

\- Et toi, tellement froid ! » geint le rouquin en s'agrippant encore plus à son compagnon.

Vic, heureux spectateur de la scène, doit se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Comme la moitié de la salle, d'ailleurs. 'Faut dire que c'est pas tout les jours que ces deux-là se collent à ce point _. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ?_ Voilà la question qui tourne dans toute les têtes. Et l'étonnante rougeur apparue sur les joues du brun ne semble pas pouvoir démentir ces accusations.

 _La dernière fois qu'il l'a collé comme ça, c'était après que Hugues ait faillit le dépuceler..._ songe Vic en regardant Eddie se faire traîner par Black jusqu'à la table de Larry.

 _Il s'est encore fait agressé ?_

 _ **Y'en aurait un qui l'aurait finalement eu ? Avant moi ?**_

L'homme secoue la tête. A quoi il pense ? Que Black soit encore puceau ou pas ne change rien à ses plans. Il le brisera. Il le soumettra de force, piétinera son arrogance, et le torturera jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne pareil à n'importe quel autre homme : faible et vulnérable devant la douleur. Quand il n'aura plus d'autre porte de sortie que la mort, quand il le suppliera mille fois de l'achever, il le torturera encore. Et dès que le jeune homme de réagira plus à rien, il le tuera. Puis se trouvera une autre victime, plus résistante encore de préférence.

« Eddie, vraiment ! Va te chercher un plateau ! J'vais pas m'envoler !

\- Il a raison, Eddie. T'inquiètes, je garde un œil sur lui. Va te chercher à manger ! rit Larry.

\- Et pourquoi je ne mangerais pas ce qu'il y a dans ton plateau ?

\- Rêve ! Ce que j'ai pris, j'ai bien l'intention de le manger ! Va piquer dans l'assiette de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne peux même pas m'asseoir, alors va te chercher ton plateau !

\- Où est le problème ? Tu peux t'asseoir sur mes genoux. »

Là, Black devient écarlate, à la stupeur générale. Bredouillant, totalement désarmé devant les propositions ambiguës de son ami, il ne tente plus qu'à échapper à son regard victorieux. Toute seule dans son coin, Mina, l'actuelle compagne d'Eddie, regarde les deux hommes avec un mélange de jalousie et de profonde déception. Sûr qu'Eddie ne va pas tarder à se faire quitter. Et Black, haïr par une personne de plus.

Vic sourit, regardant sa proie se débattre pour faire lâcher prise à Eddie, l'air terriblement gênée. S'il savait ce qu'il projette pour lui, il se collerait résolument au rouquin et refuserait catégoriquement de s'en écarter.


	12. Braquage

**Au début, tout se passa bien** , c'est indéniable. J'ai rejoint les gars un peu avant quinze heures. Eux venaient de prendre un café tous ensembles je ne sais où et je n'avais pas pu les rejoindre à temps pour participer à la conversation. Dommage. J'en aurais appris un peu plus sur chacun d'eux. Mais l'occasion et mon temps ont filé plus vite que je ne l'ai vu venir.

On s'est installé en face de la bijouterie. Puis, j'y suis entré tranquillement pour noter les probables problèmes auxquels on aurait affaire, accompagné de Orange, qui file droit vers la porte arrière pour contrôler les entrées et sorties. Rien d'autre que la routine n'accroche mon regard. Tous les éléments semblent rassemblés pour que ce soit un bon coup.

Les gars entrent les mains dans les poches, blaguant légèrement, tant et si bien que personne ne fait attention à eux, malgré leurs élégants costumes et lunettes noires. Ensuite, Larry aborde l'un des employés, secondé par Pink, et le menace clairement de son pistolet afin qu'il appelle le gérant de la bijouterie. Aussitôt, j'en vois deux ou trois, proches de la porte principale, tenter de se faire la malle. Trop tard. Vic leur barre la route, son large sourire les faisant reculer de peur. Un autre mouvement de panique et je m'interpose à mon tour, l'arme au point. D'une voix caverneuse, je grogne :

« On bouge plus, tout le monde. Y'a pas de porte de sécurité à l'arrière. Si vous voulez rester en vie, je vous conseille de vous allonger, mettre les mains sur la tête et attendre que ça passe. Si vous faites pas de conneries, y'aura pas de blessés. Okay ? »

Des chuchotements me répondent, mais tous obéissent sans protester longtemps. Les plus enquiquinants sont fusillés du regard (ce qui est déjà pas mal) par Blue. Le vieux n'a pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. En même pas une minute, il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la boutique, et Larry et Pink entraînent le gérant vers les coffres-forts avec de bonnes claques dans le dos et un pistolet dans le cou. 'Faut rester professionnel.

Une minute, puis deux passent. Des gens s'agitent. Y'a une fille qui hyperventile pour se calmer, et plus de la moitié de la salle se retient de hurler, les mains sur la bouche ou se mordant les lèvres. Les femmes sanglotent ou n'en sont pas loin. La température et la pression augmentent à chaque seconde qui passe. Et Vic qui s'amuse à effrayer les gens au sol...

Quand il commence à remonter la jupe d'une jeune femme du bout du pied, je lâche, menaçant :

« Blond. On est pas là pour ça. Retourne à ton poste.

\- Mais j'y suis, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, même... » me répond l'homme, fixé sur la cuisse peu à peu dévoilée de sa victime.

Le bruit d'une sécurité qu'on retire, le fait enfin relever la tête et il croise mon regard froid, le canon de mon arme à dix centimètres de sa tête. Je sens que la salle s'agite, mais je ne faiblis pas. Toujours aussi fermement, je grogne :

« Je n'accepterais pas la moindre insubordination, Blond. J'ai ton nom, ton adresse, et ton contrôleur judiciaire. Si je veux t'écraser, je peux le faire facilement. Et je peux encore plus facilement faire sauter ta cervelle. »

Plus personne ne bouge. Certains ont même arrêté de respirer. La jeune femme, toujours la tête vers le sol, tremble de tous ses membres, et renifle peu discrètement. Vic soutient mon regard un long moment, puis laisse enfin sa victime, et me passe devant en tapotant mon épaule avec un petit sourire :

« Allons, ne nous énervons pas, Black. Restons professionnel, veux-tu ?

\- Du moment que tu ne dépasses pas les limites, je n'ai rien à redire. » répondais-je en baissant mon bras et remettant la sécurité du revolver.

Les soupirs soulagés autours de nous me mettent un peu de baume au cœur. Pourquoi faut-il que celui que je dois surveiller au plus près n'est pas un vigile un peu trop zélé, mais rien d'autre qu'un membre de mon propre commando ? C'est le monde à l'envers...

La jeune fille gigote un peu dans mon dos. Évidemment, il n'y a pas que des femmes derrière elle, et tous ces messieurs se font une joie de se rincer l'œil. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire, remarque. Après leur avoir lancé un coup d'œil qui en dit long sur mon mépris envers eux, je m'agenouille devant la jeune femme. D'une voix brusque, je lui dis qu'elle peut se lever pour se rendre un peu plus digne, à condition de ne pas faire de gestes qui pourraient prêter à confusion. Dans le cas contraire, je serais bien embêté de devoir mettre une balle en plein milieu d'un aussi joli front.

Elle se relève, rajuste sa jupe, puis se recouche en quelques secondes rougissantes. Dans mon dos, je sens les yeux de Vic, et devine son insupportable sourire. Ça l'amuse tant que ça de me voir réparer ses bêtises ? Au moins les gens n'ont plus l'air de craindre de se faire descendre au premier geste de travers.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les gars ? Ça devrait déjà être fini ! S'ils ne se grouillent pas, les flics pourraient... Mais je me tords le ventre pour rien. J'ai à peine formulé cette question dans ma tête que Pink et White reparaissent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et la mallette que porte le geignard semble plus lourde qu'à l'arrivée. Parfait.

Je retire la sécurité de mon arme et la pointe insensiblement sur un gars assez baraqué qui tentait de se relever derrière notre dos. Et un couteau lancé à un centimètre du visage du vieux portant la main à sa veste suffit à tirer un hoquet de surprise à tous les otages, qui s'aplatissent un peu plus au sol. Dos aux autres gars, j'entends White, puis Pink passer. Orange a sûrement déjà prévenu Brown pour qu'il vienne garer la voiture devant l'entrée. _Super. Tout s'est bien passé. Y'avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire une..._

Une minute plus tard, l'alarme déchire l'air.

 **…**

Immédiatement, je me retourne. Et dans ce laps de temps, Vic ouvre le feu, tirant dans le tas de personnes rassemblées juste en-dessous de l'alarme. Leurs cris de douleur me transpercent, et j'entends White jurer. Une balle a sifflé à ses oreilles et il est furieux. Aussitôt, je bondis sur Blond, le fous à terre d'une droite, et peu de temps après, entends Brown démarrer en trombe sous les fusillades.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et je stoppe mes coups pour me jeter à la fenêtre. Des flics. Des put*** de flics sont postés en ligne devant la boutique, leur armes braquées sur la sortie. Certains tirent en direction d'une forme rapetissante. Pink. Il a dû rater le départ de la voiture et se retrouver face aux policiers sans trop comprendre. Mais il a su saisir sa chance et se barrer. Pour nous, ça va être plus compliqué. Beaucoup plus compliqué.

Un cri me fait jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Vic a saisi la jeune femme de tout à l'heure et appliqué son revolver contre sa tempe. Ses yeux fous, où brillent une once meurtrière d'animal sauvage qui se sent acculé, me font presque flancher. Un rictus victorieux aux babines, il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et beugle :

« Que personne ne tire ! J'ai un otage ! Laissez-moi passer, ou je la tue ! »

Dans la boutique, pratiquement tous se sont remis sur leurs pieds, et j'hésite vraiment à les laisser ou non sortir. Blue semble lui aussi hésitant sur la marche à suivre. J'entends les policiers hurler des ordres et peu de temps après, c'est Vic qui disparaît en courant, après avoir jeté la jeune femme dès qu'il a passé le barrage. Nous ne sommes plus que deux.

Là, nos armes braquées ne servent à rien : les gens fuient à toute vitesse. Nous n'échangeons qu'un regard avec mon dernier camarade avant de nous mêler à la foule. Puis, à la dernière minute, je me souviens qu'il y a des blessés. Et je fais demi-tour sous le regard ahuri de Blue. Il va passer le barrage, j'en suis sûr. Ce vieux renard à plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Je m'agenouille auprès des derniers restant, à qui personne n'a pensé en s'enfuyant lâchement pour rejoindre les policiers. Certains portent la main à leur veston et je me jette sur eux pour leur arracher leurs armes des mains et les balancer plus loin. Puis, durement, je les immobilise et soigne un à un, malgré leurs appels à l'aide. A les entendre, on jurerait que je suis en train de les torturer à mort.

Dès que j'ai fini un bandage, je passe au suivant, sans plus me préoccuper d'eux. Je vais d'un corps à l'autre, et le plus souvent, soupire et me relève aussitôt. Je ne peux rien faire pour les morts, et il y en a beaucoup trop. _On dirait que j'ai perdu mon pari..._ songeai-je tristement. Au moins, les gars s'en sont tous sortis. Enfin, je crois. Le moment serait idéal pour me faire passer pour mort. Sauf si Joe regarde les infos demain et découvre que je me suis fait la malle.

C'est fou comme dans une situation aussi critique, je peux être aussi calme. Les sommations ne cessent de résonner du côté des policiers, et pourtant, j'évolue encore librement dans cette boutique ravagée, et dont les fenêtres fissurées ne me protégeront pas longtemps s'ils décident de faire feu. Mais en attendant cette triste fatalité, je préfère me concentrer sur les victimes de mon incompétence.

Tout-à-coup, un homme au sol, s'étant traîné dans mon passage, me fait brutalement tomber, rompant ma rêverie. Une seconde plus tard, un revolver se fiche dans mon cou et l'homme souffle difficilement :

« Bouges pas ou je tire. (la sécurité est retirée) Je vais appeler la police et tu bougeras pas, pigé ?

\- Lâche-moi, pauvre fou ! grinçais-je. Il y a encore des blessés ! Si on ne leur apporte pas les premiers soins, ils vont clamser avant l'arrivée des secours ! »

L'homme déglutit et maintient sa pression. D'une voix rauque, il murmure :

« Je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Mais je ne laisserais pas un fou dangereux comme toi faire un pas de plus en direction de tous ces gens. Vous méritez de mourir après ce massacre, toi et ta bande de petits copains !

\- Hé, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! Je pouvais pas surveiller les gens à terre et un malade dont je n'ai même pas voulu dans mon équipe ! Pousse-toi, bord** ! J'ai des blessés à soigner ! »

Je le dégage d'un coup de pied bien placé, et m'apprête à lui en donner un autre quand je remarque qu'il a reçu une balle dans le ventre. Je stoppe net mon geste, serre les mâchoires et lui confisque brusquement l'arme à feu, avant de l'allonger et lui ordonner de ne plus bouger. Chose qu'il ne fait pas, bien sûr, préférant me décocher une droite qui a de quoi me sonner. Il est plus lourd que moi et me plaque sur le dos aussi facilement qu'un moucheron. Le cliquetis de l'arme pressée contre mon front m'éclaircit soudainement les idées, et je détaille l'homme.

Il est gros, le crâne presque rasé tant les cheveux sont rares et courts ; il a une barbe de cinq jours qui lui donne un air des plus misérables ; la sueur laisse des auréoles foncées sous les aisselles de son T-shirt gris ; sa bedaine dépasse de son jogging lâche, dont les ficelles rouges défaites s'agitent au rythme de ses tremblements. Et, goutte à goutte, son sang tâche ma chemise blanche.

Une vague de respect monte en moi. Cet homme surpasse sa peur pour me faire face, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je suis bien loin au-delà de son niveau. Pour sauver les autres blessés. En plongeant dans ses yeux marrons, je sens qu'il pense déjà qu'il ne survivra pas à sa blessure.

Un soupire résigné m'échappe et je ferme les yeux, avant de murmurer :

« Tire. »

Je sens l'homme se raidir.

« Ça sera considéré comme un acte de légitime défense. T'as rien à craindre. J'ai plus envie de me battre. Mes potes se sont sûrement tous à l'abri, à cette heure. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Mais réfléchis bien avant : je suis le seul valide ici, le seul qui possède et sais utiliser un matériel de secours un minimum consistant. Et ces gens souffrent. Laisse-moi les soigner. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je me rendrais, après. Mais laisse-moi les soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Une seconde passe, puis deux, puis trois. Enfin, après avoir pris une grande respiration, il baisse son arme. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je me relève. Puis, libre et soulagé, je me précipite sur lui, relève son haut, et commence à appliquer une pression sur la plaie pour empêcher le sang de continuer à couler. Après, un bandage et ma ferme interdiction de se lever avant d'être pris en charge par de véritables infirmiers, et je me tourne vers une jeune fille de dix-neuf, peut-être vingt ans, affaissée contre un mur.

Mais elle a déjà rendu l'âme. Les larmes me cherchent. Je me sens tellement impuissant... Je parcours la salle du regard. Ces deux personnes étaient les dernières. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire. Partout, le sang et les plaintes me retiennent, mais il faut que je parte. J'en ai suffisamment fait comme ça. Ces gens qui me regardent d'un air dégoûté n'attendent que les policiers maintenant.

Je range tranquillement les produits dans la trousse de secours. Mais soudain, quelque chose, un instinct, me pousse à la glisser dans la sacoche pendue à ma ceinture. Je replace dans un état second la boite peinte d'une petite croix rouge sous le bureau où je l'ai trouvée. Puis, je sors mon pistolet et me tourne vers la porte. Dehors, il règne un silence de mort. Les sommations sont terminées. Ils vont envoyer la sauce, maintenant.

Un instant après, des balles font exploser les vitres et je roule sous les fenêtres, des petits bouts de verres s'enfonçant dans mes manches et mes poignets. Quand les tirs ont cessé, j'estime qu'ils mettront encore un moment avant de recharger leurs armes et me relève bien en vue, les mains en l'air, criant à plein poumon :

« C'est bon ! Je me r... »

Et les tirs reprennent. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de me laisser m'en sortir vivant, on dirait. Je m'aplatis contre le mur, compte trois secondes, puis saute par la fenêtre et cours droit sur le barrage. Les flics me regardent avec des yeux en qui en disent long sur ce qu'ils pensent de ma santé mentale. Le temps qu'ils se reprennent, j'ai bondi sur le capot d'une de leurs voitures, et de là, me suis projeté par-delà la barricade. Et quand les plus rapides se sont retournés, j'ai battus le record du 100 mètres et atteint la ruelle la plus proche, dans laquelle je m'engouffre sans ralentir.

Profitant de ma vitesse et du fait qu'aucun agent de police ne m'a encore dans son champ de vision, je saute d'une poubelle à balcon, auquel je me hisse à la force de mes bras, puis procède de la même manière de balcon en balcon, jusqu'à atteindre le toit. Des cris me font comprendre que j'ai été repéré et je recule pour éviter de me prendre une pluie de balles.

Ensuite, je continue de reculer jusqu'à sentir le parapet dans mon dos. Là, j'adresse une petite prière à la peut-être puissance qui nous regarde du ciel. Respire un grand coup. Et cours aussi vite que possible vers l'autre muret. Les policiers bien rangés dans la ruelle voient alors leur cible s'envoler au-dessus d'eux pour atteindre le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté. Je ne m'arrête pourtant pas là. Je coure de toits en toits, me dirigeant résolument vers le point de ralliement.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Les flics sont arrivés milles fois trop tôt. Les gars auraient dû pouvoir s'enfuir facile après le déclenchement de l'alarme. Or, ils ont ouvert le feu dès que White et Pink sont sortis. Ils étaient donc déjà là.

 _Mer** !_ jurais-je. _Ce foutu policier de mer** m'a bien eu !_ Je pensais qu'ils nous attendraient au point de ralliement... Mon sang se glace. Et s'il y en avait d'autres, planqués là-bas ? Eddie et Joe ne vont sûrement pas tarder à débarquer pour récupérer les diamants... Et alors, ils...

J'accélère et manque de rater ma réception sur le toit suivant. Ce qui me fait baisser les yeux sur la rue. Et je m'arrête net. Là, traîné par des policiers aux sourires soulagés, le regard fixe de vient de m'interpeller. Du sang coule de son torse. Ses yeux. Ils ne brillent plus. Pourtant son visage semble encore plein de vie, figé dans la douleur et la peur. Il me reproche mon abandon.

Un hoquet me prend. Tout tourne autour de moi. Ma vue se brouille, puis des tâches noires l'envahisse. Non. C'est pas le moment de flancher. Je reste la tête appuyée contre le béton de la terrasse d'immeuble où je me suis arrêté, les yeux fermés, respirant doucement, calmement. _C'est ça, concentre-toi seulement sur ta respiration. Respire. Ensuite, tu iras rejoindre les autres et vous vous barrerez vite fait bien fait._

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est serein et déterminé que je rouvre les yeux et saute dans la rue. Je me fous du danger. Il suffit juste d'éliminer tous ceux qui voudront m'arrêter. Je dois prévenir Eddie. Et sauver la peau des fesses de cette put** de balance.

 **...**

Quand j'entre dans le hangar, la première chose que je vois, c'est qu'il y a deux gars qui tapent sur un autre, ligoté à une chaise. Ensuite, Vic, assis à regarder le spectacle près de la porte. Puis, une forme ensanglantée et immobile étendue à même le sol.

Au bruit de la porte qui se referme, tous tournent la tête vers moi. Je ne laisse pas voir ma surprise. Par contre, la colère est clairement affichée sur mon visage. Ça stoppe net Larry dans son "Black ! Tu es vivant !", et je vois Pink hésiter à s'écarter du prisonnier. Celui-ci, le visage en sang, me fait pitié. Et son uniforme de police me tire un tressautement de sourcil qui fait se raidir Larry comme Pink.

« Pourquoi vous l'avez amené ici, ce gars ? Vous réfléchissez jamais par vous-même, dans la vie ?

\- Hé ! nous insulte p... proteste Pink.

\- Je vous insulte si je veux, la pédale. Maintenant qu'il a vu nos visages, on peut plus le laisser s'enfuir sans risquer d'être signaler dans tout le pays. Bord**, mais qui est le c** qui l'a amené ici ?»

Vic, toujours aussi détendu, me répond :

« C'est moi, le c** ? J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous donner des infos sur la balance, c'est tout.

\- Alors, la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi de penser ! répliquai-je sèchement. Et de quelle balance vous parlez ? C'est parce que tu as laissé les gens déclencher l'alarme qu'on est dans la panade, je te rappelle.

\- T'étais aussi chargé de les surveiller, p'tit chef de mes deux !

\- J'avais déjà mis en joue quelqu'un et arrêté un autre. Je ne sais pas me dédoubler, Blond. Toi, qui aurais pu les arrêter, tu as été très rapide à faire dégénérer la situation quand on avait besoin de calme. »

Il ne répond rien. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il a dit son dernier mot. Je me tourne vers Larry, resté silencieux, et lui demande :

« Où sont Brown et Orange ?

\- Orange est là. (il me désigne la forme allongée) Il est pas mort, mais si on ne trouve pas un médecin...

\- Et Brown ?»

Larry détourne le regard, soupire, puis murmure :

« Il s'est pris une balle. En pleine tête. »

Je m'assombris et m'avance, sans un mot, sans un regard, vers Orange. Puis doucement, je serre son épaule, et l'appelle par son nom de code. En gémissant, il se tourne vers moi. Je vois la peur, le doute, puis de nouveau la peur, et enfin, un feint soulagement. Il bredouille :

« Ch... Chef...

\- Hey, force pas trop. Y'en a un qui va m'étriper sinon, derrière !» dis-je en pointant mon pouce en direction de Larry.

Ce geste tire un sourire tendu au blessé, et je sens qu'il cherche instinctivement son pistolet dans sa veste. Il n'a pas confiance. Les mains levées, je souffle :

« Cool, mon gars. T'as plus rien à craindre. T'es que avec des amis, ici. »

Une fois que j'ai capté son attention, je porte prudemment la main à ma ceinture. Aussitôt, le châtain se raidit et ses yeux se chargent de menaces silencieuses... qui laissent place à la honte quand il me voit sortir la trousse de secours. Je lui essuie le visage, et demande à Larry d'aller chercher une bassine et de l'eau. Il s'empresse de me ramener le tout, et je m'attelle à la tâche. Si je veux que l'infiltré survive, j'ai intérêt à me grouiller.

Je suis donc tout occupé par le jeune homme quand Eddie arrive, remonté encore plus que je ne l'étais moi. Bien sûr, il remarque du premier coup d'œil le captif, toujours attaché à sa chaise, et ses vociférations s'abattent sur Pink avec tant de violence que je suis tenté de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. Mais je m'abstiens sagement, et me dévoue plutôt à mon patient.

Une main ferme se posant sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Poussant un grognement qui veut clairement dire "qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ ?", je me lève. Eddie me toise, de ses quatre centimètres à peine de plus que moi, et gronde :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les gars sont pas foutus d'être clairs. T'étais en charge du groupe. Pourquoi ça a merdé pareillement ? »

Je me passe une main sur le visage, et le fixe droit dans les yeux à mon tour.

« Y'a deux hypothèses : soit une patrouille de flics était dans le secteur au moment où on a déclenché l'alarme, soit il y a une balance dans le groupe. Et je crois pas une seconde à la dernière. Pas plus que toi, il me semble.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est faux ? s'exclame Pink.

\- Parce que j'ai consulté vos dossiers, et qu'à part toi et une autre personne à mettre d'office hors-jeu, aucun gars ne nous aurait balancé ! » répliquai-je.

Tous jettent un regard mauvais au poltron, qui passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de s'écrier qu'il est innocent, que je suis complètement à côté de la plaque, etc. Ce à quoi je réponds, toujours aussi calme :

« Tout doux, t'énerve pas. J'ai dit que tu faisais partie de ceux que je gardais à l'œil, pas que tu nous as effectivement balancé. (je hausse les épaules) Et puis, je ne crois pas une seconde que ce soit le cas. Si ça l'avait été, la flicaille nous serait tombée dessus depuis belle lurette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait pas croire qu'ils t'attendaient pas toi, ou Eddie ? aboie Pink.

\- Parce qu'ils se sont toujours pas pointés, le pétochard. S'ils attendent quelqu'un, c'est Joe. Et dans ce cas... »

Je lance un regard à Eddie, puis m'agenouille de nouveau devant Orange, qui a recommencé à gémir.

« Si c'est Joe qu'ils veulent, alors tu dois le prévenir, Eddie. Et on doit se barrer. Tout de suite pour vous. Moi, je reste avec Orange. Il est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Je ne le bougerais pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr qu'il tiendra le trajet. »

Personne ne répond. Tous réfléchissent à ce que je viens de dire. Pink veut sûrement se barrer. Vic aussi. Et j'aimerais mieux qu'il en soit de même pour Eddie et Larry. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne nous abandonnera, Orange et moi. Larry, parce qu'il se sent clairement responsable de ce qui est arrivé au jeune homme. Eddie, parce qu'il sait que je vais me tirer. Et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser partir. Ses promesses à ce sujet ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Il me veut auprès de lui, pour toujours. Je fais partie de son monde et il ne me laissera pas y échapper, même si ça doit me tuer à petit feu.

« Black. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ?

\- ... Seulement que ce nom de code porte la poisse. Il a été descendu par les flics. Ils emmenaient son corps quand je me suis enfuis.

\- Et comment tu t'en es sorti, toi ?

\- Par miracle. J'ai pas d'autre explication. J'ai passé le barrage pendant qu'ils rechargeaient leurs armes, et je me suis taillé jusqu'ici sans m'arrêter.

\- Tu as _couru_ jusqu'ici ? relève Eddie, le doute perçant dans sa voix.

\- 'Faut croire que vouloir te retrouver m'a donné des ailes. » ironisais-je à moitié.

Il ne répond rien, mais je sens qu'il ne me demandera pas plus de précisions avant qu'on se soit tous sortis de cette affaire. Il pousse un gros, gros soupir, et répète :

« Comme je l'ai dit, Papa s'amène. Et ça va pas être de la rigolade à son arrivée. Black ! (je déglutis et continue mon travail) Tu l'as dit toi-même, y'a pas de balance. Alors je vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais encore une fois de le contacter pour des suppositions qui tiennent sur un château de cartes ! »

J'encaisse le coup sans broncher. Je suis le chef de mission et elle a en partie foiré. Il fallait bien qu'en m'en tirant vivant, je m'expose à deux ou trois réprimandes. Même moi, je ne suis pas à l'abri de ça. Y'a que Vic qui s'en sort toujours blanc comme neige, alors que c'est lui qui a foutu la mer**.

« Bon. Commençons par la fin de l'histoire. Où sont les cailloux ? Messieurs, s'il-vous-plaît, qui est-ce qui va me faire une p'tite fleur, put** au moins par charité ?

\- J'les ai moi, les diamants ! J'les ai ! réplique Pink sur un ton exaspéré. Et je les ai cachés parce que j'avais peur que la police soit ici !

\- Bien joué ! accorde Eddie, d'un coup radoucit. Allons les chercher. Mais il faut d'abord qu'on vire toutes ces voitures, là dehors, on dirait le marché des casseurs de tire. D'accord ? »

Sur ces mots, il me lance un regard qui en dit long sur ce qui va m'arriver une fois rentré au QG. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour ma peau, là. Comme si c'était ma faute si cette bande d'idiots n'est pas foutue de se faire discrète, ou de se garer plus loin. Vic et Larry, okay, ils transportaient quelqu'un. Mais le Pink, franchement, est-ce qu'il avait besoin de ranger sa bagnole pile devant l'entrée ?

De son côté, Eddie ne perd pas de temps et commence à distribuer les rôles de chacun. _Il succédera parfaitement à son père, le moment venu..._ songeai-je en l'écoutant d'une oreille. Orange n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Et je ne vais pas le laisser tomber pour plaire à un rouquin aux yeux trop froids.

« Blond ! (l'homme est en train d'essuyer la cendre tombée de son mégot sur ses genoux) Tu fais le baby-sitter pour ces deux-là. White et Pink, vous prenez chacun une bagnole, j'vous suis, vous larguez les tirs, et on prend les cailloux. Et pendant ce temps, tu continues à soigner Orange, Black. A moins que t'aies besoin que je nous trouve un toubib plus compétent ?

\- J'ai pas besoin de Blond pour me surveiller. Laisse-moi au moins gérer ça (je désigne Orange et le policier de la tête), maintenant que t'es là pour tout remettre dans l'ordre.

\- Black, c'est pas discutable.

\- Je peux très bien m'occuper seuls des deux gars. Le flic est attaché, il n'a pas d'arme, et Orange à une balle dans le ventre. Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile de laisser un homme de plus ici ?

\- C'est pas toi qui a dit que tu acceptais cette mission justement parce que tu savais qu'on y engageait Blond quoi qu'il arrive et que tu étais le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête en cas de pépin ? (je me crispe) J'te donne une chance de te rattraper. Tu devrais me remercier plutôt que faire ton chieur. »

Je ne réponds rien. C'est lui qui décide. Mais qu'il ne s'étonne pas s'il retrouve son pote mort à son retour. Heureusement, Larry ne lâche pas l'affaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend tout ce qui touche à Orange très à cœur. J'espère pour lui et le jeune homme que jamais il ne découvrira sa double identité.

« Pas question de laisser ces trois-là avec ce type ! proteste White en désignant Vic d'un mouvement de tête

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que ce connard est fou dans sa tête. Et si tu crois que Joe est pas content, c'est d'là gnognotte parce que j'ai bien plus les boules contre lui pour m'avoir collé dans la mer** avec cet enfoi** ! »

 _Enfin un qui me comprend !_ songeai-je, toujours affairé autour de Orange, réveillé depuis peu. Au loin, la porte mal refermée par Eddie s'ouvre lentement et White va la fermer d'un pas rapide, nerveux. Mais Vic n'a pas l'intention de se laisser décrédibilisé auprès du rouquin.

« Tu vois les conneries que je dois me farcir, Eddie ? se plaint-il de sa voix monotone. Put**, je m'amène ici, je dis à ces deux clowns qu'il ne faut pas qu'on bouge, et sort son calibre et il me braque en pleine gueule en m'traitant d'enfoiré ! En hurlant qu'il va me flinguer ! Et bla bla bla bla bla !

\- Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Je l'aurais aidé à cacher le corps... bougonnai-je.

\- C'est à cause de lui qu'il y a eu ce put** d'massacre. Black n'y est pour rien, ce con**** à tiré dans son dos ! On a failli y passer l'un comme l'autre ! » surenchérit Larry.

Puis, voyant que Pink ne dit rien et baisse les yeux, cherchant à éviter la confrontation, il l'apostrophe :

« T'es dans mon camps, toi, oui ou merde ? Mais dis-lui ! crit-il, à grand renfort de moulinés.

\- Il a eu une crise tout-à-l'heure, mais là ça va maintenant ! répond Pink d'un ton qui se veut facile, pas trop impliqué.

\- Tu sais ce que c'était, sa crise ? » beugle Larry.

Il se stoppe, bien droit, et mime les tir froids, méthodiques, de notre camarade, ponctués de "pan" de plus en plus sonores. Je vois Eddie lancer un coup d'œil en direction de Vic, compatissant, prouvant bien le peu de valeur qu'il donne à l'interprétation de Larry. Et je comprends dès cet instant que rien ne le fera changer d'avis. J'arrête d'écouter. Ça ne sert à rien. Eddie refusera toujours d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce type tant qu'il ne l'aura pas lui-même vu en action. Et Vic est trop malin pour perdre ainsi sa confiance. Ce type me dégoûte vraiment. Et mon frère de cœur, encore plus.

« Oui, pam-pam pam pam pam. "Touchez pas à l'alarme !" j'ai dit. Ils m'ont pas écouté ! Et si ils avaient pas touchés, si c'est con***** m'avaient écoutés, ils y seraient pas restés !

\- Bravo ! s'emporte Larry en applaudissant bien fort, imité aussitôt par Vic. Ça c'est un héros !

\- Merci ! » rit son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire, accompagnée d'une petite courbette.

Dans son coin, Eddie se retient de se marrer. Quel c**, bord** ! Et l'autre crétin qui épate la galerie pour minimiser sa folie ! _Ils faut qu'on se tire d'ici le plus vite possible !_ pensai-je en bandant le torse d'Orange. Le bandage devrait tenir. Si j'ai que Vic à maîtriser, je peux me barrer avec les deux policiers et me casser fissa. Je ne reconnais plus Eddie depuis qu'il est avec ce type. Je ne peux plus lui faire confiance.

Et l'autre qui continue ses bêtises...

« J'déteste les alarmes, M'sieur White... s'excuse Vic, l'air penaud.

\- On s'en fout d'savoir qui va garder l'flic. On peut pas l'laisser partir d'ici maintenant qu'il a vu tout le monde ! reprend Eddie.

\- J'pourrais jamais vous reconnaître... souffle le policier

\- Ordure, tu vas la fermer ! » crit Pink, prêt à le frapper.

Il n'a pas le temps d'atteindre l'homme. Je me suis levé et arrête net son poing. Je lui tords méchamment le poignet, et grogne, une petite veine pulsant sur le front :

« Tu le touches encore une fois et je te tue, Pink. Ce gars est à ma charge autant que toi. Si tu veux cogner sur quelqu'un pour te défouler, on peut se battre là tout-de-suite. Mais tu vas nous faire perdre du temps inutilement. »

Il pâlit, dégage son bras pour masser son poignet douloureux, puis murmure, refroidit :

« Non, non, ça va, j'vais bien. J'ai b'soin de rien. T'énerve pas, hein ? »

Sans gaspiller plus longtemps ma salive à lui répondre, je me tourne vers le poulet. Son visage est gonflé d'hématomes, il lui manque des dents, et il pisse le sang. _Quelle bande de c** !_ enrageai-je contre les gars rangés derrière moi.

« Vous avez été c*** de sortir ce mec du coffre de cette put** de bagnole ! assène Eddie, un brin d'anxiété perçant dans sa voix.

\- On voulait savoir s'il connaissait la balance ! hurle Pink, à bout de nerf.

\- Personne vous a balancé, déconne pas ! gueule en retour le rouquin. Alors écoutez tous ! Blond, tu restes ici, tu t'charges de ces deux zigotos ! White et Pink, vous allez m'accompagner parce que si Joe vient ici et qu'il voit toutes ces bagnoles dans la rue, je l'connais, il va m'engueuler beaucoup plus que vous tous.

\- D'accord, on y va ! » confirme Pink, qui n'a pas l'intention de se recevoir un rang de postillons de plus.

White se précipite au chevet d'Orange pour le prévenir qu'il le laisse avec moi et Vic, puis mes deux compagnons suivent Eddie en silence. De mon côté, j'ai commencé à soigner le visage du policier, y allant le plus doucement possible et lui jurant que je ne vais pas le frapper.


	13. Règlement de compte

**Tout d'abord, laissez-moi tous vous remercier pour avoir lu aussi loin ! (je vous aimeuh !) J'en profite pour remercier Lynn pour sa gentille review qui m'a mise du baume au coeur. En effet, voir des gens passer sans aucun commentaire pour m'aider, c'est un peu dur ! Snif !** _*comme tout le monde baka !*_

 **Bref ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des coms, et Lynn, je te recontacte bientôt pour en savoir plus sur ce petit problème dans le chapitre 1 !**

* * *

 **Plusieurs minutes passent**. Vic n'est pas descendu de son perchoir et fume toujours sa clope. Pour une fois, il ne me charrie pas pour un rien. Tout est calme.

Mais mon chiffon est rapidement imbibé de sang. Je fais boire de l'eau au policier, il la crache docilement sur le côté. Dieu merci, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me chercher des noises, lui non plus. Il s'agite seulement quand je desserre sa cravate et retire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, mais je lui explique que c'est juste pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe, le temps que je revienne.

Je file dans la pièce à côté, lavant à grande eau le chiffon. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait autant de sang ? J'entends Vic sauter à terre comme un mammouth, puis le bruit de l'eau m'empêche de savoir ce qu'il dit au policier pendant quelques minutes. Malgré tout, j'ai laissé un micro espion dans la cravate du flic, et l'enregistreur caché dans sa veste. Tôt ou tard, je saurais ce qu'il lui a dit.

En attendant, mon chiffon est de nouveau d'une couleur à peu près normale, et je l'essore le plus vite possible. De l'autre côté de la cloison, une musique s'élève, et je passe la tête pour me tenir informé de la situation.

Et je vois que Vic a bâillonné le prisonnier, qu'il tient un canif dans la main, et qu'il avance de petits pas dansants vers lui. Mais surtout, que son sourire et ses yeux sont déments. Il est de nouveau en pleine crise. Ou plutôt, il montre enfin son vrai visage.

Je ne le laisse pas menacer plus longtemps le captif et balance un couteau qui vient effleurer la joue de Vic, avant de sauter par-dessus Orange et tirer d'un bras la chaise du flic derrière moi.

Le sourire du psychopathe me fait froid dans le dos tandis qu'il continue à se déhancher au rythme de cette insupportable musique. Cette flamme tourbillonnante qui me promet l'enfer dans ses yeux de glace me fait (je l'avoue honteusement) un instant reculer. Puis, je me souviens que j'ai deux blessés sur les bras et que ce seront les cibles principales de ce malade, parce qu'incapables de se défendre. Alors je serre les dents et sors mes autres couteaux.

« Eh bien, Black ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne fais que m'amuser.

\- Eddie a dit que ça ne servait à rien de taper dessus. Et je n'aime pas trop ce genre de jeu.

\- Tu préfères ceux qu'on a fait tous les deux la dernière fois ? » demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je me raidis, et une ombre de rougeur apparaît brièvement sur mes joues à ce souvenir. Chose qui semble ravir Vic, qui ne laisse échapper aucun détail. J'esquisse un faible sourire et lance :

« Tu veux dire, quand Eddie est arrivé pour te sauver les fesses la dernière fois, alors que j'allais enfin te donner une bonne correction ?

\- C'est plutôt _ton_ cul qu'il a sauvé, Black ! réplique-t-il, toujours sur le même ton. Mais peut-être que tu veux que je te le rappelle... »

Il n'en dit pas plus, que je lui ai déjà bondit à la gorge. Il tente de m'asséner un coup de couteau, mais j'ai dévié ma trajectoire et suis dans son dos, tranchant les sangles retenant ses pistolets. D'un coup de pieds, je les envoies valser hors de portée.

La seconde suivante, je me reçois un magnifique coup de poing en pleine face et roule à terre. Je me suis à peine redressé que je dois de nouveau éviter coup rageur de mon adversaire. Apparemment, il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste. En trois sauts, j'ai retrouvé ma place devant mes deux blessés et m'agenouille devant le policier pour trancher les scotchs attachant ses jambes aux pieds de la chaise.

Puis, en relevant la tête et voyant ses yeux écarquillé, je roule sur le côté, me soulève d'une main et balance du même mouvement mon pied derrière moi. Vic fait un beau vol plané et s'écrase sur sa radio, qui s'éteint en grésillant. Ouf ! J'en pouvais plus de cette mélodie... Il se relève. Un peu de sang coule le long de sa tempe. Et ses yeux sont tous sauf amicaux.

Jouant avec mes couteaux, je lui lance, provocant :

« Eh bien, Vic ? C'est plus dur de taper sur quelqu'un qui n'est ni attaché, ni blessé, pas vrai ? Tu ne te serais pas un peu empâté depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Je vais t'faire ravaler tes fanfaronnades, Black.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir te prendre une dérouillée, con**** ? »

Contre toute attente, il ne se jette pas sur moi. Au contraire. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds tourner les talons et sortir du hangar. La porte s'est à peine refermée derrière lui que je m'effondre, les jambes tremblantes, toute trace de mon masque orgueilleux disparaissant.

Je me mords violemment le poignet, jusqu'au sang, serrant les dents jusqu'à ce que des fourmis me parcours toute la main. Bon sang, ce type... ! J'ai tellement peur que je dois non seulement le combattre lui, mais aussi ma propre folie, qui menace de m'emporter à chaque regard de tueur qu'il lance dans ma direction. Un seul faux pas, et je tombe soit sous son couteau, soit dans mon éternel cauchemar, ma nuit infinie et horriblement oppressante.

« Et mer** ! » jurai-je un bon coup avant de me relever.

Je doute que ce fou soit parti pour de bon. Autant être prêt à son retour. Je m'essuie la bouche, sors rapidement le boitier caché dans la poche du policier, l'arrête, et le range dans ma pochette, toujours attachée à ma ceinture. J'ai toutes les preuves que je veux, maintenant.

Cela fait, je recommence également à détacher le policier, à qui j'enlève d'un coup le scotch qui l'empêchait de parler. Il m'arrête d'un mouvement de tête en direction de la porte. Vic est déjà là. Et il porte maintenant un petit bidon jaune et rouge. De l'huile ? Mais à quoi il pense ?

Puis je comprends, et coupe rapidement les derniers liens du policier, que je pousse loin derrière moi. Juste à temps. Vic a dévissé le bidon et m'a balancé son contenu au visage, que je me protège des deux bras. Et le brun allume son briquet. Je pâlis d'un coup. Put**, il est pas sérieux ? Pourtant, ses yeux remplis de joie malsaine ne veulent pas le démentir. Cet enfoi** est bien décidé à me faire brûler vif.

Un sourire nerveux agite ma commissure de lèvres et, de nouveau maître de moi-même, je fais voler un, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, et enfin, cinq couteaux dansent dans mes mains. Je les lance, les rattrape, les fais tourner autours de mes poignets sans plus m'occuper du fêlé qui me menace toujours de sa misérable flammèche. Jusqu'à ce que l'info parvienne son cerveau.

Il me jauge d'un œil neuf, pour voir si c'est du bluff ou non. S'il doit bien croire de je suis prêt à me laisser cramer et, entre deux spasmes d'agonie, lui lancer mes couteaux enflammés, car eux aussi recouverts d'huile. Mon visage nonchalant doit le convaincre.

Son rire, sonore, atteint, me crispe et mon regard dur se pose enfin sur lui. Il se calme tout aussi vite, mais son air déjà victorieux me met la puce à l'oreille. Je ne comprends tout à fait que lorsqu'il dit, entre deux rires :

« Et moi qui croyais que t'étais un type bien ! 'Faut croire que tu mets tous les gangsters dans le même sac ! »

Lentement, je tourne la tête vers Orange... et découvre qu'il a lui aussi été aspergé. Et pas qu'un peu.

Aussitôt, je le prends dans mes bras et, en désespoir de cause, recule jusqu'au mur du fond, et l'y adosse. A moins que Vic ne nous balance le briquet à la figure, il ne peut plus nous atteindre de là où il est. C'est mieux que rien. Bien sûr, il n'a pas l'intention d'attendre gentiment le retour d'Eddie et des autres et s'avance vers nous, comme un prédateur qui sait qu'il a enfin coincé sa proie. A savoir, les deux flics et moi.

Sans le quitter une seconde du regard, je passe ma main dans ma veste et tends du bout des doigts mon calibre au policier. Il le prend. Je sais que c'est déjà plus rassurant d'avoir une arme automatique quand on est contre un type pareil. Moi-même, je ramasse au passage un des deux flingues de Vic. L'autre traîne un peu plus loin. Près de la flaque d'huile que je viens de quitter, avec Orange.

Mer**.

Vic croise mon regard. L'instant d'après, j'ai bondi vers le pistolet, roulé dans la flaque et ai déchargé l'arme dans sa direction. Je le touche aux bras, aux jambes. Il s'effondre, à mon plus grand soulagement. Monté à bloc d'adrénaline, je bondis sur lui et le balance contre le mur près de la porte, qu'il se prend de plein fouet.

Je crois même, un bref instant, l'avoir assommé sur le coup. Mais à la dernière minute, il relève son bras, allume son briquet et articule, ses yeux accrochés à moi, vagues du malaise qui l'emporte :

« T'inquiète, Black. Ça va te réchauffer. »

Et il lance l'objet sur moi.

 **…**

Mon cœur arrête de battre l'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes. Et je me jette brutalement en arrière, effectuant un des plus grands saut périlleux arrière de toute ma vie. Je me suis à peine réceptionné sur mes pieds que je vois la flaque prendre feu sous mes yeux.

Je les quitte pas du regard pendant un long moment, encore sous le choc. Je lance un dernier coup d'œil vers Vic, qui s'est évanouit pour de bon, le sourire au lèvres, fier de son mauvais coup. Puis toute ma tension se relâche et je tombe sur le dos.

Je reste comme ça, les yeux fermés, respirant le plus doucement possible pour calmer mon cœur en panique. Et quand j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi, je souffle :

« Hé, le policier ! Emmène Freddy loin d'ici tout de suite, puisque tu peux marcher. Je donne pas cher de ta peau si t'es encore dans les parages quand mon boss arrivera.

\- ...T'es quoi comme type ?

\- Un être humain. Non, sans rire, j'aurais pensé qu'au moins un d'entre vous me donnerait un coup de main. J'vous ai soigné et protégé, bord**. A la place de quoi, j'ai failli me faire rôtir comme une saucisse de barbecue !

\- T'es un gangster. Les gars comme toi, soit on les descend, soit on les jette en prison. Le plus vite possible.

-T'inquiète. Mes potes vont me régler mon compte quand ils se rendront compte que j'ai tapé sur ce malade et que je t'ai laissé emporter un "otage" pendant que j'étais dans les pommes.

\- T'es aussi fou que l'autre type.

\- Ouais. Mais je menace pas la vie des gens honnête. Allez, barre-toi, ducon. Ils vont plus tarder.

\- Non. J'vais te descendre d'abord.

\- 'Fais pas ça, mon gars ! s'élève la voix d'Orange. Sans lui, on serait crevé depuis longtemps. Toi le premier.

\- ... T'es sûr ? Il sait pour toi.

\- Il sait depuis le début. Et il m'a pas tué quand il a débarqué ici. Et il vient de nous protéger, plutôt que se boucher les oreilles et attendre pour régler ses comptes avec ce malade...

\- Merci, Freddy. Dis-lui de se barrer, et avec toi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- J'peux pas, vieux. C'est moi qui doit arrêter Cabot.

\- Joe ? T'es encore plus atteint que Vic et moi réunis. T'es le seul dont il est pas sûr à cent pour cent. Il m'en a parlé avant t'arrive dans la bande. Si il a le moindre doute, c'est sur toi qu'il déchargera son flingue.

\- Je gère. Y'a pas à s'inquiéter. (puis, au policier) Dégage... comment tu t'appelle, au fait ?

\- Marvin. Marvin Nash. Et toi, c'est Freddy Newandyke. On a été présenté y'a quatre cinq mois.

\- Ah ouais ? J'm'en rappelle pas du tout.

\- Bref. Tirez-vous d'là, les gars. Au moins toi Marvin ! insistai-je. Les gars vont se pointer d'une minute à l'autre. Grouille !

\- Ecoute-le, p'tit. Barre-toi.

\- Vic a des clés dans sa poche. C'est la bagnole jaune juste en face de la porte, tu peux pas la rater. Mais bord**, bouges-toi l'cul ! le pressai-je.

\- J'ramène des gens, Fred, dès qu'on verra Cabot entrer. Tiens l'coup d'ici-là, okay ? cède l'homme.

\- Comme si j'en avais pas déjà l'intention...» murmure l'infiltré d'une voix éteinte.

Il a l'air épuisé. Il perd sûrement beaucoup trop de sang. J'entends le policier courir, s'arrêter un moment, puis ouvrir la porte à la volée et reprendre sa course. La porte ne s'est même pas encore refermée que j'entends le bruit d'une portière qui se claque et une voiture qui démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Nous soupirons de soulagement.

Ne reste plus que les crépitements du feu, toujours pas éteint, et les halètements de mon camarade. Je me repose près de trente secondes encore, puis force mon corps à se relever, malgré cette envie terrible de me rouler en boule et ne plus bouger. Je me traîne jusqu'à Freddy.

Il fait peur à voir. Pâle, couvert de sang, lamentablement appuyé contre son mur, la sueur dégoulinant sur son front, son visage, dans son cou, et même sur ses mains. Si on l'emmène pas rapidement à hôpital, il va y passer, c'est certain.

Il m'adresse un pauvre sourire puis appuie sa tête contre le mur et n'en bouge plus. La position assise n'est pas des meilleures pour quelqu'un qui a une balle dans le ventre alors, doucement, je le tire vers moi et l'allonge, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Il grogne un peu mais pas trop, juste pour me faire comprendre d'y aller doucement, et plonge dans un sommeil qui m'inquiéterait en temps normal.

Mais je n'ai plus la force de bouger. Trop de pression d'un coup. Je laisse mon regard se perdre dans les flammes toujours aussi hautes et m'évanouis après m'être tapé bien fort la tête contre le mur. Après tout, j'ai intérêt à avoir un alibi en béton pour avoir laissé fuir le flic...

 **…**

C'est dans cette position que nous retrouve nos trois compères, qui me réveille par le bruit de leur arrivée. Larry se précipite immédiatement sur nous, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Vic, qui est heureusement toujours dans les pommes. Au contraire, sans un regard vers moi, Eddie reste au chevet de l'autre enfoi**, regardant sa bosse comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde. C'est désespérant.

Je cède ma place à Larry, relevant doucement la tête de Freddy pour ne pas le réveiller. Larry me fait rire à s'agiter comme ça comme un bon papa poule, au petit soin, me regardant tout les cinq minutes pour savoir s'il ne fait pas une bêtise. J'ai mal à la tête. Tout tourne autours de moi. Je me suis peut-être tapé trop fort, finalement...

Je suis tiré de ce moment de répit par une main rageuse posée sur mon épaule. Le temps que je me retourne, un violent coup de poing me jette à terre. Ce qui réveille l'infiltré, qui me regarde avec terreur encaisser sans broncher les coups d'Eddie, me protégeant seulement le visage. Je ne peux plus bouger, de toute façon. C'est Larry, qui après avoir adossé son protégé au mur, sépare le rouquin de moi.

Mes traits à peu près intacts, j'ai pas une sale gueule, mais mes vêtements sont recouverts de coups de lattes. C'est à peu près tout. Larry m'aide à me relever. Tant mieux. J'ai besoin d'une épaule ferme, là. J'essuie le sang qui coule de ma lèvre ouverte, époussette la poussière, et plante mes yeux impassibles dans ceux, perdus et agités d'Eddie.

« C'est bon ? Ça va mieux ? »

L'homme détourne un moment le regard en réalisant dans quel état il m'a mis. Quand il comprend qu'il vient lui aussi de péter les plomb. Qu'il vient de se comporter exactement comme tous ceux que je méprise. Et lui aussi. Puis, il se souvient de mes intentions, et m'attrape par le col, à nouveau sûr de lui. Il gronde :

« Bord**, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment t'as pu laisser le flic se barrer ? Et Vic, c'est toi qui lui a tiré dessus ?

\- D'abord, tourne la tête à 160 degrés. Tu vois les belles flammes, là ? Ben si tu regardes encore mieux, y'a le briquet de ce connard dedans. Maintenant, tu baisses les yeux sur tes mains et le sol, et tu vas te rendre compte que moi et Orange sommes recouverts d'huile. Tu fais le bilan ?» énonçai-je aimablement.

Il réfléchi seulement deux secondes avant de me repousser, beuglant :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête, Black ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler cette connerie ? Que je vais croire que Blond à voulu vous brûler vifs ? (Pink et Larry sursautent)

\- Alors, comment t'explique la situation ? Je suis donc un menteur, qui a tiré je ne sais pourquoi sur ce pauvre Blond tranquillement assit entrain de fumer sa cigarette, puis cela fait, j'ai détruit une radio (comment, on ne sait pas), détaché le flic, l'ai aidé à s'enfuir, puis je nous ai soigneusement recouvert d'huile Orange et moi, et allumé le feu à l'aide du briquet pris perfidement dans la poche de Blond ? C'est ça, ton explication ?

\- Qui sait, p'être bien... réplique Eddie, l'œil froid.

\- Eddie, arrête de déconner ! l'interrompt Pink. Personne, et surtout pas Black, ferait un truc pareil ! Il devait soigner Orange, et ça semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur qu'il s'en sorte ! Il lui aurait pas balancé d'huile à la figure !

\- Sur ce point, Pink à raison, fils ! » tonne une voix caverneuse.

Nous nous retournons tous vers la porte. Joe est là. Les emm***** vont commencer. Premièrement, il s'avance vers Eddie et le gifle puissamment. Puis il me regarde, constate les dégâts, et m'accorde que j'ai déjà payé mon dû. Je soupire de soulagement. Eddie semble un peu refroidit. Je vais peut-être pouvoir le raisonner.

Grimaçant, parce que tout mon corps me fait mal, je sors en tremblant mon boîtier. Sous les yeux ronds de mes compagnon, je commence à le tourner dans tous les sens pour voir s'il n'a pas été abîmé par mon passage au tabac, puis le tend à Eddie.

« Tout est dedans. Tout ce qu'il faut pour te prouver que Vic n'est pas aussi _clean_ que ce que tu crois. T'as aussi un bel aperçu de ce qu'il pense de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu l'as pas enregistré _avant_ et trafiqué.

\- Parce que tu me connais. Contrairement à moi qui ne te reconnais plus, tu conviendras et Joe aussi que j'ai pas bougé depuis des lustres. Je pensais que tu me faisait plus confiance que ça. Mais au moins, jure-moi de l'écouter. »

Le rouquin hésite un instant, puis prend l'enregistrement. Je lui lance un grand sourire, soulagé. Il me fait encore un minimum confiance. Soudain, il m'attrape et me sert dans ses bras. J'écarquille les yeux, surpris, la rougeur montant peu à peu sur mes pommettes :

« Ed. C'est pas le moment, là.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... souffle l'homme en me serrant à m'étouffer.

\- C'est bon, cool, mon gars. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui dois encaisser... T'avais trop de pression, fallait que ça sorte. Tu retrouves ton meilleur pote avec des balles dans le corps, proprement assommé, le policier s'est barré, et il y a un magnifique bûcher à la place d'Orange et moi. C'est normal d'être un peu perdu.

\- ... T'es maso, avoue.

\- Un brin compréhensif, c'est tout. Allez, lâche-moi, tu m'fais honte. »

Il me relâche doucement, mais reste malgré tout collé à moi, tout penaud. Je sens bien qu'il regrette énormément ses gestes de tout-à-l'heure. Mais une part de moi me dis que j'ai bien fais de décider de me casser loin de lui et Joe. S'il a levé la main sur moi une fois, rien ne dit qu'il ne le refera pas, maintenant. Je ne peux plus faire confiance. Même lui s'est fait contaminer par la violence que je sème sur mon passage.

Joe me regarde, l'air un peu ennuyé que je me sois rabiboché avec son fils, puis me lance, agressif :

« Alors comme ça, Blond nous aurait trahit ? Et pourquoi ? Pour les diamants ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Non, pas pour les diamants. Et je ne dis pas qu'il vous a trahit.

\- Il... a pété les plombs... s'élève une voix faiblarde.

\- Tais-toi, petit, laisse Black tout nous expliquer. Tu dois te reposer ! » sermonne Larry en s'adressant à Freddy.

Celui-ci s'est redressé sur les coudes pour participer, les yeux brillants. Il a de la fièvre. Je me jette sur lui, le recouchant de force, et ordonne à Larry de ne le laisser se lever ou même bouger sous aucun prétexte. Le garde-malade rentre direct en service avec une inflexibilité qui fait peur à voir. Au moins, si le policier se tait, il évitera peut-être de se faire remarquer par les Cabots.

Je me tourne vers Eddie et son père, Pink étant à mi-chemin entre la porte et eux, la mallette contenant les diamants à la main. Prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, en particulier toi Eddie, mais Orange dit vrai. Vic est devenu fou. Il a failli tuer le policier. Ça aurait arrangé nos affaires, c'est sûr, vous savez tous les deux que je ne l'en aurais pas empêché en temps normal. Il devait disparaître. Sauf que Vic s'en est pris à nous aussi, Orange et moi. Il est légèrement rancunier sur les bord, et j'ai été tout excepté aimable avec lui depuis le début de cette mission. Et il se souvient sûrement de mes coups de poing dans la bijouterie...

\- Pardon ? s'étouffe Eddie.

\- Tu serais pas en train de fermer les yeux sur le petit gars derrière toi, Black ? insinue Joe.

\- (j'ignore le vieux) Ben, tu vois un autre moyen de l'arrêter, toi, quand il est en en train d'exécuter à la chaîne une dizaine de personne, simplement pour dissimuler son incompétence à simplement les _surveiller_ ?

\- Je t'l'avais dit, Eddie, qu'on pouvait pas faire confiance à Blond. C'est un malade ce sal**. Un malade de la gâchette ! ajoute Larry. (puis, à Joe) T'en prend pas à Orange simplement parce que tous ceux que tu soupçonnais sont morts et qu'il est le seul parmi nous dont t'es pas sûr à 100 % !

\- Un malade ? relève Eddie d'un voix blanche. Ce mec venait de sortir de prison. On l'avait arrêté dans un dépôt à nous où y'avait un tas d'camelottes. Il aurait pu s'foutre hors du coup. Il avait qu'à donner mon père à l'enquête mais il a rien dit, il a pas ouvert la bouche, ce gars-là. Et il est allé en taule, il est allé comme un homme. Il a tiré quatre ans pour nous... »

Voilà donc pourquoi Vic ressort maintenant blanc comme neige de toutes ses magouilles. La prison, c'était pour les Cabots. Mer**, j'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. A moins qu'il ait calculé d'avance tout le bénéfice qu'il retirerait de cette incarcération dès le début. Dans ce cas, il a bien réussi son coup...

« Et toi, tu me dis que ce mec, ce vrai copain, qu'a fait quatre ans pour mon père, que ce mec qui nous a jamais trahit, qui a pas voulu céder à leur chantage... Toi tu dis maintenant qu'il est enfin libéré, que je peux payer tout ce que j'ai promis à c'type, tu dis qu'c'est un deldingue ? Un tel enfoiré d'pourris ? Qui veut mon scalp !

\- Peut-être bien, Eddie. A trop te figer sur une bonne action qu'il a faite pour vous, t'oublies trop toutes les conneries, aussi énormes soit-elles, qu'il a fait.

\- Eddie ! White ! les stoppai-je, sentant la tension grimper. On s'en fout de ce qu'on pense tous de Blond. Il est inconscient, mais encore en vie. Donc c'est pas l'problème pour l'instant. Vous me laissez reprendre ?»

Après une fusillade du regard en règle, les deux hommes se taisent, me laissant à nouveau la parole :

« Donc. Après, c'était à deux et demi contre un. Alors oui, c'est vrai, je pouvais pas maîtriser Blond en même temps que protéger Orange à la fois du policier, et de Vic. Donc, j'ai détaché le flic et lui ai filé mon calibre.

\- Non mais t'avais quoi dans la tête, Black ? hurle Larry, furieux. Ce type aurait pu vous descendre tous les trois et se barrer ensuite prévenir une patrouille !

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aurait tiré dans le dos ou sur un mourant (Orange tressaille) alors qu'on avait un gars décidé à nous tuer en face ? Et puis, on faisait pas partie de ceux qui lui avait cogné dessus, j'te rappelle. On avait rien à craindre.

\- (Joe) Continue, Black.

\- Donc, je lui ai passé une arme. Sauf que Blond s'est aussitôt barré dans l'autre sens. Au début, nous n'avons compris, on savait pas s'il était parti vous prévenir, s'il avait filé à l'anglaise ou s'il allait revenir dans cinq minutes. Du coup, on s'est pas entre-tué. Et quand Blond est revenu, avec son bidon d'huile, et nous en a aspergé avant d'allumer son briquet, le policier a déchargé son pistolet sur lui.»

Vu la tête des gars présents, s'ils retombent sur Marvin je donne pas cher de sa peau. Je poursuis rapidement :

« Blond nous a balancé dans un dernier sursaut le briquet. Il avait des yeux complètement fous. J'ai roulé au sol avec Orange et je l'ai porté jusqu'ici pendant que le policier vérifiait que Blond était bien hors-service. Puis, alors que je tentais de réveiller Orange, qui était tombé de les pommes et que j'avais peur de voir clamser, le flic m'a frappé l'arrière du crane... »

Eddie passe sans prévenir sa main derrière ma tête, me faisant sursauter, et serre la mâchoire en la retirant tachée d'un peu de sang. On pourrait presque le voir bouillir sur place. D'une main apaisante, je le calme, et il passe ses bras autours de mes épaules, se collant résolument à mon dos. Je soupire :

« Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de la suite. Je crois qu'une fois le policier parti, sûr qu'on allait y passer tous les deux, je me suis redressé et ai pris Orange sur mes genoux pour éviter d'aggraver l'hémorragie. Puis, je me suis évanoui. »

Je détourne le regard à l'annonce de cette faiblesse. Joe ne dit heureusement rien. Pas de reproche, pas de remarque, rien. Du tout. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Levant un doigt accusateur vers Freddy, il lâche froidement :

« Tu ne te souviens pas bien ? Et qu'est-ce qui nous dis qu'Orange n'a pas discuté un moment avec le policier, tandis que t'étais dans les vapes ? Hein, Orange ?

\- Hé, hé, du calme ! m'interposais-je entre lui et le jeune homme, serré dans les bras de Larry. Non ça va pas ? Pourquoi il aurait fait un truc pareil ? Et pourquoi lui, hein ? J'l'ai filé pendant trois semaines, et ça n'a rien donné ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? T'as des preuves de ce que tu dis ?

\- On se fout des preuve quand on a l'instinct. Ce type est une balance. Alors bouge-toi de là Black.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

\- J'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, gamin. Dégage. »

Sa voix est sans appel. Je serre les poings et ne bouge pas.

« Joue pas au con, Joe. Ça fait un sacré bail qu'on se connait. Eddie et toi, vous êtes toutes ma vie. Et c'est justement pour ça que je te laisserai pas faire cette connerie. Par contre, si tu es certain qu'on nous a balancé, alors on ferait mieux de se casser, et en vitesse. Y'a de grosse chance pour que les flics en planque près d'ici nous donnent l'assaut dans quelques minutes.

\- Eh bien, ils attendront que j'en ai fini avec ce poulet avant de m'emmener ! réplique Joe du tac au tac.

\- Joseph Cabot... grondai-je. On se barre maintenant. Et on emmène Orange avec nous. Comme otage ou comme compagnon, je m'en fous, du moment qu'on se tire tous de là. Put** ! Tu crois qu'on a le temps de bavarder, ici ? T'as les billets d'avion, non ? Alors il attend plus que nous.

\- Taille-toi si tu le veux, Black, mais je ne bougerais pas de là sans avoir fait la peau à ce merdeux. »

Un frisson glacé me parcours l'échine. Mer**. Les choses dégénèrent bien trop vite à mon goût, là... La voix de Larry s'élève, dure :

« Ça sert à rien, Black. Il ne veut pas t'écouter. Écarte-toi.

\- Je bouge que dalle. On est tous dans le même camps ici.

\- Ce tas d'mer** est un flic qui nous a infiltré.

\- Joe... appelle Freddy d'une voix essoufflée, usée à la corde. Joe, écoute-moi... Tout ça c'est d'là foutaise... C'est d'là connerie...

\- Joe, Joe ! reprend Larry. Je sais c'que tu crois savoir, mais tu t'trompes.

\- J'ai raison !

\- Fais-moi confiance, tu t'trompes, c'est pas un flic ! Il est régulier. Je sais qu'tes en rogne et qu't'a pas tord de maronner. Nous aussi on est à bout de nerfs. Mais tu pars sur une mauvaise piste ! J'le connais, c'mec, il aurait pas fait ça !

\- Non, tu l'connais pas. Moi oui ! Cet enc*** est d'là police ! On a flingué et à cause de lui.

\- Tout ça, d'où est-ce que tu l'sais ? demande calmement Larry.

\- Y'a qu'lui dont j'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent. Tout ça c'est ma faute, j'étais con de l'prendre si j'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent...

\- Et c'est ça ta preuve ! s'exclame Larry, l'air éberlué.

\- J'aurais dû me méfier plus tôt, bord** ! (puis à moi) Tire-toi d'mon chemin, Black. »

Ne me voyant pas bouger d'un millimètre, il sort son pistolet, retire la sécurité et la pointe droit sur moi. A l'instant où je m'apprête à protester une fois de plus, un cliquetis bien reconnaissable se fait entendre derrière moi et je me raidis. Larry a sorti son arme et la dirige sur Joe. Et sur moi, pile devant lui. Aussitôt, Eddie, sort son calibre à son tour, et la braque sur Larry.

Je déglutis et serre les mâchoires, avant de gronder :

« Baissez-moi ces revolvers tous les trois. Vous avez quel âge, put** ?

\- T'a disjoncté toi ou quoi ? demande Eddie à Larry, incertain.

\- Joe. Tu vas faire une énorme bêtise, et moi je t'en empêcherais.

\- Oh ! Les mecs ! nous interpelle Pink, qui recule lentement vers la sortie. On freine les conneries ! J'vous croyais un peu plus professionnels ! »

Nous l'ignorons tous. J'ai le yeux fixé dans ceux d'Eddie, le suppliant de faire quelque chose. Joe ne cesse de faire des aller-retours entre Larry et notre protégé. Et Larry n'a pas plus que moi l'intention de bouger. D'une voix la plus apaisante possible, je souffle :

« Reprend-toi, Joe. On est tous dépassé par les événements. Et la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que quand on est en cavale comme nous, on reste pas des heures à un même endroit. On se met tous en danger à rester planqué ici.

\- Écoute Larry... murmure Eddie entre ses dents, ignorant mes appels à l'aide. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'connait. On a fait des tas d'coups ensembles. Alors tout ça, ça veut rien dire. Voilà, on va... ranger nos nos flingues, et régler tout ça avec une bonne conversation.

\- (Larry) Joe. Si tu l'tues, tu meurs avec lui. J'répète : tu l'tues, tu meurs avec lui.»

Joe lui lance un regard hésitant. Il n'a plus l'air si sûr de lui. Je n'en mène pas large non plus, coincé entre les trois tireurs. Si un seul déconne, je suis mort. Mais on dirait que plus personne ne s'écoute.

« Larry. On est copains. Je sais qu'tu respectes mon père, et j'te respecte aussi, mais j'te colle une balle en pleine gueule si tu ranges pas c'flingue de mer**, t'entends, allez ! tremble Eddie.

\- Si tu fais ça, Eddie, c'est moi qui me prendrais les balles. Celles de Joe et de Larry. » murmurai-je, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de ma tempe.

A mes mots, les Cabots semblent se rappeler que je ne suis pas transparent. La main d'Eddie tremble comme jamais. Leurs yeux à tous les deux m'ordonnent de m'écarter. Et je sais que c'est la même chose pour Larry.

« (Larry) Laisse-nous régler ça entre nous, Black. On a pas besoin d'une victime de plus.

\- Il a raison, Black, viens là. Ne te mêle pas d'ça ! m'appelle Eddie.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai promis de veiller sur tous nos gars durant ce coup et j'ai merdé. Blue, Brown, et l'alarme déclenchée, c'est ma faute à moi. J'aurais dû être plus prudent. J'aurais pas dû laisser un seul d'entre nous se barrer seul. Blue et moi aurions dû prendre quelqu'un en otage, comme Blond, pour passer les flic sans problème et venir ici. »

Je respire un grand coup et souris faiblement aux deux paires d'yeux bleus fixées sur moi :

« Mais on n'a rien fait de tout ça, et maintenant, on est dans la merde. Pour deux ou trois erreurs, on joue notre vie. Tous les trois, vous pouvez choisir d'appuyer sur la gâchette à n'importe quel moment et je ne peux rien faire pour vous en empêcher. Vous deux, vous êtes les personnes qui comptez le plus au monde pour moi. »

Je redeviens plus ferme :

« Par contre, je ne pourrais plus jamais vous regarder en face sans vouloir vous descendre si vous ne baissez pas ces armes tout-de-suite. Si vous tuez Larry et Orange, vous serez les prochains sur ma liste. Je bougerais pas de là.

\- (Larry) Déconne pas Joe. M'oblige pas à tirer.

\- Arrête de braquer c'flingue sur mon père ! hurle Eddie.

\- Arrêtez tous ! » hurlai-je à mon tour.

Puis quatre détonations se font entendre. Je reste figé, les yeux accrochés à ceux, durs, de Joe. Il m'a tiré dans le ventre et les jambes. Je titube, et tombe en arrière, juste devant Freddy. Aussitôt, je me tourne face à lui et le cache, sa tête dans mon torse pour qu'elle ne soit pas touchée. Larry raffermit sa prise sur son pistolet et se place résolument devant nous.

Mais Eddie s'est enfin décidé à prendre une décision. Il lâche immédiatement son arme et sans crier gare, arrache la sienne à son père, encore sous le choc de son propre geste. Tout de suite, l'atmosphère se détend. Je tressaille lorsque le rouquin m'attrape par l'épaule. Lentement, il me prend dans ses bras, et je le laisse faire. Plus personne ne lèvera son flingue.

La tête appuyée sur son épaule, respirant avec la même difficulté que Freddy, je ne détache pas mon regard de celui de mon frère. Lui, perdu, ses azurs remplis d'une angoisse irrésistible, me caresse doucement le visage d'une main.

« Black... Accroche-toi ! On va te sortir de là, okay ?

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Eddie. S'il y en a qui vont s'en sortir, c'est toi, Joe, Blond, Pink et Larry. Barrez-vous vite fait. Si les flics rappliquent, ils tireront pas en nous voyant mourants et sans défense. Même eux, ils f'raient pas ça.

\- Hors de question de te laisser, t'entends ?

\- Fais ce que j'te dis. Si je m'en sors, tu le sauras bien vite, et tu me raconteras comment c'était à Hawaï. Mais d'ici à ce qu'on se retrouve, promets-moi de rester en vie, Eddie.

\- Je...

\- Jure-le sur ma vie. Jure-le sur celle de Joe, Eddie.

\- Je... Je le jure.

\- Okay. Alors maintenant que tu m'as promis ça, tu vas t'barrer. Emmène les autres avec toi. Tirez-vous de ce merdier en vitesse, et avec les diamants.

\- Mais...

\- Tu as déjà oublié ta promesse ? Tu as juré, Eddie. Si t'es un homme, tiens parole et dégage !

\- Black...

\- J'vais m'en sortir. J'vais m'en sortir, Eddie. Et si je meurs, viens te recueillir ici à ton retour. Ça m'fera plaisir. Allez, lâche-moi. Va-t-en.»

Le sang remplit ma bouche. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ma vue est plus trouble que jamais. Je ne sens pratiquement pas la douleur. C'est ça, mourir ? Ne plus rien ressentir ? Si c'est le cas, ça me fait une belle jambe.

Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, je sens une goutte, puis deux, tomber sur mon visage, pareilles à celle qui s'échappent de temps à autre de mes propres yeux, enfin fermés. Une douce torpeur m'enveloppe et tout mon corps se détend. Pourtant, une partie de moi reste encore consciente un instant.

Je sens Eddie me serrer contre lui, embrasser doucement mes lèvres, puis me poser dos à un mur, sûrement pas loin d'Orange. Il force Larry à s'écarter du jeune homme puis, voyant sûrement qu'il ne bougera pas, lui donne un bon coup. L'homme s'effondre. Peu après, aux grognements étouffés de Pink, je comprends que lui et Eddie le portent.

Le rouquin parle un instant, à Joe peut-être, puis ses pas s'éloignent, claquant à l'unisson avec deux autres paires de chaussures. Au moment où je sens les ténèbres m'emporter une bonne fois pour toute, des sirènes de polices, toutes proches, me hérissent jusqu'à la pointes des cheveux.

Il est trop tard.

Des cris, des sommations, une porte qui claque, encore des cris. Mais aucun échange de feu. Des portières claquent à leur tour, des hommes jurent. Mais toujours pas de tirs. Ils se sont fait embarqués. Tous. Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir, face au tribunal ? J'en doute. Mais je peux plus rien faire pour les aider.

La Mort est là. Elle me tend les bras, cette vieille amie avec qui j'ai flirté si longtemps. C'est bizarre. Je l'avais jamais trouvée aussi belle. Aussi enivrante. Je vous laisse. Elle m'attend. Et on ne fait pas attendre une dame...

* * *

 **ET C'EST PAS FINI ! ^^ Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de mes modifications/du scénario, jusqu'ici ?**

 **Lynn, tu vas me tuer en lisant la suite ! ^^**


	14. Prisonnier

**C'est la douleur qui me réveille la première,** avec la sensation étrange d'une aiguille dans mon bras. Puis, une douce chaleur parcoure tous mes membres. Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux, j'ai du mal à respirer encore. Chaque inspiration me déchire les poumons. Mais je vis. Je suis vivant.

Les secondes, puis les minutes s'égrainent. Dès que j'ai été à nouveau conscient, j'ai commencé le décompte. Une heure, une heure huit, une heure vingt, deux heures, puis trois passent. Finalement, une journée entière à compter ainsi. Pourtant, mes forces ne me sont toujours pas revenues.

J'entends des bruits, encore très diffus, pas clairs, comme lorsque qu'on met une musique, mais qu'on ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Une odeur de cuir, et de camomille frotte dans l'air. Avec une pointe fraîche d'après-rasage à la menthe que je l'impression de connaître. Mais d'où ? Impossible de me souvenir.

Je suis couché dans un lit plutôt confortable, dont les draps chauds témoignent du temps que j'y ai passé. On m'a habillé d'un jean serré, et d'un débardeur doux, en coton sûrement. Mais tout mon corps est engourdi d'être resté trop longtemps couché. Je dois bouger, et le plus vite possible. Ce n'est pas prudent de rester au même endroit. La police doit être à ma recherche.

Mais au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, comment ai-je atterris dans un lit ? Suis-je à l'hôpital ? Peut-être que les policiers attendent que je me réveille pour me traîner au tribunal. Bizarrement, j'ai plus trop envie de me réveiller, là... Pourtant, je n'entends aucune machine bipante pour me garder en vie. Je dois être sorti d'affaire pour de bon.

Bon. Donc je peux être sûr qu'il y a bien quelqu'un qui attend patiemment que j'ouvre les yeux. Et si je n'en étais pas sûr et que mon esprit était moins clair, la désagréable sensation d'être dévisagé suffirait à m'en convaincre.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, les yeux se lassent et j'ai l'impression qu'un grand poids s'abat sur mes épaules. Comme si le fait que je n'intéresse plus cette personne faisait de moi un _véritable_ mort. Or, il me semble bien que je suis vivant. Je ressens le monde autour de moi. Je peux penser, réfléchir. Juste pas bouger. Mais un être vivant ne vit pas sans reconnaissance, il me semble. Si l'on cesse d'exister pour les autres, c'est comme si on était mort, non ?

L'odeur de camomille se dissipe peu à peu, tout comme celle d'après rasage. J'ai froid. J'ai des courbatures partout. Mais je suis encore trop faible pour ouvrir ne serait-ce que les yeux. C'est atroce de sentir qu'on est pas maître de son corps. Qu'on en est comme prisonnier.

Un bruit de pas, je crois, se fait entendre et je dresse l'oreille. Mais ce n'était rien qu'un tour de mon imagination. Il faut que je bouge, ou je vais devenir fou.

Une voix, grave, calme, avec une pointe d'acidité, s'élève. Je crois que c'est bien à moi qu'elle s'adresse, mais je ne comprends rien. Et mon interlocuteur ne doit pas en être le plus désolé. Peu à peu, les intonations se font plus dures, plus violente. La voix monte, de plus en plus fort, grondant comme le tonnerre qui se rapproche un peu plus à chaque éclair.

Et puis elle arrive. La blessure. Juste sur le haut de la pommette. Je sens une lame entailler vivement ma chair, le sang couler sur ma joue, le coin de ma mâchoire, le bord intérieur de l'oreille. Il tâche sûrement mes cheveux en ce moment. Ai-je oublié de dire qu'ils ont été détachés, éparpillés autour de ma tête ?

La surprise me permet enfin une interaction avec cet homme : un long frisson me parcours de bas en haut, et mes bras gentiment disposés au-dessus des draps se contractent imperceptiblement. Mais c'est assez pour mon observateur. Il se calme immédiatement et saisit mes épaules, me secouant comme un poirier. Sa voix, pleine d'espoir, est pourtant teintée d'une joie malsaine que je ne saurais expliquer. Après tout, c'est toujours comme s'il parlait chinois, dans ma tête.

Peine perdue pour le bonhomme : je ne parviens même pas à lever les paupières, laissant ma tête tanguer à m'en donner mal au cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'excité daigne me lâcher. Après la caresse d'un souffle excédé, l'homme fait encore un peu de bruit, puis se rassoit à côté de moi.

Puis-je savoir pourquoi il me soigne pas, cet abrutit ? Il n'a pas de pansements, ou quoi ? Ça fait mal, put** (enfin, ça picote, maintenant) ! Il lui est passé quoi par la tête ? Pourquoi je suis coincé avec un type pareil ? En attendant, le sang a commencé à sécher, et la croûte me démange horriblement. C'est un sadique, ce type, c'est sûr. Ou alors, il n'a jamais été à ma place.

Bord**, mais je suis mort, oui ou mer** ? J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Déjà que l'autre zigoto se permet de me lacérer le visage dans des accès de colère, alors j'aimerais _a minima_ pouvoir le fusiller du regard ! C'est trop demander au Bon Dieu ? Quitte à me ressusciter, que ça ne soit pas seulement mon esprit ! Je préfère encore mourir que vivre (si on appeler ça _vivre_ ) comme une conscience incapable de réagir physiquement ! Quoique si l'autre débile continue à me scarifier, j'attendrais peut-être pas trop longtemps...

 **…**

Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne quitte pas mon chevet. Il ne s'arrête que de temps en temps, dix-vingts minutes à tout casser, toutes les trois heures ; une heure ou deux, trois fois par jours. Évidemment, c'est un être humain, il a des besoins vitaux à satisfaire.

Tout les soirs, il me porte à une baignoire, me déshabille et me lave consciencieusement. Il me tient adossé contre lui pendant toute l'opération, bougeant mes membres comme ceux d'une poupée grandeur nature. Ses mains étalant le savon me semblent étrangement familières, mais quel que soit le nombre de fois où j'essaye de m'en rappeler, le souvenir m'échappe. Et à chaque zone touchée, plus ou moins intime, je prie pour ne surtout pas me réveiller. C'est bien le seul moment où je souhaite une telle folie.

La nuit, il se couche près de moi et m'enserre dans ses bras chauds. Je ne suis ni fatigué, ni plein d'énergie. Le soir seul me permet d'user comme je peux de mes cinq sens pour collecter des informations sur cette homme. Une fois réveillé, la moindre information me sera peut-être d'une importance vitale. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire.

Il est très musclé. Vu comme il me serre contre lui et mêle étroitement ses jambes aux miennes, je serais vraiment un imbécile de ne pas le noter. Et c'est bien de lui qu'émane l'odeur d'après-rasage et de cigarettes. En revanche, il fume seulement hors de la chambre, j'en suis certain. La fumée des cigarettes me fait toujours plisser le nez, et ça n'a pas été le cas depuis mon réveil.

Il a les cheveux bouclés et odorants. Ils me chatouillent, la nuit, quand il niche ma tête dans son cou. Sa peau est chaude, rugueuse. Ce n'est pas désagréable. Ses lèvres m'effleurent parfois, sans raison particulière, dans le cou, sur le visage. Une fois seulement, il est monté à mes lèvres, mais n'obtenant aucune réaction, a abandonné ce genre de baiser, véritablement enivrants seulement quand notre partenaire y est attentif.

Le jour, son regard parcourt mon corps à chaque seconde, chaque minute. Il parle beaucoup, tout le temps. Son ton, les ronds qu'il dessine dans le creux de ma main, les inflexions de sa voix - tantôt mélodieuse, caressante, tantôt, rageuse, et une pointe désespérée - tout, je retiens tout. Petit à petit, je distingue à nouveau certains mots, sans jamais pourtant pouvoir comprendre une phrase entière. Et chaque détail me donne un peu plus d'ouvrir les yeux pour connaître le visage de mon Veilleur.

 **…**

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arrive. Un matin, encore tout à la chaleur de mon compagnon après la nuit, alors qu'il se détache de moi, mes cils papillonnent un instant, caressant sa peau alerte. Aussitôt, c'est le branle-bas de combat, l'homme me retournant brutalement sur le dos et serrant mes épaules comme un demeuré.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous retenons notre souffle l'un l'autre, espérant sans trop y croire un changement à cette situation désespérante. Mais le temps passe sans que rien n'arrive, une colère palpable se dégage de l'homme, et je doute une nouvelle fois de ses intentions. Même si cette fausse alerte me frustre moi aussi.

Finalement, alors que mon compagnon se lève rageusement, grognant je ne sais quoi entre ses dents, je me fais violence une ultime fois. Un bruit rauque sort de ma gorge et j'entrouvre les paupières. Ce simple effort me pompe toute mon énergie, et je ne parviens pas à rester longtemps "éveillé". Mes yeux, trop fatigués par cette minuscule victoire, se referment comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Mais mon compagnon a vu et entendu ma réponse. Fébrile, il se glisse dans le lit et me prend doucement dans ses bras, comme si j'étais en verre. Mon nom, qu'il chuchote avec des accents si chers, roule sur sa langue comme une formule magique capable de me faire revenir à la vie, là où le temps se traîne encore.

Quand son corps se moule au mien avec un empressement non dissimulé, mon garde-malade est récompensé par un frisson et un petit soupir. Au sourire fou, instantané, que je sens dans ma nuque ; à la manière dont il respire mes cheveux, me serre contre lui ; à tout ça, j'arrive à puiser dans mes forces et articuler mon tremblant premier mot :

« Ed... die ? »

L'homme se raidit. Son cœur a raté un battement. Le mien aussi. _J'ai mis dans le mille ?_ songeais-je. Mais mon vis-à-vis se détache si vivement de moi que je sens une sueur froide me couler dans le dos. Oups. On dirait que je me suis trompé, finalement.

Il tourne encore un moment dans la chambre et je reprends une respiration la plus normale possible. Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse. Bon. Ce n'est donc pas Eddie. Ça en fait un de moins sur ma liste. Le seul problème, c'est que si je ne suis pas l'hôpital, mais pas non plus au QG (et dans ce cas, Eddie serait le seul à oser m'approcher), alors où suis-je ? Et surtout, qui est l'homme qui s'occupe de moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? _Pourquoi ?_

Puis, comme frappé d'une idée, l'homme cesse de s'agiter. Je sens ses yeux se poser lentement sur moi. Glurps. _Quoi encore ?_ grognai-je mentalement. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser autours de moi. _Heu... Il fait quoi, là ?_ Un souffle chaud glissant dans mon cou à découvert me déclenche un frisson général, et je déglutis automatiquement. Et, j'entends distinctement (pour une fois !) l'homme me susurrer :

« Alors comme ça, Eddie t'as déjà touché comme ça ? »

Mer**. Il connaît Eddie, apparemment. Et moi aussi. Put**, mais qui ça peut être ?

« Je ne sais pas si tu fais semblant d'être inconscient, ou si tu l'es vraiment, mais on va vite le savoir... »

Intérieurement, j'écarquille les yeux. _Que... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? De quoi il parle ? A quoi il pense, là ?_ hurlais-je. _Mer** ! 'Faut que je bouge ! Je le sens pas du tout, ce coup là !_

 ** _/ATTENTION, SEXE BxB/_**

Pendant que je me débats avec mon cerveau et le reste de mon corps, un mouvement de l'inconnu m'arrête net. A savoir, le fait qu'il m'ait tranquillement mis sur le ventre, s'est étalé sur moi, et parcourt mon corps avec un petit peu trop de minutie.

 _Hé, oh ! Du calme, le fauve ! Lâche-moi, bord** ! Mais... Pas touche ici, sale pervers !_ intimai-je, affreusement gêné et en colère. Sauf qu'il n'y a bien sûr que moi qui peut m'entendre.

Ses caresses enflamment peu à peu mon corps, qui frissonne et se tord de plaisir sous ces multiples attouchements. Il tendre, précis, sûr de lui. Il me conquiert petit à petit, sans se presser, certain de sa maîtrise parfaite de la situation.

Mon pantalon est lentement glissé à mes chevilles, les mains joueuses caressant la moindre parcelle de ma peau au fur et à mesure de la descente. Et quand les doigts enserrent mon membre trop à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement, mon corps sursaute violemment, se cambrant pour encaisser la vague de plaisir qui me saisit à cette instant. Et qui met pour de bon un terme à ma pseudo-inconscience.

 **/FIN ATTENTION/**

 **Honnêtement, il l'a juste tripoté.**

C'est vrai, quoi, ça fait quatre-cinq jours que j'accumule de la pression sans arrêt ! Et lorsque je crois enfin être en sécurité, je découvre que le type qui s'occupe de moi n'est rien d'autre qu'un pervers qui n'hésite pas à jouer avec mon corps pour faire passer le temps. Il faut que je lui montre une bonne fois pour toute ma façon de penser, à cet abrutit qui se croit tout permis !

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, et son pouce, qui passait dolemment sur mes lèvres, fini croqué sans crier gare. L'homme pousse un grognement plaintif, et resserre sa prise sur moi. Mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, malgré la fatigue chronique qui pointe le bout de son nez devant mes yeux. Mon coude s'écrase en plein dans sa face, et d'une ruade, je l'ai désarçonné.

Roulant à terre, je saisis le revolvers glissé dans le holster sur la chaise à côté de moi, et le braque aussitôt sur la forme étendue au bout du lit, vacillant sur mes jambes engourdies. Si bien que quand l'homme se redresse, la tête dans une main, la fatigue m'empêche de le reconnaître immédiatement, même si une ampoule de génie s'allume dans ma tête. Il faut encore qu'il tourne le visage vers moi et que ses yeux de glace croisent les miens pour que je mette _enfin_ des images et des paroles sur cet individu.

Et là, je regrette vraiment de ne pas être mort dans ce foutu hangar.

 **…**

Black hoquette de surprise en me reconnaissant enfin. Déstabilisé, il recule presque inconsciemment on dirait, ses mains tremblantes manquant de lâcher son arme. Sous le choc. Complètement sous le choc. _Parfait !_ pensai-je, satisfait. Ses yeux écarquillés et ses émotions affichées clairement, déformant ses traits dans une expression de peur des plus intéressantes, sont à des kilomètres des multiples masques qu'il a affiché jusqu'ici.

Quels efforts j'ai dû faire pour enfin arriver à cette expression si pure, si parfaite ! J'ai même failli abandonner devant l'obstacle quasi imprenable de ses multiples visages, impossibles à percer, au point que même une réaction spontanée paraissait aussi artificielles que toutes les autres. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'un autre qu'Eddie pourrait créer un tel diamant ? Ce précieux et magnifique mélange de peur, de doute et assurément, d'un brin de colère ? La nature même de sa personnalité étalée au vu sus de tous ? Certain aurait payé des milliards pour voir cette scène. Et je l'ai en direct, sous mes yeux.

Au le sourire de prédateur que j'affiche, le brun se met a trembler, conscient qu'il n'a pratiquement aucune chance de s'échapper. _Va-t-il remarquer que la porte est juste derrière lui ?_ me demandai-je, amusé par toutes les émotions se disputant sur le visage de Black. Il le remarque oui, et le soulagement avec lequel il s'y précipite m'arrache presque un rire hystérique. Car bien sûr, la porte est fermée. Et c'est moi qui ai les clés.

Je m'amuse à les faire teinter dans ma poche et vois mon prisonnier se raidir tout contre le panneau de bois, puis se retourner pour me faire face, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Comme celle d'un loup poussé à bout, pris au piège par les chasseurs, et qui sait qu'il n'a plus aucune échappatoire.

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur lui tout de suite, saisie par cette primaire et passionnante œillade. Le plaisir physique et mental qu'elle me procure ne parvient pourtant pas à ébranler mes petite habitude. _Il faut bien respecter toutes les étapes !_ me résonnai-je. _Ne soyons pas trop gourmand._ Il y a tellement d'autres réflexes délicieusement naturels à susciter chez ce gars-là... Ce serait idiot de ma part de le dévorer avant même d'avoir commencé à le savourer. Rien d'autre que du gaspillage. Un énorme gaspillage.

Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas du jeune homme. Si je tendait le bras, je pourrait facilement, si facilement, le toucher. Lui arracher morceau par morceau cette peau si douce qui orne son visage. Couper cette langue trop bruyante. Taillader ce corps tendre et diablement séduisant. Et crever ces yeux noirs à damner un saint.

 _C'est vraiment impressionnant que personne à part moi n'ai encore découvert ses failles, et essayé de les agrandir jusqu'à faire tomber l'armure et l'homme..._ songeai-je en le dévorant du regard. Comment se fait-il qu'aucun homme n'ai jamais tenté de toucher, s'emparer de ce corps appétissant, Hugues excepté ? Comment ai-je dû moi-même attendre de le voir dans une position de faiblesse, en mon pouvoir, pour le remarquer ? De le sentir frissonnant de désir, d'entendre ses supplications, ses gémissements entêtants, qui refusent depuis de sortir de mon esprit ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Et je compte bien rattraper le temps temps perdu.

« Eh bien, Black ? Surpris, on dirait. A qui d'autre t'attendais-tu ?

\- Toi... grogne le jeune homme retrouvant peu à peu ses moyens. Comment diable as-tu fais pour t'en sortir ?

\- Allons, tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ? Regarde dans quel état tu es... »

Le brun ne laisse pas son dévoué infirmier approcher plus et pointe sans hésitation le revolvers sur mon torse. Sa mâchoire serré, la sueur qui perle sur ses tempes, sa respirations haletante... Mes yeux s'assombrissent, noircis par la folle convoitise qui prend peu à peu le pas sur mon train-train habituel. _Ce gars... Il n'a vraiment pas conscience de combien il est excitant, comme ça... Si faible..._ _Il est temps qu'il sache qui est le Maître, ici._

Mais j'ai à peine plaqué mon bras à deux centimètres du visage du prisonnier, lui coupant toute voie de sortie directe sur les côtés, qu'il retire la sécurité de l'arme et murmure entre ses dents, les yeux déterminés :

« Recule. Tu avances encore d'un millimètre et je tire.»

J'esquisse un petite haussement de sourcil, surpris, je l'avoue. Il a encore le cran de me menacer ? Je souris, d'un de ces sourires éclatants dont j'ai le secret, faisant retenir sa respiration au brun paniqué. Hum. Ça s'annonce plus passionnant que prévu, cette histoire...

« En es-tu sûr, Black ? Tirer sur un compagnon qui t'as si gentiment soigné, sauvé de la mort et de la police ? Serais-tu aussi ingrat ?

\- Va te faire fou*** avec ton ingratitude ! jette le jeune homme, la colère affleurant enfin dans ses mots. T'es incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ! Alors ne viens pas me faire croire que tu as fais ça sans arrières pensées, j'y crois pas une seconde !

\- Black, Black, Black... soupirai-je en me rapprochant malgré la menace. Tu es tellement méfiant...

\- Écarte-toi ! Dé... Dégage ! Je vais vraiment tirer, t'entends ?

\- Qu'est-que tu attends, alors ? » susurrai-je en réponse, à même pas un centimètre de ses lèvres.

Mon bras vient s'enrouler autours de la taille du gangster, mon visage se penchant sur celui de ma victime hypnotisée, yeux dans les yeux. Victime qui à ma plus grande surprise, tire sans une seconde d'hésitation de plus.

 **...**

La détonation me perfore le cœur aussi efficacement que la balle est entrée dans la chair de mon agresseur. Il s'effondre à genoux, l'épaule en sang, et je L'écarte de moi d'un coup de pied. Son rugissement de colère me paralyse presque, mais je _dois_ bouger. Ou je suis un homme mort.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit précisément l'homme que je hais le plus dans ce monde qui me **sauve** ? C'est quoi cette fichue blague du destin ? Pourquoi Vic, mer** ? J'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir vivant si je reste dans cette pièce. Ce type est un malade, un névrosé, comme l'a si bien dit Larry. Sa haine est pareille à la mienne. Je ne peux pas espérer une mort rapide si je ne parviens pas à m'enfuir.

C'est lui qui a les clés de la porte. Par conséquent, je me force à avancer le plus vite possible vers la fenêtre. Tout est flou autours de moi, et j'ai la désagréable impression de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Quand j'atteins mon objectif, je mets toute mes forces pour l'ouvrir, tremblant de tous mes membres.

J'ai vraiment aucune énergie. J'ai envie de dormir, là, tout de suite. Mon corps m'envoie des signaux d'alarme dans tous les sens, mais j'entends Vic se relever dans mon dos. Ma tête est tellement lourde...

Je baisse les yeux vers l'extérieur. Super. Je suis à l'étage. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir jouer l'équilibriste sur les tuiles pour pouvoir me barrer. Magnifique. C'est bizarre, ce toit me dit quelque chose, remuant avec insistance dans un coin de ma mémoire, bien tassée sous les années. _Arrête de réfléchir, tu perds du temps !_ m'ordonne ma conscience.

Derrière moi, le pas du gangster me coupe pourtant toute chance de m'en sortir indemne. Je ne pourrais pas fuir, maintenant. Il est trop tard. _C'est foutu, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui échapper !_ paniquai-je. _\- Si, tu peux encore faire une chose..._ me susurre quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Et l'écoutant, je me laisse basculer dans le vide, tête en avant.

 **…**

Lorsque je me réveille une seconde fois, je suis toujours aussi faible, mais ma tête n'est plus parcourue par cette douleur lancinante et insupportable. Mes membres me paraissent peser des tonnes, mes paupières sont lourdes. Mon esprit est clair, alerte, dès les premières secondes où je reprends conscience. Et je remarque tout de suite que mes poignets sont attachés aux barreaux du lit.

Rapidement, je fais le bilan de la situation :

1- Je ne suis toujours pas mort. Ma tentative de suicide est donc un échec.

2- L'homme qui me cache et soigne depuis le début n'est rien d'autre que Vic, le pire malade que j'ai jamais rencontré.

3- Je suis son prisonnier.

4- Le connaissant, il doit être furax.

Je soupire. C'est pas gagné pour que je m'en sorte indemne une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me bichonne comme ça, mais quelque chose me dis que ça ne va pas durer. Et j'en suis en partie responsable. La perfusion a disparue. Il ne me fait pas confiance. Sûr que ça aurait pu devenir une arme intéressante. Dommage.

« Content de voir que tu es réveillé, Black ! Tu m'as fais une belle frayeur, tu sais ? » m'interrompt Vic en claquant la porte contre le mur.

Je sursaute et croise le regard azur du brun. Mer**. Il est trop sexy dans cette chemise. S'il ouvrait ne serai-ce qu'un bouton de plus... Put**, mais à quoi je pense ?

Je me permets une vue d'ensemble, déjà moins suspecte que de loucher sur son torse avec presque la bave aux lèvres. Il est en tenue décontracte, genre "je suis un Américain normal et qui n'a rien à se reprocher", jean-baskets tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Et sa chemise blanche rend encore mieux l'éclat de sa dentition encore luminescente (j'exagère à peine, il pourrait faire une pub pour le dentifrice, avec des dents pareilles) malgré ses trois paquets de cigarettes journaliers.

Il tire la chaise, et je me décroche de cette vision appétissante ( _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme connerie, encore ?_ pestai-je) pour grogner :

« Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te présente mes excuses ? Si c'est le cas, va te faire foutre, encu** !

\- Rhooo ! Que de vulgarité ! Moi qui venais en ami...

\- Ton amitié, tu sais où tu te la mets ? répliquai-je, aimable.

\- Hé ! Tout doux, mon gars ! Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? (silence) Comme le fait d'être attaché et trop faible pour te défendre ?

\- Détache-moi, et on verra qui est faible ! grognai-je.

\- Pour que tu retombes dans les pommes ? Non merci. T'es pas très lourd, mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à aller te pêcher à la fenêtre toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Tu me traites de faiblard, là, ou je rêve ?

\- T'es plus ce que t'étais, disons. Mais joli coup, pour tout-à-l'heure !»

Il déboutonne sa chemise, sous mon regard que j'essaye de faire paraître autre qu'avide, et me montre le beau bandage qui ceint son épaule et une partie de son torse. Je pousse un sifflement admiratif et demande, la voix désintéressée :

« Et tu arrives encore à bouger ? Chapeau !

\- Pas mal, hein ? Tu ne m'as pas raté. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que tu oserais appuyer sur la détente.

\- Je n'ai plus à me retenir, ici. Plus personne pour me surveiller, me contrôler... Donc, aucune raison de ne pas tenter de te faire la peau.

\- Si tu le pensais vraiment, tu n'aurais eu qu'à descendre un peu, et tu aurais un énième meurtre à ton actif... »

Il tapote son cœur, effectivement à quelques centimètres seulement de l'impact. Je m'assombris. Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès, ce con****, de mettre le doigt là il ne faut pas ?

Ouais, j'aurais pu le tuer. Ça m'aurait bien arrangé, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai pas pu. Même dans la panique, j'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer une personne de plus. Ç'aurait été la personne de trop. Même si c'était Vic. J'en ai assez de les voir hanter mes rêves. Je suis fatigué de me battre contre des ombres à jamais éteintes. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter une nouvelle. Les yeux accusateur de Blue et Brown me suffisent amplement.

« Qu'on se le dise bien, Black... me lance Vic en s'asseyant sur le lit, me surplombant avec hauteur. Tu retentes encore une fois ce genre de magouille, et je te jure que je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps pour te torturer à mes plaisirs, pigé ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux, con**** ! crachai-je, les yeux en feu.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Et il enfonce violemment son poing dans mon ventre.

Déjà, en temps normal, un coup pareil m'aurait plié en deux. Là, non seulement il me coupe le souffle, mais je sens également de bonnes vieilles blessure se rouvrir. Je suffoque un moment, toussant des crachats sanguinolents, que Vic essuie à chaque fois avec son mouchoir immaculé, l'air dégoûté. J'ai mal, bord**... Ce fils de... Mer**, non, on insulte pas le parents des gens ! Put**, ça fait tellement mal...

« Alors, convaincu ?

\- Urg... Toi... T'es vraiment un malade...

\- Et fier de l'être, chéri ! réplique-t-il en allumant sa clope.

\- Vire-moi... cette saloperie... Et dégage avec... de préférence.

\- T'es encore bien bavard. Je pensais avoir été un peu plus chatouilleux que ça, pourtant. Tu n'en a pas eu assez, peut-être ?

\- Garde tes mauvaises... plaisanteries... pour une autre fois... articulai-je.

\- Tu tournes de l'oeil, Black... observe mon geôlier.

\- La ferme... A qui la faute... Si tu voulais continuer... ngh... cette charmante conversation... 'fallait pas rouvrir mes blessures.

\- Oh, pardon, je suis dé-so-lé ! » se moque l'homme, me regardant avec amusement tenter de contrôler mon souffle.

Chaque inspiration me fait horriblement souffrir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des marteaux-piqueurs qui se disputent le plus de trous possibles dans ma tête, et ma gorge me brûle affreusement. J'ai un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Et ma tête est encore si lourde.

La fumée de cigarette m'atteint et je suis repris d'une quinte de toux dévastatrice. Vic ne perd pas une miette du spectacle, me voyant avec délectation me tordre de douleur entre mes oreillers, peu à peu tachés malgré ses soins. Dans un dernier sursaut, ma vue se troublant une fois de plus, je repousse la couverture du pied et balance mon talon en plein dans l'épaule bandée de mon bourreau.

Son hurlement de douleur m'accompagne alors que je m'enfonce dans l'abysse de mon inconscience, rejoignant mes cauchemars et leur visages accusateurs, sous la douleur lancinante de ma jambe, où là aussi mes blessures se sont rouvertes. Ch'uis vraiment pas doué.


	15. Séquestré

**Je m'éveille, une fois de plus.** Mes poignets sont toujours attachés, et mon ventre se prend pour une taupinière, mais sinon, je m'en sors plutôt bien je trouve. Vic n'a pas dû recommencer ses coups quand j'étais dans les pommes.

Mer**. Je suis vraiment trop faible. Je me sens sale. Évidemment, pas de douche hier, plus la sueur de la nuit agitée de cauchemars, et je pue la mort. Pitié, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour me baigner, sentir mes muscles se détendre, et me débarrasser de ces fichues crampes ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir du bois à la place des bras, là...

Vic n'est pas dans la pièce. Une bonne occasion pour explorer mon terrain de jeu. Mes yeux parcourent tranquillement la chambre. Cette sensation prenante de déjà vu m'oppresse à nouveau, ponctuant chaque détail.

Je suis déjà venu ici. Je me suis déjà réveillé dans ce lit. J'ai déjà observé la lumière tomber doucement sur le parquet par la fenêtre. Cette attrape-rêve aux plumes noires, blanches et marrons, que j'ai passé de longs moments à faire voler en soufflant à plein poumon dessus, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je me suis déjà pelotonné, le nez dans l'oreiller respirant mon odeur, appréciant ce contact doux et velouté. Je reconnais ce bureau, où je me suis penché pour de longues heures de travail ou de dessin.

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas pris un crayon, une feuille, et croqué un arbre, une jeune femme occupée à son potager, ou un enfant filant sur son skateboard, un sourire heureux, joueur, ou concentré sur le visage ? C'est ce détail-là qui me ramène brutalement la mémoire.

Au début, je nie en bloc l'évidence. Le hasard n'aurait jamais permis un tel scénario catastrophe. Et pourtant... Vic semblait déjà bien informé sur moi au QG, avant même que la mission ait démarrée. Comment expliquer autrement les multiples allusions que moi seul pouvait comprendre, les jours précédents le casse ? Je regrette maintenant de les avoir ignorées et aussitôt jetées aux oubliettes. Peut-être aurai-je compris.

Et voilà. Je l'accepte déjà. J'accepte l'horreur, la malédiction qui lui a permis de mettre la main sur **ma maison**. Ma maison d'enfance. Là où j'étais encore un peu innocent, inconscient de la monstruosité du monde. Là où mes parents et moi avons partagés tant de rires, de larmes et de colères. Là où j'ai croisé une dernière fois leurs regards désolés.

« Là où tout à commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qui est-ce que tu remercies pour t'avoir ramené à la maison ? » me distrait la voix grave de mon gardien.

Je ne lui fais pas le plaisir de sursauter cette fois, et tourne la tête à l'exact opposé de la porte. Qu'il n'oublie pas que je suis peut-être en position de faiblesse pour l'instant, mais que ce n'est que provisoire. Et qu'à la moindre erreur de sa part, je me taille de là sans attendre.

Il s'avance. Ses semelles battent régulièrement sur le parquet. Ce qui me fait penser que bien que rien n'ai changé depuis mon départ, il n'y a pas le moindre grain de poussière dans la pièce. Ma chambre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé la retrouver un jour. Bien sûr, je m'étais informé, histoire de pouvoir peut-être négocier plus tard avec le tribunal. Mais ayant été porté disparu, le temps que j'atteigne ma majorité, la maison avait été vendue.

En tout cas, la parfaite propreté dans laquelle baigne toute la pièce me conforte dans l'idée que Vic la possède depuis un moment. Était-ce lui, l'acheteur ? Mais dans ce cas, depuis combien de temps mûrit-il l'idée de m'y remmener ? A-t-il au moins su qu'elle m'appartenait, avant qu'elle soit mise en vente, ou était-ce un pur hasard ? Non. Il n'y a jamais de hasard avec Vic. Il était au courant. Mais comment l'a-t-il retrouvée ? Qui a bien pu lui donner l'adresse ?

Mon sang se glace. Qui ? La réponse est évidente. Eddie. Il ne l'a certainement pas fait par méchanceté, il faisait sûrement confiance à Vic au moment de cet aveu, et ne s'est pas douté une seconde de ce que le gangster avait derrière la tête à ce moment. Il lui a donné des informations personnelles, confidentielles, sur mon compte. Et il n'a bien sûr pas jugé bon de m'en avertir.

Une énorme colère gonfle petit à petit en moi. Pourquoi ce silence ? J'étais trop jeune ? Ça ne m'aurait pas intéressé ? C'était _ma_ vie. Ma maison. Mon monde. Le dernier souvenir de mes parents. Pourquoi ?

Je lui ai fait confiance pratiquement dès le début, dans la limite de la situation où je me trouvais. Dans la peur, le doute, et l'immense désespoir dans laquelle la mort de mes parents adorés m'avait fait sombrer, j'ai choisi de lui donner ma confiance. A lui, et à personne d'autre. Il m'a répété des milliers de fois que j'étais son cher petit frère. Que nous resterions toujours ensembles. Qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui. Qu'il ne me mentirait jamais, si je promettais de faire de même. Et j'ai promis. Comme lui.

Et il a rompu cette promesse pour ce salop*** ? A peine quelque jours, quelques heures après m'avoir juré l'honnêteté la plus exacte ? Ou c'était avant même cette promesse ? Non. Vic a fait quatre ans de prison. Comme Eddie, il a cinq-six ans de plus que moi. Et il y a quatre ans, j'en avais dix-neuf. J'étais donc majeur et avais abandonné de reprendre la maison en la découvrant vendue.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que Vic n'était pas là quand j'ai parlé à Eddie de mon projet de racheter la maisonnette, encore deux ans plus tôt ? ... Mer**. Il était là, oui. C'est même lui qui m'a aidé à faire les recherches. Je me méfiais pas à l'époque. C'était un pote d'Eddie, donc c'était mon pote. Et Joe chantait ses louanges sans arrêt. "Ça peut pas être un sale type", voilà ce que je m'étais dit. F*** ! Quand je pense qu'il me disait qu'il s'occupait de tout ! C'est donc de ça qu'il parlait ? Racheter la maison à ma place ? D'ailleurs, à ce sujet...

« Tss ! Tu es un véritable ingrat, Black. Je t'aide, et toi, tu me frappes comme un demeuré !

\- C'est toi, le demeuré. T'as même pas le cran de me détacher pour me foutre un coup. Tu te sens supérieur, p't-être ? Et je t'ai frappé ? Pauvre chou. C'est un bon retour des choses, je trouve. T'avais qu'à pas être à porté de mes coups de pieds.

\- ... Toujours aussi désagréable. Tu ne me demandes pas au nom de qui est cette maison, au moins ? » balance le gangster, toujours sur sa chaise.

Glurps. Dans le mille. En effet, j'aimerais bien savoir. Mais ce type m'énerve trop pour que je lui donne gratuitement le petit plaisir de se savoir supérieur à moi. D'en savoir plus que moi sur ma propre maison. Sa présence même suffit à me faire sortir de mes gond, sans qu'il ait besoin de faire autre chose qu'être là, sous mon nez. Ses ronds de jambes devant ses patrons, ses paroles mielleuses et hypocrites, ou ses yeux glacialement souriant... Oui, tout chez lui m'insupporte.

« Tu sais que j'ai galéré pour les cacher, cette maison et tous ses papiers, avant d'aller en taule ? Et pour éviter que les flics tombent dessus par un mauvais hasard ? »

Je serre les poings et ne réponds rien. _Si tu savais combien j'aurais préféré qu'ils saisissent cette maison, plutôt que la voir souillée par ta présence !_ enrageai-je. Mais je me mure dans un silence prudent. N'oublions que je suis en son pouvoir, pour l'instant. Après un temps d'arrêt, voyant qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse, Vic reprend :

« En parlant de cette foutue paperasse, moi qui hais ça plus que tout, j'ai cru que je n'en viendrais jamais à bout. C'est bien la première fois que je regrettais un investissement sur le long terme, tu sais ? Quand je pense à Eddie ou Joe qui s'étranglaient à chaque fois que je leur demandais un coup de main pour tous remplir dans les règles, j'ai encore très envie de mettre le feu à cette baraque. »

Il repose les yeux sur moi, et je devine qu'un sourire machiavélique déforme actuellement ses traits, dans un masque digne des pire démons.

« Enfin, j'aurais bien le temps de le faire, maintenant. Tu me dois un briquet, tu te souviens ? »

Je déglutis. Oh, oh. Je le sens pas du tout, cette histoire. Il est vraiment trop rancunier, ce type. Saleté de pyromane. Mais à mon plus grand soulagement, il ne développe pas plus, et poursuit le récit de ses péripéties :

« Et la famille de Rio a été loin de me céder la bicoque sans faire de vague ! Sa mère, surtout, quelle harpie celle-là ! Je comprends qu'il n'ait pas voulu lui présenter Hailey. Y'aurait eu un meurtre.

\- Pardon ? réagissais-je, tournant vivement la tête dans sa direction. Ma famille a tenté de récupérer la maison ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire des mouvement aussi brusque, tu sais ? Tu vas te faire un torticolis un jour... m'ignore-t-il, les yeux remplis d'une inquiétude qui sonne faux.

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul et réponds-moi. Comment ça, la famille de mon paternel s'est intéressé à cette maison ? Ils vivent dans la réserve indienne a des kilomètres d'ici ! Comment ils sont au courant que mes parents avaient cette maison ? Comment ils ont su qu'ils avaient disparu ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis entre eux et mi, d'abord ? T'aurais pas pu me prévenir pour que je les rencontre, au moins ? Enfoiré, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me voler ma maison, à moi et à toute ma famille ?

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? Je les ai envoyé baladé, et le juge a tranché en ma faveur. 'Faut dire que j'avais pas lésiné sur la récompense. Et leur avocat avait une petite... dette, envers moi.

\- Tu as soudoyé le juge ? m'étouffais-je.

\- Quoi de plus normal ? Et puis, tu avais l'air d'y tenir, à cette baraque. Et Eddie était ravi que je la récupère. Il adorait Rio. Et moi, Hailey. On avait tous deux une bonne raison de la reprendre. Alors qu'à ta famille, à quoi ça aurait servi, au juste ? »

Silence. Ils auraient pu sortir de la misère de la réserve et venir habiter ici, à Chicago. Ca aurait changé leur vie, et en bien. Mais il a fallu que je me maque avec des types pas nets et que j'insiste pour récupérer cette baraque. C'est encore ma faute. Mer**. Je regarde ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien le plafond bleu ciel était fascinant...

« Tu vois, tu ne sais pas non plus ce qu'ils en auraient fait. En plus, e sont de parfaits inconnus, pour toi comme pour moi. Je t'assure, tu les aurais dé-tes-té. Alors que là, on est bien, tous les deux... Non ?

\- Si tu me détachais, me laissais me défouler un peu sur toi, manger, boire, ouais, je serais _bien_.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu te barrerais immédiatement. Je ne sais où, d'ailleurs, car Eddie ne te laissera sûrement pas repartir si tu te précipites chez lui. Il va encore gémir qu'il ne veut pas que tu le quittes ; que tu leur dois la vie, à son père et lui ; et blablabla ! Or, tu as envie de t'émanciper des Cabbots depuis un moment, je me trompe ?

\- C'est mes affaires. Et ça ne concerne qu'eux et moi. Y'a rien à dire. »

Il se retient de me renvoyer une réponse cinglante. Ses sourcils se froncent, et il perd brièvement son large sourire, en même temps que la lueur amusée flottant dans ses yeux, n'y laissant qu'un froid polaire.

« Tu ne rends vraiment pas les choses faciles, hein ? Ça te coûterait, un _merci_ , une fois dans ta vie ?

\- Je n'ai pas à remercier un voleur, doublé d'un assassin. Cette maison et la mienne, et celle de ma famille.

\- Et ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me reprocher ?

\- Ah, non, j'oubliais : tu es un menteur, un manipulateur, et un psychopathe de premier ordre. C'est suffisant, ou tu veux vraiment savoir tout le fond de ma pensée te concernant ? »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui ne répond rien. Son visage est fermé, dur, contracté. La rage qui pulse dans ses veines n'a pourtant rien avoir avec celle que je retiens en moi, l'apaisant, la cajolant en attendant mon heure. Si seulement il pouvait se barrer, même cinq minutes, et je me ferais une joie d'arracher mes liens, dussé-je le faire avec les dents. Et je lui laisserais un gentil petit cadeau avant de m'enfuir. Comme une balle entre les deux yeux, par exemple.

« Tu n'as donc strictement aucune reconnaissance envers moi, pour t'avoir emmené avec moi, fuyant la police et le procès par la même occasion ? Ton seul lien avec l'extérieur et les événements qui ont suivi ton comas, c'est moi. Et je ne t'apprendrais que ce que je voudrais, quand je voudrais. Pourquoi ne pas être un peu plus... coopératif ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne me mentiras pas ? Rien. Et je ne veux rien te devoir. Point barre.

\- Si je te dis qu'Orange est une balance, tu me crois ? »

Je me raidis. Comment l'a-t-il su ? Vic m'observe quelques secondes tirer nerveusement sur le cordage. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il le sait, pourquoi cacher mes tords ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va me racheter auprès des morts. Mon geôlier esquisse de nouveau son petit sourire exaspérant.

« Oh. On dirait que je ne t'apprends rien. Donc tu le savais depuis le début ? Petit cachottier... (je sens le rire dans sa voix) Tu es conscient que c'est parce que tu l'as pas balancé à Joe, que Brown et Blue sont morts, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça aussi que tu as tant tenu à nous garder tous en vie après, dans le hangar ? Même moi ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- C'est tellement mignon ! réplique-t-il. Remarque, sur le moment, j'étais vraiment persuadé que tu n'attendais qu'une occasion pour me dégommer...

\- J'aurais trouvé un moyen de t'éliminer sans faire trop de vague. Mais pas durant cette mission. Te noyer à Hawaï aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Ou attirer des requins à toi pour que tu te fasses bouffer.

\- ... Tu as une certaine part de sadisme, tu sais ? Tu n'aurais pas rechigné à me laisser bouffer vivant ?

\- Tes cris de douleurs auraient apaisés ceux qui hantent mes nuits... murmurai-je avec un petit sourire, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Oh. Je devrais me sentir flatté ?

\- Je te hais.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- Je sais.

\- Non. Je te hais bien plus que tu ne le crois. Bien plus que tu ne me hais moi. Ta vision, ta personne et tout ce quelle représente me donne envie de tout dégommer à coup de pétoire. Je me retiens de gerber à chaque fois que tu sors tes pathétiques petites phrases de justicier à la c**, l'air tout droit sorties d'un code de chevalerie à l'européenne. Tu me débectes.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? soupirai-je. Tu aurais bien arrangé mes affaires en le faisant. »

Il me regarde, et son sourire s'agrandit à point que je ne croyais pas imaginable. Mer**. S'il se transforme en "Dark Vic" alors que j'ai aucun moyen de lui échapper, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Je ne t'ai pas tué justement parce que la mort est une récompense pour toi. Le summum de la compassion serait de te tuer. Alors que te maintenir en vie contre ton grès est mille fois plus amusant. Et puis...»

Son regard se fait caressant, rempli d'une convoitise des plus flippantes. Il susurre, comme l'on déclare sa flamme :

« ... Te voir te tordre de douleur, t'entendre retenir tes cris, tes gémissements, ou mieux, te voir te battre contre chacun de mes coups pour survivre alors que tu ne rêves que de mourir... Oui, c'est un plaisir que je ne veux surtout pas rater. J'attends ça depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ma mère ou mon père, ton traumatisme à deux balles ? »

Il se raidit, et son visage change du tout au tout. Le masque du charmeur tombe une fois de plus, fissuré par ma flèche, et tombe en morceau. Pour découvrir la face hideuse du monstre dans toute sa malignité. Sa voix, descendu deux tons plus graves, gronde :

« Tu as la mauvaise manie de poser trop de question, gamin.

\- Et toi, à me rabaisser quand je touche juste ! répliquai-je avec aplomb. Elle t'a quitté pour mon père ou quoi ? Pire, elle a repoussé tes avances pendant qu'il batifolait ailleurs ? Alors, j'ai raison ?

\- ... Tu ne sais rien de moi, petit. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux rien savoir.

\- Ouais, ouais. Donc, j'ai raison. La vache ! Tu croyais quoi, que ma mère était une couguar ? Inconscient ! Et tu as réussi à t'en sortir en un seul morceau ? Ça mérite une médaille, un exploit pareil... »

Son rire, dément, hystérique, me fige en pleine fanfaronnades. Pourtant, la rafale s'arrête aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, et un silence pour le moins inquiétant nous entoure. Bien sûr, pendant qu'il me faisait son rire digne des pires "grands méchants" de film, j'ai essayé d'user mes liens sur les barreaux. Mais il stoppe sa comédie trop vite, je n'ai même pas entamé la corde. Pff ! Les rires sardoniques, c'est plus ce que c'était !

Et comme on ne peut être tranquille et transparent auprès d'un malade de son envergure, il recommence à me taper la causette :

« Tu ne réalises vraiment pas la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un type aussi intelligent n'ait pas encore percuté. Tu es mon prisonnier. Or, tu passes ton temps à me provoquer, et moi, à me contenir. Tu veux souffrir, c'est ça ?

\- Hum ? Non, pas plus que ça. Je suis très bien comme ça. Enfin, je commence à avoir des crampes aux bras, mais sinon, c'est cool la vie. Ah oui, et puis j'ai un peu faim. Et soif.

\- ... Tu veux que je te serve un thé et des petits gâteaux, aussi ?

\- Excellente idée ! Tu ne veux pas me masser le dos, tant que t'y es ? » provoquai-je.

Le regard furieux que je croise me fais froid dans le dos, et je crains un instant d'être allé un peu trop loin. Ou pas assez. Pas assez pour qu'il me tue dans un accès de rage, hein ! Mais trop pour ne pas qu'il ait deux ou trois idées de tortures à tester sur moi.

Malgré tout, alors que j'essaie de regarder ailleurs, genre "je sais pas du tout ce qui va me tomber dessus", Vic donne un bon coup de pied dans la petite table de chevet (il paiera pour ça !) et tourne les talons, sifflant entre ses dents :

« Tu feras moins le malin après trois-quatre jours de plus sans eau ni nourriture ! »

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : génial... Et mon ventre gargouillant suit ma pensée.

 **...**

Cela fait cinq jours que je ne lui ai rien donner à manger. Les trois premiers jours, il avait encore la force de se débattre, et je devais préserver une certaine distance de sécurité pour ne pas me recevoir un coup de pied de plus. Il m'a bien fait mal, ce sal**. Il a eu le droit à un médecin, lui. Que j'ai tué dès que j'ai su que le gamin s'en sortirait. Pas envie de payer. Et il fallait assurer son silence. Mais Black ne le saura jamais. J'ai enterré le corps en toute discrétion.

Sauf que maintenant, c'est moi qui suis blessé, et je suis recherché par les services de police au même titre que ce petit merdeux. Et je ne peux décemment pas me présenter à un hôpital quelconque en prétextant un accident durant le nettoyage d'une arme. Pas crédible pour un sous, avec un avis de recherche placardé juste derrière le comptoir.

En attendant, j'ai juste un bandage, que je change de temps en temps. Sinon, je me balade dans le quartier. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le visiter après mon achat, les flics me sont tombés dessus quelques jours après. Or, je ne pouvais pas risquer de montrer à Eddie que j'avais bien récupéré la maison. Et à Black, encore moins. Donc, je n'y passais pas souvent, et surtout, pas longtemps.

Maintenant, c'est différent. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à fixer Black et l'entendre m'injurier de toutes les façons qu'il connaît. Ça se voit qu'il a grandi dans un milieu pas recommandable, cet emmer****. Il mâche pas un seul de ses mots. Et avec moi, on dirait que c'est instinctif de jurer comme un marchant de poisson. Mais, je le lui concède, c'est bien tout ce qu'il peut faire.

J'ai arraché sa couverture le deuxième jour, afin de pouvoir prévoir plus facilement ses ripostes _physiques_ , entendons-nous bien. Malheureusement, nous sommes en plein été, et ce geste pourrait presque passer pour de la bonté de ma part, tant il fait étouffant dans la pièce, exposée plein Sud. Il doit même cuire comme un homard, là-bas. Tandis que moi, je soupire de bien-être à l'ombre rafraîchissante des arbres bordant l'allée qui remonte vers la maison.

Oui, je suis déjà de retour. C'est bien plus amusant de surprendre le jeune homme quand il est certain d'être tranquille en passant par la fenêtre, laissée sadiquement ouverte afin de le retrouver à moitié étouffé par la chaleur à mon retour. Ou de faire claquer la porte d'entrée, prendre mon temps pour arriver, et croiser ses yeux furieux à mon arrivée dans la chambre.

Comme je m'y attendais, il n'est même plus capable de lever ses jambes, ou pas suffisamment rapidement pour constituer une sérieuse menace. Sa voix se fait rauque d'être maltraitée à longueur de journée, ses cheveux sont ternes et sans éclats, un peu gras à la racine. Des gouttes de sueurs roulent sur sa peau tout le jour, et il s'amaigrit à vue d'œil. Il n'était déjà pas bien gros avant, mais là... Ses yeux noirs et furibonds brillent de fièvre, les paupières lourdes d'un sommeil qui pourrait être réparateur, si je ne m'amusait pas à le réveiller en sursaut la nuit en le fixant longuement.

A être exposé à la chaleur étouffante de la journée, puis aux nuits glaciales (en comparaison) de l'été, sans eau ni rien du tout, son corps commence à se mettre en grève. Ça n'arrive pourtant pas à le bâillonner. Ses cris sont juste de moins en moins vifs, et son esprit divague parfois. Il ne met plus autant de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'à son réveil. Comme moi.

Cela fait douze ans que j'attends ce moment. J'épuise lentement mon stock de patience depuis toutes ces années, et supporter de "cohabiter" avec ce gars-là mérite une médaille.

Allez. Je vais le retrouver. Et cette nuit encore, je le ferais boire à mes lèvres-même. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, le pauvre, que je le maintiens en vie et veille sur lui même quand le soir est là. Ses cauchemars le terrifient plus que moi. Du coup, il redoute la nuit et se détend chaque matin. C'en est presque vexant, au final.

Mais j'ai déjà claqué la porte. Je dépose mes courses, mon chapeau de paille et ma fausse moustache dans la cuisine. Un verre d'eau, un cachet pour la tête et _go !_  
Avant de monter à pas lourds l'escalier de bois grinçant, je me retourne. Dire que le gosse a vécu ici les toutes premières années de sa vie... Je me demande quel genre d'enfant c'était, avec un père et une mère pareils.

Hailey... Je l'ai tant aimé, puis haïe... C'était une femme splendide, adorable. Rio ne la méritait pas. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle s'entêtait à lui rester fidèle comme ça. Quelque chose me dit que Rio ne savait pas non plus. Et ça devait l'aider à lui revenir. Sans compter Black, bien sûr, sa copie conforme.

Mais ce gars est tellement différent de son paternel... Il respecte tant de règles, porte tant de valeurs morales, qu'on le croirait construit à l'exact opposé de son père. Bon sang, s'il n'y avait pas son visage... Ça se voit qu'il voit la moindre infraction à son code moral comme un crime inhumain. Y'a pas à dire : entre buter des dizaines de sosies de Rio ou un même nombre de petits braqueurs sans gros casier judiciaire, il choisirait Rio. Il le déteste peut-être même plus que moi. Ça nous fait un point commun, un de plus. Il l'a déjà compris. Il a beau le nier, nous nous ressemblons. Je suis simplement plus impulsif, moins torturé, et plus honnête.

Je m'égare. Depuis quand Black a remplacé Hailey dans mes rêves ? Les morts sont si faciles à oublier. Et les vivants, si fascinants.


	16. Torture

**Il est rentré.** Cet enfoi** de psychopathe. Il me regarde, avec son sourire de vainqueur, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Qui sait tout ce qui se cache d'autre derrière ce sourire ? Je préfère ne pas savoir. J'en deviendrai fou.

Il s'avance. Je voudrais m'écarter, mais ça fait un moment que je ne parviens plus à bouger correctement mon corps. J'ai les bras raides de crampes, mon être tout entier n'est qu'une longue plainte. Mes blessures au ventre me brûlent atrocement. Ma bouche et ma gorge sont sèches. Respirer est un calvaire, une toux virulente manquant de m'emporter à chaque poussière glissant dans ma trachée en feu.

Cette chaleur est insupportable. La lumière, aussi. Trop aveuglante, envahissante. Elle m'oblige à plisser constamment les yeux, les fatiguant toute la journée. Je la tête qui tourne, mais pas question de le lui montrer. Pourtant, cette situation n'est qu'un aperçu de la malignité de mon hôte. Un minuscule aperçu.

Il passe devant le lit, les mains jointes dans le dos, l'air de rien. Je le suis du regard, attentif au moindre mouvement. Il n'a pas d'arme sur lui. Rien pour m'aider à me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je sais que dès qu'il rentre dans cette pièce, il est susceptible de péter les plombs et me torturer. Juste pour le plaisir.

Ça y est, il quitte la fenêtre. Il saisit la chaise, traînée dans un coin, et s'y assoit, une jambe de chaque côté du dossier. Ses yeux me font froid dans le dos, mais je me fais violence et les fixe avec aplomb, arrogance même. Et ça ne lui plaît pas, à ce malade. L'éclat métallique qui s'insinue dans ses yeux me fait redouter, à juste titre, une violence de plus.

Il se relève. Lentement, sans me quitter du regard, il déboucle sa ceinture. Je pâlis instantanément, malgré moi. Il sourit et je me maudis à la chaîne. Mais ses gestes se poursuivent. Il a maintenant retiré la ceinture. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, le pantalon est resté boutonné. Je me permets de souffler, remerciant je ne sais qui que l'idée qui m'est venue n'ait pas également traversée l'esprit de mon bourreau.

« Dis-moi, Black, tu as mal quelque part ? »

Une petite voix me souffle de ne surtout pas répondre et je m'exécute. Ce manque de loquacité ne semble pas déranger mon persécuteur.

« Tes bras, tu ne me disais pas qu'ils te lançaient, il y a quelques jours ? Je crois bien. »

Oh, oh. Je le savais que mes bravades allaient m'attirer des emmer**. Mais c'était trop tentant. Le sourire de Vic s'élargit en me voyant froncer les sourcils. Il m'a fait passé un message, j'en suis certain. Sauf que mon cerveau est en train de défiler devant la Maison Blanche avec une pancarte " **STOP À LA CHALEUR !** " dans les mains. Je ne peux vraiment pas compter sur lui... Mais Vic a fini de tourner autour du lit comme un fauve autour d'une proie :

« J'ai un excellent remède pour toi. »

Et il abat violemment sa ceinture sur mon ventre. En plein sur mes cicatrices, fraîchement rouvertes. Je me plis en deux, relevant instinctivement mes jambes sur mon torse. Les coups pleuvent sur moi sans interruption. Je reste recroquevillé, hoquetant de douleur, les premiers coups.

Puis je me reprends et serre les dents. Cet enc*** me frappe avec la boucle, sur mon dos, mes jambes... Ça fait un mal de chien, bord** ! Les coups sont brefs, précis. Il ne laisse échapper aucun de mes pseudo-gémissements, signalant un endroit plus douloureux qu'un autre, et s'applique à le viser particulièrement. Je ne peux penser qu'à protéger un maximum mon ventre, encore brûlant du premier coup.

J'ai tellement mal... Merd**, les larmes arrivent, je le sens. Non. Pas devant lui. Jamais. Mon corps et agité de tressautements incontrôlable, et mordre la couverture n'est plus suffisant. Je plante mes dents, de toutes mes forces, dans mon épaule, seul endroit de mon corps que je peux bien atteindre dans cette position. La peau craque, cède lentement, jusqu'à ce que le sang, chaud, métallique, glisse sur mes lèvres, mon menton, et l'oreiller. La douleur fuse, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant comparé à celle que m'inflige l'autre malade. Je dois trouver un autre moyen d'oublier ces coups. Mais lequel ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

Enfin, après ce qui me semble une éternité de souffrance, la ceinture stoppe son vol.

Je suis couvert d'hématomes. Partout. Seuls mon visage et mes bras ont été épargnés. Mon corps tout entier ne répond plus. Je ne sens plus rien maintenant que les coups ont cessé. Comme si ma peau s'était muée en pierre. C'est ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des blocs de pierre sous la peau, pour peau. Mes muscles sont faibles, ratatinés, inutilisables. Une vive douleur pulse dans mon œsophage, protestant contre cette position, qui me compresse toute la cage thoracique. Le sang coule encore entre mes lèvres, s'échappant de mon épaule toujours sous tension et qui ne permet pas au flot de se calmer.

Je devrais bouger. Je sais que je devrais le faire. Par défi. Par fierté. Pour montrer à ce conn*** que je ne suis pas son jouet. Qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut de moi comme ça. Sauf que la seule chose que je peux encore bouger est ma tête, et elle est coincée sous mes bras, raidis par la tension perpétuelle à laquelle ils sont soumis depuis une semaine. Peut-être même plus. Ce salop*** ne me dit jamais rien sur le temps que j'ai passé dans les vapes, entre la vie et la mort.

« Alors, ça va mieux, non ? Tu n'as plus mal à tes bras, ou je me trompe ?

\- Espèce de sale... malade ! Va crever ! articulai-je hargneusement.

\- Tss ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

\- Dégage... de ma vue... conn*** !

\- Pardon ? Je n'entends rien. Tu ne voudrais pas te tourner face à moi, que l'on puisse discuter normalement ?

\- La faute à qui... si je n'y arrive pas... bât*** ?

\- Si tu voulais de l'aide, il suffisait de demander ! » s'écrit l'homme en toute mauvaise foi.

D'un geste brusque, il saisit mon bras et me retourne sur le dos. Je retiens ma plainte, et tente de me détendre, dépliant lentement les jambes. Je tremble de partout. C'est vraiment minable. Je déteste être faible comme ça. Mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir maintenant que j'y suis appuyé, et je fais des efforts démesurés pour me reprendre. Vic est au-dessus de moi, son regard glacé me parcourant de bas en haut. Il me happe, et je ne peux plus m'en détacher, hypnotisé par ses orbes azurs.

L'homme tend lentement la main et je ferme vivement les yeux, le charme rompu, me crispant tout aussi rapidement. Ce contact tant redouté est (contre toute attente) doux, ses mains caressant ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes cheveux... Il passe son pouce sur ma lèvre ensanglantée, et je le sens se faire plus dur à ce détail. Son regard glisse sur mon épaule rougissant le tissus sous elle, et il lâche :

« Ne te mords pas. »

Sa voix est implacable. Froide de voir que j'ai trouvé un moyen de lui échapper. La flamme de rébellion, douchée par les privations et la torture, se rallume en moi, plus brûlante que jamais. Brûlante de cette rage qui guide ma vie depuis des années.

Mes orbes noires, enflammées, et ma voix, de nouveau remplie d'arrogance, percutent cette main tendue, balayant cette sollicitude trop tardive :

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres, espèce de psychopathe. Personne, et surtout pas toi, ne peut m'empêcher de faire ce dont j'ai envie ! »

Une rage froide, grondant sous le masque, monte à son tour chez mon geôlier, dont la main quitte mon visage. Et il plante ses ongles dans mon épaule, pile sur la morsure. Je me cambre violemment, la bouche ouverte en un rictus douloureux, les yeux écarquillés. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Sadiquement, appréciant mes sursauts, échos de ma souffrance, il s'applique à fouiller ma chair. Sous mes tremblements, il agrandit sans état d'âme la blessure, fasciné par l'écoulement du fluide vital sur ma peau.

A l'odeur et la vision de tout ce sang, une désagréable envie de vomir prend d'assaut mon estomac. Mon cerveau, enfin revenu de sa manifestation, me hurle de faire quelque chose pour stopper ce cauchemar, impossible à gérer sur tous les fronts à la fois. A bout de nerfs, je ne réfléchis pas une seconde et me défends avec les moyens du bord.

Le cri que pousse Vic quand ma mâchoire se referme sans pitié sur son poignet vaut l'effort et le cœur que j'y mets. La gifle ne me fait pas lâcher prise, et il lui faut m'écraser sauvagement le ventre du genoux pour récupérer son membre martyrisé. Je laisse échapper une plainte rauque, terrassé par la vague de douleur qui m'emporte à cette riposte. Entre deux idées floues et indistinctes, je parviens à crachoter le sang âcre de l'homme.

Puis, je sens ce dernier saisir mon menton et appliquer brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue ne me laisse pas me remettre de ma surprise, elle a déjà pris la place. Tandis qu'il m'entraîne dans un baiser animal, dominateur, sa deuxième main vient saisir mes cheveux, m'empêchant de me dérober. Il mord sauvagement ma lèvre, me tirant un gémissement de protestation. Le goût métallique et la chaleur du sang envahissent nos bouches, et je me tortille, tentant de détacher Vic de moi. En vain, bien sûr. Comme si un gars attaché pouvait en repousser un autre, plus fort et motivé à le faire chi** !

Enfin, il me relâche, essuie un filet de salive ensanglantée sur ses lèvres, et dit d'une voix implacable :

« Je suis le seul qui peut te faire ça, Black. Enfonce-le bien dans ta petite tête ! »

Et il s'en va en claquant la porte. Peu après, c'est celle de l'entrée qui se referme à la volée, faisant trembler les murs. Je soupire de soulagement et me détends, relâchant la pression accumulée depuis le retour de mon geôlier. _J'ai mal..._ Je vais dormir. Ça vaudra mieux que rester éveillé à l'attendre. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, mes cauchemars ne viendront pas me persécuter.

J'ai un peu soif. Pourtant mes lèvres ne sont pas si gercées que je l'avais imaginé au début de mon calvaire, après près d'une semaine sans eau. Et j'en souffre moins que de la faim ou du froid. C'est bizarre. Tant pis. J'y réfléchirais plus tard. Là, je veux juste oublier cette horrible situation.

Qu'on me laisse dormir, c'est tout ce que je demande.

 **…**

Je marche sans but, grondant de colère. J'ai envie de frapper tout ce qui bouge. Put** ! Ce gars... ! Je n'ai qu'un seul désir : retourner en courant dans maison, monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, et défoncer le cul d'amour de cet enf****. La bosse à mon pantalon grossit à cette simple pensée. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un jouet ! Un simple jouet, comme tous les autres ! Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à lui ? Pourquoi je ne **_veux_** que lui ? Mer** !

Des images de Black envahissent mes pensées, plus sexy, plus séduisantes les unes que les autres. Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux noirs, intenses, enflammés ou suppliants. Ses lèvres qui s'ouvrent, se mordent pour me résister... Je serre les mâchoires. Mon souffle est court. Je dois me satisfaire absolument. Le plus vite possible.

Au loin, la forme d'une fille de joie de ma connaissance apparaît et je fonce droit dessus. Sans me soucier de l'homme avec qui elle discute, je la retourne, l'embrasse à pleine bouche, et lui glisse fébrilement des pièces dans le corsage. La voyant tout de suite plus disposée, je l'entraîne vers un hôtel, bien décidé à me défaire ce cercle vicieux dans lequel je me suis piégé seul.

 **…**

Je n'en peux plus. Ça fait trois jours qu'il me torture, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger, boire et dormir. Je suis couverts de sang, de bleus, de bosses... Il ne prend jamais le temps de soigner mes plaies, si bien que certaines sont violacés ou jaunâtres, témoins d'une infection en devenir.

Je suis de plus en plus faible. Je ne sens presque plus la faim, ou le froid. Mes liens sont usés, mais toujours pas suffisamment, et mes poignets sont couverts de brûlures sanguinolentes à force de passer mes jours à frotter la corde contre les barreaux dès que l'autre malade n'est plus dans les parages. Ma peau n'était plus sensible aux coups dès le deuxième jour. Donc depuis hier, il me taillade du bout d'un de mes couteaux. Mes propres armes servent à me martyriser. Quelle ironie, quand on y pense...

Mais si je pouvais seulement saisir ce couteau, combien de choses je pourrais faire ! Le tuer, couper mes liens, m'évader de ce lieu trop emplis de mauvais souvenirs. Retrouver Eddie ou disparaître. La liberté ou la stabilité. L'incertain ou l'immobile. La tendresse et la violence auprès du rouquin ou tout recommencer à zéro ailleurs.

Seulement, tous mes plans rassemblent une seule et unique condition : que Vic me délie les mains. Même un bref instant. Et je devrais tout tenter pour m'emparer de ce couteau. Non. Pas tout. Jamais je ne plierais devant ce malade. Il peut me torturer autant qu'il le veut, jamais je ne le supplierais ou l'allumerais pour qu'il s'approche plus. Jamais. Ma fierté, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne trahirais pas celui que je suis pour déguerpir sans foi ni loi. Plutôt mourir.

La porte claque et il me lance un salut jovial. Je ne réponds rien, les yeux obstinément fermés. Je sais exactement comment les prochaines heures vont se dérouler.

D'abord, comme la première fois, il va fermer la fenêtre et tirer les rideaux. Puis, aller dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, se laver les mains, prendre les couteaux, et revenir s'asseoir sur le lit juste à côté de moi. Il va se pencher sur mon corps épuisé, embrasser mon visage, mon cou, ma clavicule. Quand il commencera à passer ses mains sous mon T-shirt, je gronderais, la voix rauque. Et là, mon calvaire commencera.

Lorsqu'il sera lassé de me voir retenir mes cris, mes larmes, lorsque je n'aurais même plus l'énergie de le combattre, il posera les lames sanguinolentes. Il caressera doucement mon visage, et ses lèvres s'uniront aux miennes aussi naturellement que s'il venait de me faire l'amour. Enfin, il sortira en claquant la porte, exaspéré par je ne sais quoi encore.

Voilà ce qui aurait dû se passer. Et pourtant, non. Il a décidé de changer de plan, aujourd'hui. Il m'a à peine salué qu'il vient prendre mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse, sans se soucier que la chaleur de l'après-midi continue d'étouffer la pièce et son occupant. Je proteste d'un murmure rauque, lui invectivant de se bouger de là le plus vite possible. Mais il ne m'écoute pas. M'a-t-il jamais écouté ?

Il effleure mes blessures, fraîches de la veille, et je me raidis subitement. Il s'interrompt. Ses yeux me fixent intensément. Mon visage en premier, contracté, barré de ma petite cicatrice sur la pommette. Ensuite, mon ventre, mes jambes, et le reste. Finalement, après un instant d'hésitation, ses doigts agrippent le devant de mon haut et d'un coup, comme par miracle, mes mains sont déliées.

Alors que mon cerveau hurle de joie, j'ouvre les yeux... et Vic me redresse d'un mouvement brusque du poignet. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il m'a déjà mis sur pied et poussé dans la salle de bain. Jeté sur le sol sans douceur, je me permets un coup de pied à l'aveugle qui touche sa cible, et déclenche une grêle de coup sur moi. Je m'en protège de mon mieux, incapable de riposter. Quand il estime que j'ai reçue un bon nombre de claques, mon tortionnaire s'arrête et me plaque contre la baignoire.

« Tu vas être un gentil garçon, d'accord ? Au moindre geste brusque, je rouvre une à une toutes tes plaies. Tu es prévenu, Black. » susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonne, mais garde les yeux fermés, si bien que je ne croise pas son regard quand il tire ma tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le rebord en acrylique. Ses mains caressent mes hanches, mon ventre, mon torse, puis mes épaules, soulevant petit à petit le maillot crasseux. Je serre les dents, et le vêtement tombe à terre. Les mains redescendent, joueuses, caressant ma peau à travers le tissus du pantalon. Puis, peu à peu, Vic le fait glisser à son tour et je ne suis plus qu'en caleçon, les poings serrés.

A ma plus grande surprise, il ne va pas plus loin, et me jette aussitôt dans la baignoire, où je me cogne bêtement la tête contre le mur. Tandis que je me masse douloureusement le crâne, j'entends le jet d'eau couler un moment sans m'asperger, le temps qu'il atteigne la bonne température. Cela fait, Vic le dirige vers moi et m'en asperge des pieds à la tête, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde que je n'ai toujours pas enlevé mon sous-vêtement, qui finit aussi trempé que moi en quelques minutes.

Peu de temps après, quand mes cheveux me collent bien au visage, que je garde baissé, l'eau s'arrête et c'est au tour du shampoing de dégouliner sur mes mèches sombres.

« Mets la tête en arrière. Tu vas en avoir dans les yeux. » m'ordonne sèchement Vic, l'air agacé que je reste aussi inerte.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ?_ pensai-je, amère. Je m'exécute de mauvaise grâce. J'entends un gros soupire, un bruit de tissus, puis mon geôlier rentre avec moi dans la baignoire. Si seulement je pouvais bouger rapidement, je pourrais le déséquilibrer, peut-être même l'assommer en lui fauchant les jambes... Et là, à moi la liberté. Mais le temps que j'y pense, l'occasion est passée et il m'a brutalement redressé et plaqué face contre le mur.

Doucement, il applique le produit sur toute la longueur de mes mèches, puis commence un lent massage du cuir chevelu. Presque malgré moi, mes muscles commencent à se détendre. C'est si bon un massage, après tant de jours dans la même position, sous perpétuelle tension... Bien que je tressaille à chaque fois qu'il effleure ma bosse, qui commence à pointer à l'arrière de mon crâne. J'ai beau avoir la tête dure, je ne suis pas exempt de ce genre de truc.

Les mains me quittent pourtant, et je retiens un soupir déçu. Un peu de délicatesse n'est pas de trop en ce moment.

Je sursaute quand elles reviennent, sur mes épaules cette fois, appliquant un gel froid en de petits mouvements circulaires aussi diablement bons que ses précédentes caresses. Lentement, elles descendent, descendent... Je pose ma tête contre le mur, tentant de ne surtout pas me cambrer, malgré mon envie de me laisser aller tout contre. Comme la dernière fois que nous avons été dans une douche tous les deux. Avant que je réalise que c'était un malade qui était en train de me toucher.

Mes craintes ne sont d'ailleurs pas si idiotes que cela, puisque l'homme s'attarde un peu trop sur mes fesses, les caressants, les malaxant à loisir. Je grogne un bon coup un "vire tes sales pattes de là, duc** !", et il n'insiste pas, prudent.

Les mains descendent maintenant sur mes jambes. Je me contacte quand il passe sur les impacts de balle. Les cicatrices reste douloureuses, bien qu'elles fassent partie de celles qui on la meilleure tête de toutes mes blessures. Il les effleure doucement, puis prend soin de ne plus y revenir. Il s'arrête aux chevilles, ne tenant pas à risquer un coup de coude ou de pied en se penchant, et je fais la moue, agacé qu'il ait presque lu dans mes pensées et ne laisse rien au hasard.

Soudain, il m'enlace, et mon cœur manque un battement. Mais il m'attire juste contre lui, calant ma tête sur son épaule. Bon. Il est torse nu. Glurps. Y'en a un qui va se manifester en bas, si le gangster ne me lâche pas vite...

Il reverse un peu de savon dans sa main et j'écoute attentivement le moindre bruit, les yeux toujours clos. Je frissonne lorsqu'il commence à dessiner le contour de mes pectoraux, pour glisser ensuite sur mon ventre. Là, j'ouvre les yeux et jette un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Des cicatrices rosées, boursouflées sur les bords, trônent là où les projectiles m'ont atteins.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge à cette pensée et je détourne le regard. Comment ? Comment Joe a-t-il pu tirer ? Sur moi ? Désarmé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Je veux bien comprendre que la pression était énorme, mais bord**, c'était moi entre les trois flingues ! Je pensais que je valais un peu plus que ça à ses yeux. Eddie a baissé son arme, lui... Ça fait mal. Mon cœur me fait vraiment mal. J'ai les yeux qui piquent. Je sers les mâchoires. C'est pas le moment. Plus tard.

Et je remarque que Vic s'est arrêté. J'ouvre un œil. Ah. C'est l'instant critique. Est-ce qu'il me lâche, sort de la douche le temps que je finisse de laver mes parties intimes et me rincer, ou tente-t-il de le faire lui-même, au risque de se faire mordre/gifler/bousiller en général ? Dur choix. D'autant plus qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que j'essaie de me faire la malle s'il me tourne le dos ou me laisse seul dans la salle de bain.

Il choisit et tend les doigts vers l'objet visé, l'air de rien. Ma réaction est immédiate. Son poignet fini proprement broyé dans mon poing, qui a miraculeusement retrouvé assez de force pour me permettre ce petit éclat. La seconde d'après, je retrouve mon mur. Je grogne. _C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?_ Il gronde :

« Finis seul, puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais je te regarde. »

Et il sort de la baignoire. Au bruit qui me parvient, je devine qu'il a attrapé une serviette et se sèche le torse. Mais est-il dos, ou face à moi ?

« Je peux savoir ce que t'attends, Black ? Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, finalement ? »

Oups. Il est face à moi, on dirait. Je pousse un léger soupir, puis me redresse et saisi le gel douche. Essayant d'oublier que l'autre débile n'en perd pas une miette, je me lave consciencieusement, frictionnant mon sexe, puis passant mes doigts à la jointure de mes fesses, endroit galamment évité par Vic.

Le regard dans mon dos se fait brûlant et je tends le bras vers la paume de douche, bien décidé à mettre fin aux bêtises. Si je le provoque sans même le vouloir, je risque de ne pas aimer la suite de ce passage à la douche. Mais il arrête mon bras, avant de me repousser brutalement dos au mur. Il me rince, dévorant sans pudeur la vue de mon corps affalé, cuisses bien écartées. Je rougis violemment et détourne le regard, refermant mes jambes le plus vite possible. _Mer** ! Ce pervers... !_

Je me raidis quand il me retourne. Le jet d'eau projeté dans mon dos me rassure en partie. Tant qu'il a les mains occupées, je ne crains rien. Il insiste bien sur mes cheveux, y passant les doigts de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'il ne reste plus de savon. Je ferme les yeux et tente de rester un minimum impassible.

Et puis l'eau cesse de couler. Je me remets sur pieds en vacillant, l'interprétant comme une autorisation pour bouger à nouveau. La seconde suivante, l'homme est remonté dans la baignoire et s'est plaqué contre moi, immobilisant un de mes bras et me collant contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... protestai-je.

\- Shhh ! Reste sage, d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à abîmer une fois de plus ce joli corps. Et toi non plus, non ?

\- Pourq... (il me bâillonne) Mmm !

\- Tais-toi. Laisse-toi faire, et on passera un bon moment tous les deux. Sinon... »

Il mord sans prévenir mon épaule, juste au-dessus de la morsure que je me suis faite quelques jours plus tôt. Jusqu'au sang. Sa main étouffe mon gémissement, et je sens Vic frissonner tout entier à ce bruit. Il me souffle à l'oreille, plus pressant :

« ... j'ai deux ou trois autre arguments de ce genre à avancer.

\- Tu crois qu'il suffit de me menacer pour que je me laisse faire, con**** ?! grondais-je, furieux, dès qu'il retire sa main. Tu me prends pour qui, bord** ?

\- Pour une salo** avec un cul vachement bandant... » susurre-t-il en tordant un peu plus mon bras.

Alors ça, il va me le payer. _Mes jambes sont encore libres, duc** !_ pensai-je. Je lui donne sans remord un beau coup de talon dans les bijoux de famille. Il hurle de douleur et je libère mon bras. Mon coude percute sa trachée avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Pour finir, mon genoux dans le ventre, le tranchant de ma main qui s'abat sur sa nuque, et il s'effondre.

Je ne prends pas le temps de vérifier s'il est bien assommé, ramasse mon pantalon, et me jette hors de la pièce. Je dévale les escaliers le plus vite possible, remettant mon vêtement dans un équilibre précaire, saisis la clenche comme un forcené et... _Mer**. Put** de mer**._ C'est fermé à clé. Je regarde partout autour de moi et repère un trousseau brillant sur le porte-manteau. Je le prends pareil au livre sacré de certaines religions, et entreprends de les essayer une à une.

Et pourtant, peu après, le son d'une course et d'une porte qui claque me tire une sueur froide. _F*** ! J'ai pas tapé assez fort ! Pourtant, ça fait super mal, un coup à cet endroit..._ C'est quoi ce type, un surhomme ? Mes mains tremblent, et aucune clé n'a encore convenu à cette foutue serrure. Puis, à l'instant où j'entends Vic faire irruption en haut de l'escalier, la dernière clé tourne, enfin.

Aussitôt, j'ouvre la porte et bondis dehors. Courant faiblement en direction du portillon, je respire à plein poumon l'air chaud de la liberté, et m'ébloui à la vive lumière de l'après-midi. Je suis libre ! Libre ! J'entends le murmure des passants, sens la brise parcourir ma peau, les oiseaux qui gazouillent innocemment, les voitures qui passent à plein gaz, la musique à fond...

 _Encore un effort !_ m'encourageai-je en titubant, la main tendue vers la petite poignée du portail...

Et des bras puissants me ceinturent, me coupant net dans mon élan.


	17. Abandon (lemon)

**Lemon en milieu de chapitre ! Encore une fois, personne n'est obligé de lire cette scène. Passez direct au chapitre suivant si ça ne vous intéresse pas ! ;-)**

 **Merci à** Cecilia411 **pour ses précieux conseils, même si j'ai tardé à les appliquer !**

* * *

 **Le temps que je réalise ce qui se passe** , et je suis à nouveau dans la maison, la porte s'est refermée, et Vic m'a projeté à l'intérieur comme un misérable insecte.

Je reste choqué, la tête figé contre le panneau de bois. J'y étais, j'avais enfin posé un pied dehors, j'étais libre !

 _Le cauchemar recommence !_ Un immense sentiment de découragement tombe peu à peu sur mes épaules, au fur et à mesure que je réalise que je viens de rater ma seule et unique chance de me sauver.

J'ai failli réussir. Pourquoi s'est-il remis si vite ? Je ne comprends pas. Tout était parfait. Alors pourquoi rien ne s'est passé comme prévu ? C'est de la folie !

Et puis je réalise qu'avoir raté cette évasion signifie autre chose encore. A savoir, que ce malade doit être plus qu'en colère. Et que mon calvaire est loin, très loin d'être terminé. Presque malgré moi, je commence à trembler de peur.

M'interdisant de poser mon regard vers mon tortionnaire, toujours plaqué derrière moi, je me met à gémir. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur pulsent contre mon dos.

" Tu as peur, Black ? Me sursurre-t-il à l'oreille, provoquant par ces simples mots des contractions dans l'ensemble de mon fais bien. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu tentes de me fausser compagnie. Pour une fois que j'étais gentil... Tu vois, j'avais même l'intention de te faire manger un peu, après ta douche... "

J'ai envie de l'injurier, de me débattre. Mais mon ventre qui gargouille de trouille contredit les mots que j'étais sur le point de lâcher, et je garde la bouche close, honteux.

Il continue, furieux :

" - Et toi, pour la simple proposition d'un moment agréable, tu m'agresses et t'enfuis ! "

Sa main de fer écrase mon poignet. Je serre les dents pour ne pas montrer ma douleur , avant de protester :

" Cette proposition n'était ni souhaitable, ni souhaitée. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laisser le choix, tu te rappelles ?

\- Allons, ne me dis pas que ça te dégoûtait tant que ça. " reprend-t-il d'une voix cajoleuse.

De sa main, il caresse ma cuisse, et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je détourne la tête, frissonnant de répulsion. Son haleine chaude parcours mon cou.

" Tu m'as désobéi, Black. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, qu'au moindre geste suspect je te torturerais encore plus. »

Il fait mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre :

« - Tu aimes peut-être ça, en réalité, pour me provoquer autant...

\- Va te faire foutre, connard! Répliquais-je. Personne n'aimerait un truc pareil !

\- C'est cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, je déteste que l'on me prenne pour un idiot. "

Il agrippe soudainement le derrière de mon pantalon et tire d'un coup sec dessus, découvrant ma peau nue. Sans la digne protection d'un quelconque sous-vêtement, je me raidis. Puis, comprenant ce qu'il veut faire, je commence enfin à me débattre, furieusement.

" Merde, non. Bon sang, mais décolle-toi de moi enfoiré!

\- Tais-toi, gamin, rétorque-t-il en se frottant contre moi, insensible aux injures. Ou je te jure que je vais vraiment te traiter comme tu le mérite, comme la petite pute en chaleur que tu as toujours été.

\- Tu rêves les yeux ouverts du con! Bordel, mais vire de là! »

Cette fois ci, s'en est trop. Profitant d'une ouverture lorsqu'il desserre sa prise, je lui balance une droite magistrale à la mâchoire qui le fait chavirer.

Ma tentative de rébellion a vraiment dû l'énerver, car c'est avec un regard noir qu'il me jette :

« - OK, alors là, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Tu vas le regretter, gamin . "

* * *

Mon cœur a cessé de battre et je suis figé pendant un instant. Un instant de trop. La seconde d'après, il m'a pénétré, sans préparation, sans attendre que je me détende. La douleur abyssale déconnecte mon cerveau. Mon cri se meurt en un geignement misérable tandis que je me laisse glisser contre la porte. Il est en moi, et mon corps violé n'arrive plus à se mouvoir. Le supplice est encore plus douloureux que je ne le pensais. Putain de merde _!_

" Non... je t'en prie, suppliais-je la voix serrée par la souffrance. Tu vas trop loin, sale... brute !

\- Tu as le cul assez creux pour ça, salope, objecta-t-il. Merde... Si j'avais su qu'un mec était aussi bon, encore plus serré qu'une vierge !

\- Retire toi de là, enfoiré... m'essoufflais-je.

-Oh non ! On n'en est qu'au début, Black."

* * *

Il se redresse enfin, quelques instants plus tard, quittant mon dos, et je me remets à trembler.

De froid, de peur, et de douleur. Surtout de douleur... Je sens un filet humide glisser le long de ma jambe, ça doit être du sang.

Il m'a emmené dans la chambre au bout de quelques minutes. Fatigué de devoir me maintenir contre la porte. Mais contre une porte ou un matelas, je ne retiens qu'une chose. Ce connard m'a violé.

Il se détourne de la loque gémissante que je suis devenu sans la moindre considération. Se levant, il prend la bouteille d'eau posée sur la commode, à côté du lit pour se désaltérer à grande goulée.

Je me recroqueville en position fœtale. Ma vie n'est qu'un enfer, je voudrais qu'elle cesse. Je préférais encore quand il me frappait. C'était tellement moins humiliant...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus longtemps. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Vic. Et de nouveau, ses mains viennent agripper mes hanches, avant que je puisse tenter le moindre geste.

" Non... murmurais-je, trop faible. Pas encore... arrête ça... "

Mais c'est oublier que mon tourmenteur n'est rien d'autre qu'une bête en rut. Sans chercher à me donner à moi aussi ne serait-ce qu'une once de plaisir, sans chercher à me faire oublier la douleur, il entame une fois encore ses va-et-viens. Je hoquette, terrassé par le mouvement qui déchire ma chair sans répit. Mon corps s'affaiblit petit à petit, et je cesse de le repousser.

Me retenant simplement de gémir trop fort ou trop souvent, je m'oblige à me détendre. Et lui, ne tenant pas compte de mes efforts pour atténuer ma peine, en profite juste pour s'enfoncer encore plus. Il semble que me sentir contracter de douleur le réjouit sadiquement. Sa peau irradie comme un métal surchauffé en moi.

" Tu aimes ça, sale chienne! ricane-t-il.

\- Ngh... Ferme-là... et finis vite ! haletais-je.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus... "

Il continue de se déhancher pendant quelques minutes, puis déverse finalement sa substance blanchâtre en moi en un râle satisfait. En sentant le liquide se répandre, je retrouve ma voix et crache d'un ton hargneux :

" Espèce de salopard ! Comment as-tu osé jouir à l'inté... »

Mon élan de colère est coupé net, alors que, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes, il me bâillonne de sa main, me réduisant au silence.

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, ironise-t-il. "

Il m'entraîne, un bras tordu dans le dos, jusqu'à la cuisine. Il me jette brutalement contre la table, et me force à m'y appuyer, face contre le meuble.

Ne connaissant que trop bien la suite, je tente vainement de me débattre, de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais mon corps rompu par ces assauts répétitifs a perdu toute sa vigueur. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre du fier combattant que j'étais. Je suis devenu un jouet entre ses mains, une poupée pantelante et abîmée.

Appuyé contre mon fessier, je le sens redevenir dur par je ne sais quelle vigueur. Sans égard, il reprend ses mouvements bestiaux, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. La douleur est moins lancinante, mon anus élargi et déchiré s'est déjà **_habitué_** à sa présence.

Je me mords la lèvre, muselant mes gémissements. Mon corps assaillit se soumettant au sien. J'ai suis mortifié, je voudrais mourir. C'est tellement dégradant...

Soudain, un éclat métallique attire mon attention. Un couteau à portée de main, juste sous mon nez. Pendant un bref instant, la douleur disparaît. Je retrouve toute ma vitesse et saisi l'arme blanche sans réfléchir. _Cette fois, je vais le tuer, me débarrasser de lui !_ pensais-je avec une euphorie malsaine. Une seconde plus tard, mon bras armé est plaqué contre la table par un Vic impassible.

" Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Black, c'est inutile »

Je ne l'écoute pas et rue comme un beau diable. Il ne lui suffit qu'un puissant coup de rein pour stopper mes efforts inutiles.

« Allons, tu ne voudrais pas m'énerver ? me réprimande-t-il. Sois bon joueur et accepte ta défaite. »

Cela fait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'il me prend dans cette position, chaque partie de jambes-en-l'air étant plus longue que la précédente. Je le sens haleter et suer abondamment contre mon dos, signe qu'il en a plus pour très longtemps, j'en ai fais hélas l'amer expérience.

« J'ai une idée qui va te plaire, gamin, souffle-t-il entre deux mouvements de bassin. »

Une idée qui va me plaire ? Je suis loin d'être rassuré, ne connaissant que trop bien les penchants pervers de mon hôte.

Il se retire brutalement de moi, me faisant lâcher un glapissement inintelligible.

« Retourne-toi. » ordonne-t-il, tout en me tenant par les épaules.

Comme je ne suis pas décidé à lui obéir, il me pousse à terre, et je me retrouve à genoux devant lui. J'arbore cette humiliante position. Je hais ce sadique de pacotille qui se joue de moi, et provoque des tourments dans tout mon corps.

Le carrelage est glacé sous mes genoux, je frissonne de froid et de fatigue.

A hauteur de mes yeux, je le vois empoigner son pénis gonflé. Il agite sa main en quelques mouvements erratiques et je comprends soudainement sa brillante idée. Il veut me faire manger sa semence. _Je ne le laisserais pas faire !_ grondai-je intérieurement, les yeux encore brillants de rage.

Je tente une retraite vers la porte de la cuisine, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Il agrippe mon cuir chevelu et m'ordonne d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Non. Va te faire foutre. » rétorquais-je avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Sa bras se lève, et une claque mortifiante s'abat contre ma joue.

« Ouvre. » répète-t-il encore.

Une brève réflexion sur mes possibilités de fuites réduit à néant mes tentatives de résistance. Je ne peux pas échapper à cette humiliation supplémentaire, de toute évidence. Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'obéir, des larmes amères coulant au coin de mes yeux alors qu'il presse son pénis contre ma gorge.

Il reprend ses vas-et-viens. Son sexe a le goût âpre du sang et du liquide séminal. Il me tient fermement la tête, je ne peux me dérober. _Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour l'arrê-..._ pensais-je tout juste. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lâche son sperme. C'est dégoûtant, amer, écœurant. Il m'étouffe presque, ce malade ! Mais sous ses injonctions cruelles, j'avale, malgré l'horrible envie de vomir qui me tord les boyaux.

* * *

Ma tête bourdonne alors que je me réveille fourbu et abattu. J'ai dû tomber d'épuisement lors d'un énième viol. Je suis dans mon lit, les bras fixés au barreaux, mais propre, et en caleçon, étonnamment.

Vic est endormi à côté de moi sur sa chaise, son paquet de cigarette sorti, le cendrier sur la table basse vide de tous mégots puants.

Je suis complètement léthargique. Je tente de me redresser mais ma tête retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller. Je n'ai plus la force de m'évader, de me soustraire à ce bourreau.

Je garde mes yeux fixées au plafond, je suis en train de perdre toute vigueur, toute ténacité. Je suis en train d'être vaincu par ces persécutions.

 _Je dois trouver un moyen de m'échapper avant qu'il soit trop tard..._ pensai-je une ultime fois.

Et je retombe dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Tout tourne autour de moi quand je reprends conscience, encore une fois, dans cette pièce aux murs trop familiers maintenant. Les jours ont passé, tous plus durs et accablants les uns que les autres. A cause de lui.

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade alors qu'il entre dans mon champ de vision flouté, lui, mon horrible Némésis.

Il est en face de moi, il me regarde de ses petits yeux cruels et fielleux. Pourquoi ne part-il pas ? Je n'en peux plus de le combattre.

Je perd mes forces peu à peu mais je ne cesserai de me débattre. Ma fierté, mon orgueil, mon identité c'est tout ce qu'il reste de moi, je l'ai compris au fil des jours.

Il m'a souillé, humilié et torturé avec tous les moyens en sa disposition. Il est allé jusqu'à me... Le mot me hérisse, me débecte.

Je le hais. Ma haine se lit dans mes yeux. Il déteste que je le regarde. Il a l'impression que je lui échappe, le défie encore plus. C'est stupide, je ne peux pas lui échapper.

Lui seul ne semble pas se rendre compte que je cède. Lentement. Mais je cède quand même. Viendra un moment où la douleur, la honte, la haine, plus rien n'aura d'importance. Et je deviendrais aussi fou que lui.

Il est au-dessus de moi, m'enserrant dans sa poigne de fer. Il aime ça, me dominer. Il voudrait me voir trembler encore, comme la première fois. Mais je me suis lassé de cette angoisse. Elle m'a quitté depuis longtemps. Ne reste que la douce et cruelle résignation.

« N'est-ce pas suffisant, Black ? Cela fait déjà trois fois aujourd'hui... Je ne te demande qu'une chose pourtant : supplie-moi de te pardonner. "

Je le fusille du regard.

« Ou est-ce trop humiliant pour toi d'être à ma merci ? »

Je détourne la tête et ferme les yeux. Ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ? Il resserre sa prise sur mes poignets, me tirant un hoquet de douleur. Il n'en a rien à faire. Il pourrait briser le moindre de mes os sans fléchir. Mais moi non plus je ne fléchirai pas.

« Dis que tu as mal, Black. »

Je serre les dents sans broncher. _Jamais !_ hurle mon regard. _Plutôt mourir que m'abaisser à ce point !_

« Supplie-moi d'arrêter.

 _\- Rêve, connard !_ » répondis-je de tout ma volonté.

Mes joues sont rouges. J'ai chaud. Ma tête tourne et mes lèvres sont sèches. Seuls ses baisers les humidifient encore, quand il le veut bien.

Je ne sais plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il me séquestre ici. Je m'en fous du temps qui passe, de toutes ces choses qui avaient de l'importance pour moi avant. Je veux partir, mais je suis faible, de plus en plus découragé. De plus en plus mort.

« Alors, c'est que tu acceptes que ton corps... »

Il caresse mon torse avant de reprendre :

« Que ta voix... »

Il me lèche du bout de sa langue. Je frissonne et retiens un soupir. Mon corps s'agite, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas la suite. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mes mains sont libérées, je ne peux pourtant pas les bouger.

«... Et que ton esprit tout entier m'appartiennent. "

* * *

Il se redresse. Dénoue sa cravate, laisse tomber sa chemise, ouvre sans pudeur sa braguette pour laisser sa virilité excitée en sortir.

Ses cheveux, légèrement ébouriffés, retombent par moment sur son front lisse et blanc. Ses lèvres sont tordues en un sourire sardonique qui gâchent leur douces lueurs vermeilles. Des gouttes de sueur brillent sur son front sans vouloir s'en détacher. Et il ne reste dans l'air que le parfum de camomille, cette infusion auquel il semble resté addict. Il n'a pas aujourd'hui cette effluve de cigarette.

Je réalise qu'il est beau et... vraiment sexy. Je pense ironiquement que la perfection n'existe pas dans ce monde pourri. Si seulement ce type avait le caractère et la mentalité qui vont avec son physique d'Apollon, ce serait un rêve merveilleux que d'être couché là, sur ce lit.

Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar... Un mauvais songe que l'on nomme « réalité ».

Avec abattement je découvre que je n'ai vraiment pas changé. Je suis toujours à soupirer devant le corps d'un homme inaccessible. D'abord Eddie, puis ce malade de Vic. Je suis condamné à n'être jamais satisfait par mes fantasmes, on dirait. C'est quoi mon problème ? Pourquoi je ne m'imagine qu'avec des hommes inaccessibles ou narcissiques ? Pas étonnant que je finisse dans ce genre de situation...

Les paroles de mon tortionnaire ont les accents durs et tendres d'un amant en colère. Si seulement c'était le cas, si seulement je pouvais _**aimer**_ les rapports physiques avec cet homme... L'acte me paraîtrait moins éprouvant. Il serait même probablement d'un délice inimaginable. Mais la baise est tout sauf une partie de plaisir, avec lui.

J'oscille entre haine et tentation. Je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un aussi fort. C'est une bête, un psychopathe. Et je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Rien faire pour tuer ce désir avec cet homme. Mon monde tourne uniquement autours de lui, maintenant. Autours des pièces où il m'emmène, autours des plats qu'il me fait avaler (de force), autours des caresses qu'il m'inflige et qui me brûlent. Ainsi, le faire disparaître me donne l'étrange impression que le monde s'écroulerait avec lui. Où est passé ma détermination d'avant ? Je perds pieds dans une réalité qui ne m'appartiens plus.

Il relève ma jambe et s'empare à pleine main de mon sexe malmené, gonflé d'être caressé et pressé des heures durant. L'onde de plaisir coutumière me percute. Je renverse la tête en arrière, me libérant une nouvelle fois sous le regard scrutateur de mon tortionnaire.

« Tu aimes être mon esclave, n'est ce pas ? Quand l'avoueras-tu, Black ? Je vais me lasser d'être gentil. »

Je me raidis.

 _Non, pas déjà !_ Ce moment était presque doux, je me refuse à une nouvelle baise sans préparation. _Son désir égoïste m'étonnera toujours..._ pensai-je avec ironie. L'humour noir, c'est quelque chose que j'apprends cruellement, en ce moment...

J'ai peur, mais il est hors de question qu'il le sache sinon, je suis perdu. Je détourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive de la terreur dans mes yeux, dissimulée sous un voile trop fin de moqueries.

La cravate en coton beige, douce mais résistante, vient lier étroitement mes mains entre elles et je tente, par un faible coup de pied, de repousser l'instant que je crains le plus. Taper dans un mur n'aurait pas plus d'effet. Il fait ce qu'il veut de mon corps. Je ne suis qu'une poupée bonne à faire souffrir, à baiser. D'un seul mouvement, il me positionne sur mes genoux, le dos cambré. L'une de ses mains appuie sur ma tête pour l'enfoncer contre le matelas, l'autre tient fermement ma cuisse marquée d'estafilades rougeoyantes. Et il s'enfonce d'un coup en moi.

La douleur ! La douleur, si habituelle à présent. J'écarquille les yeux. Ma respiration se bloque. J'ouvre la bouche, cherchant désespérément un peu d'air. Je hurle intérieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider.

« Arrête ! Putain, tu écoutes ? Ça fait mal ! haletais-je, l'effroi imprimant le moindre de mes mots.

\- La ferme ! grogna l'autre en s'enfonçant plus encore. Je m'en moque. Si tu as mal, détends-toi ! "

Je gémis, j'ai l'impression que mille aiguilles me défonce le corps.

 _Quel con, bordel ! Sadique !_

Le bruit mouillé de ma descente aux enfers remplis mes oreilles. Il me mord la nuque comme un animal. Je respire, bruyamment, je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus le voir, ni sentir sa peau, son odeur. Je ne veux plus de ses coups de reins puissants, volontaires. Je n'en peux plus de ce plaisir résigné, de cette détresse.

Ma tête, mon cœur et mon corps crient au désespoir. Je souhaite qu'on me laisse disparaître, m'évanouir. Me reposer, enfin.

Mes cris étouffés le durcisse plus encore. Il est agressif, possessif et égoïste.

" Abandonne. " répète-t-il insensiblement.

Sa main vient chercher ma tête, il m'empoigne sous le cou et me redresse, jusqu'à-ce que mon dos effleure son torse. Ses doigts pénètrent ma bouche, sensuellement. Un filet de salive glisse à mon menton et il l'essuie de son pouce hardi encore sur mes lèvres.

" Je veux entendre tes cris, Black. De vrais cris, murmure-t-il en mordillant mon cou. Alors seulement, je te pardonnerais. "

J'étouffe. Mes tentatives pour reprendre mon souffle ne valent rien. Je ne peux pas garder la bouche ouverte, comme ça, la tête renversée sur son épaule, la langue coincée par ses doigts cruels.

Son cœur bat vite, très vite, comme le mien. Sa respiration est courte. Son sexe, en moi, brûlant. Encore un coup, et il touche la zone sensible. Je suis incapable d'éteindre l'orgasme qui m'étreint. Je tue mon gémissement dans ma gorge, préférant m'étrangler que de le laisser entendre par mon tortionnaire.

Je ne cède pas, et il me lâche avec un soupir agacé avant de reprendre ses mouvements, plus rapides et brutaux à chaque fois. Il desserre sa prise pour mieux agripper mes hanches et s'y s'enfonce en elle sans vergogne.

J'ai mis la tête dans mon oreiller et le mords de toutes mes forces. Mes larmes peuvent enfin couler, il ne les voit pas. Il ne les verra jamais.

* * *

 **Et Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je vais de ce pas poster un autre chapitre, plus narratif, et avec moins de scènes olé olé !**


	18. Double jeu d'esprits

**...Point de vue de Vic...**

 **Ce salopard. Dix-neuf jours.** Dix-neuf jours que je le prends, comme un chien. Il ne cède pas. Il ne supplie pas. Il résiste encore. La colère m'envahit. Je peux le laisser aller à la douche seul maintenant. Il sait qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de s'échapper. Ou je le tue. Mon revolvers est constamment chargé, à portée de main. Il sait que je tirerais sans hésitation. Et il ne veux pas mourir de ma main, ça se lit dans son regard. Il ne veut rien de moi. Il me rejette de tout son être.

Quand je le traîne derrière moi, il me repousse. Quand je le baise, il m'ignore. Quand je l'embrasse, il me mord. Il ne mange pas, ne boit pas. Je ne lui donne plus rien de dangereux. Il est faible, et il hait ça. Il me hait moi. Pourquoi cela me met autant en colère ? N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais en faire ? Un jouet ? Plus coriace, plus résistant que les autres ?

 ** _Merde ! Il va se bouger, cet enfoiré ? Ça fait des heures qu'il est barricadé dans cette pièce ! Il veut que je vienne le chercher, c'est ça ?_**

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Il ne s'est enfermé que depuis une dizaine de minutes et je suis déjà en manque. De lui. Fuck ! Il va me rendre fou ! Encore plus que je le suis maintenant. Enfin, si c'est possible.

 ** _Eh, c'est pas un bruit de clé que j'entend en bas ?_**

 ** _Qui pourrait avoir les clés ? Eddie ? Et pourquoi il viendrait ici, lui ? Pour me voler mon jouet ? C'est ça, il veut mon jouet ?_**

 ** _Je vais le foutre dehors._**

 ** _Black est à moi. Seulement à moi, et à personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que le nom du rouquin ne sort plus de sa bouche. Il n'y a plus que le mien. Je suis l'unique personne à qui il pense encore. Ça prouve bien qu'il m'appartient, non ?_**

Je suis descendu, sur mes gardes. J'ai fouillé partout, jusque dans les placards, l'oreille à l'affût. Dans le jardin non plus, aucunes traces de voleur.

Bordel, mais je dois arrêter, là ! Il n'y a personne en bas. Personne.

 ** _Peut-être qu'il s'est glissé perfidement dans mon dos pour monter, ce salop*** ?_**

Non, les clé sont restées sur la serrure, et il ne me semble pas les avoir entendu tomber. Ce qui aurait normalement dû arriver si quelqu'un était rentré...

Je me gifle violemment. Et reprends mes esprits. Bon sang, ce connard me rend paranoïaque ! Juste pour le garder près de moi. Mais à quoi je pense ? Tout le monde doit nous croire morts ou bien au chaud à Miami. Après tout, Eddie m'a filé les billets d'avion pour que je me tire avec Black. Et depuis, on a raté le vol et on est toujours coincé ici.

 ** _Rien que tous les deux. Et personne n'est au courant. Personne ne peut venir le chercher._**

Un peu plus rassuré, je remonte lentement les escaliers. Je dois arrêter, avec ce gars. Il va finir par remarquer l'emprise qu'il a sur moi. Et s'il le remarque, que je suis nerveux et soupçonneux devant lui, il en profitera. Non. Peut-être même pas. Il est trop fier pour ça. Il n'écarterait pas gentiment les jambes, ne me ferait aucune délicieuse proposition, simplement pour recouvrer sa liberté.

 ** _C'est aussi pour ça que je le trouve fascinant._**

Merde. J'ai dit **_fascinant_**. Alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. C'est juste une tête de mule avec de légers penchants masochistes. Ou alors, un type bourré de trop de d'orgueil et de volonté. Même si je sais que quelle que soit la force de sa volonté, je suis mille fois plus patient.

Plus qu'un bourreau, je suis un chasseur. Je traque mes proies, repère leur faiblesses et les utilisent à mon compte. Par orgueil, il me laisse le torturer. Il augmente mon plaisir. Et il le sait. Plus le temps passe, et plus sa volonté s'effrite. Alors je vais attendre tranquillement mon heure.

Mais si le plaisir est là, la satisfaction pâlit peu à peu. Seule la perspective évidente de ma victoire me garde encore un intérêt à torturer le jeune homme comme je le fais. Et c'est tellement excitant de savoir que ce qui à moi ne tire que du plaisir, pour lui n'est qu'une honte, un déshonneur, une souillure. La pire torture qui soit.

Il est si beau quand il s'abandonne comme ça dans mes bras. Les seules choses dont je ne suis pas maître chez lui, c'est sa volonté. Sans ça, il serait mien depuis longtemps. Son corps me répond, même quand il est plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ses mots sont si pressants, si passionnés, la nuit, quand je le prends.

Qu'il croit qu'il s'agit uniquement de rêves m'arrange. Qu'il s'imagine donc que je le pourchasse jusque dans ses songes : il n'en devient que plus faible face à moi le jour.

Mais des mots, des sensations inconnus, m'enserrent moi aussi dès que je le vois. Je ne pense qu'à lui, nuit et jour. Je sors une fois par semaine à la supérette pour faire le pleins de vivres, fébrile, déjà en manque de sa peau, de ses gémissements. Même l'angoisse d'être reconnue a disparu, ma précipitation me rendant suspect dès que je sors. Mais je ne peux pas le quitter plus de quelques minutes. Des images de lui tournent sans cesse dans mon esprit emmêlé.

C'est vraiment à se demander qui est le prisonnier de l'autre. Si seulement il pouvait abandonner le combat. S'il se rendait à moi. Je ne veux plus lui tirer ces larmes qu'il croit pouvoir me cacher, ou ces regards de feu, qui m'écartent toujours plus de lui. Ou de ces yeux vides qu'il a parfois, quand je le retrouve le matin. Désespérés. Morts, voilà comment ils sont.

Et c'est ce que je voulais. En faire une poupée sans sentiments. Mais ça me déçoit de voir que même lui, je peux le briser. Écraser son être, son esprit, son cœur. Il est fragile. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je le croyais incassable. Dur. Et froid. Il est si... banal, en fait. Seule la lumière de sa rage, sa folie, qui se meurt elle aussi, le rend différent des autres. Mais est-ce que j'ai véritablement besoin qu'il soit spécial, maintenant ?

Je ne devrais pas penser à ça.

 ** _Il n'est toujours pas sorti._**

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je viens de dire que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est dans la salle de bain. Mais les pensées sont plus rapides que le temps qui passe.

Qu'est-ce que je veux faire de ce gars ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus.

Il faut que je me décide pourtant.

 ** _Que je me décide..._**

 **...Point de vue de Black...**

Je me dégoûte. Mon cul dégouline de la semence de cet animal. Et j'ai beau essayer de laver l'endroit autant que je peux, grimaçant à son entrée douloureuse, il en reste toujours. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt dans ma tête qu'il est, ce liquide poisseux ? J'en peux plus. Je meurs un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en moi.

Le carrelage frais devant la baignoire, sur lequel je me suis allongé dès que je suis rentré dans la salle de bain, m'apaise à peine. Je ne le sens même pas, en fait. Je sais qu'il est là, ce matériau froid et dur. Mais ça n'a pas plus d'importance que si j'étais étalé dans la neige. Le lieu où je suis n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Vic est de l'autre côté de la porte. Et que je ne peux pas m'échapper.

Mon corps me brûle tellement quand Vic me touche... Et pourtant, je hais ce malade de toute ma volonté. Mais pas mon corps. Lui, je l'ai perdu. Il n'est plus à moi, mais à lui. Mes hanches s'empalent d'elles-même sur son sexe. Mes lèvres cherchent les siennes durant l'acte. Et quand elles les trouvent, je ne suis plus maître de moi-même. Je frissonne lorsqu'il me serre contre lui, et je me colle encore plus.

Je ne le supporte pas. De ne plus m'appartenir. Ce monstre, comment mon corps peut accepter de l'accueillir, alors qu'il n'a eu de cesse de le faire souffrir ? Le plaisir importe donc plus pour moi que la violence avec laquelle il est apporté ? Comment mon corps peut agir aussi différemment de ce que hurle mon esprit ? Je ne me reconnais plus. Je vais bientôt céder. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, maintenant. D'une certaine manière, j'ai déjà cédé.

Merde ! Il me poursuit partout, alimentant mes cauchemars et mes fantasmes. Je ne peux plus faire abstraction de sa présence.

Il ne me quitte que pour se préparer un repas rapide qu'il mange à côté de moi. Parfois, il tente de m'en faire avaler quelques morceaux. Mais c'est trop tard. Mon estomac rejette tout. Je vomis malgré moi. Je sais que j'ai besoin de me nourrir. Mon corps est complètement déréglé.

Je me relève, déterminé. Enjambe le rebord de la baignoire où j'ai fait couler un bain brûlant. M'adosse contre le rebord en étendant mes jambes avec difficulté, encore tout engourdi par ma position précédente.

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond. Une larme solitaire coule lentement le long de ma joue.

Je dois arrêter ce massacre. Je vais mourir, de toute façon. De faim. De fatigue. Ou c'est lui qui se débarrassera de moi quand je ne le satisferais plus. Et ça, jamais. Je veux seul décider de ma mort. J'ai raté toutes les fois précédentes parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Là, il n'y a personne à part ce fou furieux. Et la porte est fermée.

Je peux le faire.

Je dois le faire.

Avant de perdre totalement mon identité.

Je peux le faire.

Je vais juste me reposer.

Après un instant douloureux de prière, je laisse ma tête basculer dans l'eau tiède du bain en un léger clapotis.

Puis j'expulse d'un coup tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons.

 **...Point de vue de Vic...**

C'est étrange. Je suis certain d'avoir entendu des gargouillis bizarres venant de la salle de bain. Je secoue la tête. Non. Je suis encore en train de me faire des films. Pourtant, je tends l'oreille. Et j'entends clairement des clapotis irréguliers parvenir de derrière la porte. Comme si quelqu'un...

Je me jette sur la poignée. Et merde ! Ce con a fermé à clé ! Alors c'est qu'il a bien une idée derrière la tête.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution.

Je défonce la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Elle et moi nous effondrons dans un bruit de fin du monde sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Et quand je me relève, je ne vois rien. Il n'y a personne. Strictement personne. _Putain, mais où il est passé ?_ m'inquiétais-je.

Et puis un bruit attire mon attention. Vers la baignoire.

Je déglutis. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, là. Mais je dois savoir.

Je m'avance.

Et immédiatement je me jette, les bras dans l'eau, pour pêcher le corps noyé de Black. Ses traits sont figés dans une expression de peur terrifiante. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il se noie dans même pas cinquante centimètres d'eau. Aucune raison à part le suicide.

Ce constat, simple, évident, me poignarde violemment. En plein cœur.

Comme un fou, j'écrase la cage thoracique de l'homme. L'eau était encore tiède. Et les bruits que j'ai entendu devaient être ceux provoqués par les derniers spasmes de douleur et d'effroi du brun. Donc, il n'a pas cessé de vivre depuis longtemps. La mort cérébrale n'est peut-être même pas encore survenue. Je dois juste me grouiller de le réanimer avant qu'il clamse pour de bon.

Enfin, après d'angoissantes secondes à pratiquer le massage cardiaque sans que l'homme ne bouge et a l'envelopper précautionneusement dans une serviette de bain pour le réchauffer, je suis récompensé par un gémissement rauque et des toussotements. Aussitôt, je stoppe mes insufflations et le porte jusqu'au lit.

Sans attendre qu'il se reprenne, je me déshabille entièrement (pour une fois !) à l'exception de mon caleçon. Je crois me souvenir que dans un cas de noyade, il faut remonter la température corporelle de la victime à la normale. Quoi de mieux qu'un autre corps humain dans ce cas ? Je l'enlace, en plus de le pelotonner dans les draps. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou avec un petit soupire soulagé. Puis, il semble reprendre tout à fait ses esprits.


	19. Décision

**...Point de vue de Black...**

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux. J'ai chaud. J'ai mal à la tête. Pour changer. Je me sens lourd. Et j'ai une putain de douleur qui me perfore tout le thorax. Dès que j'ai mis la douleur en sourdine, je gigote. Je suis interrompu par un grognement d'avertissement. Heu... C'est Vic qui me serre comme ça contre lui ou je rêve ?

Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Du calme ! Je suis pas censé être mort ? Là j'en étais sûr, j'avais réussi, bordel ! J'ai senti l'eau s'infiltrer dans mes poumons, me brûler, quand j'ai voulu recracher l'eau, c'était pour en avaler deux fois plus. J'ai étouffé, lentement, senti ma colère, ma peur, mon esprit tout entier s'en aller, tandis qu'un instinct animal se battait encore en vain pour vivre.

J'étais sûr de mourir pour de bon ce coup-ci ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est _**encore**_ passé ?

J'arrête de ruminer et jure entre mes dents. Ce con est arrivé pile poil pour me sauver. Merde. Putain de merde. Et pourquoi il me sauve, cet enfoiré ? J'veux pas de sa pitié, et encore moins de devoir attendre son bon plaisir pour mourir ! _C'est maintenant ou jamais !_

" Ne recommence jamais ça, Black. "

Je me fige. Merde. On dirait qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais réveillé. _Comment ça, je ne dois pas recommencer ? Il se prend pour qui, ma mère ?_

" Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Ta peau était encore tiède, mais tes yeux tellement fixes... Ne fais plus ça. "

Il me serre plus fort contre lui. Je sens son cœur battre. Vite. Moi, je suis toujours sous le choc. C'est qu'il a l'air sérieux, ce malade !

" Ou je vais devenir complètement fou.

\- ... Ne me mets pas tes conneries sur les dos ! grommelai-je, la voix rauque. T'es déjà un psychopathe !

\- Alors imagine ce que je deviendrais si mon jouet m'échappait... me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Je pourrais aller faire un tour du côté du QG et tout faire sauter. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? "

J'arrête de respirer. Il rigole, là ? Non. C'est Vic, quand même. Il en a vraiment l'intention.

" Mais ça va pas ! protestai-je en tentant de m'écarter. Y'a des civils là-bas, pas que des gangsters !

\- Et tu ne sais pas à quoi ils servent ? "

 _Quoi ?_

" Ce sont des otages. Au cas où la police débarquerait à l'improviste.

\- Tu... bégayai-je. Non... C'est...

\- Impossible ? Mais pour qui prends-tu les Cabots ? De gentils donneurs de leçons ? Et ces gens que tu as tués pour eux, tu crois réellement qu'ils les avaient trahi ? Que c'était des raclures innommables ? Tous, sans exception ?

\- Je...

\- Tu as beau leur _**devoir**_ la vie, me dis pas que t'es resté aveugle à ce point ? "

Je ne comprends plus rien. Quoi, Eddie et Joe seraient les pires raclures que je connaisse ? Des enfoirés de première catégorie à qui j'aurais donné un coup de main durant toutes ces années ? Je ne sais plus. Il y a tellement de chose qui s'éclairent d'un coup...

Non. Ce connard veut juste me retourner contre eux ! Et je marche moi, en plus !

Avisant ma réaction - ou plutôt, mon absence de réaction - Vic grogne :

" Pourquoi tu te bats toujours contre moi, Black ? Pourquoi tu ne te laisses tout simplement pas faire, comme une gentille petite poupée ?

\- Peut-être parce que je n'en suis pas une. " murmurai-je.

Il ne répond rien et soupire juste. Je déteste ça. J'aimerais qu'il me lâche. J'aimerais que ma conscience ne me travaille pas autant sur ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre sur les Cabots. J'aimerais vraiment être mort.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Mon corps me fait encore bien sentir ma tentative de suicide. On dit qu'il n'y a que les gens pas vraiment motivés qui ratent leur tentative. Moi, je dis qu'on devrait pas y inclure ceux qui se font sauver à chaque fois. Les statistiques gagneraient en précision...

 **...**

Je me réveille reposé, pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois. Je suis détendu. Cool. Zen. Pas de nuage à l'horizon. Tout va bien. Cette sensation de bien-être, je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour en être convaincu.

J'en étais sûr. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Parce que là, je n'ai pas les poignets attachés. Je suis étendu dans un lit chaud et confortable. Mieux encore, je sens un corps musclé pressé contre le mien. Son parfum, cigarette et camomille, me chatouille les narines. Et il est encore endormi.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Ils tombent sur les plumes de mon attrape-rêve.

Merde.

C'était pas un rêve.

Je tourne la tête. Pousse un soupire en découvrant mon homme, déçu. C'est Vic. 'Faut que j'arrête de me faire des films, moi, ça va pas bien là-haut... Je repousse doucement le bras du gangster, qui vient direct se raccrocher à ma taille. Je le laisse faire. Cette chaleur ne me gêne pas, finalement. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me débattre.

Je m'étire de tout mon long, bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis je regarde autours de moi.

La lumière filtre doucement à travers les rideaux colorés de ma fenêtre, projetant des volutes multicolores sur le parquet ciré de la pièce. Une odeur de tisane, d'herbe coupée aussi, flotte dans l'air. Le voisin a dû tondre sa pelouse.

Peut-être que la veille dame d'à côté prépare le petit déjeuné à ses enfants. Je me rappelle qu'elle me glissais souvent un pain au chocolat dans mon sac, quand je partais en catastrophe au collège, trop en retard pour passer par la cuisine. Mais peut-être aussi que cette dame a quitté ce monde. Bien du temps est passé depuis le collège.

Mon bureau a été rangé. Mes dessins, avant éparpillés dessus dans tous les sens, je les vois dépasser de pochettes stylisées, proprement empilées les unes sur les autres. Mes crayons, pinceaux et gommes de toutes tailles et de toutes formes ont été rassemblés dans un pot pour les uns, une petite boite de rangement en fer toute simple pour les autres.

Mes posters et mes photos aussi ont été affichés sur les murs. Les avions de chasses filant à toute vitesse dans le ciel, faisant autrefois briller mes yeux fascinés. Dire que je rêvais de voler dans un de ces bruyants appareil, gamin.

Ces clichés de chiens, de chats, et de beaucoup, beaucoup d'oiseaux, je croyais les avoir perdus... Ou l'unique photo de mes parents, enlacés amoureusement à l'ombre d'un arbre lors d'un pique-nique. Capturés en pleine vie, en plein bonheur. Toute ma vie et mes préoccupations d'adolescent fixés sur des cloisons au papier peint blanc.

Vic a bon goût. Il devrait se consacrer un peu plus à ce genre de chose, tous ces petits détails, plutôt que m'ennuyer à longueur de journée. Ça lui irait bien. Il pourrait s'épanouir dans ce genre de chose. Il aurait la reconnaissance des gens, leur admiration, leur larmes de joies peut-être. Ça serait gratifiant pour lui, pour tout le monde. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'un autre pistolet qu'un chargé à la peinture. Sa vision du monde pourrait bien se modifier d'elle-même.

C'est bizarre. Où est passée ma colère, celle qui gonflait mon cœur quand je le voyais ou que je pensais à lui ? Elle s'est dissipée. Comme ça. Il m'a suffit d'entendre sa voix, anxieuse, tandis qu'il me demandait de ne plus attenter à ma vie. Savoir que je comptais encore pour quelqu'un. Même si c'est juste par possessivité, il souhaite réellement que je vive. Même quand il m'a traité de poupée, la colère n'est pas revenue.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer.

Ça y est

J'ai cédé.

Je ne peux plus lui en vouloir.

Je suis foutu.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il est beau comme ça. Tout son visage est détendu. Il semble avoir perdu presque cinq ans, sans ses rides au front, ou entre les sourcils. Ses mèches bouclées tombent doucement sur son front, caressant ma taille.

Douceur.

Je n'aurais jamais cru utiliser cet adjectif pour qualifier Vic. Et pourtant, il la respire. Il semble aussi détendu, serein, que moi.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps.

Bleus, marques rouges, jaunes, violettes, se battent en duel pour recouvrir ma peau. Je remarque aussi, à mon plus grand étonnement, un certain nombre de suçons et de griffures sur mes bras comme sur mon torse. Ça doit être pire dans le cou et le dos. Mes avant-bras sont couverts de morsures, mes morsures. Violacées, recouvertes de coûtes brunâtres, elles n'ont vraiment pas belle allure.

Comment je peux me sentir aussi bien dans un corps aussi abîmé ? Enfin, il ne m'a ni brûlé, ni arraché des bouts de peau, mais bon... Je suis quand même bien amoché. Alors pourquoi je sens rien ? C'est comme si je flottais dans une bulle. Coupé du monde. Bien. J'ai pas d'autre mot. Juste bien. Satisfait. A l'aise. Pas loin de la béatitude.

Ça fait tellement du bien d'être vivant. Je le réalise seulement maintenant. Je me rends compte maintenant que depuis la mort de mes parents et l'irruption des gangsters dans ma vie, je ne fais que m'accrocher à des mirages. Ma vengeance. Ma vie future, mais que je n'ai pourtant pas tenté d'accélérer. J'en avait les moyens. Je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis aveuglé durant des années, caché derrière mes excuses. Au final, j'en suis toujours au même point.

Qu'est-ce que je veux faire, là, maintenant ?

Vic dort. Mais quand il sera éveillé, qui sait ce qui arrivera. Il pourrait très bien reprendre son rôle de tortionnaire, s'aveugler lui aussi dans sa peau de psychopathe.

Je me sens un esprit de bienveillance, allez. Il est sain d'esprit (là, je force, peut-être). On est tous sain d'esprit. Au moins un peu. Et on est tous un peu fous. On se contrôle plus ou moins, voilà tout. Ce type a le droit à une seconde chance. On en a tous le droit. J'espère.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte rassurante de l'homme, et y glisse un douillet oreiller, qu'il s'empresse de serrer sur son cœur. Tellement attendrissant. Pourquoi je souris bêtement, moi ?

J'ouvre la penderie. Attrape un T-shirt à manches courtes uni, un jean serré, qui sur moi tombe droit, et une veste pour cacher ma maigreur. Plus un caleçon dont je m'empare avec une légère rougeur. Ainsi habillé, je lance encore un long regard au corps allongé si tranquillement dans les draps. Puis, je sangle sur moi les holsters de Vic, y glisse ses deux pistolets, les charge, prends quelques douilles avec moi.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussé. La cuisine est sens dessus dessous. Je parviens pourtant à en dégager un stylo et un bout de papier sur lequel trône une vacillante liste des courses. Ça me fait sourire. Au dos, je griffonne rapidement un mot pour Vic. Pas envie qu'il réveille le quartier en constatant mon départ. Qu'il reste discret, ça vaut mieux pour lui. Je scotche la note sur la porte d'entrée. Il pourra pas la rater. Je suis un saint, en vrai. On devrait me béatifier après ma mort.

Une petite pause sur le palier de cet endroit suspendu dans le temps. J'observe tout, je fais le plein de souvenirs. Il me semblerait presque entendre mes parents dans le salon. Si seulement c'était possible de revenir en arrière...

Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte d'entrée.


	20. Faux aveux

**Merci infiniment à kira2000 pour m'avoir signalé que le texte était encodé lorsque je l'ai publié ! Ça va être plus facile de le lire maintenant ! Et dire que c'était une scène émouvante ! Ce bug ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toute suite pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)**

* * *

 **Retrouver le chemin du QG n'a pas été dur.** C'est comme si mes pas savaient instinctivement m'y reconduire, quel que soit l'endroit d'où je pars. Comme si c'était là-bas ma maison. Mais ça ne l'a jamais été. Je n'ai plus de maison depuis près de sept ans.

Mina me voit arriver avec une stupéfaction non dissimulé. Le temps que je pousse la porte de l'escalier, ne voulant pas me mêler à la foule d'employés dans l'ascenseur, elle est déjà accrochée à son téléphone, la mine inquiète. Au troisième étage, les Agents me regardent comme un fantôme. Je les salue tous poliment d'un mouvement de tête, mais ne m'arrête pas. Pas le temps.

J'arrive devant le bureau de Joe. Que vais-je découvrir ? La boîte continue de tourner. Le chef n'a donc pas été arrêté, ou pas longtemps. Et Eddie, il s'en est sorti ? Bah, je verrais bien. Je toque à la porte. La voix, claire, grave, qui me répond me fait frémir.

Comme un fou, j'ouvre la porte à la volée, crie le nom de mon frère de cœur, et me jette dans ses bras ballants.

« Eddie !

\- Black ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ? Outch !

\- Eddie ! Putain, tu es vivant ! Merci, merci mon dieu ! Merci ! tremblai-je, le serrant de toute mes forces.

\- Mais où tu étais ? J'ai envoyé des gars dans tous les hôpitaux, t'étais nulle part... Et Vic, il va bien ? Oh, Black, j'ai cru...

\- Eddie... Tu vas bien... C'est... Et les autres ? (je secoue la tête et tente de me reprendre) Vic ? Il est en sécurité, t'inquiète.

\- Il va bien aussi ? «

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et me reprend dans ses bras. Je plonge mon nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. Je voudrais me fondre en lui. Je ne veux plus m'en détacher. Mon cœur va exploser. Il est vivant. Il est sain et sauf. Il est là. Il me serre dans ses bras aussi fort que le premier jour. Je suis bien ici. Avec lui. Je...

« Black... hésite Eddie, d'une intonation qui me fais tressaillir. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Mon cœur se glace. Je me redresse avec raideur, la confusion et l'angoisse peignant mes traits. Il m'effleure le visage du bout des doigts, les yeux brillants. De larmes.

« Mon père... Joseph est mort. »

 _Quoi ?_ Mon cerveau se déconnecte. Mon corps se met à trembler. Un sourire nerveux franchit mes lèvres, et je murmure :

« C'est une blague, hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Eddie ? Dis-moi que c'est ça ! »

Ses yeux brillent encore plus.

« Je suis désolé, Black. C'est la vérité. Il a été descendu par les flics. »

La phrase me fait l'effet d'un coup de foudre. Je saute sur mes pieds, reculant à petits pas vers la sortie, les yeux fixés dans ceux douloureux du rouquin. Mes lèvres tremblent. Mes mains, aussi. Mes idées bouillonnent, des souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête. Et le monde tout autours disparaît.

Je sens juste quelque chose de dur, un obstacle dans mon dos. Mes jambes me lâchent. Je me laisse glisser à terre, comme un pantin désarticulé, mes mains agrippant mon visage. _C'est impossible. Pas Joe._

« Non... Non... Pas ça...

\- Black... m'appelle une voix, chère, secourable. Je suis là...

\- Eddie... » gémissais-je en m'accrochant à lui.

Ses bras m'enveloppent, il colle son corps contre le mien. Coincé entre lui et la porte, la tête contre sa poitrine, je lâche prise. Je hurle. Hurle toute ma douleur, mon désespoir à m'en arracher la gorge. Mes larmes coulent sans que je les sente, sur mes joues, dans mon cou. Elles mouillent mon ami, nos vêtements. On s'en fout. J'ai mal. Il a mal aussi. Ça fait près d'un mois qu'il attend de partager sa souffrance avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui le comprenne.

Joe était un père pour moi. Moi seul peux comprendre ce qu'a ressentie Eddie. Mais il a pu lui rendre tous les honneurs. Moi, je n'ai même pas pu assister à la cérémonie. Joe s'est occupé de moi encore gamin. Il m'a fait mûrir. Il m'a appris tout ce qui m'a servi, psychologiquement parlant, dans mes missions. Sans lui, capacités ou pas, j'aurais pas fait long feu dans ce monde de fous. J'ai trouvé un autre père en lui. Et lui aussi m'a abandonné.

Plus dur encore : la dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvé l'un en face de l'autre, il m'a tiré dessus. Alors je ne saurais jamais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que je valais à ses yeux ? Je ne pourrais plus me disputer, crier, m'énerver, pester contre le gros homme ? Le plateau d'échec ne nous verra plus disputer des parties endiablées, passionnées ?

Non. Plus jamais. Ce bureau ne sera plus le théâtre de confrontations et d'accords mitigés. Je n'aurais plus personne avec qui me lamenter sur le cas perdu de ce pauvre Eddie. Personne pour me féliciter, me flatter avec tant d'expérience. Personne avec qui rire et discuter des heures de sujets plus élevés que partout ailleurs.

Le sage qui guidait ma route a disparu. Et mon chemin lumineux avec. Reste des infinités de possibilités et une, plus sombre, plus facile, et plus nécessaire que toutes les autres.

« Il a regretté, tu sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- D'avoir tiré. Il s'est effrayé lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir appuyer sur la détente. Sauf qu'il l'a fait. Il ne se l'est pas pardonné. Son dernier soupir a été pour toi. Il souriait en disant qu'il allait pouvoir de demander pardon là-haut... »

Les larmes coulent encore, avec plus de pudeur maintenant. J'ai besoin de recueillement. Eddie me serre toujours.

« Ne me lâche pas... chuchotai-je.

\- Jamais. Plus jamais, Black. Toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort, maintenant.

\- Eddie... Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... Si je vous avais laissé descendre Orange sans faire d'histoire... Si j'avais assommé Larry, il...

\- T'aurais rien pu faire, Black. Les policiers nous cernaient. Dès son arrivée au hangar, on était foutu. Ils ont encerclé le bâtiment. Ils nous ont embarqué dès qu'on est sorti. A un moment, il m'a fait le signe. J'ai assommé, jeté les policiers hors de la voiture, et pris le volant. A l'instant où il en balançait un dehors, le gars a sorti son calibre et l'a déchargé sur lui. »

Je serre ses doigts entre les miens, et il s'accroche encore plus. Son souffle est chaud, humide. Il pleure aussi. Il n'a plus peur de me le montrer. On n'est plus à ça près.

« J'ai juste eu le temps de nous mettre en sécurité chez des amis et le sortir de la voiture avant qu'il...

\- Eddie...

\- Black... J'ai besoin de toi... Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Ed... Et les autres, est-ce qu'ils... ?

\- Pink croupit quelque part en prison, en attendant son jugement. Orange et Larry sont à l'hôpital. Je sais pas ce que ce vieux renard fout là-bas plutôt qu'en taule, mais en tout cas, il semble parfaitement libre de ses mouvements. Tant qu'il ne tente pas de sortir du bâtiment ou de s'emparer d'une arme quelconque, il fait ce qu'il veut. Y'a même pas un flic pour lui coller au cul. »

Alors Orange a dû le mettre au courant. Il s'est résigné à ce que son protégé soit la balance, et a reçut la protection de la police en échange. 'Faut dire qu'il n'est en rien responsable de la tuerie de la bijouterie. C'est Vic le coupable.

Une sombre pensée germe dans mon esprit. Je secoue la tête pour la chasser. Hors de question de faire un coup pareil. Je vaudrais moins que la pire merde du monde si je le livrais comme ça. Il m'a soigné. Bon, et torturé juste après. Mais il tient à moi, et il ne sait absolument pas se contrôler devant quelqu'un qui lui résiste, même un peu. Violence et dissimulation, il ne connait que ça. Ça n'excuse pas tout, mais au moins une partie.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'on risque si on se fait chopper, tous les trois ?

\- On y passe. Avec les meurtres que Vic a à son actif, il sera le premier. Puis toi pour pas l'avoir géré, et parce qu'avec ton sens inné de la justice, tu l'ouvriras trop et qu'ils voudront te la fermer. Définitivement. Et moi, parce que je suis l'organisateur et que je savais que ça pouvait mal tourner.

\- _Fuck_ !

\- Et j'ai même pas pu récupérer les cailloux. C'est Pink qui les avait.

\- Et il va lui arriver quoi si on se pointe pas ? »

Le silence du rouquin est plus qu'équivoque. Cette tapette va prendre pour tout le monde. Je serre les dents et demande :

« ... Pendant qu'on y est, le flic que les gars ont tabassé, ça donne quoi ?

\- Ça nous apporte des emmerdes de plus. Pour coups et blessures sur la personne d'un agent de l'ordre et de la sécurité civile. Plus tentative de meurtre.

\- On est dans la merde, hein ?

\- Ouais.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! » jurai-je.

On reste un moment silencieux, enlacés étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux, dans un geste devenu machinal avec le temps. Je reste pensif. Comment faire pour nous sortir de ce merdier ?

Eddie doit être bien surveillé, maintenant. Les flics ne vont pas le lâcher. Au moindre faux pas, ils ressortiront tous les vieux dossiers et le coinceront. Et lui ne se fera pas prier pour chercher la bagarre. Il est encore trop impulsif pour faire face aux pros de la police. Il a pas encore les nerfs aussi solides que Joe.

Pink ne pouvait pas savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait. Les autres gars non plus. Il n'y avait que moi, Joe et Eddie qui savions tous les dessous de ce casse. Et j'ai merdé. Bien merdé. Et pourtant, je fais partis de ceux qui s'en sont sortis. Alors quoi, je devrais laisser un pauvre gars, même pas de notre bande, payer les dégâts à notre place ? A **_ma_** place ?

Je dois faire quelque chose. Même si ça signifie perdre ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ma vie dans la balance, cette fois encore. Et que je n'ai pas le droit de fermer les yeux. Ce serait la fois de trop.

Je relève la tête.

« Ed ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu sais, la fameuse balance ? Ça te dirait de savoir qui c'est ? »

Je le sens se raidir sous mon ton glacial, insensible. Il hésite, ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis jette :

« C'est Vic, c'est ça ?

\- Non.

\- Ah. »

Il y a une sorte de soulagement dans sa voix. Mais aussi un peu d'angoisse, de doute. De peur peut-être. S'il savait. Toujours aussi froid, je murmure :

« C'est encore pire. »

Il déglutit. Je vois des gouttes de sueur dégouliner dans son cou. Il réfléchit. Et il s'approche peu à peu de la vérité que je veux qu'il atteigne. J'esquisse un sourire sadique, et ricane presque joyeusement. Et je le repousse violemment.

Il s'effondre, les yeux écarquillés. Quand il tourne son regard azur vers moi, mes orbes noires sont teintées d'une joie malsaine, un sourire dément fendant mon visage de part et d'autre, le dominant campé sur mes deux jambes avec arrogance. Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres et susurre, diabolique imitation d'une voix qui a agité le moindre de mes cauchemars ces derniers jours :

« C'est pourtant évident, Eddie. Qui connaissait le plan en détail ? Qui avait la direction de toute l'opération ? Qui est sorti le dernier de la boutique, contre tout instinct de survie et sans aucun témoin, comme par miracle ? Qui savait exactement comment manipuler le moindre d'entre nous, connaissant les dossiers de tous par cœur ? Qui enfin, avait la confiance absolu de tout le monde, et a éliminé discrètement tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de son chemin du début à la fin ?

\- Non... Black, ne me dis pas que... béguait le rouquin, tremblant, incapable de se relever.

\- Si, Ed. **_C'est moi, la balance._** » riais-je.

* * *

 **Voiiilà ! Je pense que c'est mieux ! Levez la main ceux qui ont versé une petite larme ? Dans le cas contraire, comptez sur moi pour le prendre comme un défi ! xD**

 **Allez, zou ! Au chapitre suivant, mes biens-aimés lecteurs ! :P**


	21. Refuge

**Mon rire, fou, désespéré, se répercute dans toute la pièce.** Au sol, Eddie se débat de toutes ses forces avec lui-même. Moi, je le regarde avec dédain, et folie, l'air tout bonnement ravi de l'avoir trompé sur toute la ligne.

Je sais qu'en ce moment-même, son âme se déchire. Ses gestes, son aide, tout, tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il s'en souvient. Il revoit tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux, imaginant à chaque détail une nouvelle preuve de ma perversité. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne un monstre pour lui. Tout simplement.

Alors, lorsque je sens qu'il a bien mijoté sa colère, je passe ma main dans ma veste et sors nonchalamment mon calibre pour le braquer sur lui. Il me jette un regard partagé, où se dispute encore l'amour, la haine et surtout, une totale incompréhension. Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui inventer une bonne raison.

" Surpris ? J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, Eddie. Si tu savais comme tu me dégoûtes, avec ta douceur et tes manières de bonne femme dès qu'il s'agit de moi. Tu m'as toujours vu comme un gamin. Tu n'as jamais compris que, loin d'être une menace pour moi, tu étais ma proie principale. Je t'ai tant collé, abreuvé de belles paroles et de regards innocents que tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte de rien. "

J'éclate de rire, passant ma main sur mon visage, le sourire dévorant. Mes yeux, brillants de folie pure, sont agrandis par l'excitation, si bien que ma pupilles ne doit plus être qu'un point noir entouré d'un blanc laiteux, dans un regard d'animal enragé. Comme si j'avais totalement perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

" Que croyais-tu ? Que mes crises c'étaient vraiment arrêtées ? Non ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais autant souffert que ces dernières années, à les étouffer en moi. Vois-tu comme je suis stupide ? J'avais peur de te faire du mal ! (je pouffe) Quelle drôle d'idée ! Il faut dire que tu es tellement attachant... Mais je ne suis plus un gamin. Je sais tout sur ces boulots ingrats que vous m'avez refilé, Joe et toi ! "

Il écarquille les yeux à sont tour, et vivement, détourne le regard, comme frappé par la foudre. Inconsciemment, il se recroqueville sur lui-même sous mes obsidiennes incandescentes.

" Je sais tout, oui ! répétai-je. Et ça m'a détruit, dès le moment où je l'ai appris. Les langues se délient si facilement ici, comme après deux ou trois tortures... Je vous ai demandé, en toute innocence, de n'assassiner que des crapules irrécupérables. Au lieu de quoi, vous m'avez chargé de tous les meurtres qui servaient vos intérêts. Je n'ai été qu'un pion bien obéissant, trop aveugle, trop naïf, trop confiant ! Oh, mais je savais, je savais que je trouverais le moyen de me venger un jour !

\- Black, tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais voulu... tente Eddie, rongé par la culpabilité.

\- Jamais voulu quoi ? Me rendre fous de douleur, d'horreur ? Tu sais ce que ça fais de se haïr soi-même ? De savoir qu'à chaque fois qu'un connard te traite de monstre, il a parfaitement raison ? Que t'es un malade tellement atteint que tu fais honte à tes parents-même, que tu déshonores leur mémoire à chaque pas fait pour survivre dans ce monde de cinglés ? Non. Non, tu n'as jamais ressenti ça. La déception des autres, oui, parfois. Mais j'étais toujours là, moi, la pauvre pomme, pour te remonter le moral et t'acclamer à plein poumon. Mais quel con j'ai été !

\- Black, il faut vraiment que tu saches que Joseph et moi on a toujours souhaité...

\- Quoi ? Mon bonheur, c'est ça ? Et comment je pourrais être heureux en tuant des gens qui ne m'ont fait aucun mal, qui ne me connaissent même pas ? Eddie, ça me torture, tous les jours, encore plus maintenant, parce que j'ai la mort de compagnons sur mes épaules. C'est vrai. Je suis un salop qui nous a tous livré sur un plateau aux flics. Je voulais vous faire payer, à toi, Joe et Vic, même Larry savait ! Vous deviez tous mourir. Mais mon plan a été foutu en l'air dès l'instant où Joe a déchargé son _gun_ sur moi. Je m'y attendais pas. Pas une seconde. "

Je continue de sourire et embrasse le canon de mon arme, sadiquement :

" Heureusement, les poulets se sont chargés de me venger en partie. **_Ils ont tué Joe pour moi._** "

Il hoquette. J'ai frappé, fort. Pile dans la plaie encore fraîche. Toujours un peu ouverte, même si le sang à finit de couler. Il serre les poings et baisse la tête.

" J'avais l'intention, après m'être débarrassé de Vic, d'aller directement au poste de police pour voir si aviez bien tous été pris dans le filet. Mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que tu t'en serais sorti ... Si j'étais allé voir la police, j'aurais donné toute les preuves pour te faire tomber. Mais je suis là. Le hasard fait bien les choses, hein ? Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire. "

Je prends une pause douloureuse. Et tends la crosse de mon arme vers Eddie. Il sursaute et fronce les sourcil, toujours par terre. J'ordonne, tout sourires :

" Tue-moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Tue-moi. Je suis ton adorable petit frère. Ton père est mort. Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Tu veux te venger, non ? ET moi, je veux te voir assassiner le dernier membre de ta famille. (je me lèche les lèvres) Ta solitude sera ma récompense pour toute ces années où tu m'as trahi sans ciller.

\- Et tu crois que je vais gentiment accepter de le faire ? J'ai un autre plan, moi.

Il frappe son poing contre la porte derrière moi. Seul mon revolver l'empêche de se coller à moi.

" Si tu veux me faire souffrir, alors je te demande de passer ta vie à côté de moi. Je vais te détester, comme tu le souhaites. Chaque jour, en voyant ton visage passer devant moi, avec ton sourire d'hypocrite, je me souviendrai de tous ceux que tu as tué. Et tu vas m'aider à descendre le policier qui nous a échappé. On va faire sortir Pink de taule et Larry et Orange de l'hôpital. Je vais leur répéter tes aveux. Et une fois qu'on sera tous réunis, on te tuera.

\- Je crois que tu ne piges pas bien la situation. Je me fous des autres. Larry mérite d'être entre les doigts de la police. Orange, ce petit con, va apprendre qu'on ne s'associe pas avec des mafieux. Et Pink va payer pour toutes les fois où il s'est barré en laissant ses compagnons derrière. Toi tu vas me tuer. C'est toi qui doit le faire. C'est toi qui doit souffrir, seul. Je te connais bien. Si on attend, tu vas te convaincre que je fais ça pour ton bien. Que j'ai menti sur toute la ligne. Tu vas vouloir que je sois encore ton petit frère. Pas question. Tire-moi une balle dans la tête qu'on en finisse. "

Il a l'air encore hésitant. Allez, enfonçons le couteau dans la plaie. Je hausse les épaules, prêt pour le chantage.

" Au moins, tu pourras venger Joe. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'irais me livrer à la police. Puisque ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner que la police venge un gangster parce que ses proches sont trop faibles pour le faire... "

L'électrochoc est passé. Le rouquin a changé d'expression. Il n'y a plus que de l'animosité et une souffrance immense dans ses yeux. Des yeux qui crient vengeance. Il saisit brusquement l'arme, me l'arrachant des mains plus qu'autre chose. J'arrête de sourire et fixe mes yeux, redevenus doux, dans les siens, trop durs.

" Si je te tue, qui va se livrer à la police ? demande-t-il pourtant.

\- Apporte mon corps, dis que je suis un connard qui a tout manigancé et tout fais capoté et ça ira. Les morts ont bon dos, ici.

\- A t'entendre, tu n'es qu'une pauvre victime.

\- Mmm, comme tu es méchant maintenant. J'aurais peut-être dû te violer, finalement. Tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement besoin de moi, avant cette foutue mission. "

Il rougit, puis pâlit terriblement à ce souvenir. Oui. Je suis le dégueulasse petit gay sadique et manipulateur. Tout ce qu'il déteste. Il lève le revolver. Retire la sécurité.

Bizarre. Je n'ai pas peur. Je vais mourir et je n'ai pas peur. Est-ce parce que c'est lui qui tient l'arme ? Peut-être. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Mes épaules, mon visage, tout mon corps se détend soudain et mon sourire s'affirme. Je vais enfin être libéré.

Mais non. Il détourne le regard et abaisse son arme. Je le regarde sans comprendre. _Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?_ Il garde les yeux bas et murmure :

" Va-t-en.

\- Quoi ? répétai-je, le cœur s'emballant.

\- Je t'ai dis de dégager ! " hurle-t-il en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux injectés de sang, fous, complètement fous de douleur et de haine, me font reculer. Le temps que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même, je suis sorti du bureau et cours dehors, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ce n'est que bien loin du QG que je m'autorise à reprendre mon souffle. A ce moment-là seulement, je réalise pleinement ce que j'ai fait à Eddie. Je l'ai détruit. Exactement comme l'a fait Vic avec moi, pendant tout ce temps. J'ai détruit mon frère en dix minutes. J'ai saccagé tout ce qu'on avait, écrasé ses sentiments, écorché tout son amour, réduit en cendres tous ses espoirs. J'ai fait ça.

Mes larmes coulent. Me voilà seul, à nouveau. Comme après la mort de ma mère, de mon père. Cette peine immense qui m'engloutie. Une plante carnivore qui referme ses pétales avec douceur pour mieux m'étouffer à l'intérieur. J'ai mal ! Beaucoup trop mal ! Mon coeur est déchiré entre l'envie de retourner sur mes pas et supplier Eddie de me pardonner, de dire que j'ai tout inventé, que je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste... J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aime encore...

 _J'ai besoin d'aide !_ crit ma conscience à l'agonie, alors que je m'effondre lamentablement dans une ruelle. Et soudain, comme illuminée au milieu de mon esprit brouillé, malmené, alarmé, une image. Une seule image. Folle. Désespérée. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne m'en sortirais pas cette fois. Pas sans personne.

Je me redresse et me dirige en vacillant vers mon dernier refuge.

 **...PDV de Vic...**

A mon réveil, je sens contre mon torse un chaleur douce et souple, et ça suffit pour me tirer un sourire. Un sourire apaisé. Serein. Heureux. **_Heureux, vraiment ?_** Oui, on dirait. Dire que je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux. Comment mon cœur peut palpiter autant, comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas arrêter de sourire, juste parce qu'il est toujours endormi dans mes bras ? Presque inconsciemment, je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

Puis, je me rends compte que je ne sens pas ses cheveux me chatouiller le menton, ou son nez niché dans mon cou, pas plus que ses jambes enroulées autours des miennes. J'ouvre les yeux. Mon hurlement de rage doit bien résonner jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce sale petit con s'est barré ! Je jette l'oreiller à travers la pièce et bondis hors du lit.

L'armoire est restée ouverte. Il a fouillé dans mes affaires, le fumier. Je passe la main sous le lit et retiens un deuxième rugissement. Il a pris mes _guns_. Mais à quoi il pense, bon sang ? Je blêmis. Et s'il avait recommencé son numéro de suicidaire ? Je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Mais rien, à part les flaques d'eau fraîches d'hier. Je descends à la cuisine. Tous les couteaux sont là, et il n'y a trace nulle part d'un corps ou de sang.

Je tourne encore un moment comme un furieux dans la maison, puis finis par m'effondrer sur une chaise. L'angoisse me tord le ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il était plus faible qu'un chaton hier, et là, il parvient à s'enfuir, juste comme ça ? C'est qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir. Il ne risquerait pas de se faire enfermer à nouveau ici, s'il est trop faible. Il reviendra peut-être me narguer plus tard. S'il revient.

Merde, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, de ce gars, il est parti, c'est parfait ! La police va bientôt se lasser de poursuivre des fantômes. Je pourrais m'établir ici, ou ailleurs, et continuer à profiter de la vie. J'ai appris que la patience et la liberté de mercenaire étaient les clés de la survie parmi les gangsters, plus que l'intelligence ou la roublardise. Et donc, qu'il ne fallait jamais rester très longtemps avec le même patron.

Vincent. Mon petit frère, est mort comme ça. Trop obéissant, trop inconscient. Il s'est fait dézinguer lors d'une mission par un gars encore plus fou que lui. Ça fait déjà cinq-six ans. Dire que Black a deviné seul que j'avais un frère. S'il avait su pour Vincent, l'aurait-il utilisé contre moi ? Sûrement. Pour que je ne fasse pas tout capoter. Parce que la réussite de la mission, ça voulait dire ramener son équipe entière, pas seulement les diamants.

Alors où pourrait-il aller le connaissant ? Au QG ? Non, il aurait pas fait cette connerie ? Étrangement, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce serait la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. S'il veut quitter le gang, il a tout intérêt à s'enfuir sans se retourner. Ouais. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Il ne reviendra pas.

A l'instant où je me résouds à me faire oublier et ne pas partir à la poursuite de Black, la porte d'entrée claque. Je bondis sur mes pieds et me faufile à pas de velours dans le couloir, un couteau à la main. **_Qui cela pourrait être ? La police ? Eddie ?_** Mais dès que je vois la forme vêtue de noir effondrée contre la porte, je lâche mon arme et me précipite.

Juste à temps ! Black s'effondre dans mes bras, l'air complètement shooté. Et après quelques secondes où je vacille pour retrouver mon équilibre, ployant sous la masse du jeune homme, je me rends compte qu'il s'accroche fermement à moi. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mes épaules, et il refuse de se décoller de mon torse.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Hier encore, j'étais son pire ennemi. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, pendant que je dormais ? Je doute soudain qu'il ait rejoins le QG. Si ça avait été le cas, connaissant Eddie et Joe, il les aurait retrouvé là-bas, une bière à la main et une carte de la ville sous l'autre, cherchant activement où nous aurions pu nous cacher.

Puis je sens des larmes rouler le long de mon cou et je me fige, la respiration coupée. Les épaules du brun tressautent dangereusement, et en tendant l'oreille, me parviennent des reniflements étouffés. J'écarquille les yeux. _Black... pleure ?_ Je jette un regard rapide vers la fenêtre. Non. Il ne neige pas. Pourtant, ma chemise lentement mouillée n'en démorde pas : le jeune homme est bien en train de pleurer dans mes bras.

Maladroitement, je lui tapote le dos alors qu'il me colle encore plus. Une chaleur grandissante monte en moi, et je me prends à sourire aussi bêtement que ce matin. C'est grave. Je suis heureux. Heureux parce qu'il pleure dans mes bras. Les miens. Pas ceux d'Eddie ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Les miens.

" Joe... chevrote-t-il tout contre mon épaule trempée. Joe est... mort..."

J'arrête de respirer. C'est une blague ? Ce vieux renard ? Mort ? Non, y'a erreur sur la personne.

" J'ai vu Eddie au QG ( _Merde, il y est bien allé !_ ). Il est dévasté. ( _Tu m'étonnes..._ ) Je lui ai dit que c'était moi la balance et que je t'avais tué, aussi. Du coup, il a la haine contre moi.

\- QUOI ? beuglai-je.

\- Je voulais juste protéger Larry et Freddy...

\- C'est qui eux ?

\- White et Orange si tu préfères.

\- ...Tu me donnes leurs noms comme ça ?

\- Joe n'est plus là pour me l'interdire. " renifle-t-il, un peu remis de sa crise de larmes.

Une mèche noire glisse tout à coup sous mon nez sensible, effleurant mes souvenirs à son odeur. Une odeur de cigarette. Et du parfum d'Eddie. La colère m'envahie brusquement, sans prévenir. Mon cœur gronde, tandis qu'insensible au changement qui s'empare de moi, Black s'écarte, essuyant pudiquement ses yeux d'onyx, encore rouges des larmes versées. Lorsqu'il fait mine de se détourner de moi et me passer devant pour rejoindre l'étage sans un mot, j'explose.

Un battement de cil plus tard, je l'ai violemment plaqué contre un mur et commence à lui arracher son pantalon. Fou. Je suis complètement fou. Ce mec me rend fou. Surpris, il est long à réagir, mais quand il le fait, c'est pour déchaîner une grêle de coup de pieds dans mon ventre, ma tête et mon dos, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus répliquer. Alors, seulement, il s'arrête, essoufflé, les yeux perdus, tremblant et hésitant, ne sachant plus s'il doit s'enfuir ou rester.

Je ne le laisse pas se décider, et repars à l'attaque. Cette fois, un peu moins pris au dépourvu, il décide lui-même de ne pas bouger et me donner le champ libre. Autant dire que je n'hésite pas à en profiter. Puisqu'il se donne, comment refuser quelque chose que je prendrais par la force, si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

Il se laisse pousser dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre, où je l'étends sur le lit, frémissant d'impatience. J'ai complètement oublié la raison de ma colère, dont les restes me rendent plus brutal que je le voudrais pour ce moment. Il ne proteste pas. Il me regarde. Et je sens dans ses yeux qu'il a besoin, terriblement besoin de moi. De ma brutalité avec s'il le faut. Mais il a besoin de moi. Il sait que je suis là. Qu'il peut compter sur moi pour le serrer fort dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie sa douleur.

 **Et oui, j'ai osé ! xD Yann se repose sur Vic, j'avais tout prévu, je suis démoniaque ! Mouahaha !**

 **La prochaine scène (vous vous en doutez, ô lecteur) est une scène de sexe. N'hésitez pas à passer au chapitre suivant si ça ne vous intéresse pas ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ;-P**


	22. Bonus

**Scène hot rapide ! Passez votre chemin direct au chapitre suivant si elle ne vous intéresse pas ! ;-P**

* * *

Je l'embrasse, l'embrasse partout où mes lèvres peuvent l'atteindre. Il frissonne et je le serre contre moi, m'étourdis dans ses cheveux et l'odeur entêtante de sa peau dorée. Je le veux. Et son membre dur grossissant sous mes caresses me prouve qu'il veut la même chose. Je brûle, me consume de désir, et le prépare à peine, juste assez pour me donner bonne conscience et entendre des gémissements tout juste retenus, avant de craquer et le pénétrer.

Il se cambre, frissonne, se mord les lèvres en fronçant douloureusement les sourcils. Je me stoppe et m'allonge sur lui. Il gémit encore un peu à cause du changement de position, puis passe ses bras autours de mon cou.

Appréciant sa chaleur frémissante à l'intérieure, j'attends que son étreinte se relâche un peu avant de comprendre le signal et entamer mes va-et-viens. Ses soupirs et ses baisers viennent vites remplacer les gémissements ou les supplications, et la chambre est bientôt remplie de ses délicieux halètements.

Il renverse la tête en arrière et je me redresse. Il bouge ses hanches, et c'est à mon tour de retenir des gémissements, le couvrant d'un regard embrasé. Il est si... Je l'embrasse encore. Comment résister ? Je ne le peux pas, je ne le pourrais jamais. Est-ce ça l'amour ? Pourquoi est-ce que je parle d'amour, moi ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

C'est de sa faute. Il le fait peut-être exprès, de me séduire comme ça. Il est charmeur, câlin, sensuel. Il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Est-il si désespéré pour s'envoyer en l'air avec l'homme qu'il haïssait encore au point de vouloir mourir que rester en son pouvoir plus longtemps, il y a quelques heures à peine ? Je suis envahi par tout, tout de lui. Le goût, l'odeur, la chaleur moite de son corps, tout, je prends tout de lui.

Parfois c'est lui, parfois c'est moi qui nous collons l'un à l'autre. Nous nous cherchons, nos lèvres se rencontrent, se quittent, parcourent les vallées fondantes de nos corps qui se serrent à se dissoudre, puis se retrouvent avec la même passion, le même désir, le même plaisir. C'est tellement, tellement meilleur que toutes ces fois où il ne se laissait approcher qu'un bref instant au milieu de longues heures de bataille...

La jouissance nous cueille au septième ciel et je me déverse sans honte ni arrières-pensées en lui.

Je suis simplement, bêtement, heureux. Je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête. Je veux rester contre lui pour l'éternité, dans ses bras. Sa main caressant ma tête, doucement, tendrement. Sa voix, grave et mélodieuse fredonnant une berceuse dans une langue étrange et chantante m'apaise.

Mes yeux se ferment presque tous seuls et je m'assoupis contre son torse dénudés, entre deux plis de son blouson, le revers de son T-shirt, et le holster que je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'enlever dans la précipitation.


	23. Dilemme

**Retour au pdv de Yann ! Alors, vous ne me détestez pas trop ? La suite !**

* * *

 **Il s'est endormi. Comme un enfant.** Tout contre moi. Satisfait.

Quand je le vois comme ça, vulnérable et innocent, je ne peux pas croire que c'est le même homme qui m'a séquestré pendant si longtemps. Il à l'air humain, parfaitement humain. Ce n'est pas une bête, un animal guidé par ses bas instincts. Juste un grand enfant. Comme je le suis, comme tous les hommes le sont parfois, même adultes.

Il a l'air heureux. Son visage tout entier est détendu. Comment ne pas le comprendre ? Moi-même, une douce langueur s'empare de mon esprit et mon corps lourd. Je me dégage doucement, rompant notre lien physique, dont l'homme a oublié de me défaire avant de partir dans les rêves. Il grogne un peu et s'accroche un peu plus à moi. Je souris doucement.

Toute la peine, toute la douleur provoquée par le rejet et l'annonce de la mort de Joe, appuyés par la culpabilité dévorante qui serrait mes entrailles depuis que j'avais quitté la maison, tout a disparu à l'instant où Vic s'est emparé de mes lèvres.

Ses paroles rassurantes, ses bras forts, rien n'avait réussi à me calmer à mon retour. Je pensais pourtant y trouver suffisament de réconfort. Non. il me fallait plus de contact encore. Sentir que j'étais encore important pour quelqu'un, très important. Vital, irremplaçable. Et me sentir bien aussi. Aussi bien que possible. Il m'a donné mille fois plus que ce que j'espérais, à l'instant précis où son image a traversée mon esprit un peu plus tôt. J'ai pensé trouver un refuge ici, dans cette maison de cauchemars et de rêves, de souvenirs et de hantises. Il m'a donné protection et plénitude, tendresse et passion, promesse d'un bonheur, même éphémère. Un bonheur bienvenu et insoupçonnable.

J'ai pu oublier. Oublier dans ses bras puissants et assurés. Ses baisers, ses mots et ses gestes ardents, tout m'a envoûté, emporté loin des cris et des reproches des vivants et des morts. J'ai pu oublier.

Mais déjà, cette exquise sensation disparaît. Déjà, je sens l'angoisse se reformer dans ma gorge, me tordre le ventre et enserrer ma tête dans un étau de fer. Je me remets à trembler, tentant de contrôler cette peur d'être seul, désespérément seul, contre tous ceux que j'ai fait souffrir, même par mégarde.

Et soudain, des lèvres, des mains caressant mon visage, mes cheveux ; un corps plaqué contre le mien, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Pas le temps de penser à mon angoisse : il s'empare de mes pensées à travers mon corps, m'accule au bout de moi-même, m'empêche de réfléchir.

J'ai fermé mes yeux. Depuis quand ? Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est que quand je les ouvre, c'est pour tomber sur Vic. Vic Vega. L'homme pour qui je nourrissais plus tôt une haine et un dégoût dévorants. Et c'est lui, lui qui est en train de me sauver. Me sauver de mon cauchemar que je ne plus ignorer. Mes traits se décomposent. Suis-je tombé aussi bas pour réagir, désirer un tel homme ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi suis-je revenu ici ? Je dois partir. Partir loin de cet enfoiré. Qui sait ce que ce malade pourrait me faire si je ne m'échappe pas maintenant ? Je veux mourir. Je ne veux pas vivre torturé pour toujours par mes actions passées ou des sévices futurs. Je veux en finir aujourd'hui. Je veux me condamner sans espoir d'être sauvé par qui que ce soit.

Je me dégage, remets mon pantalon et me dirige en chancelant vers la porte. Je dois aller au poste de police me dénoncer. Maintenant. J'aurais dû y aller immédiatement après être parti du QG. Je l'ai promis à Eddie. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas faible. Je peux tout prendre pour moi. Toute la faute, toute la responsabilité du casse, des meurtres, tout, je vais prendre tout.

Une main m'attrape par le col, et je n'ai même pas pensé à me débattre que des bras me ceinturent, m'empêchent d'aller plus loin. Je sens le souffle chaud, le parfum de thé, la pression du corps musclé de Vic contre le mien, refusant de me lâcher :

" Où est-ce que tu vas encore, Black ? demande-t-il, et sa voix est fatiguée. Tu vas te refaire du mal, aussi vite après être revenu en morceaux auprès de moi ? Pourquoi tu est revenu ? Pourquoi tu m'as donné l'espoir que je pouvais t'être utile, que j'étais un minimum important pour toi, si c'est pour t'enfuir derrière ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Black ?

\- ... Je m'appelle Yann, murmurai-je sans réfléchir en réponse.

\- Pardon ? s'étonne Vic.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Je m'appelle Yann. Yann Johnson. C'est mon vrai nom. (je cherche une excuse plausible) Comme ça, quand tu verras les infos ce soir, tu comprendras de qui on parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Quel est le rapport entre ton nom et les infos à la télé ?

\- Je vais me rendre. Je vais prendre toute la responsabilité de notre coup foireux. Et vu comme ça a agité l'Etat, une telle fusillade, y'a des chances que ça passe aux infos. Je vais leur donner mon vrai nom, hein, pas mon nom de gangster. Les alliés de Eddie ne pourront donc pas savoir que c'est moi Mister Black. Il ne perdra pas la face. Et toi, tu pourras prendre ma place.

\- Mais ça va pas ? murmure Vic, sa voix roulant au fond de sa gorge comme un orage qui se prépare. T'as perdu la tête ? Prendre toute la responsabilité... Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde !

\- Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Ils ont Pink. Il va payer pour nous tous si je ne fais rien. Et je suis déjà fou. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Pourquoi je suis revenu ? C'est complètement illogique. Ça ne me ressemble pas de me précipiter chez mon tortionnaire plutôt que chez mon bourreau. "

Je soupire, me prends la tête dans les, mains, tente de me contrôler.

" Toute ma vie, j'ai jamais cherché à vivre véritablement. Seulement à protéger et à aider. Or, ça colle pas avec la fonction de gangster. Je me suis fais manipuler en beauté. J'ai plus envie de me battre pour vivre. Et là, j'ai une opportunité de me libérer, tout en vous permettant à vous, tous les gars de la bande, de vous remettre sur pieds et repartir. Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, hein ?

\- Parce que tu as aussi le droit de te débarrasser de toutes ces obligations. T'y est pour rien dans ce massacre, Bl... Yann. (je sursaute quand il utilise mon prénom) Si quelqu'un doit se rendre, c'est plutôt moi.

\- Tu as encore des choses à faire. Et tu ne meures pas un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

\- Le Black que je connais ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort.

\- Alors c'est qu'il est bien temps que je me barre. Si même toi je commence à te décevoir... (ma voix se perd dans un murmure) ... alors je dois vraiment m'en aller. Tu es le dernier. Le dernier à ne pas avoir une image tachée de moi. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. J'avais besoin... d'être Black. Pas Yann, le peureux, l'indécis, le lâche. J'avais besoin de retrouver mon courage.

\- Reste. (je frissonne) Reste avec moi. Je ne te ferais plus de mal. Je ne te toucherais que si tu le veux. Yann...

\- N'utilise pas ce nom. Il me dégoûte.

\- Mais Black aussi, non ? Arrête de jouer un personnage. Lâche un peu prise, comme tout à l'heure. (il ondule du bassin contre mes fesses) A moins que tu veuilles que je refasse une démonstration ? "

Je vire à l'écarlate. Mon cœur s'emballe. Mes jambes, mon corps tout entier tremblent. Mes lèvres me brûlent. J'ai encore une petite boule dans la gorge. Mais elle est dû au désir seulement. Je proteste :

" Ne... dis pas des conneries de ce genre !

\- Ça a l'air de te plaire pourtant... " susurre-t-il en me serrant plus fort.

Mon corps est en train de se perdre contre lui, mon esprit trop faible, trop agité, trop démuni, cède petit à petit. Et les intervalles de combats sont de plus en plus restreins. Oui. Si je restais avec lui, il pourrait toujours me faire oublier. Mais il est aussi celui qui me relierait à mon passé. Et dès qu'il s'éloignerait, je serais à nouveau perdu. Je voudrais à nouveau mourir.

" Je ne veux dépendre de personne.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Yann. Reste. Et apprend à faire face à ta peur. Je serais là pour te rattraper à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi. Dis-toi que je suis une béquille en attendant que ton mal guérisse par lui-même.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une **_béquille_**.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Je parlais au passé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide maintenant. J'ai déjà décidé ce que je vais faire de mes derniers jours. Je te dois une faveur, puis-ce que tu m'as soigné. Peut-être que je t'en devrais une autre quand tu me laisseras partir. Mais disons que tu t'es remboursé en te servant de moi comme tu le voulais ces jours-ci. Et j'achèverais ma dette en prenant ta place au tribunal.

\- Je ne te laissera pas quitter cette maison.

\- Tu as dis que tu ne me ferais plus de mal. Tiens ta parole. Je souffre suffisament en ce moment.

\- C'est faux. Tu ne pense pas du tout à ton futur glauque, mortel. Tu ne penses qu'à nous deux, à moi, et à mes caresses.

\- On s'en fout de ce que je pense ! Arrête de m'embrouiller, vire tes mains de là, et fous-moi la paix !

\- Alors tu deviens violent maintenant que tu sens que je vais gagner ? " s'amuse le gangster.

Et il s'empare de mes bras nerveux pour les immobiliser. Ses baisers se déposent dans mon cou, glissent vers les épaules... Je donne un puissant coup de talon derrière moi, et sa poigne faiblis. Encore un, couplé d'un coup de tête, et il me lâche, le nez en sang. Je m'écarte.

Mais encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à m'enfuir. Mes jambes refusent de bouger. Mon corps ne veut pas échapper à cet homme. Mon âme non plus, je suppose. Ma raison si. Il me regarde puis se détourne, le temps d'attraper un mouchoir. Je ne bouge pas. L'occasion est bonne pourtant. Je ne bouge pas. Paralysé. Hypnotisé. Je réalise enfin ce que ça veut dire. Je suis **_déjà_** dépendant de cet homme, au point de ne plus vouloir le quitter. Et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'imagine pas une seconde que je puisse repartir.

Il ne fait pas un geste pour s'approcher plus. Au contraire. Il va s'asseoir sur le lit et me fait signe d'approcher. Mes joues s'enflamment et je détourne la tête, le temps de me calmer. Puis, presque malgré moi, je m'avance jusqu'à lui et m'assois à ses côtés. Il esquisse un instant un geste, puis se ravise et laisse ses mains sagement sur ses genoux.

Le silence s'installe. Et si lui, il ne le gène pas, moi oui. Alors je lance, pensant simplement que je perds du temps :

" Tu as arrêté de fumer ? Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu avec une clope.

\- J'ai arrêté. J'avais une autre drogue sous la main. Beaucoup plus puissante... répond-t-il en me jetant un regard entendu.

\- Hum, ouais, ouais, okay... " bégayai-je en rougissant.

Pourquoi j'ai posé la question ? Stupide... Je lève les yeux. Les photos, placardées juste en face de moi, me frappent avec une précision redoutable. Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir :

" J'aurais bien aimé être pilote d'avion. Avion de ligne, avion de chasse, jet privé, je m'en fous. J'aurais bien aimé voler. Et un avion, c'est quand même plus classe qu'un hélico, non ? J'aurais pas les pieds sur terre. Y'aurait que des nuages, du vent, et des intempéries sur mon passage. Pas des gens. Des vrais gens.

\- ... Les policiers font pas partis des vrais gens pour nous.

\- Moi, c'est d'autres Agents que j'assassinais sur les ordres d'Eddie et Joe. Pas des policiers. Et des emmerdeurs qui nous faisaient chier sur les limites de territoire. C'étaient des vrais gens. Mais t'es au courant, non ? C'est toi qui me l'a dit. "

Je soupire et baisse la tête, fixant mes mains calleuses avec pitié.

" Imagine comme ça aurait pu être cool un vie sans flingues sortis toutes les cinq minutes, sans pression, sans peur pour sa vie 24h/24h ! Avec des parents normaux. Avec des amis, des frères et sœurs, des petits-copains et des petites-copines. J'aurais pu visiter la réserve indienne d'où vient mon père. Ou faire un saut à New York, essayer de convaincre mes grands-parents maternels que ma mère a rencontré un homme formidable et a un garçon chéri. Rencontrer ma famille.

\- Ça te manque ?

\- De ne pas les connaître ? Ouais, un peu. Mais à mon âge, y'a pas trop de chance pour que je puisse les rencontrer un jour de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi défaitiste ? Si on les cherche maintenant...

\- J'ai du sang sur les mains. Je suis pas quelqu'un d'équilibré. Et je suis homo. Ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un coup, tu ne penses pas ? Mieux vaut qu'ils n'apprennent jamais mon existence.

\- La réserve, ça t'aurait plu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ceux qui sont forcés d'y rester cloîtré doivent détester cet endroit. Mais je suppose que ceux qui peuvent aller et venir là-bas on de la chance? Mais peut-être qu'une fois qu'on y est entré, on n'a plus le droit d'en repartir. Ou alors, c'est dur d'y rentrer. Je me demande si mon père aurait pu y retourner.

\- Je suppose qu'on le saura pas avant d'essayer.

\- Je n'essaierais pas. Tu le sais très bien. Je suis déjà décidé.

\- Tu es surtout une sacrée tête de mule. "

Nous restons à nouveau silencieux.

" Si je t'avais sauté dessus plus tôt, je n'aurais pas été déçu... dit Vic.

\- Tu te serais reçu mon poing en pleine figure et tu n'y serais pas revenu, crois-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé la première fois...

\- Tu m'as piégé ce jour-là ! m'offusquai-je.

\- Mm, c'est vrai. Mais si j'avais évincé doucement Eddie, tu ne m'aurais pas repoussé, non ?

\- Si tu avais changé d'attitude... " commençai-je.

Je me stoppe, comprenant que je suis sur le point d'avouer qu'il m'aurait sûrement plu et qu'après quelques jeu de chiens et chats, je l'aurais peut-être effectivement laissé faire. Vic le remarque et sa main se pose sur la mienne, me faisant sursauter. Je la retire vivement et me relève. Avant de remarquer que j'agis exactement comme une pucelle effarouchée.

Il me lance un long regard, sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation. Je rajuste ma veste, effleurant mon dernier revolver sous mon manteau.

" Je vais y aller maintenant. Merci pour tout, vieux. Et bonne chance pour la suite. "

Sauf que Vic ne l'entend pas de cet oreille. Il se lève, comme posé sur ressors, et tends la main vers moi pour saisir mon bras. C'est le canon de mon arme qu'il rencontre à la place.

* * *

 **Ah ah ! Alors, comment ça va tourner, à votre avis ? Yann part ? Yann reste ? Pink va-t-il mourir ?**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine ! On arrive au bout de l'histoire ! Ya-hooo !**


	24. Black

**D'un coup sec, je fais lâcher prise à Vic et** , le poussant du talon, je l'envoie brutalement s'écraser sur le lit.

Il se redresse en grimaçant :

" T'es sérieux quand tu fais ça, Yann ? Tu vas pas tirer sur un gars que tu veux sauver ? Ce serais vraiment contradictoire.

\- Sûr. Mais si c'est l'unique et dernière solution, je le ferais. Il n'y a pas que ta vie et la mienne qui compte. C'est pas le moment d'être égoïste. Tu vas retrouver quelqu'un qui te plaît, je m'en fais pas pour toi.

\- Est-ce que tu me hais ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu m'apprécies comme un ami ? Un partenaire de sexe ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ?

\- Une bouée de sauvetage. Et la seule personne qui me regarde encore sans vouloir me tuer.

\- Donc, je suis unique.

\- ... Oui.

\- Ça serait bête de me faire disparaître.

\- Ça me donnerait une raison de plus pour mourir.

\- Yann, lâche ce flingue et viens dans mes bras.

\- Hors de question. Tu m'empêches de réfléchir correctement et j'ai une urgence.

\- Yann... appelle-t-il en se relevant.

\- Ne bouge pas. "

Je retire la sécurité. Il s'immobilise.

" Fais pas de conneries. La dernière fois qu'on a joué à ça, tu as été blessé.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui tiens l'arme.

\- Déconne pas.

\- Assied-toi gentiment les mains sur la tête ou je tire, Vic, ordonnais-je en appuyant lentement sur la détente.

\- BLACK ! REGARDE PLUTÔT PAR-ICI ! m'interpelle une voix bien connue.

\- Edd... " commençais-je en me retournant.

La seconde d'après, le coup feu part. Les yeux de mon frère de cœur sont partagés, inquiets mais pas pour moi ; haineux, et satisfaits, voilà comment ils s'adressent à moi. Et de l'arme que je lui ai laissé il y a une heure s'échappe une fumée étrange. Je me rends compte que le canon est braqué droit sur moi. En ligne direct vers mon torse. Et que j'ai un peu de mal à respirer, maintenant que j'y pense. Ma vue se brouille et je vacille sur mes jambes, avant de tomber en arrière.

Ensuite, je ne me souviens pas bien. Juste que des bras me rattrapent à la dernière minute, tandis qu'Eddie me contemple avec fierté. Fier de m'avoir tiré dessus. Il s'est finalement décidé. Et je devais mourir.

 **...PDV Vic...**

" NON ! " hurlai-je en le recevant dans mes bras.

Je l'appelle, par son nom de code, mais il ne réagit pas. Je le serre dans mes bras, le tourne vers moi, ignorant les paroles d'Eddie. Une tache sombre commence à s'étendre sous son T-shirt. De plus en plus. Juste à gauche. Juste au niveau du cœur. Merde, non, je suis pas un toubib, j'en sais rien de si ça a touché ou non le cœur ! Mais il a l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Sa respiration siffle.

Je le secoue encore une fois pour être sûr, l'appelle vivement, puis avec tendresse, pour finir par le gifler à la volée. Pas de réaction. J'ai même peur de l'avoir tué en perdant un bref instant son pouls. Il est bel et bien inconscient. Je le prends précipitamment dans les bras, me redressant avec difficulté. Il a beau n'être pas très lourd, surtout si l'on compte tous ces jours de jeun, il arrive à me faire chanceler. Et mes jambes tremblantes n'arrangent pas les choses.

Une main ferme vient se poser sur mon épaule et je relève la tête. Eddie me tapote gentiment dans le dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

" Alors, même pas capable de t'occuper de cet avorton ? Je te l'avais dis, je te sauverais toujours la peau des fesses, vieux frère ! Allez, lâche-le, on se ti...

\- Ne me touche pas ! grondai-je, et il recule. Comment tu as pu le traiter comme ça ? Il y a un mois, c'était ton petit frère chéri et personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans que tu sortes les crocs !

\- Ce gars n'est pas mon frère. Le Black que j'aimais a disparu depuis bien trop longtemps. Celui-là est venu me supplier de l'achever tout à l'heure. J'ai juste exécuté ses dernières volontés. Viens, on n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. Le temps que quelqu'un le trouve, on nous aura oublié !

\- Pousse-toi de là ! grondai-je en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Vic ! m'appelle-t-il. Eh ! Vic, reviens ! "

Je sors à toute vitesse, ouvrant le portail d'un coup de pied rageur, et mes mains tremblent tandis que j'ouvre la portière pour y installer avec précaution mon compagnon. Puis, je me jette sur le volant, démarre au quart de tour et m'attache en route, grillant tous les feus sans soucis des accidents et des limitations de vitesse. Je déboule comme une fusée dans le parking de l'hôpital, prends à peine le temps de fermer la voiture et cours jusqu'aux urgences.

J'y ai à peine posé le pied que je beugle " _à l'aide !_ " à plein poumon, faisant accourir les infirmiers dans tous les sens. Un rapide coup d'œil et ils me prennent Yann des bras pour l'allonger sur une civière. Je tiens toujours sa main, répondant comme je le peux aux questions des infirmiers. Non, il n'a pas d'allergies particulière. Non, il n'a pas d'antécédents familiaux empêchant la prise de quelconque médicaments ou produits médicaux. Jusqu'à quand remonte la blessure ? Moins d'une demi-heure.

C'est une faible pression sur mes doigts qui me fait sursauter. Les yeux fiévreux de Yann me fixent avec intensité. Il est à nouveau conscient. Je préviens aussitôt les infirmiers, qui activent le mouvement. Le bloc opératoire est en vue. Le brun articule quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre, pressé de tous les côtés par le personnel hospitalier. Alors, il serre plus fort ma main, et après un effort colossal, parvient à l'amener près de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

Mon cœur rate un battement et à la plus grande surprise de toutes les personnes alentours, j'arrête le brancard juste devant les portes secourables, et embrasse passionnément les lèvres mourantes de mon cadet. J'ai juste le temps de m'écarter de lui que déjà, ils l'emportent, et on m'interdit fermement d'aller plus loin. A travers les vitres grillagées, je le suis du regard, et je le vois faire de même, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre porte nous sépare pour de bon.

Alors, un poids immense me semble écraser mes épaules et je m'effondre à genoux, la tête dans les bras. Une voix douce et féminine me prie pourtant de me lever quelques secondes plus tard, car je gêne le passage des urgentistes, et la jeune infirmière aux yeux gris me guide jusqu'à l'accueil où elle me prie de remplir au mieux le questionnaire de l'hôpital.

Tremblant, tentant de rassembler mes idées, je remplie comme je peux les papiers, donnant même ses nom et prénom, en plus de mon adresse... non, son adresse... notre adresse. J'ai à peine rendu avec un pauvre sourire les documents à la demoiselle qui me dévisage avec insistance, que quelqu'un me saisit par l'épaule, me forçant à me retourner.

Le temps de croiser le regard furieux de White ( _ah, non, **Larry**_ ), et il m'a sauté à la gorge, me défonçant le visage à coups de poings, me crachant des insultes à outrager le Bon Dieu là-haut. Un coup bien placé et je me dégage. Il me hurle, les yeux en feu, ruant comme un fou pour se débarrasser des hommes qui tentent de le maîtriser :

" Espèce de salopard ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Réponds, enfoiré ! "

Je mets quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il parle de Black. Il a dû assister à mon entrée magistrale et se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici. Je reste abasourdi. Je semble donc si insensible au malheur de mon jeune amant ? _Mon amant !_ répétai-je, et ces mots me font inconsciemment rougir. Mais la jeune infirmière intervient, grondant l'homme en face de moi et me rassurant un minimum :

" Enfin Monsieur ! Cet homme a transporté ce jeune homme jusqu'ici dans ses bras et alerté tout l'hôpital pour le sauver ! Comment pouvez-vous l'accuser ainsi et sans preuves ? Calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. C'est sûrement un malentendu.

\- Sans preuves ? Ce type, vous savez qui il est au moins ? C'est... mpf !

\- Larry, reste poli, enfin ! " rigolai-je en le bâillonnant.

Puis, je me tourne vers la petite infirmière avec un sourire éclatant et ajoute :

" C'est un vieil ami, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est sa façon à lui de me dire bonjour ! Je lui dois un peu d'argent. La routine, quoi ! "

Et j'entraîne loin, très loin l'homme, mon canif chatouillant ses côtes pour le convaincre de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Je le plaque sous un escalier peu fréquenté et ne retire ma main de sa bouche que pour souffler :

" Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai blessé, crétin ! C'est Eddie ! On s'était planqué tous les deux _tranquilos_ depuis un mois dans une baraque. Je voulais attendre que l'affaire se règle par elle-même. Mais Black était obsédé par l'idée que vous alliez peut-être prendre pour tout le monde, toi et Pink, alors il a voulu vous sauver la peau. Il est allé balancer à Eddie que s'était lui le flic et ce connard lui a tiré dessus. Moi, je l'ai juste transporté ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que c'est pas du bidon, ton histoire ?

\- C'est pas du bidon. Joseph est mort. Il s'est fait descendre lors de vos arrestations. Il est mort avant d'arriver en sécurité au QG. Eddie n'a pas hésité quand il a appris que c'était son presque frère qui les avait vendu. Crois-moi, bordel !

\- Joe... est mort ? " répète White, assommé par la nouvelle.

Je ne le laisse pas s'apitoyer. En le voyant, une très bonne idée m'est venue. Yann a besoin de moi en ce moment. Il doit souffrir énormément. Je ne peux pas le laisser se battre tout seul. Il va abandonner trop vite, le connaissant. Il doit savoir que je suis là. Et pour ça, je dois aller au bloc. Yann doit me voir. Je saisis les épaule Larry, fermement, ignorant les larmes silencieuses qu'il cache derrière ses mains abîmées.

" Plus important que pleurer un mort, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Les infirmiers ne me laisseront jamais assister à l'opération, puisque je ne suis pas un membre de la famille. Je t'en prie, demande à Orange de me laisser passer ! Je dois voir Black ! Il... j'ai besoin de lui, et lui aussi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'ai abandonné !

\- Te laisser approcher ce pauvre gosse ? répète Larry en me repoussant durement. Hors de question. Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de _besoin_ ?

\- Il a été dévasté par le rejet d'Eddie, même si c'était justement ce qu'il visait. J'étais le seul présent dans le secteur pour le soutenir, alors il a transféré tous ses sentiments _fraternels_ pour le rouquin vers moi.

\- Il devait vraiment être désespéré... grommelle Larry dans sa barbe.

\- Je t'en prie, crois-moi ! Je peux l'aider ! Il ne doit pas rester seul ! Il a tout perdu aujourd'hui ! Tu sais comme moi combien il est instable émotionnellement... Il va pas s'accrocher ! "

La quadragénaire jette un coup d'œil à mon visage plein d'espoir, se masse les tempes, me regarde encore, puis soupire. Enfin, il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous nous frayons un chemin jusqu'au premier étage. Il toque à une chambre quelconque et rentre après y avoir été invité par une voix claire. Nous trouvons Orange (ou Freddy ?) assit dans un lit d'hôpital, lisant le journal en plissant les yeux, un café à la main.

Café qu'il recrache dès qu'il me voit. Il s'étouffe, s'adressant à Larry :

" Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu fais entrer ce malade dans ma chambre sans prévenir et sans policiers ? Tu veux ma mort ?

\- Il a un service à te demander.

\- Lui sauver la mise au tribunal parce qu'il s'est fait attrapé ? Il peut toujours rêv...

\- C'est au sujet de Black. "

* * *

 **Hé hé ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation de dernière minute ? Des coms', pleeease !**


	25. Rédemption

**Les traits du policier changent du tout au tout en entendant ce nom.** Ses yeux s'illuminent et il pose sa tasse, l'air soudain plus heureux que jamais. Il demande, passant de moi à White :

« Black ? Il est en vie ? C'est un miracle ! Où tu l'as emmené, toi, me demande-t-i, suspicieux. Tu ne lui a pas fait de mal au moins ? »

Il soupire, son visage pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'il y réfléchi :

« Oh si, tu lui as fait du mal. Le contraire serait trop étonnant. »

J'esquisse une grimace contrite. Il a raison sur toute la ligne. Et Yann serait probablement dans un meilleur état si j'avais été plus … doux. Dès le départ. Notre balance commence à s'impatienter devant notre silence.

« Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? Il a été choppé aussi ? Il a rien à craindre non ? Il paraît qu'il y a même des gens qui sont venus témoigner au poste de police pour dire qu'un des gangster leur avait sauvé la vie après la fusillade en leur donnant les premiers secours. Et le portrait-robot effectué ressemble beaucoup à Black. Il va être bon pour quelques mois de prison, mais rien de gra...

\- Il est hospitalisé en ce moment. Il est au bloc, entre la vie et la mort. » l'interrompt Larry.

Freddy perd tout son sourire. Il se prend la tête dans les mains, l'air shooté par la nouvelle.

« Mais… comment ? Qu'est-ce... (il relève des yeux incandescents sur moi) C'est **TOI** qui lui a fait ça, hein ?

\- Non. Eddie lui a tiré dessus car il est allé lui raconter que c'était lui la balance, le coupai-je.

\- QUOI ?

\- J'ai eu la même réaction. » marmonnai-je.

Le jeune homme se laisse retomber sur ses oreillers, les yeux ébahis, la bouche ouverte, comme frappé par la foudre. Il lui faut une petite minute pour se reprendre. Ce qui est déjà bien trop long pour moi. Le temps tourne, tourne trop vite ! Freddy déglutit, ferme les yeux, respire bien fort et se redresse. Il se tourne vers moi, plus neutre qu'il ne l'a jamais été :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, alors ?

\- Je... commençais-je.

\- Il veut que tu lui donnes une autorisation d'être présent en tant que proche auprès de Black pendant et après l'opération, répond Larry à ma place.

\- Je refuse.

\- Bien ! Je te l'avais dit, ça sert à rien d'insist... tente de m'entraîner Larry, satisfait de la réponse.

\- Je t'en prie ! m'exclamai-je en tombant à genoux, tête contre le sol. Je dois le voir ! Il doit me voir ! C'est vital ! Je t'en supplie, fais une exception, juste pour cette fois-ci !

\- Il est persuadé que Black est fou de lui... explique Larry en hochant bêtement la tête.

\- C'est faux ! Il n'est pas du tout fou de moi ! Il a juste besoin de moi ! Et... (je détourne le regard, gêné) c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas maintenant ! »

Ils se lancent des regards entendus. Puis Freddy soupire :

« Larry, file-moi du papier. J'vais vous laisser entrer tous les deux. Tu le gardes à l'œil, hein ? ajoute-t-il.

\- T'inquiète. C'était prévu.

\- Grouillez-vous ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! » piaffai-je à côté, déjà la main sur la clenche, tapant du pied.

Enfin, Orange lâche le bout de papier, et sitôt qu'il le tend à Larry, je le lui arrache des mains et me mets à courir, ignorant les infirmiers qui me crient que c'est interdit dans les couloirs. J'évite un, puis deux estropiés, et fonce vers le bloc.

Arrivé devant les portes je tends mon autorisation avec un grand sourire de vainqueur... et Larry me flanque une taloche à l'arrière du crâne pour ne pas l'avoir attendu. Le gars en charge de la sécurité nous regarde nous agiter, Larry me traitant de tous les noms et moi courbant les épaules en faisant une moue de persécuté, puis nous laisse passer.

Rapidement, nous retrouvons et obtenons l'autorisation d'aller dans la salle réservée aux visites, juste de l'autre côté d'une vitre où infirmiers, médecins, chirurgiens, et bien d'autres encore, luttent pour garder notre ami en vie. Celui-ci, pâle, sans réaction, voit son visage mangé par un masque d'oxygène qui avale ses pommettes et ses lèvres tendres, se couvrant d'une légère buée à chaque expiration. Des gouttes de sueurs infimes glissent sur son front. Il a l'air vraiment très faible.

Mon cœur se serre à cette vision cauchemardesque. Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, je le serrais passionnément dans mes bras et il soupirait sous moi avec sensu... _Stop !_ hurle ma conscience alors que je me transforme en centrale électrique fumante. _C'est pas le moment !_

Bref, incompréhensible. Totalement incompréhensible comme situation. Dire qu'il voulait mourir en "héros", quelque part... Ce dernier, cet ultime rêve n'a pas pu être réalisé à temps. Enfin, s'il se remettait, il y arriverait peut-être. Mais en raison de son état de santé et au regard des portraits-robots mentionnés par Fred, les juges seraient peut-être plus enclin à lui administrer la prison à vie. Et là-bas il deviendrait fou, sans aucun doute.

Mes poings tremblent de rage, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma paume, et en même temps, mon cœur et mon esprit n'ont plus envie de se battre. Juste de se précipiter jusqu'au lit d'hôpital et embrasser le jeune homme allongé là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Pour de bon. Et l'empêcher de faire l'immense bêtise de se livrer avec des mensonges pleins les poches dans l'espoir de mourir.

Et puis, au milieu des blouses blanches, alors que le cardiogramme s'affole parmi les médecins soudain paniqués et tournoyant comme des toupies, ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux noirs, profonds, intenses. Fatigués. Sans lueur de vie. Qui ont déjà abandonnés la partie. Je me jette contre la vitre, dans une tentative désespérée de me rapprocher de lui, lui montrer que je suis là.

Une brève lumière passe alors dans les orbes ternes. Il me sourit, doucement, tendrement. Je sens les excuses qu'il m'envoie. Il reste accroché à mon regard, semblant un instant batailler contre son corps martyrisé, contre lui-même aussi. Puis sa tête retombe sur les oreillers, ses mains cessent de se crisper sur la table d'opération, son torse s'affaisse. Ses yeux se tournent une dernière fois, en dernier recours, vers moi. Ils ont peur. Et ils s'éteignent.

Le signal continu, lugubre, de la machine plonge mon corps dans une froide dimension. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Ses yeux fixes me regardent. Mais il n'y a plus personne pour regarder avec.

Non.

NON !

Je frappe la vitre de mes deux poings, hurlant le nom du jeune homme à plein poumon, à m'en arracher la gorge. Je sens Larry et un autre homme me ceinturer pour m'écarter de la fenêtre, pendant que les médecins essayent encore, eux aussi, de faire repartir le cœur de mon amour. Mon amour. Mon amour !

Mes hurlements ne peuvent bientôt plus l'atteindre, alors que je me débats encore contre la poigne de mes tortionnaires. Je m'en fous. Où qu'il soit, s'il y a un infime espoir qu'il puisse m'entendre, je dois crier son nom. Crier pour le convaincre qu'il y a encore un futur pour lui ici, avec moi. Qu'il n'est pas seul. Que je ne le laisserai jamais seul.

Ce sont deux gifles puissantes, et un verre d'eau en pleine figure qui me sortent de cette transe. J'ouvre les yeux vers un Larry à la mâchoire serrée et au regard rempli de pitié. Qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un cauchemar. C'est la réalité. L'affreuse réalité.

Mon cœur se déchire, se répand dans tout mon corps, l'engourdissant dans une peau de tristesse et de mélancolie amère. Je me prends la tête dans les bras. C'est fou, complètement fou. On peut donc mourir si vite, si facilement ? Oui. Je le savais. Je le savais par Vincent. Ça peut arriver comme ça, n'importe quand, à n'importe quel moment, pour n'importe quoi. C'est imprévisible et terriblement redoutable. La mort est ma pire ennemie. Et elle m'a encore pris l'être le plus cher à mes yeux.

Ma colère gronde. A quoi bon pleurer ? Il voulait mourir. Il est apaisé maintenant. Il est mieux là où il est. Même s'il vient de me détruire le cœur. Je me relève, comme un robot. Je dois quelque chose à Yann. A sa mémoire. C'est à moi que revient sa tâche, puisque je n'ai pas su le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accomplisse.

Quand Larry me hèle, m'ordonnant de m'arrêter, je le fais. Le temps de me retourner et, dans la lumière basse de fin d'après-midi, murmure :

« Je vais me rendre au poste de police. Prends soin de son corps. »

Et je m'en vais sans me retourner, guidé à chacun de mes pas par l'illusion de mon sombre, mon bourru, mon sensuel et magnifique Yann, auréolé de la lumière des Biens-Heureux, me montrant le chemin de ma rédemption. Et à chaque pas, je me sens plus fort, plus grand, meilleur. Plus digne de lui.

 **...Et à l'hôpital...**

« Non, sérieux, tu es sûr ?

\- Sûr. Il est vivant. Les médecins ont réussi à le sauver _in extremis_. C'est un miraculé. Il est juste en coma artificiel, le temps que son corps se remette de toutes ses blessures. On pourra lancer la procédure de réveil d'ici cinq mois, d'après le médecin.

\- Et Vic ?

\- Il est au poste de police. Il a décidé de se rendre par lui-même.

\- Qui l'aurait cru... Et Black, est-ce que ce coma aura des... séquelles importantes sur lui ?

\- Les médecins disent qu'il y a une forte probabilité pour que les chocs émotionnels et physiques qu'il a reçus entraînent _a minima_ une importante perte de mémoire et des tics nerveux. Au moins, perdre la mémoire serait une bonne chose pour lui.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de se souvenir de cette vie-là. Elle ne lui a apportée que des malheurs. Tu as vu à quoi on l'a poussé, nous tous ?

\- ... Tu as raison. C'est un cadeau du ciel pour lui.

\- Un nouveau départ !

\- On lui doit bien ça. Je m'occupe de tout. Faisons en sorte qu'il ait la vie qu'il mérite, cette fois-ci. "

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Qui croit en la rédemption de Vic ? Qui a envie de savoir si Yann va vraiment perdre la mémoire ? L'épilogue dès la semaine prochaine !**


	26. Epilogue

_Sept ans plus tard._

" Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver le pilote Jefferson ? "

A ce moment-là, en se retournant, Vic Vega croit s'être endormi dans son cockpit. Car l'homme qui le dévisage est censé être mort depuis sept ans déjà. Il est pareil au jour où il l'a laissé : même gueule, la carrure un peu plus renflouée, et ses habituels vêtements noirs. Rien en lui n'a changé. Même pas cette manie de froncer les sourcils en se mordant le coin des lèvres quand il est contrarié.

" Yann ? " lâche Vic, indécis, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de l'homme.

Ce dernier affiche en réponse cet exaspérant visage neutre de professionnel, sans montrer une quelconque surprise, demandant avec une froideur polie :

" Puis -je espérer une réponse à ma question ? "

Ses yeux insolents, son ton ennuyé de tout, sa façon de se tenir nerveusement en attendant sa réponse... Vic doit papillonner plusieurs fois des yeux, les rouvrant pour découvrir un fantôme toujours plus impatient. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, le pilote s'autorise à tendre le bras vers sa vision. A ce geste, celle-ci pousse un soupir exaspéré et lui serre vigoureusement la main :

" Oui, bonjour, enchanté ! Je suis **_très_** heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur, mais voyez-vous, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler, alors...

\- Mais... Tu étais mort ! J'ai vu le cardiogramme s'arrêter... les médecins, Fred... Ils m'ont tous dit que... Même lors du procès, tu... " bafouille Vic, perdu.

Un employé de l'aéroport l'interrompt, criant à l'autre homme :

" Mr. Johnson ! J'ai trouvé votre pilote ! "

Aussitôt, le pseudo-indien se détourne de son interlocuteur et presse le pas en direction de l'employé. Le pilote, abasourdi, le laisse tout d'abord s'éloigner. Puis, réalisant qu'il risque de perdre à nouveau son ancien amour, le rattrape à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras, le brun se retourne, apparemment surpris qu'il l'ait suivi, et lâche :

" Que me voulez-vous, encore ? Cet homme a trouvé le pilote que je cherchais, je n'ai plus besoin... "

Son regard s'illumine, comme traversé par une idée, et il lui serre à nouveau la main, un sourire contrit sur le visage :

" Excusez-moi, j'oublie la politesse : merci beaucoup pour votre aide, même si elle n'a pas été transcendante ! Sur ce, bonne journ...

\- A quoi tu joues ? le coupe Vic violemment.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? réplique l'autre avec hauteur. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ! Vous devez me confondre av...

\- Je ne connais qu'un seul Yann Johnson avec cette dégaine. Arrête de te foutre de moi !

\- Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas... gronde l'autre, menaçant.

\- Mr. Johnson ! Le pilote vous attend ! " crit encore l'employé.

 _Celui-là, je le bute à la sortie !_ se jure Vic. Dégageant son bras, l'homme-qui-ressemble-à-Yann lui jette un regard partagé. Mais son visage dur ne trahit aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation et il se dirige au pas de course vers un petit avion où l'attendent l'employé et un collègue de Vic. L'ex-gangster reconverti, n'osant pas croire que cette rencontre va se terminer comme ça, beugle à travers la piste, les mains en porte-voix :

" Yann ! Je t'attendrais pendant une... deux semaines, au bar en face de l'aéroport, chaque soir à partir de 19h30 ! Pigé ? Alors, viens si t'es un homme ! "

Il voit l'homme s'arrêter, le temps de l'écouter. Il lui semble même distinguer l'ombre d'un sourire à la provocation. Et il reprend impassiblement son chemin. Vic le regarde s'entretenir avec Jefferson, à renfort de grands gestes et de sourires menaçants, et s'installer dans les cockpits, manipulant avec précaution une petite mallette noire.

L'avion décolle et Vic le suit du regard.

Peu de temps après, des hommes en noirs, petites lunettes et cravates noires et crocos, débarquent en courant, lui demandant en agitant leurs pistolets, s'il n'a pas vu passer un homme de sa taille, au longs cheveux noirs en queue-de-cheval, et portant une petite mallette. Avec un sourire contrit, Vic leur annonce que leur homme vient de décoller en avion pour Miami. Les hommes repartent en jurant... et moins d'une minute après, les sirènes de police retentissent.

Prudent, Vic se dissimule derrière son avion, et les gangsters ne trouvant personne à prendre en otage, ils sont rapidement arrêté. Leurs jurons et menaces se dissipent peu à peu. Vic aide les policiers, ceux-ci ne tiltent pas une seule seconde en entendant son nom. Sept ans, c'est suffisant pour se faire oublier, même avec un casier judiciaire bien entamé.

Ces formalités remplies, l'homme se pose pour fumer une clope avant de reprendre son service. Oui, il a recommencé. Et bizarrement, maintenant qu'il a vu ce type, si semblable à Yann, il rougit en allumant sa drogue. Il jette la cigarette en toussotant comme un idiot, et file se laver les mains, avant de prendre un café, et finalement, réclamer un chewing-gum à l'hôtesse. Elle le lui donne avec un sourire éclatant qu'en temps normal il aurait remercié d'un baiser sur la joue, histoire de la voir s'empourprer joliment. Mais là, il n'y pense pas.

A croire que dès que ce gars entre dans sa vie, c'est pour la lui compliquer. Et lui qui lui a proposé un rendez-vous... Quoi que ce n'est même pas sûr que ce soit lui, vu comme il l'a accueilli. A moins qu'il n'ait fait semblant de ne pas le connaître. Ouais, Yann est vraiment un poison. Et lui, il aime jouer avec le feu.

 **...**

C'est fou comme ce plan me semble familier. Quand Freddy me l'a donné en détail, une impression indicible de déjà-vu s'est emparée de moi. Et ma clairvoyance n'en a été que plus aiguisée encore. Je connaissais toutes les failles, tous les petits bémols. Exactement comme si j'avais déjà participé à ce genre d'infiltration.

Le bandit qu'on traque depuis près de trois ans, Eddie Cabot, prépare actuellement un coup pour voler des diamants bruts qui arriveront bientôt dans une modeste bijouterie à quelques rues du poste de police. Et il recherche des mercenaires pour risquer leurs peaux à sa place. Et bien sûr, je dois m'infiltrer dans la bande, permettre un gros coup de filet et récupérer les diamants pour le compte de la police, qui les restituera ensuite au bijoutier. Facile quoi !

Non, vraiment, je crois que Freddy se goure s'il croit que ce plan peut marcher. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ce gangster n'avait pas mis ma tête à prix dès notre première rencontre. C'est un rouquin aux yeux très bleus, assez imposant, ma taille et surtout, l'air particulièrement agressif. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'après que je lui ai permis de quitter le poste suite à une affaire de drogue que l'on n'avait pas pu prouver, il ait lancé tous ses bull-dogs sur moi ?

Infiltrer une troupe pareille... Ça va être drôle, je me disais malgré mon appréhension, rassuré par les répétitions avec mes collègues policiers. Ben j'ai pas rigolé longtemps.

 **...**

Comme prévu, ça c'est bien passé jusqu'à ce que j'ai les diamants en mains. Une minute plus tard, alors qu'on s'était bien accordé avec Cabot pour que **_je_** prenne la valisette, les gangsters censés être mes compagnons ont tourné leurs flingues vers moi et commencé à me tirer comme un lapin. Autant dire que je me suis taillé sans plus soucis de discrétion vers l'aéroport, où l'avion réservé par Eddy doit normalement nous attendre. Si c'est pas encore un coup dans le dos qu'il m'a fait.

Je le savais, c'était couru d'avance que ça se passerait pas bien ! Quel policier a su survivre plus d'un ou deux jours dans une mission d'infiltration ? Aucun, à part le commissaire Newandyke. Et il refuse obstinément de nous raconter par quel tour de passe-passe il a réussi cet exploit. Surtout quand je suis là.

Je sais qu'il ne fait que me préserver. C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis sorti du coma qui m'a coûté ma mémoire. Je ne me rappelle de rien avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux dans un chambre d'hôpital. Rien. Le vide absolu. Puis, j'ai rencontré Freddy, mon futur commissaire, et Larry, un de ses amis proches à la retraite. Dès que j'ai été en état de quitter l'hôpital, ils m'ont donné mon certificat de naissance et raconté rapidement ma vie.

Ma vie. Mon ancienne vie, plutôt. Des parents, gangsters repentis, massacrés l'un après l'autre aux alentours de mes douze-quatorze ans ; puis les assassins qui m'auraient kidnappé et élevé, faisant de moi une machine à tuer insensible. Il y a sept ans, j'aurais croisé la route de Freddy et, au cours d'un vol à main armée, j'aurai été gravement blessé et failli mourir. Pour me sauver, les médecins ont dû me maintenir un certain temps dans un coma artificiel. Mais ma mort subite a déréglée un truc dans mon cerveau et j'ai perdu la mémoire.

A mon réveil, la tête du gang auquel j'avais appartenu été morte, son principal "agent" mort lui-même en prison. Un certain Vic Vega. Sans que je sache pourquoi, ce nom refuse de sortir de mon esprit. Le nom d'un mort, inutile, et entachant. J'ai bien sûr posé des questions à Larry, mais celui-ci reste très évasif dans ses réponses. Tous pensent qu'il serait mauvais pour tout le monde que je retrouve la mémoire. Et quelque part, je le pense aussi. Alors je n'insiste pas.

Bref, cet avion ! J'ai quelques minutes d'avance sur les gangsters, connaissant l'emplacement exact de mon avion, ainsi que le plan de l'aéroport. Mais arrivé sur la piste, je trouve pas moins de cinq appareils semblables à celui que je cherche. Put*** de bord** de mer**. Pas moins.

En désespoir de cause, me sachant suivi de près par mes poursuivants, je questionne un employé, qui après m'avoir répondu par la négative, se propose pour faire le tour des pistes pour me trouver mon pilote. Il part à toute vitesse, et je me dirige en soupirant vers un homme, pilote ou mécanicien, en train d'œuvrer dans le ventre d'une de ces énormes machines.

A ma question, l'homme se retourne, l'air agacé d'être dérangé... et il se stoppe, les yeux grands écarquillés, me fixant comme si je n'étais qu'un mirage. Je fronce les sourcils. Allons, quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Dommage d'ailleurs, il a vraiment de beaux yeux. Un peu semblables à ceux de Nicolas... Mm, en temps normal, je l'aurais bien dragué, mais j'ai pas pour habitude de papillonner en plein service.

" Yann ? " lâche-t-il.

Je retiens un frisson. Comment connaît-il mon nom ? Et cette voix... Pourquoi me rappelle-t-elle quelque chose ? Je ne suis pourtant certain de ne jamais avoir croisé cet homme. A moins que... _Si jamais un souvenir, ou une sensation de souvenir t'assaille face à une personne qu'il te semble ne pas connaître, c'est sûrement qu'elle est reliée à ton passé !_ me prévient ma conscience, rediffusant le message d'urgence du commissaire.

Immédiatement, je me barricade derrière ma froide façade d'homme pressé. Je n'ai pas envie de renouer avec ce milieu. Le banditisme, c'est pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas devenir (redevenir, en fait) un monstre. Et je doute que les personnes de ce milieu soient très fréquentables...

" Puis-je espérer une réponse à ma question ? " rétorquai-je, glacial.

L'autre imbécile semble se débattre avec lui-même, ouvrant et fermant les yeux un nombre incalculable de fois pour toujours me trouver devant lui. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne me rappelle pas de lui. Et je ne veux pas m'en rappeler. Il va avoir du mal à me faire cracher un quelconque nom. Et le temps qui passe et la menace grandissante des gangsters ne m'ouvrent pas vraiment à la patience et la compréhension.

Quand il tend finalement une main tremblante vers moi, je dois me retenir d'exploser de rage. La colère grondant au fond de mon cœur, je saisis la main et la serre vivement :

" Oui, bonjour, enchanté ! Je suis **_très_** heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur, mais voyez-vous, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler, alors...

\- Mais... Tu étais mort ! me coupe-t-il en agrippant plus fort ma main. J'ai vu le cardiogramme s'arrêter... les médecins, Orange... Ils m'ont tous dit que... Même lors du procès, tu... " bafouille l'homme, perdu.

Mer**. Comment ça, il était à l'hôpital lors de mon accident ? C'est qui cet homme au juste ? Il a eu le droit de me voir dans cet état ? Vulnérable et sous la protection de la police ? Est-ce vraiment un gangster, dans ce cas ? Je le dévisage encore, ses cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière avec du gel, le costume de pilote posé sur le siège du cockpit, les yeux bleus glacés pleins de panique et d'espoir francs... Non, il n'a pas l'air d'un être comme ceux que je traque et débusque chaque jour, laborieusement. Absolument pas l'air. Mon cœur accélère. _C'est pas bon..._ songeai-je.

Et soudain, une voix claire m'appelle, rompant le charme :

" Mr. Johnson ! J'ai trouvé votre pilote ! "

Aussitôt, entrevoyant la porte de sortie de cette rencontre indésirable, je me détourne de mon interlocuteur, dégageant ma main, et presse le pas en direction de l'employé. Pas le temps de penser à ce gars. Avec un peu de chance, je ne le recroiserai plus jamais de toute ma vie. En tout cas, je ferais mieux de l'éviter.

Il me saisit par le bras et après une discussion houleuse où j'ai bien du mal à garder mon calme et un autre appel de l'employé, je me dégage une bonne fois pour toutes.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi me suis-je arrêté pour tendre l'oreille à sa bravade ? J'en sais rien. Mon corps a réagi tout seul. Et avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, un fin sourire étirait mes lèvres. Sourire dont je ne parviens pas à me débarrasser.

Je reporte malgré tout mon attention sur mon pilote. Celui-ci, plein de professionnalisme, discute un instant à demi-mots avec moi pour s'informer du bon déroulé de la mission et savoir si aucun policier ne me suit. Je confirme n'être pas suivi, mais insiste sur la nécessité de décoller maintenant.

Suspicieux, plissant ses yeux vert-gris, il me demande si on attend mes collègues comme c'était prévu au départ. Je rétorque que nous n'avons pas le temps et qu'à cause de lui et du retard que j'ai pris à le chercher, je vais avoir des problèmes avec mon patron au moment de la livraison. Et qu'il sera là. Subtile manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortira pas sans dommage si on arrive en retard.

L'effet est immédiat. Sans plus chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe, il me fait grimper dans la machine et en moins de cinq minutes, nous décollons. Je jette un coup d'œil par le hublot. Mes _collègues_ sont arrivés sur la piste juste après notre départ, et entourent maintenant le pilote qui m'a assailli. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de mauvais. Je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience.

" Euh? M'sieur ? Je peux savoir où on va ? m'interpelle mon pilote, l'air un peu nerveux.

\- Chicago.

\- Chicago ? s'étouffe-t-il. Mais je croyais...

\- Que l'on partait pour Miami ? Certainement pas. Mets le pilote automatique, mon gars, je vais tout t'expliquer. " susurrai-je, comme un chat ronronnant devant la souris prise entre ses griffes.

L'homme déglutit, fait ce que je lui demande, et après quelques minutes de manipulation expérimentées, il se tourne vers moi. Et je sors avec un grand sourire mon badge de policier. Il blêmit immédiatement. Je remarque même de légers tremblements à ses mains. Parfait. Autant en profiter. Je me rapproche encore, et il garde les yeux baissés, comme un enfant pris en faute. Ce qui est un peu le cas d'ailleurs. A une échelle d'adulte, bien sûr.

Je m'assois juste à côté de lui, dans le siège de copilote, jouant à faire le tourner sur lui-même de droite à gauche, avant de lâcher, redevenu un peu plus sérieux :

" Bon, tu sais ce que tu risques à aider ces types-là à s'enfuir ? Ça peut coûter cher, un truc pareil. Aider des criminels à fuir la police. C'est passible de quelques bonnes années de prison, il me semble...

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi ! m'arrête l'homme, toujours aussi pâle. Je savais très bien ce que je risquais.

\- C'est encore pire. Tu aurais été un inconscient que j'aurais été moins sévère. " fais-je remarquer.

Il se mord la lèvre et serre les poings. Il doit regretter d'avoir voulu fanfaronner. Les menaces ne devraient plus tarder. Je jette un coup d'œil sur les sac de parachute accrochés cinq mètres plus loin, la mallette posée sur mon siège à quelques pas, plus la porte la plus proche. En cas de pépin ou de pétage de câble de ce gars-là, j'aurais une chance de m'en sortir vivant. Et avec les diamants.

" Je suis le pilote. Je nous emmène où je veux.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, rétorquai-je en braquant dans l'instant mon revolvers sur sa tempe.

\- Vous allez pas tirer sur le seul pilote ?

\- Tu as enclenché la direction automatique. Je sabote l'avion arrivé à destination, il s'écrase dans l'océan, et je saute en parachute où ça me chante. Tu saisis ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et j'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu refuses de m'amener où je veux.

\- Je saisis. Je me rends. " grogne-t-il en repoussant mon arme.

Je souris. Tant mieux. J'aime pas les complications. Je retourne à ma place

" Il va m'arriver quoi, une fois là-bas ?

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Vous allez m'emmener au commissariat ?

\- Mes collègues en seraient ravis ! On verra, je te dis. En attendant, concentre-toi sur ton job. "

Le trajet se fait donc en silence. Trois-quatre heures ennuyeuses au possible où je m'autorise même un somme. Et découvre à mon réveil la veste du pilote me couvrant les épaules, tandis que la mienne est roulée en boule sous ma nuque en guise d'oreiller. Je souris. Je me demande si c'était calculé ou simplement un geste spontané de gentillesse. Enfin, il n'a pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre. Et il n'a pas tenté de me tuer avec mon arme de service. Ça l'aurait pas aidé de toute façon. Personne ne veut devenir un fugitif, traqué de près par les policiers comme les chasseurs de primes...

Nous nous posons à O'Hare et je descends avec le pilote. Il est nerveux très nerveux. Quand ses collègues lui demandent d'expliquer cet atterrissage impromptu, je décide de lui venir en aide. Avec un grand sourire conciliant, je présente mon badge de policier et explique que l'homme a atterri à ma demande pour une mission top secrète et les informe que la direction de l'aéroport a été prévenue depuis déjà une semaine. Les hôtesses et autres policiers nous laissent passer sans plus de problème.

Je quitte le pilote devant l'entrée de l'aéroport, lui assurant de mon silence et lui souhaitant une bonne continuation. En insistant malgré tout que si je le retrouve dans ce genre d'affaires, je ne fermerais pas les yeux une deuxième fois. Alors que je me détourne, il me rattrape soudain, saisissant mon épaule. Je me tourne vers lui, surpris :

" Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Pour... Pourquoi vous faites ça ? " me demande-t-il, incrédule.

Je souris et m'écarte. Mon sourire encourageant, plein de dents et de bonne humeur accompagne ma réponse :

" Considère que j'ai fais ma bonne action de l'année ! Et si tu as le moindre problème avec la direction de McCarran, dis que le sergent Johnson de la police départementale de l'Illinois a réquisitionné ton avion. Ça pourra être facilement vérifié. "

Sur ces bons mots, je le salue et m'en vais sans me retourner, ma valisette à la main, hélant un taxi. Je suis déposé une petite demi-heure plus tard devant le commissariat de police du département et y rentre avec l'agréable sensation d'être rentré chez moi. Je salue mes collègues dans les couloirs, pressant le pas. J'ai une affaire urgente à clore.

 **...**

Quelques heures après, je ressors dans la rue. La nuit va bientôt tomber. La journée a été harassante mais je suis ravi. Les gangsters me poursuivants ont été mis sous les verrous, et cet Eddie Cabot doit être en train de manger ses boucles rousses de rage. Je souris, levant les yeux vers les étoiles se détachant joliment dans le ciel. Je me sens bien _. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison !_ chante ma conscience.

Bon. Je me demande ce que va m'avoir préparé Nicolas. Peut-être aura-t-il commandé une pizza ? Oui, ça me plairait bien une pizza. Et quelque chose me dit que l'instinct infaillible de mon amant ne me décevra pas.

Une pensée gênante m'assaille. Ce rendez-vous avec le pilote bizarre, que vais-je en faire ?

Bah ! Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit ? A l'occasion, si je passe près de l'aéroport, j'irai faire un coucou au blondinet aux yeux magnifiques, et son brun collègue envahissant. Oui. Et j'en profiterais pour mettre ce dernier au courant de mon amnésie et mon désir de couper pour de bon les ponts avec le monde du banditisme.

J'aime mon job. J'ai un amant formidable qui m'attend tous les soirs dans notre appartement malgré mes infidélités. Une vie idéale. Et je ne laisserai pas un fantôme de passé troubler ce bonheur, cette paix intérieure que je tiens à garder.

Cette partie-là de mon histoire est close pour de bon, et il faut qu'il le sache.

* * *

 **FIN ! Promis juré !**

 **Enfin, si les aventures de mon personnage vous intéressent, je vais continuer de les écrire, mais plus tard. J'ai d'autres fanfics à peaufiner avant ! Je donnerais le nom de la suite... dès que j'aurais écrit au moins un chapitre ! ^^**

 **D'ici-là, bonne lecture à tous sur !**

 **Voici un petit test à passer si vous voulez, pour déterminer quel est votre personnage préféré dans cette histoire. Si vous le savez déjà, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer par message, que je sache quel genre de personnage vous ont plu !**

 **battle/13644/quel-est-le-meilleur-personnage-de-gangster-psychopathe-et-ame-au-coeur-tendre-d-apres-vous-**


End file.
